Highschool DxD: The Lion of Serafall
by psychopath556
Summary: Kenta Maki is a rare species of Yōkai, shunned by his own kind and hunted as a prize, he has had to hide his whole life, but due a a series of events he will find himself on the brink of death, only to be saves by a girl in a magical milky girl costume, how will he take to his new life. Isseixharem, OCxharem Rated M for gore, language, future lime and lemons ect.
1. Chapter 1- edited

**Chapter 1**

 **I own no characters from the DxD series, I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Edited: 03/12/15- added more details and fixed a few mistakes I missed before posting**

 **Grammarly check: 26/10/16- a lot of fixes made**

* * *

It was a good morning, all until the sun came through my bedroom window and smacked me in the face. I'm not a morning person, in case you're wondering.

Sitting straight up in my bed like the dead risen, my sheets fall off me as I stretch out my arms and let out a massive yawn, it had been another long night. I take a deep breath before I throw the rest of the covers off me and swing my legs out of bed and standing up. Hearing my joints pop and crack as I go, I really do hate mornings.

I pull on my long black dressing gown, which goes down to my knees, before walking to the bathroom with my eyes half shut. I Stand in front of the mirror as I open them with a few blinks, my bedroom and bathroom are straight across the hall from one another.

I look at myself, messy black hair, piercing dark blue eyes, pale perfect skin. I groan before dropping my dressing gown revealing my scarred body, the majority of my scars weren't deep and to most people, it would look like I had been in a fight with rabid animals. That's if I ever showed them to anyone.

But the one that always stuck with me was the large three slashes on my right shoulder that come down to just above my right nipple, to most it would look like a massive beast had taken a swipe at me, the reality couldn't be truer.

My body was well defined I was nothing but muscle I work out a lot, I was six foot five and as most would say build like a tank, I take it all in my stride as I turn and walk to the shower.

After I finished showering and getting dressed I started down the stairs and into the kitchen before I began to make myself some breakfast while baking treats on the side for one of the few people I consider a friend.

Chocolate chip cookies, her favourite, bite size too. After they finish baking I allow them to cool. It's still early so I bake a few batches and store the rest away for later, she's not the only one who likes them, so do I.

I wrap up four dozen of them and then begin to make my bento for the day, steamed white rice with salted salmon and steamed vegetables, nothing special.

Grabbing a quick breakfast of the extra rice and salmon, I make my way to school. Pulling on my custom school jacket as I go out. Most people just go with the flow but I prefer to be a bit more original. My jacket is an extra twelve inches longer reaching down to my knees and with a dark blue lining instead of white. I wear my dress shirt open and a black shirt underneath, and a black side messenger bag.

I only live a few minutes from the academy so it's a short walk. I can see a familiar figure sitting on the wall at the entrance to the ground. Short build, bleach white hair, black cat hairpin, the loli mascot of the school, and the girl who has dubbed herself my adoptive Imouto, Koneko Toujou. Ever since we met each other and she tasted one of my cookies she's been like my shadow. According to everyone else, she's stoic and barely says two words, well I've never seen that side of her, she's always chatty with me, and it's nice having an Imouto.

I give her a nod as I come up to her, and as I pass she drops off the wall and onto my shoulder and I keep walking, un-phased it's like a cat landing on you, she doesn't weigh that much.

Once inside the academy grounds, I reach her up a bag of the freshly made cookies, a smile comes across her face as she takes a bite.

"Arigato Nii-Chan" Koneko smiles eating the cookie.

"Don't mention it," I smiled back as she took out another one handing me down one.

I take it in my teeth, throw my head back and catch it full in my mouth, grinning. "Ah another perfect batch, perfect way to start off the day"

"Nii-Chan's cookies are awesome~" she chimes as she takes another.

I chuckle and shake my head, "Don't eat them all, you'll spoil your lunch" I warn her.

"Hai~" she nods as she closes up the bag, but not before swiping one last one. We continue on through the school grounds it seems like a normal day. It's a regular sight to see Koneko-Chan perched atop my shoulder, she's not even half my size, but then I am extremely tall for my age.

We continue walking along through the school grounds like we do every morning enjoying the lovely weather, we glance up the window of the old school building to see Rias Gremory smiling down at us. We both give a wave and she waves back as we continue on our way. Rias-san is another friend of mine she's in my class along with Akeno-san. The two of them are considered the two great ladies of Kouh. Well, that's their title, there are a few of them floating around, Yuuto Kiba the prince of Kouh, Koneko has the mascot down, then there're the undesirable titles such as the perverted trio, which belongs to a trio of second years that's always being perverted. Myself I have been dubbed the Ice wall of Kouh, mostly due to my cold attitude, and shere size, to everyone but a few but that's just the way I am. I believe that respect is earned, is that so wrong, I treat everyone with very little respect until they show me they are worth my respect, and then and only then do I give them it.

As we pass by the dojo I can sense some perverted intent coming from the bushes. Looking closer I can see the perverted trio hiding in the bushes looking through some holes in the wall, not an unusual sight for the three of them.

 _'These three idiots just don't seem to take the hint the first hundred or so times'_

I sigh and just keep walking, but not before tossing a stone back hitting off the wall of the dojo alerting the occupants about their pervert problem. Within a few moments, we heard the unmistakable **thwack** of Shinai and the unmistakable cry of the three perverts.

"... Serves them right," spoke Koneko from my shoulder

I nod in agreement, "Exactly, anyone who would be openly perverted like that has that beating coming," I look to Koneko, and she's eating another cookie.

"Didn't I say to save them for later?" I say as I raise an eyebrow.

"I can't help it they're just so good, Nii-Chan makes the best cookies~" she says taking another cookie.

"Then make them last you, if you can't eat your lunch later I'm withholding them for the rest of the week" I threaten, knowing just what to say to get her attention in a big way.

She immediately stops eating and closes the bag, pouting. "Ok Nii-Chan… big meanie"

"Hey is that any way to talk to someone who gave you cookies," I say in a playful tone trying to get her to lighten up.

She stays quiet, not even looking at me, _'Oh the silent treatment is it? I know just how to break that'_ I think with a grin.

As we get inside, I shrug my shoulder hard, throwing Koneko into the air. I catch her and immediately start tickling her.

"Ahahahahhaha, stop it Nii-Chan, ahahahahaa I'm sorry I'm sorry ahahahahaha" Koneko cries as I start tickling her.

I smile hearing her laugh, "I always know how to get you talking Imouto never forget that" I chuckle as I keep up the tickle assault.

"Aahahahahahahahaha, I'm sorryyyyyy ahahahahah" she cries out again as I tickled her harder.

Ending with a sigh, I stop tickling her and set her down, we're just a bit away from her classroom, so she can walk from here.

"Alright I'll see you at lunch Imouto, same tree as always," I say as I pat her head

She smiles "Ok Nii-Chan see you at lunch," she says before turning and walking off but I see her swipe another cookie.

I shake my head with a smirk before turning and head down another hallway to my class. Entering the room, I immediately see Rias-san smiling at me, I give her a nod before taking my seat just across from her.

"Was that the laughter a few moments ago from Koneko?" Rias asks with a smile.

I nod, "Yeah, she was giving me the silent treatment because I threatened to cut her cookie supply for a few days if she didn't slow down with today's batch, so I tickled her some to get her to loosen up," I chuckled.

"You broke her with tickles, I'll have to remember that" Rias smiled mentally noting it down

"Yea," I smirked as I rummaged through my bag and pulled out three more bags of cookies. And put them on Rias desk. "Two bags for the club meeting and the third for Koneko, you know she'll need a fresh batch by the time class is over at the day's end"

Rias put them into her own bag and smiles, "I'll make sure she gets them, she's lucky to have someone as caring as you, I can see why she addresses you as Nii-Chan"

I smirk at that comment, but turn to face the front at the sensei comes in and lessons begin.

* * *

 **Scene break (lunch time)**

Currently, both Koneko and I are up a rather large oak tree near the old school building the two or us are on separate branches, eating at our bento's it a very nice day.

I leantback against the tree with one leg hanging over the branch I'm sitting on, I've brought out a book from my bag and I'm just enjoying the day.

Next thing I know I feel someone pawing at me, I looked to my left and Koneko, slipping under my arm and now sitting on my lap rubbing her head into my chest. I give a small smileand go back to reading my book with her falling asleep, I glanced at the school building to see Rias-san smiling at us I just gave hera smile back.

* * *

 **End of school**

I begin walking out of the school grounds it's been an actually decent Friday, now to go home have a Good spar with the old timer, bake some treats andthen hit the hay.

On the way home I stopped off at the grocery store to order some fresh baking ingredients, I'm planning a baking session this weekend to stock up, you can never have too many treats lying around the house.

After placing my order to be delivered tomorrow morning I begin my walk home. Getting in I hang up my jacket and throw my shirt into the wash, before pulling on a vest top and slacks, and headout to the dojo.

My house is a reasonable size three bedroom, two bathrooms, with a decent size kitchen and living room, nothing to fancy I got it from my grandfather who bought it on the cheap, he gives me a very generous allowance to keep myself as I'm his only grandson and best pupil.

Walking outside I can see my grandfather is already waiting for me. He has long messy grey hair and the same dark blue eyes and pale skin that I have. He's wearing a black kimono with a dark blue underclothes. Over the top of his black shirt underneath.

"You're late," he says with a sigh as he stands up

"Sorry had to stop and order some things at the shop," I say stretching my arms as I walk towards him.

He nods before crossing his arms, "Shall we go in and get started?" he said gesturing to the dojo door with his head.

I nod with a grin on my face. _'I'm so going to kick his ass this time'_

The two of us enter the dojo, and the door shuts. We both walk to the centre and take five steps away from each other, before taking our stances. He was the first to make a move.

He comes at me first with a straight right, I catch and throw him over my shoulder only to have him land and come springing back trying to spear me in the chest. I see it coming and leap back to try and keep him in front of me.

I deliver a swift right kick to his side but he blocks and throws me to the ground. I catch the ground with bothmy hands before pushing back and throwing myself into a missile kick with my left foot which he blocks and I counter with spinning right, he catches it and spins me in the opposite direction.

I land on my hands before spinning around and landing on my feet retaking my stance, as he does the same.

I take in a breath with a grin on my face, our warm up session is over now the fun can really begin. _'Damn I've needed this all day'_

"Shall we take off the kids gloves, gramps?" I grinned at him.

He chuckles "Sure let's see if you can actually beat me today"

He grins as he shakes off the sleeves of his kimono. We both clench our fist releasing our auras as the dojo shakes slightly from the pressure, if not for the warding the whole neighbourhood would be sweating.

Our eyes began to change, our pupils become longer and thinner, as our hair grew longer. Gramps' hair darkens down to match my shade. Our bodies grew in size and mass as we both grow a foot taller and our muscles expand and become more defined. I went from being six foot five to being seven foot three. I give my gramps a grin showing off my fangs, as two black large cat ears come out of my longer messy hair, and a long single tail comes out my back.

His appearance changes in the same way, longer hair, eyes, muscles and height all change, he stands a few inches taller but we both look like beasts.

"Let's see," I grinned as we both lung at each other fists drawn back. Beginning our real sparring session.

* * *

 **Time skip**

It's the next day, Saturday. I'm currently out in the dojo, doing leg ups while reading a good book, "Born free" by Joy Adamson, this one is always a good read.

While I'm working out, there is a knock at the door, I drop down as I go to see. It's the ingredients I ordered in bulk the other day, I pay and the men to bring them into the kitchen while I run upstairs for a quick shower.

Coming down I tip them and walk into the kitchen to begin baking. _'So many ideas so little time'_

* * *

 **Time skip**

After spending the whole day baking. I had enough sweet treats to keep a small village feed for a month, or one small girl with bleach white hair.

I grab one of the cardboard boxes that the ingredients came in and I began putting in some of everything. Mini Rocky Road Cake bites, chocolate mice, honeycomb chunks, fudge and chocolate chip cookies both white, plain and dark chocolate. All Koneko's favourites. Looking outside I realised I actually did spend the whole day baking. I laughed before heading out to the dojo to wait for my gramps. I'd take the treats to Koneko in the morning, she'll love them.

* * *

 **Next day mid-day**

The match with gramps last night had been roughed than usual, it was common we'd fight so hard and then both spend half of the next day sleeping to recover, we were like that, but I had to taunt him and he responded by kicking my ass all over the dojo.

Getting up I felt like someone had gone to town on my head with a led pipe, every joint in my body hurt, _'man when gramps let loose he doesn't hold back, well my fault for egging him on'._

I looked at the clock to see it was five in the evening, damn I had been in bed close to seventeen hours, talk about your lazy days. I got up and heard every joint in my body pop as I stood up, and stretched. Pulling on my slacks and an old hoodie, I walked downstairs to grab a drink. Seventeen-hour morning breath is not a pleasant thing.

Grabbing one of the extra bags of cookies I shoved one in my mouth and the rest in my hoodie pocket, before lifting the box of assorted treats over my shoulder and heading out.

On the walk I walked past the school, I looked in to see a very strange sight, a girl was dancing around the grounds in what looked like a magic girl cosplay. _'Ok not the strangest thing I've seen in my life but it's up there'_

She sees me and comes over twirling and spinning all around, "Mo~ where is everybody, I've been out here for hours and no one is around, I just wanted to see my Son-tan"

 _'Been here for hours, wouldn't she have got the hint after the first one'_ I mentally sweat dropped before speaking, "Well it is Sunday evening. The academy is shut on Saturdays and Sundays so whoever that is, is most likely at home," I explained with a minor chuckle.

"Mo~" ***rumble*** , came from her stomach, She drops to her knees, "I'm hungry~"

I knelt down to her height as I reached into the box I was holding, "here you go" I said as I handed her a bag of my cookies, double chocolate chip. "They're homemade, my own recipe" I smiled, _'a girl shouldn't go hungry and it's a cold night'_

"Thanks~," she said with a smile before taking one and eating, her eyes immediately sparkled, "…wow they're really good"

I chuckled, "Thanks, I'm sure if you come back tomorrow you'll find who you're looking for," I recommended.

She smiled back, "Okay thanks~, you sure are nice but we've only just met"

I shrugged, "Well you looked like you could use a hand, and I never like turning someone away when there's something I can do to help,"

She smiled at me and I smiled back before getting up. "Well I gotta go, enjoy the cookies, and get home safely."

"Okay thanks~," she says waving to me as I walk away.

* * *

 **Time skip**

After about half an hour of walking later I was standing outside, Koneko's apartment. Knocking on the door I got no answer, so I simply let myself in, I'm the only one Koneko trusts to have a key to her place, I left the box on her kitchen counter with a note saying "for my little Imouto, hope you enjoy, they're your favs from Nii-Chan"

After that I began to make my way home, _'I wonder where Koneko could be at this time on a Sunday, maybe she's got a date, well that would certainly be good for her, I'll have to pry tomorrow if it is a guy anyone who would even think of hurting Koneko will answer to me.'_

As I was walking it was starting to get dark, it wasn't long before the street lights came on, and then I felt "it". Multiple very potent auras, there was no mistaking that kind of presence, the same as my own. I tensed up feeling them, _'Why the hell are they letting their aruras out like that, don't they know what that could do to those who aren't like us?'_

I looked around rapidly, and my eyes caught the sight that made them go wide, scattered all around on rooftops were shadowed figures, each giving off the same aura, the beasts' aura.

They all dropped five in total, the middle one stepped forward. He threw his cloak off showing himself. Black vest top, black cargo pants and boots. But the things that caught my attention, the black hair with a white stripe down it and dark red eyes.

 _'Oh fuck me'_

The others dropped their hoods showing three other guys and a girl, they all had the same colour of eyes and hair.

 _'Oh fuck me sideways'_ , (AN: I know I'm stealing that from blade but that was a perfect moment for it)

Only one scenario was running through my head as to who these five were, there was only one reason we release our aura so openly like that, I knew what they wanted. And I knew that if I fought them each in my condition I was going to end up a lot worse  
/than I already was.

"Good evening, a fine night for a walk, isn't it?" I said trying to stall, so I could find some way out of this cluster fuck.

They didn't respond. They just un-clicked their cloaks and began to walk forward. _'Fuck I might have been able to handle one in my condition but all five, this is a cluster fuck inside an even bigger cluster fuck.'_

I balled my fists as I began to change. My jumper ripped and my cookies hit the ground as I took my stance keeping them in my line of sight if any of them get behind me I'm screwed.

They grinned as they changed now, as they mimicked my changes. My eyes grew wide. _'Oh, this is going to suck so much ass!'_

They came at me from all different sides, I blocked the first left from one of them, pushing it to the side and intercepting the second and third with my hands but a fourth came from the side and hit me straight in the gut, Ki powered punches hurt like hell.

But before I could react they came at me again, I blocked one but received three more in kind as the girl brought her knee into my jaw knocking me back. Only to receive a barrage of kicks as punches from the other four as I was knocked around like a pinball game.

I hit the ground hard, my limbs felt like they were made of lead I could barely move them as I tried to get up, my body felt like I was moving through cement that was hardening fast.

The oncoming barrage I could have handled, I've taken worse in the past, but when they used that power. Their firsts covered in an aura that I knew all too well, the next shot ruptured my kidneys, another one cracked my lower ribs, shattered my shoulder bone, and crushed my kneecap. I dropped to the ground, coughing up blood as I wheezed in pain, but they didn't stop.

 _'This…this isn't how we fight! This isn't a fight at all this is a beating.'_

I coughed up blood, as I gasped for air. Even after all those years of hell, and through all my training I wasn't prepared for this. Slowly I looked up, as I felt the pounding stop, I looked into the eyes of my attacker. Dark blood red eyes, heartless and cold, like the monsters they had become when they gave in.

"You're name?" Questioned one as he stepped forward

"Kenta…..Maki," I just managed to get out.

He looked at me as his aura covered his hand, "Osamu Morri. That is the name of the one who will take your life," he said as his aura flared and he rammed his aura covered clawed hand through my chest, I coughed blood as my hand grabbed his arm, and I looked into his eyes, trying my hardest to fight the pain.

"W…hy?" I asked as I struggled to breathe.

"Because we will be the strongest, for only the strongest will survive," he said as he ripped his hand out of my chest, and the five of them turned and walked away and fading into the darkness.

I stared up into the sky, so cold. It was getting harder to breathe, my lung, he probably shredded it with his claw. _'Looks like my times had finally caught up with me, I've been wondering when it would catch me.'_

 ***step* *step***

 ***step* *step***

 ***step* *step***

 _'Footsteps? Did one of those bastards come back to make sure I'm dead'_

I turned my head to look only to see someone I wasn't expecting, it was her, that girl.

"Looks like your hurt pretty bad, but don't worry I will pick up your life, you will live for me now. Kay~"

That was the last thing I heard before my eyes shut and I passed out from blood loss and lack of air.

* * *

 **Well, that's that. I hoped you all liked the first chapter, there will be a lot more to come, I'll be posting every seven days, don't be expecting random postings through the week, as I've only just started this one, I hope you leave a review and tell me what you think some major changes are happening here so I wasn't peoples' opinions.**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	2. Chapter 2- edited

**Chapter 2**

 **Wow, I wasn't expecting so much traffic on this new story with just the first chapter. 14 followers and 7 favourites and four reviews just with one looks like a lot of people like this idea of mine. 244 views also I'm happy.**

 **Mahesvara: hope you enjoy the new chapter, sacred gear answers will be given this chapter but nothing revealed until next chapter, as for his lineage that will be revealed next chapter as well.**

 **Ryujomaru15: well here ya go**

 **Romerolaguado: I believe I answered your question via PM, I'm not wanting to mention it here as my plans may change depending on how everything progresses.**

 **Guest: glad you like it so far, all sacred gear questions will be answered within the next four chapters.**

 **Just a quick note, please post all reviews in English, it's just I'm not fluent in anything but English, I know the odd phrase so please English only**

* * *

 **Edited: 10/12/15- more detail added, spelling and grammar check and run down, mistakes reworked**

 **Grammarly check: 27/10/16- Minor fixes**

* * *

 **The next morning**

Waking up I groan in pain, as I clench my eyes shut and bring my hands up rubbing my face. "Why does my head feel like someone has gone to town on it with a lead pipe"

Wanting to spend the next hour in bed trying to recall what I did to earn myself such a headache. I let my arms fall to the side, my left lands on something soft. _'What is that?'_

Whatever my hand was on, it was bouncy and soft, squishy even, I didn't know what it was. So of course, like an idiot, I grabbed it only to get this very cute moan in response, coming from my left as I did so.

 _'Oooooooh, that's not good'_ I turned my head to the side and cracked my left eye, to see this very pretty girl lying naked beside me, the soft squidgy thing was, of course, one of her breasts, and me being a complete klutz was still squeezing it.

"Mo~ five more minutes, just five more," she says like it's nothing still sleeping

My eyes opened fully as I took my hand away, and rubbed my face as I did I felt my fangs, my eyes widened to check if she was looking. She wasn't, I quickly reverted back to my human form before getting up.

Standing up I noticed my body felt better, it wasn't sore anymore. _'What the hell, I've never healed that fast before'_ , feeling a slight breeze I looked down, _'why am I naked?'_

I pulled on a pair of grey boxers and my dressing gown before turning back to the girl currently asleep in my bed, Naked, sighing I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder to wake her.

"Hey come on wake up," I said softly as I shook her lightly

She moaned a few seconds before opening her eyes and sitting up. She stretched out her bust bouncing, _'damn they were big for someone who looks so young.'_

"Good morning~" the girl chimes

"Good morning, care to tell me what you're doing in my house, and in my bed," I asked raising an eyebrow.

She smiled at me, for some reason I liked it. "One answer can answer both, I was healing you~"

"Healing me!" I asked slightly shocked while trying to remember what happened last night that I required healing.

"Yes I found you lying in the middle of the street with a great big hole in your chest," she said all excited. _'That's not a good thing'_

"Lying in the middle of the…" then I remembered what happened, those five, "Oh now I remember" I closed my eyes in frustration

 _'I was attacked, I was attacked by five of my own kind, but their eyes, their hair, they were... damn, I need to warn gramps. This… girl healed me. How? Is she a healer? How did she get me home? Why did she help me? Just who is she?'_

I opened my eyes she was still looking at me with a smile on her face.

"Ok I've got a few more questions," I said crossing my arms

"Shoot~" she smiled

"Who are you? What are you? Why are you naked? And why did you help me?" I asked one after another, waiting for answers.

She had a confused look on her face before an even bigger smile came back on her face. "Well, why wouldn't I help you? You were nice to me and I wanted to help you for your kindness to me, I could tell you were a nice person and that the world was a better place with you in it"

 _'I highly doubt that last part, about the world being better with me in it'_ I frowned slightly, "Ok and the rest"

The girl giggled, "Oh I'm naked because I was healing you, full body contact was required for the level of healing your body needed"

My eyes widened, "So that kind of magic, you're a devil then?"

"Ten points to Ken-tan~" the girls said clapping her hands, _'she sure is hyperactive'_

"Ken-tan?" I asked tilting my head confused

The girl giggles, "Yes that's what I'm going to call you. After I found you I checked out your student id card in your pockets to find out who you were and where you lived"

 _'Ok that's kind of strange'_ , "so you know who I am but I don't know who you are still" I said still waiting.

The girl giggles some more before smiling and posing with her fingers in a V at the side of her head, "Oh my apologies, my name is Serafall Leviathan, but you can just call me Sera-Tan or Lev-tan~"

I blinked fast, _'did she just say…',_ "Wait, Leviathan, devil…you're one of the devil kings, a Maou!?"

"Yep that's me~" Serafall giggled happily.

I stepped back obviously a little bit afraid when there's a Maou in your bed, what else are you meant to do. As I stepped back the sunlight from the window shown on me, all of a sudden my headache felt ten times worse.

Gripping my head slightly I groaned, "What did you do to me?"

Serafall got up and looked at me, "Mo~ you were severely injured there was only one way for me to save you, and that was bringing you back as one of my house"

I just looked at her for a moment letting my brain process the new information, "…I'm a devil then,"

Serafall nodded, "Yep, my newest cutest servant, Ken-tan~"

I took a deep breath then sighed, _'well I guess I should be grateful to be alive at least, even if it is in servitude, to someone who is extremely hyperactive and even possibly little nutty…..and is still naked'_

I blinked again now getting the full frontal of the nude Serafall, remembering how she asked me to address her I cleared my throat. "Um Sera-Tan, could you please put some clothes on"

She giggled, "Sure but you've got to bring out your cute form again~ , your tail and ears are just so cute~" she giggled

I instantly felt a knot in the back of my throat, "y-you saw me" I stuttered out hoping she didn't just say that.

She blinked and nodded, "Hm~, why? Was that a bad thing?"

I turn away trying to think what to do, my mind racing a mile a minute. _'She's seen me, but then, why did she bring me back, doesn't she know what I am, is she afraid of me, is she trying to trick me, what's her game.'_

"Y-You're not afraid," I asked looking at her for any sign of deceit, as she answered.

"No why would I be~, you're so cute when your like that~" she said swaying from side to side, still naked.

 _'No deceit there, just two lovely swaying...No bad Kenta, problems first then oppai'_ , I shook my head clearing my thoughts "Don't you know what I am?" I asked turning to face her.

She put her finger to her chin and looked up thinking, "Well I know you're a Yōkai, but to be honest I've never seen your kind before, are you some kind of rare cuddly Yōkai~?"

I chuckled slightly hearing that shaking my head, "Rare yes, cuddly not quite so much", I sighed before I stepped forward and began to change. After two seconds I was fully morphed. She just looked at me curiously.

"Hmmm, your cuddly features remind me that of a Nekomata, is that what you are a cute and cuddly kitty~" she began going into sing-song.

I clenched on of my fists and looked away, "I'm not sure if I should say any more, I've been hiding my entire life, please understand that,"

She nodded understandingly, "That's ok, I understand you'll tell me when you're ready,"

"Thank you for understanding" I bow while changing back into my human form. I pick up my clothes and head out of the room, "shower's just across the hall, towels are on the rack, I'll have some breakfast ready downstairs for you when you're ready to come on down"

I walked down my stairs pulling my t-shirt on under the dressing gown and hopping into my trousers.

I grab my dress shirt from the rack in the laundry room before walking into the kitchen, I hear water running upstairs as I begin making some breakfast, looking at the time I can see I've still got an hour before I've got to go. _'May as well make some treats too'_

After making the breakfast, omelette with mixed herbs and vegetables, I serve up the meals and begin melting some chocolate in a saucepan, while I flicked through the moulds I had in my collection, I have a lot of them, cooking is kind of my hobby encase you didn't get that, I finally came to one I liked, cat paws I think she'll like them. I took out three trays of the moulds and began stirring the chocolate making sure it was melted through. I then filled the moulds and placed two in the fridge to set, I turned to get the third and saw Sera-Tan standing over it looking impressed.

She had stars in her eyes, "Wow~ you really like to cook Hm~"

I chuckled, "It's just a hobby I have it keeps me busy and takes my mind off certain things, plus I really like sweet treats"

"What certain things does it take your mind off?" she asked looking at me curiously

 _'What I am'_ I thought to myself, "just school worries" I shrugged

I picked up the tray and put it in the fridge, they'd be ready when I got home. They'll be Koneko's treat for tomorrow instead of cookies.

"Come on I made breakfast," I said as I gestured to the table. We sat down at the table and tucked in. it wasn't long before I heard…

"Wwwwwwwwooooooooowwwwww, so gooooooood~"

"I'm glad you like it" I smirked at her childish demeanour

Then she pointed her fork at me, "That's it~ from now on I'm making you my personal chef~"

I blinked in response, "Excuse me?"

"you heard me I want you to cook for me from now on~ I will accept nothing less than a Ken-tan personal prepared meal~" she started in sing song

I gave a sigh and nodded, _'can't really argue with her as she is pretty much my master now'_

We finished up our breakfasts and I got up to prepare two bentos seeing as she wanted a meal I would give her one to tide her over for a while.

After that, I got my bag and put in the cookies I made on Friday, along with a few other boxes of treats I had made on Saturday, the occult research club had pretty much made me their chef although I didn't attend the meetings, Koneko had recommended me and after Rias-san had tried one of my cookies she insisted on me being their chef, for all their events and meetings, they pay me of course which adds to my allowance so it's a win, win. I get to try out new recipes on them, and they give me feedback, my own little club of guinea pigs.

As we get ready to leave Serafall tugs on my arm, "Hey ken-tan why don't you have your cute and cuddly form out all the time?"

I sighed "Because I keep what I am hidden"

"Oh that's a pity, your so cute when you're like that~" she pouts

Shook my head, _'cute…well that's a first'_

I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out the door with Serafall behind me. As we were walking to the academy Serafall keeps spinning around me and even then started walking backwards looking up at me after a few minutes, I got curious and looked down to her.

"What?" I asked not stopping or even slowing my pace.

"What's it like being so tall~," she asked like a little kid

I grinned, _'oh I've got an idea'_ , "Want to find out?"

She gasps, "Do you know a growing spell?"

I shook my head, "No something better" I smirked grabbing her by her collar and hoisting her up setting her on my left shoulder.

"Wow so high up," she said looking around like she was on top of a mountain. _'It's hard to believe that someone so childish can be a devil king.'_

Serafall looks to my other shoulder as I walked, "Why didn't you put me on your right?"

I shook my head, "Sorry but that shoulder's reserved"

"For who?" she asked curiously

"You're about to see," I said as I looked ahead to see Koneko sitting on the wall as usual, but when she saw us she immediately dropped off the wall and sprinted into the school grounds, _'wonder what that was about?'_

I entered the school grounds with Serafall still on my shoulder everyone was shocked seeing a milky magic girl cosplay on my shoulder, not usually a sight you see, I just had one thought. _'this is not going to end well'_

I looked up to Serafall, "So who was it you came here last night to find? I could probably take you to them," I offered

She smiled "My cutie little sister, Sona Sitri, though you'll probably know her as Souna Shitori"

I blinked hearing that, "Souna-Chan is your little sister? Well I guess that's Sona-Chan now", _'did not see that coming, they're nothing alike'_ , I know Sona personally we play a regular chess game ever Tuesday and Thursday, she's a good opponent to keep my skills sharp, I've never beaten her.

"You know her?" Serafall asked in shock

I nodded, "Very well actually, never knew she had a sister, but then I didn't know her real name was Sona, or that she was a devil and a sister to a Maou no less," I said with an impressed tone in my voice.

Serafall giggled, "Well she has to keep that a secret. Does she know about you being a Yōkai?"

I shook my head, "No you're the first to find out, only my gramps and a few special others know of that fact," I explained

"Well I guess you were both hiding secrets" she smiled

As we continued to walk a crowd began to gather taking pictures of Serafall who was now posing on my shoulder, with me sweatdropping, I knew it wouldn't be long before we attract…. "What's all the commotion", _'yep right on cue.'_

Pushing through the crowd was boy blond messy hair in an academy dress shirt, he took one look at us and then began dispersing the crowd, "Alright nothing to see here, get to class, move it"

Slowly everyone started to move away, much to their displeasure. I just shook my head sighing inwardly at the spectacle. Then he turned to me and Serafall.

"Maki-Senpai, why did you bring a girl on campus dressed in such attire," he asked crossing his arms

"It's not as if I had a choice Saji-san," I said rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice?" he asked raising and eyebrow.

I turned to Serafall, "hey, he wouldn't happen to be one of hers would he?" I asked

Serafall nodded, "Yep I can feel her power in him, he's one of hers. But he must be new I've never met him"

"Great. That'll make this easier then." I bent down so my head was next to his head so as to not have to say this aloud. "The girl on my shoulder is _Sona's_ big sister, Serafall Leviathan-Sama, and she is here to visit her little sister. Where would she be?"

As I stood up the look of shock on Saji's face was priceless, he definitely wasn't expecting that.

"S-she would be i-in the student c-council room this morning, p-please follow m-me" he stuttered in fear.

He turned and started walking, I can tell he's absolutely bricking himself drops of sweat are visible running down the back of his neck.

As we walk I chuckled at the sight, "You know you don't have to worry about her Saji-san, she's actually a very mellow person, a little hyperactive and could do with a fewer coffees in the mornings, but an alright person"

Serafall knocked me on the head, enough to annoy. "Hey don't talk about me behind my back," she pouted

"I'm not you're on my shoulder, and it's not as if I'm not speaking the truth, you were bobbing around me on the way here like a jack rabbit, the only reason you aren't still is because I've got you up here, but if you want me to drop you that can be arranged" I threatened playfully

"N-n-no, that's fine. Your shoulder is quite comfy"she said as she readjusted herself on my shoulder

I smirked with a nod and looked see Saji looking back with a very awkward look on his face.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Noting just in awe about how you have the balls to speak to a Maou like that. She's one of the four strongest of the devil race, and yet you speak to her like a little kid" he reasons quietly.

I smirk, "well for one she acts like a little kid too much for me to treat her any differently. And secondly, once you've seen a girl naked, you tend to be more comfortable around them"

Saji's eyes bulge at that last one, and then his head turns straight front as he tries not to show his slight nose bleed. I just roll my eyes and shake my head, and then receive another bonk on the head, courtesy of Serafall.

"I think you broke him~" she scolded me with a laugh.

I chuckled, "I guess I did, hey Saji, if I'm guessing this right, that you're a servant of Sona's. Then does that mean everyone on the student council is also?"

He nodded "Yep that's right where all part of her household, I'm the newest addition from a few days ago"

I nodded "Good to know, so I'll be able to speak freely when we go in, without worrying about sounding like a total lunatic"

After a few minutes of walking, we were standing outside the student council room, Serafall was on the ground as she couldn't sit on my shoulders inside, not enough headroom. Saji knocked and Sona answered.

"Enter!"

Saji entered with me following behind.

"Kaichou there's someone here to see you" Saji reported

Sona looked up to see me, she smiled lightly, "Good morning Kenta-san. Why brings you here? It's not a day for one of our chess games."

I gestured for Serafall to wait, it was currently just me Saji and Sona in the room with her behind her desk, the room consisted of a semi-circle table in the centre with her desk behind it, and a few sofas around the room and paper was stacked on the table. Sona was currently standing in front of the semi-circle table.

"I'm actually here on other business Souna," I said entering the room. "Or would you prefer Sona," I said casually, causing her eyes to widen in shock before narrowing on me.

"How do you know that?" she asked in a rather hostile tone.

I raise my hand and turned my head, "you can come in now," I called to the door.

Sona looked behind me, but before she could react a flash shot past me and hugged her. Serafall was hugging onto her so tight it was like a bear hug, "Soooooon-Taaaaaaaan!"

Realising who it was Sona's eye widened, "Onee-Sama, what are you doing here"

"I came to visit my little Soooooooooon-tan, I've missed you soooooooo much" Serafall squealed as she hugged her sister.

It looked like she was going to squeeze Sona to death so I stepped in hoisting her up by her collar, much to her waving her arms and legs in protest.

"Hey now. A little love it alright, but that's a bit much don't you think?" I said holding her a good foot off the ground

"But I haven't seen my Son-Tan in so long I need to make up for all the time we've been apart" she whined as she tried to hug Sona again but could only swing in my grip

I sighed, "Then do it in short bursts" I smirked "over exposure might harm her"

"Mooooooo~ Ken-Tan you big meanie" she folded her arms and pouted, I've got to admit that's cute.

Sona was left blinking at the pair of us before speaking, "Kenta-san, how do you know my sister? And for her to call you Ken-tan"

I was about to answer but Serafall beat me to it, "Oh son-tan, I finally found the one, he's finally mine" she squealed

Sona blinked in shock at the hidden message, "Yours. You mean you made him your…"

"Yep~ my big strong ken-tan" Sera-tan cheered. Before she swung, still in the air and hugged me, I raised my eyebrow wondering what they were talking about. I released Sera-Tan and she slid down my side till her feet touched the ground.

 _'Ok, what am I missing here'_ , "What are you two talking about?" I asked

Serafall let go of me and smiled, "Well, you see our reincarnation system has a costing system in it, depending on how strong a person is it may take a certain piece or a number of pieces to reincarnate them"

"Pieces?" I asked in confusion, I knew about devils and their ability to bring someone back from the dead obviously, but I had never looked into how they did it.

Serafall nodded, "Yes our reincarnation system is called the evil piece system it's modelled after the humans' chess game. Although we technically created it first"

I blinked, "Chess… you mean, king, queen, rook, bishop, knight and pawn?"

Serafall clapped at my answer, "Yes now you're getting it. Pure blooded devils are assigned king pieces and their servants are assigned any of the 15 remaining pieces, when reincarnated."

I nodded understanding, but this brought up a question, "So what am I. Knight, bishop, rook? Please tell me I'm not a pawn"

Serafall smiled, "No you're my….."

Before she can answer my question the door opens again. And in came a familiar voice

"Sona, did you hear who has come to visit….."

I turned to see Rias-san coming in the door like a woman possessed, she then stopped when she saw me, her eyes darted from, me to Sona, to Serafall, then back to me.

"Kenta-san why are you doing here?" she asked confused

I smiled, "Oh hey Rias I'm just here taking care of some business….wait, you called her Sona, which means you know about her being a devil, are you one of her servants too?"

Sona giggled behind me, _'something tells me I made a mistake there, but it was a fair guess given the information I had to work with'_

Sera-Tan giggled "No Rias-Chan isn't one of Son-Tans servants she's a pureblood devil all her own with her own peerage and everything"

I looked at Sera-Tan confused, "A pureblood? You've said that twice now, does that mean she was born a devil?"

Rias answered for her, "Yes I was, as was Sona, good morning Serafall-Sama, it's nice to see you again"

Sera-Tan smiled "And you Rias-Chan"

I just shook my head sighing, "Well, two pure-blooded devils in the same school right under my nose, guess you never really know what people are hiding"

Rias looked at me confused, "But Kenta-san how do you know about Devils?"

I smirked, "Because as of last night I became one too"

"He-he and then some" Sera-tan giggled

I looked at her and pinched her ear for a second, "Watch it Sera-Tan"

"Sorry Ken-tan" she whined as I let go of her ear.

Rias looked as the scene and blinked, "Ken-tan…?" she said in confusion but then she realised, "you were reincarnated by Serafall-Sama, what happened?"

I nodded, "yes I was, but that matter would be private, all you need to know is that certain events occurred and I was left with two options death or servitude, in the end, I didn't get a choice but I don't mind what came of it" I finished with a shrug.

Rias looked quite concerned, "Kenta you can't just tell us something like that and not explain more…."

Sera-tan put her foot down on the questioning, "If my queen doesn't want to explain anymore then he doesn't have to. Got it"

Sera-Tan spoke in my defence, but then I realised. QUEEN! _'Why did it have to be the only piece that is related to a gender?'_

Rias blinked, "Queen! You took Kenta as your queen!" she yelled in shock

Sera-tan smiled, "Yep~"

I looked at them confused, "Is that such a big deal"

Rias nodded, "Yes it is, for a Maou servant, all their evil pieces are custom chosen mutation pieces and what's more, the queen is the next strongest on the board after the king, meaning Serafall-Sama"

"Mutation?" I asked now more confused still trying to process everything as it's told to me.

Sona answered my question, "you see Kenta, certain evil pieces mutate and warp so they are able to be worth more than their regular version and reincarnate stronger people. In the system, queens are worth nine pawns, rooks are worth five, bishops and knights are worth three. So for my sister to use her queen on you…"

Sera-tan giggled, "Well I had to, it was the only combination that worked, I tried everything but in the end you would only accept my queen, talk about a shocker"

""Only your mutation queen would work"" Sona and Rias said in unison

"Damn," I said impressed with myself.

Rias looked to me, "Just what kind of potential do you have to take all that to bring back?"

I crossed my arms, "That I'm keeping to myself for now as well"

"What do you mean?" Sona asked getting in on the conversation

I smirked, "Let's just say you two weren't the only ones in this school keeping what you were hidden"

"But..." Rias tried to ask but stopped when Sera-tan walked in front of them both.

Sera-Tan crossed her arms, "if he doesn't want to tell you both, accept that"

Both girls sighed, "Very well", "fine"

I sighed, "glad that's settled… hold the phone" I pointed at Sona "if the student council is all devils then does that mean…" I pointed at Rias "are the members of the ORC of your household then?"

She smiled, "Why yes, the club is just a front so we can do our devil business without interruption during the day."

I raised an eyebrow, "Then that means Koneko is as well?"

Rias nodded, "Yes she has been a part of my household for a few years now"

I frowned, "So I take it she was out on devil work last night then"

"Why yes, actually she was watching my newest household member, Issei Hyoudou." She answered with a smile

I blinked, "Issei Hyoudou…., you made one of the perverted trio into a devil. That's just asking for trouble"

"I felt the presence a strong sacred gear within him so he may prove to be a valuable asset, though I'll have to drill that perversion out of him" Rias giggled,

"Sacred gear?" I asked I'm having trouble following all of this.

Sera-tan smiled, "Oh it's a power that some people have it varies from person to person but some of them can be quite cool, I actually sensed you have one dormant within you, that's a bonus along with yourself"

I blinked in shock "I have one?", _'well I guess that's a bonus, this day just keeps getting better'_

Rias smiled, "That's perfect you can awaken it in the club room, I'm planning to induct Issei to the group at the end of the day, so it would be perfect if you could both come as well"

"I don't see why not?" I shrugged

Sera-Tan frowned, "sadly I'm afraid I must decline, I've been away from the underworld for two days, and that's the length of time I have at any given time with all the paperwork I've got to do, so sadly I must return, so, Sona, Rias. I leave my queen in your care for now. Please look after and educate him in the ways of our society" Sera-Tan then turned to me "I'll be back in a few days after I've cleared a bit of backlog in the paperwork until then study well" and with that, a circle appeared below her feet and she was gone.

The three of us let out a collective sigh when we saw that she was gone.

I looked to Sona, "Your sister can be a handful, Sona"

Sona nodded in agreement, "I know, well let me be the first to welcome you to becoming a devil"

I smirked with a single laugh, "Thanks, well I guess I'm in your care now"

Rias then started walking towards the door, "Well we'd best get to class, we'll head to the club room after school I've already got, Kiba collecting Issei then"

I nodded and followed her, "Right, Sona I'll see you later"

Sona smiled, "Very well goodbye to you both"

Both Rias and I left the room side by side as we walked down the empty corridor together, as I was thinking about the ORC I was starting to place people and pieces.

I looked to Rias with a smirk "So who's the queen in your household then, I bet I can get it in one guess"

She smiled, "Go for it."

I smirked before saying one word, "Akeno"

"Yep~," Rias said happily

I smirked, "Knew it, you two are practically joined at the hip"

Rias nodded, "That's one of the things that makes a good queen, a queen is a king's right-hand woman, or in your case man, they are basically meant to lighten the load the king has to carry, they are the kings' adviser, confidant, second in command and in Akeno's case. Best friend. I'll let her explain more about her rolls, you would be wise to learn from her, and Sona's queen, Tsubaki, Sona speaks very highly of her"

I raised an eyebrow, "So Tsubaki is Sona's queen", _'that makes sense, the vice presidents are second in command after all'_ , "I'll have to watch both her and Akeno carefully and learn quickly"

As we entered the classroom the sensei still hadn't arrived yet so we both went to our seats, I smiled at Akeno and gave a nod.

She smiled back, "good morning Kenta-Kun"

"Good morning Akeno-Chan" I leant in beside her "I look forward to learning from you, my fellow Queen"

I stood up, she blinked a few times and gave a chuckle "Fufufufu, well this is unexpected, who snagged you"

I smirked, "Sona's big sister, Sera-Tan."

Her eyes went wide and a massive grin came on her face. "oh good luck, being a queen to a Maou is ten times harder than being a regular one, your helping to manage a lot more"

"Somehow I got that picture," I said with a smile as I sat down "ah what a hectic morning, wake me up when class is over"

"Sure" she smiled

I closed my eyes and put my earphone in and cranked up the tunes. _'Ah sweet oblivion'_

* * *

 **And that's that wow that was a bit longer than expected but turned out well.**

 **Harem listings will be coming up in later chapters so don't ask yet, I've still got some bugs to work out, I'm going to be building a reserve of chapters for this so I've got breathing room I should have done it before posting but it can't be helped so yea.**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	3. Chapter 3- edited

**Chapter 3**

 **Ok here is the latest chapter of Highschool DxD: the lion of Serafall I hope you enjoy I'm covering a few things in this chapter, of one Kenta's lineage and another his sacred gear, along with a few other things so I expect a lot of comments on them so I hope you all enjoy.**

 **My story stats certainly have improved, as well for this fiction in the past week, and I hope they continue to do so.**

 **Views: 1005, (woooohwooooo, broke one thousand and only two chapters)**

 **Followers: 34, (glad so many like my fiction, I just wish more would comment what they think)**

 **Favourites: 19, (thank you all)**

 **Reviews: 8 (thanks it's nice to read reviews and see what people think even if it is just a few)**

 **Mahesvara: thanks and that little slip has been fixed, thanks for spotting that**

 **grimmreapper90: thanks for the support, although I think it's kind of obvious by the name of the fiction =)**

 **dadman9994 & Ryujomaru15: thanks, and here's the latest**

* * *

 **Edited: 12/12/15- more detail added, spelling and grammar check and run down, mistakes reworked, style checked**

 **Grammarly check: 28/10/16- fixes and improvements made**

* * *

 **Kenta's POV**

 ***ding**dung**ding***

I open my eyes when the school bell rings, signaling the end of the first period, break time, I glance to Rias and Akeno, they both smile as they stand up. I follow their leads out the door.

"We heading to the clubroom," I ask as I follow them.

Rias nods, "Yes I think it's about time we informed the others about your new status."

"This should be interesting". _'I, wonder how Koneko will take it, I know I'm not suppressing my devil half, but I am with my Yōkai half, I know she and no one else has sensed that yet, and I want to keep it that way if any of them found out what I was… I don't know how they would react'_

We walked in silence until we were just outside the clubhouse.

"You're awfully quiet Kenta, something on your mind," Akeno asked a concerned yet with a happy smile on her face.

I sighed shaking my head, "Just thinking to myself, wondering how Koneko is going to react"

"I wouldn't worry, she's more accepting that you'd guess, and with you being like a brother to her she might just be thrilled you're a devil now," Rias said without turning her head

 _'Perhaps she's right. But my other half is a different story. I know how others of my species have reacted to my kind, I don't think devils will take too kindly to me either'_

As we walked up the stairs I glanced at Akeno, there was something different. My senses are usually very sharp being a Yōkai we have natural abilities such as that, but ever since becoming a devil I feel like they've been heightened yet again, so now I can feel demonic power, and looking at Rias I can feel it coming off of her in waves, and when I look to Akeno I can feel the same, but there is something more, coming off of her, something not demonic, I'm not sure what. It's not Yōkai that's for certain I know that much, my kinds abilities can sense Yōkais even when they're suppressing themselves, that's one of our traits as well as completely hiding our own, but this presence is definitely not a Yōkai, it feels almost the opposite of demonic….it feels….holy.

We continued into the building, I decided to let it slide and not pry she wouldn't pry into mine, even if they could even feel my presence that is, no one can unless I want them to, I didn't spend all those years training and have nothing to show for it,

Rias gestured for me to wait until called. I nodded and stood to the side and waited for my cue.

Rias and Akeno went in. I could feel two more presences inside the room, one was male nothing but demonic coming from him, mostly likely Kiba. The other one was Koneko it had demonic energy coming from it as well, but my eyes widened when I felt a small trace of something else. It was so small I almost missed it, Nekomata. So Koneko is part Nekomata, _'I wonder why she's hiding it, could it be she's'_. I sharpened my senses as much as I could without releasing my own presence or changing my form… _'Nekoshou. No doubt about it, damn so many scars in the one room'_. No way am I bringing that event up anytime soon. It would be painful for her as well as me.

I listened in to the conversation.

Rias spoke first, "Ok attention we have an unexpected new member joining the club, though he has been an unofficial member for quite some time, please come in and introduce yourself"

 _'I'll take that as my cue'_ I turn and walk in.

Koneko was sitting on one sofa and Kiba was on the other. Konekos eyes widened when she saw me and she ran over and hugged me, I put my hand on her head I held her close.

"Nii-Chan"

"Hey Imouto, I missed you this morning, why'd you run off?" I asked raising an eyebrow

Koneko flinched at my question and looked to Rias, "Ummm"

Rias smiled to her, "It's alright Koneko, you can answer, Kenta knows all about us"

That got a reaction about both Kiba and Koneko, ""what!?"" Both Koneko and Kiba said in shock before they turned to me very confused.

"Nii-Chan, you know about the supernatural" Koneko asked blinking

I nodded to her, "I've always been supernatural, I've just been rather good at hiding it and keeping my head down. But now I've been pulled in and tossed into the ring so to speak"

I tensed my back muscles and my bat like devil wings shot out, both Koneko's and Kiba's eyes widened even more, any more and they'll pop out.

"You're a devil?" asked Kiba in shock

I nodded to the blond, "As of last night yes"

Koneko blinked a few times and then turned to Rias. "You made Nii-Chan into a devil, why?"

Rias shook her head, "It wasn't me Koneko"

Koneko looked confused, "Who…..why?"

Rias got a glint in her eye that I didn't like before replying, "His new master is Serafall Leviathan-Sama, one of the four Maou, as for the reason why I'm not even sure of that Kenta is being rather secretive on the subject" she finished crossing her arms and looking to me to answer.

I mentally sighed, _'Using my cute little Imouto to get me to talk, that's low Rias'._

Koneko looked up at me worried, "Nii-Chan, I thought we didn't keep secrets"

I looked to Rias, "you really play dirty when you want something don't you Rias"

"Why Kenta…whatever do you mean" Rias chimes off in a clueless tone, with Akeno giggling behind her hand beside Rias.

I sighed and shook my head, "We all have secrets that we keep for our own reasons, if it was dangerous to the school or those I care about I would have informed you already. Please just trust my judgement on this"

Koneko squeezed me tighter in the hug, "I always do believe you Nii-Chan"

I smiled and looked to Rias how returned the gesture, "very well if Koneko vouches for you I will let it go, she always has been a good judge of character"

I nodded, "Thank you, oh and before I forget" I lifted the flap on my side bag and took out a small parcel, "no doubt you're all out, even after the supplies I dropped at yours the other night," I say to Koneko as I handed her the parcel.

Konekos eyes lit up, "Yay~ Nii-Chans cookies"

I smiled and tusled her hair while tossing an extra bag to Kiba, he gave me a thumbs up and opened the bag. "So Kenta-san, what piece did Serafall-Sama use to reincarnate you, rook, bishop?" he asked taking the first cookie.

"Mutation Queen," I said with a shrug, not realising what the response would be.

…..

""WHAT!"" Both Koneko and Kiba nearly choked on the cookies yelling in surprise, did they have to yell.

Kiba said again in shock, "You're her queen?"

"Nii-Chans a queen," Koneko said in a monotone voice.

I hung my head depressed now, "Please don't say it like that Imouto, it sounds wrong" I whined, which does not sound right from someone my size. But then I hear something, I looked to Kiba who was snickering, so I swiped my cookies away, "no more cookies for you"

"What… oh," Kiba said rather depressed now, _'well that's what you get for laughing'_

"Nii-Chan that's not nice" pouted Koneko

"Well him laughing at my being a queen isn't nice…..oh damn it", I sighed in defeat and handed the bag back, "now I'm even about to laugh at it. Ok next person to laugh at my being a queen or crack a joke I will deliver swift and unmerciful vengeance on their heads, all are warned"

Everyone had a very comical sweat drop on their foreheads but quickly got over it.

"So Kenta what makes you worth a mutation piece of that calibre, you sporting a major sacred gear," Kiba said eating his cookies again

"That's what Serafall-Sama said, shall we find out what sacred gear you've got Kenta," Rias said as she sat behind her desk.

I shrugged, "Sure just how exactly do I do that?"

"Raise your hand and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind," Rias said plainly

I do so as I think, _'Strongest thing…..I got it, or rather him'_

"Then imagine it, and imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest," Rais says with a smile.

"…piece of cake," I say as a grin comes to my face.

"Lower your arm slowly." Rias orders

I lower my arm and close my eyes, _'gotta keep my power suppressed. I don't want to release anything, can't have them all pass out from exposure can I,'_

"Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? You cannot hold back." She says with no room for argument.

 _'Alright'_ , I widened my stance and took my fist back, and then thrust it forward. "HIKIN", _'Fire fist Ace, fire fist (Hi Ken), best attack ever, I know some argue it's not his most powerful, but it's his signature, and I love it, all that power from one punch, awesome.'_

I hear Rias giggle slightly, "Very good now open your eyes,"

I slowly opened my eyes and my fists were glowing, wow, _'what the hell is that!?'._

As the lights from my hands died down, if formed into something, something small, rings, on my middle fingers. They were sterling silver rings, they were two small snakes, thin and plain they literally wrapped around my finger and bit on to their tails like they were eating themselves, their eyes had small light blue sapphires in them

I looked at them confused and a little disappointed, "What on earth. Are these my sacred gear, they don't look very impressive"

Rias smiled, "Sometimes even the smallest sacred gears can be the strongest like they say big things come in small packages"

I shrugged, "I guess," I said as I examined the rings, "So how do I use them?"

It was Rias' turn to shrug, "That will be up to you to discover"

"Fair enough," I sighed as I lowered my hands and the rings disappeared, _'that's very handy'._ "So what's your plan for the pervert? how'd he get you to make him a devil in the first place anyway?"

Rias frowned, "He was attacked by a fallen angel"

I blinked, "A fallen what now," I asked with a wtf look on my face.

Rais looked at me in shock, "Did Serafall not explain anything to you?"

I started chuckling, "I'm just kidding. I know what a fallen angel is, I've always been supernatural remember" I said with a smirk, "I just wanted to see the look on your face," I chuckled making her pout, "so what did a fallen angel want with the little pervert? Did he perv on one and she not take too kindly to it?"

Rias shook her head, "No apparently she sensed his sacred gear also and felt it was a threat and so she sought to eliminate the problem," she explained with a rather saddened tone

"And that where you came in" I smirked

Rias nodded with a smirk, "Correct, I'm eager to see what sacred gear he has, as he took up all eight of my pawns to bring back"

I did an impressed whistle, "That's impressive no wonder the fallen angels wanted him dead, but what if they come after him again now that he's a devil they'll attack without mercy"

Rias had a small happy smile, "That's why I'm bringing him in today at lunch to inform him so he's protected and knows what to expect,"

I nodded, it was a solid plan, the guy should be prepared, but there was something I wasn't sure about, "And what of a fallen, are they always so bold as to attack a human in your territory, or was this a one off?" I asked trying to think strategically.

"Not that I'm aware of, probably just a rogue nothing to worry much about" Rias stated crossing her arms

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "And if it's not? You could have a group of them working right under your nose," I reasoned.

"And what would you suggest" she asked raising her own as she crossed her arms under her chest, of which I tried to ignore as I thought for a moment.

I crossed my arms to think for a moment before speaking, "Hold off for twenty-four hours," I recommended getting a confused look from Rias until I explained further, "use him as bait to see what fish come biting, or in this case fallen angels, if there's more than one you can be sure there will be more" I said with a smirk

Rias pondered my idea as she slowly started nodding before smiling at my suggestion, "A very clever trap, I think you'll do well as a devil, Kenta"

I smirked, "It's standard strategy. Now, why don't you plan the shifts, Imouto and I will take one together, while I head out to make a call I just remembered something I need to do", I said as I turned to the door, _'in all this madness I forgot to give my gramps a heads up'._

"Sure" Rias smiled

I walked out of the room and into one of the other abandoned classrooms before pulling out my phone and hitting my first speed dial.

After a few seconds he picked up, "Gramps, I'm calling to give you a heads up, I was attacked last night" I said quickly

"Attacked, did you kill them?" he asked me extremely worried with good reason

I shook my head to myself as I answered, "No it was a pride, each with red eyes, and strips of white" I said angrily knowing what those features meant.

"What? How many? How did you survive?" he asked in a rush his tone getting harder.

"There were five, each with a single strip, as to how I survived…." I answered stopping not sure how this next part would go, he heard me stop.

"Kenta, what's wrong?" he asked all anger gone from his voice.

I swallowed and jumped off the edge, "I died, gramps, I died and was brought back as something else…" I finished

It was ten seconds later before he responded, "…..you're a devil then"

"Yes," I said with a sigh, I knew how he felt about the war between the three sides so I wasn't expecting his response.

"I'm glad," he said in a neutral tone making me blink.

"What did you say?" not believing what I was hearing.

I heard him sigh on the other end of the phone, "I'm glad, we are all the family the both of us have left, it doesn't matter to me if you're a devil what matters is that you're still here"

"Thanks, gramps," I said softly

His tone lightened, "Just be careful Kenta, should those five find out you're still alive, they may come for you again," he said in warning.

I gripped the phone tighter, "let them come, I wasn't at my best when the attacked now I'm ready to fight and to make things better, now I've got an ace up my sleeve, though I don't know what it does"

"Care to elaborate?" he asked curiously

"When I was brought back as a devil, it was revealed that I possessed a sacred gear, it's these two rings but I have no idea what they're meant to do," I said activating my rings and looking at them

"Sacred gear? I've heard of them, they apparently respond to the users will you have to want or feel something very strongly for them to work, or so I've been told. Well, I never thought we'd be grateful for that side of your bloodline." He said with venom in his voice

I knew what he meant and clenched my fist as my sacred gear disappeared and I responded in a growl, "What are you on about, bloodline."

"Only humans and human hybrids are born with sacred gears, it was your human half, your half from his blood that allowed you to even possess such a gift," he responded, his tone filled with as much anger as mine.

I sighed letting what I could of my anger fade, _'he'_ had always been a touchy subject with me, "That's news to me, and the first thing I'm actually grateful to him for" I spat.

I could hear my gramps sigh on the other end, "well just be careful, I'll be laying low for a few days to let those five pass us by, I'll maybe head to the city and layout in a hotel, I suggest you keep your head down, we'll have to put off your venting session until the weekend, can you last until then?"

"I'll manage until then, I'll keep my head down gramps but if they come looking for me I'll deal with them, I will not hide from these bastards" I snarled not in anger but at the thought of hiding.

I could feel him smile on the other end, "Good luck, Kenta be safe"

I grinned, "Same to you gramps, take care"

I close my phone and turned to the door when it opens and Koneko walks in.

I smiled at her, "Hey Imouto what's happening"

"Buchou has come up with a schedule for watching him, for now, Kiba will watch him with Akeno until eight after that it's you and me for the rest of the night," Koneko said with a small smile

I mentally frowned, _'Midnight shift, great, I notice Rias is doing nothing'_ , "sounds good, come on the others are probably wondering what's taking us so long"

She nodded and we walked back to the room. While I was making a mental note to bring along a pile of treats for our shift, we'd go through them like they were nothing, and what good is going on a stake out if you can't have snacks.

 **Time skip 7:30PM**

I had finished packing my bag and was heading to meet up with Koneko, according to the text I got Issei was at his two perverted friend's house so not far away.

Upon arrival I can sense Koneko hiding in the bushes, looks like Akeno and Kiba have left for the night.

I slipped in behind her. "Any sign of any fallen angels" I whispered to her

She shook her head, "No, we're to contact Buchou should anything happen." She then looked to me, "You bring the goods"

I smiled opening my bag and showing the bunch of treats, "no sense going on a stake out if you can't enjoy the benefits"

We sat for another few minutes eating and watching before Koneko spoke again.

"Nii-Chan, why didn't you tell me you were supernatural before?" she asked eating a homemade potato chip.

I frowned slightly, "We all keep secrets for a reason," I looked at her in a knowing way, "you should know, you've been hiding your fare share as well"

She frowned now, "We couldn't tell humans about us being devils if you had summoned one of us by a wish then we could but…"

I raised my hand and interrupted her, "I'm not just talking about your devil side" I said making her realise what I was hinting at without actually saying.

Her eyes widened, "how do you know about that" she asked gripping the bag she was holding tighter,

I sighed, "I can feel your aura coming from you", then I smiled, "I must admit I never suspected my little Imouto was a little kitten"

She pouted and blushed when I called her that, but she soon frowned. "Nii-Chan, I have a very…dark past"

I put my hand on her head, "it's alright you don't have to tell me, we all have secrets we'd rather not share, when the time is right, you can tell me when you're ready"

She smiled at my words and then looked up at me worried, "Nii-Chan, you said before that you were always supernatural. What did you mean?"

I flinched inwardly, "Finally caught on to that did you, it's a private thing Koneko, something I'd rather not talk about"

She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me "you can tell me when you're ready, I just hope it's soon"

I chuckled slightly and smiled, "Parroting my own words back to me, I couldn't ask for a better Imouto"

Just then the door of the house opened and we both looked to see Issei come out and start walking in the direction of the park. We followed from a distance, he looked to be lost in thought, not even thinking about where he was walking.

He stopped in front of the fountain in the middle of the park.

 _'Well we couldn't ask for a better piece of bait, middle of the night and he's out in the open with no one around, if the fallen are going to attack now's the time to do it.'_

No sooner had I thought that had I felt a familiar aura, is that Akeno, no there's no demonic aura from them, this feels completely holy but twisted

A man appeared from the shadows with a long trench coat and a fedora, who the hell wears them anymore.

"That aura" I whispered as we watched.

"He's a fallen angel" Koneko replied not taking her eyes off the scene.

"Go tell Rias, they're making their move. I'll keep this pervert alive until backup arrives," I said moving into a squat to move if needed,

Koneko nodded as she stepped back and started to create her magic circle for teleport, "Alright but be careful, Nii-Chan"

I smiled at her, "I'll be fine"

With a nod, Koneko disappeared into a magic circle and I turned to watch events unfold. The fallen angel unfurled his black crow-like wings, that's not something you see every day.

Issei jumped back and began to run the fallen took off after him, I quickly followed, changing into my Yōkai form on the run, to keep up, but keeping my presence concealed.

The fallen drew back his arm and hurdles a spear of light at Issei who caught it in his leg before he dropped to the ground and cried out in pain.

I came to a halt at to the side of the scene as I started changing back to my human form, I didn't want to reveal myself just yet unless I have no choice, so I kept hidden waiting for the right moment to strike as I watched.

The fallen started boasting, "It must hurt. Light is poisonous to beings like you. Getting hit by it will result in fatal damage. I thought this weakened spear would be enough to kill you, but your body is tougher than I thought. So, I will hit you with it again. But this time, I will put a bit more strength into it. Now you are done for."

I growled slightly, _'This bastard is just toying with him, I'd better step in.'_ I thought as I watched the fallen draw back his hand forming another light spear before he threw it with speed, it whistles through the air, and I pushed forward, _'Now!'_

 ***SHATTER***

I met the spear mid-air and shattered it with my bare fist, _'Damn that rook strength comes in handy'_. I landed in front of Issei and glaring angrily at the fallen, who looked shocked seeing me suddenly jump in.

"t-thank you" the perv stuttered out from behind me.

I turned my head and looked at Issei, "don't mention it", I said in a low tone before turing my attention back to the fallen angel.

His look of shock gone he sneered at me in disgust, "Well it would appear you are not alone after all. So who do I have the pleasure of addressing? Judging, by the way, that you shattered one of my light spears you appear to be stronger than this little shit, would you be his master?"

I chuckled slightly at that, "No sadly that privilege falls to another, I'm just his babysitter, keeping him alive. So I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I retaliate," I said keeping a neutral stance.

Then he started laughing, "oh really a so-called babysitter is ordering me about, I hardly think you'd be a challenge, you may be strong but against me, you'd barely last a few seconds" he boasted.

I grinned at what was sounding like a challenge, "Shall we see about that?"

I tightened my fists and my rings appeared on my hands, _'time to see what you can do. What was gramps saying, feelings and will, alright let's give it a try'. 'I don't know if this is going to work, but I'm speaking you my sacred gear, I need your power now, grant me whatever strength you have'_

 **'Your wish is my command'**

What the hell was that a voice inside my head, within seconds of me hearing it my rings began to burn and then my fists exploded into flames, they burned a bright blue, my eyes widened as I smirked. _'I don't know much but, I do know this. This is going to be fun'_

I shot at the fallen angel who leaps back while forming another spear of light and throws it at me, I swerve under it, as I narrowly dodge it only for it to impale Issei in his shoulder. _'Shit, I'm going to get hell for this, as long as he doesn't die he's fine'_

I continue my charge as the fallen angel tries to charge up another spear but I thrust my fist into his gut and send him skidding back, he stopped and then began to cough up some blood.

 _'Damn this guy is sturdy, I used my sacred gear along with some of my natural strength reinforce with my rook strength and a tiny bit of senjutsu there without releasing my presence but still it should have but him down but yet he's still standing'_

He spluttered up some more blood, "That was a good one ***cough*** if I hadn't had some magical protection I would have definitely felt that one a lot worse"

 _'That explains it,'_ I thought with a scowl, the bastard had protection on him.

I shifted my stand and stood tall with my hands still ablaze in blue flames at my side, "Are you going to head my words now and leave?"

He glared at me, "Hardly, my protection is still strong and if that's all you've got then this will be easier than I thought" he said with a laugh.

I watched him laugh, this guy is really pissing me off I wish I could just incinerate him on the spot.

 **'Why don't you?' a voice spoke in my head.**

 _'That voice again' I thought in shock_

 **'I am the spirit inside you sacred gear for now who I am is not important, I am merely a tool for your use now. So why not use me, my flames are under your complete control, whatever you can imagine they will obey' the voice spoke**

 _'Whatever I can…..'_ I grinned a very big grin which the fallen seemed to notice.

"Oh what's with that look you don't think you can actually beat me do you, not with my protections" he proclaimed proudly and full of himself.

I didn't answer as the flames on my left hand went out as I widened my stance, to attack, _'please work, please work, this will be kick ass if it does'_

"What are you up to another punch go right ahead, this time I'll just run you through, you worthless devil" he scowls as he got ready for what he assumed was a straight punch.

I drew back my fist and closed my eyes, ' _I can't believe I'm actually getting to do this for real'_ , I though as the flames on my right fist flared, I could feel I was ready as my eyes burst open and I threw my fist forward. **"HIKIN!"**

I threw my fist forward hard and the flames shot from my hand in an explosion in front of me and shot forward in a massive horizontal pillar towards the fallen.

The fallen angel's eyes widened as he leapt from the attack as the now three-meter wide pillar of bright blue flames shot at him, he took off into the sky as the attack continued completely destroying the water fountain causing it to shatter and a literal pillar of water shot into the air from its guts.

I was as excited as a kid at Christmas, _'I actually did it I got to use that move oh my god_ _ **'ouch'**_ _I actually got to use fire fist Aces "HIKIN", oh my god_ _ **'ouch'**_ _it may be blue but it's still bad ass'_

"What power," the fallen said sounding slightly scared, he looked at me, "it would appear you are a greater threat than I could have foreseen" he then created a new light spear, "but no matter I'll just take you out here and …now"

He dived at me about to lance me with one of his spears, I swung round about to counter when a crimson magic circle appeared in front of me and blocked his thrust and forced him back.

"Get away from him" came a familiar voice from behind me.

I turned around to see Rias coming out of her own magic circle along with the rest of the club members, _'oh damn, and I was just starting to have some fun'_

The fallen looked at Rias, "…Crimson hair… You must be a woman from the House of Gremory…"

He glared at Rias his eyes full of hatred, I flared my fists ready for another round. But Rias spoke first.

"My name is Rias Gremory. How are you doing, Fallen Angel-san? If you are trying to hurt them, then I won't hold back." She stated plainly

The fallen chuckled slightly, "…Fufu. Well, well. So these boys belong to you."

"The one you wounded yes, but the other one is on loan from Serafall Leviathan-Sama, and killing one of her servants would not be good for your health or mine, considering he's under my watch," Rias explained with a hardened expression.

 _'I'm hurt Rias you think this piece of shit could even lay a scratch on me, oh that's right you know nothing about me really do you,'_ I thought with a small frown.

The fallen flinched slightly, "A Maou's servant. Then this would not have ended well in victory or defeat"

I grinned, "Most likely in your defeat, don't kid yourself, you had no chance, had you not had your magical protection my first strike would have ended this fight before it had even begun"

The fallen looked at me with the same grin, "Perhaps, I hope we will find out one day when I am victorious"

I shook my head, "Don't joke, you're not very good at it." I said with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes in response, before looking to Rias "Tsk, I advise you not to let your underlings loose. People like me might slay them while having a walk."

Rias smiled a fake smile, "Thanks for the advice. This town is under my protection. So if you get in my way, then I won't hold back."

The fallen nodded, "I will say the same to you, heiress of the House of Gremory. My name is Dohnaseek. I pray we won't meet again. But you" He looks to me, "I pray we do, to finish this battle of ours, wielder of blue flame"

I nodded, "My name is Kenta Maki, and so do I fallen angel"

He nods and takes off into the sky before disappearing. I watch until he's gone and then turn to Rias.

I grinned, "About time you guys got here, not that I needed help, but it's just nice to have support"

Rias looked at me with a shocked expression, "I'm impressed you were able to fight on equal terms with a fallen angle and you only just became a devil"

I waved her off, "Oh please I've fought tougher opponents than him, and I was a lot younger."

"Oh really care to elaborate?" she asked trying again.

I grinned at her, "Nice try, but no, shouldn't you be seeing to the pervert" I said pointing to Issei who was currently on the ground bleeding out

She quickly rushed over to him, she wasn't that worried a second ago.

Koneko came up to me and looked at the destruction my last attack had caused and then looked at my fist still alight with blue flame.

"Do they hurt?" she asked gently.

I lifted my hand and looked at the flames, they were a majestic blue, and I could feel the heat pulsing from it, but it didn't burn me.

 **'These flames and all flames will not burn you, these will only burn those you see as your enemy'**

 _'Handy to know'_. "No they only burn who I deem my enemy" I explained.

"Really?" Koneko reached out and hesitantly touched the flames but then stuck her hand into them. "They're so warm it's so calming, so gentle"

I smirked, _'so who are you anyway?'_

 **'I'll answer all your questions tomorrow, right now I'm exhausted, I've been asleep for so long using my flames have taken it out of me, so I'm going to sleep, ill speak to you in the morning'**

 _'Fine I'll wait'_ , I replied mentally before looking to Koneko, "come on let's go check on the pervert, I'm sure he's going to have a lot of questions come tomorrow morning" I gestured over to him.

"No doubt," she said in a monotone voice

* * *

 **Done and done. Wow, that one took a lot longer than I was expecting well that's Kenta's sacred gear out, I'd love to hear what you all think of it, I tossed and turn over the idea for a few days before I finally decided to make it a fire element sacred gear. Since the Kenta in my other fan fiction loves lightning I thought I may as well give this one fire, and the fact that my original Kenta in my own fiction uses fire I thought it would keep to my original ideas better.**

 **Now to answer a few questions some people have got in their minds, about harems, because let's face it. It wouldn't be a DxD fanfiction without harems, so here are what I've pictured so far, feel free to debate and comment what your opinions and recommendations are.**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Irina, Ravel, Rosswisse, Ile, Nel, Bennia, Ophis, (fem) gasper, Grayfia,**

 **Kenta: Serafall, Koneko, Kuroka, Akeno, Sona, Xenovia, Gabriel, Yasaka, Kunou, Ni, Li, (fem) Vali, Tiamat(maybe), Le Fay, Kalawarner (maybe), Raynare (maybe), Mittelt (maybe), Kiyome Abe (maybe)**

 **Ok that's all I've decides so far, before anyone mentions about Tsubaki Shinra, no I'm leaving her for Kiba, the prince needs something, and since that episode of DxD with her blush at Kiba's complement I've been shipping them, so in this one their together, I'll be putting that in a later chapter.**

 **And further recommendations I'll gladly take them, so be sure to leave them along with your review and as always. Can't wait to read your reviews**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	4. Chapter 4- edited

**Well here is the latest chapter of high school DxD: the lion of Serafall, chapter three was a success I'm happy to say.**

 **I actually spent the past three days planning out the next five chapter so I've got plenty of ideas for the next 5 chapters, it should be very interesting**

 **Views: 1825, dam nearly doubled in a week**

 **Followers: 49, glad your all enjoying my work so much**

 **Favourites: 26, =)**

 **Reviews: 18 got ten of them in my last chapter I hope to get the same this one.**

 **Now to reply to those who were lovely enough to leave me a review I thank you.**

 **HDdragon: glad your liking his rings, yea I was trying to think of a good spirit for his sacred gear and snake came to mind, and only after did I think Ophis, yea I put her in the harem listings after reading one with Ophis as the alpha in a harem I just had to put her in this one, and as for Serafall being alphas with Kenta, of course she's his kind and it was between her and Koneko, and I think Serafall would kick Konekos butt in a fight, only to have Kenta scold her after.**

 **BANKAIZEN: thank you**

 **Guest: I've had a few people asking for Kenta and Grayfia that might happen but I'm not sure as of yet.**

 **Argorok: I 100% approve, and they will be.**

 **Mahesvara: glad you're liking it, I think I actually might do that, some people have been saying it so I'll give the people what they want on that one**

 **IronWolffy: Rosswisse yes, Grayfia maybe still thinking.**

 **Ryujomaru15: well here you go.**

 **betinlara897: thanks**

 **grimmreapper90: thanks for the in depths review of the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the PMs the past week, your ideas are great and good luck with your own DxD fiction.**

 **Guest: here you go, I actually update my stories on a set day, each Wednesday which is today so, chapter 5 will be up in 7 days' time, as I write multiple fanfictions as well as ones I have yet to post and my own personal fictions I keep a regular schedule for posting to keep me on track**

 **Ok and now on to the chapter.**

 **Edited: 27/12/15- more detail added, spelling and grammar check and run down, mistakes reworked, style checked, and Sona peerage info added for later chapters**

 **Kentas POV**

 _'Why, why, why didn't I just go to sleep?'_

After the events that happened last night, we all went our separate ways, except for Rias who took Issei home who had fallen unconscious after losing so much blood. Its comical actually I bet he lost a lot more this morning when he woke up to see Rias. If she heals him like Sera-Tan healed me, he woke up to a pervert's paradise this morning.

I walked to the school gates only to feel someone land on my shoulder as usual, Koneko was nothing if not predictable. At least when it came to me, and I could sense her without looking.

"Morning my little Imouto" I smiled holding her up a bag of chocolate brownies I had baked last night after getting home.

"Yummy~" she cheered taking a bite of one, but closed the bag after that when I gave her a stern glair knowing that I didn't want her to spoil her appetite. "Buchou asked me to tell you not to tell anything to the pervert until we're all gathered together in the club house after school"

I nodded understanding, "She wants to be the one to tell him then, fair enough it's her right"

As we were walking… Well I was walking Koneko was perched on my shoulder like a parrot, a rather cute parrot at that. We saw a very controversial sight.

Rias and the pervert walking side by side, the amount of death glares he was getting was unreal and the amount of girls crying for Rias to get away from him was comical to say the least, they soon broke off from each other after Rias told him something and then walked off, then he saw me…oh shit he saw me. The pervert rushed over to me looking like a man with a lot of questions.

"You… you were there last night, what the hell is going on!?" he started raving asking questions

"Sorry do I know you" I played dumb

"Don't be a twit, you were there both of you were" he said pointing his finger at us.

My eye twitched in annoyance, _'ok you asked for it'_ , faster than he could react my hand shot and grabbed his pointed finger, and bent it back to a point where it was nearly about to break, the perv dropped to his knees, as I held his finger.

"It's not polite to point, and you're starting to make a scene. I'm sure Rias told you everything will be explained later on so for now just be patient otherwise I'll make it really hard for to have fun in your alone time" I grinned, pushing his finger back a bit more threatening to break it like a twig. He nodded his head quite rapidly at my suggestion looking like he was about to pass out from the pain, I smirked before letting his finger go and he dropped to the ground holding it. "Good now I'll be seeing you later"

I turned and began to walk away, I looked up to see Koneko frowning slightly. I quirked an eyebrow, "Something the matter Koneko, you look disappointed" I asked

"…I would have broken it off for good measure" Koneko responded with an evil glint in her eye.

I blinked a few times and started laughing, "That's cold Imouto, that hand is probably the only comfort he has, I would feel bad for taking away a perverts best friend" I glanced back only to see Issei being floored by the other two of the perverted trio. "Besides looks like he's getting more hell from the other perverts for walking in beside Rias"

She looked back and her frown lessened to a smile. "That's enough for now I suppose"

I rolled my eyes, _'there's no pleasing you is there'_ I though as I smiled at her comment.

As we rounded the corner to walk into the school familiar face came around the other side and smiled at me. "Good morning Kenta-san"

I turned to see Tsubaki Shinra, standing in front of me with a slight smile on her normally stoic face.

 _'Ah yes Rias did say she was Sonas' queen piece'_ , I thought looking at her for a second, "ah good morning Tsubaki-san, what's seems to be the problem?"

"My king requests your presence, your duties to your king start today and Serafall-Sama has asked they be done promptly" she responded in a rather formal tone.

I nodded in response, "I see". I said before I looked to Koneko with a frown, she nodded saying she understood and off my shoulder.

"I'll see you after class, Nii-san" Koneko smiled before turning to Tsubaki-san, giving a quick nod of the head before leaving.

I looked to Tsubaki, "right let's get going no sense in keeping Sona waiting?"

"Quite" she responded before turning and walking towards the student council offices, I followed.

 **Scene break**

It wasn't long before we came to the council room and entered, it was a short walk from the academy main entrance. When we came inside, it looked as if everyone was present, I recognized a few faces.

Momo Hanakai, I had spoken with her a few times in the past mostly the odd time when Sona and I would play chess, she and Ruruko Nimura, would be working on some paper work for events and such, those two seem to be inseparable, and I suspect they both have a thing for Saji, if I recall I've even heard them call him Gen-Chan a few times in the past, if that doesn't scream Crush I don't know what dose. Momo had long white hair and blue-green eyes, quite a nice figure if I do say so, though the two of us have only been acquaintances, while Ruruko, one of the more newer members of the student council had long brown hair which she keeps in twin ponytails, one thing that things that put her apart from most others in the school was her sense of style, she is always seen with striped knee length stocking, sometimes varying in colours but mostly in green variations, while Momo had more of a happy personality Ruruko was hyperactive at times, and unlike Momo isn't as well developed in some areas, though still beautiful. Both of them were currently over by the filing cabinets organizing papers.

Then there was Reya Kusaka, she had long brown hair that she kept in twin short braids, she had deep brown eyes and had a rather slim figure, you know the type of person who is always calm and relaxed, well that's Reya, she was normally the one to prepare the tea for the council and had soothing incense burning, she always had a smile on her face, at the moment she was watering the plants in the room.

Tomoe Meguri, now there is a girl who knows how to cause mischief, she brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair that was more red than anything that she had tied back, she was always making jokes or planning a prank of some form or another her and Ruruko were always causing some kind of trouble whether it was a small practical joke or having a laugh, they were a great laugh, currently tomoe was teasing Saji about something over in the corner of the room.

And then finally Tsubasa Yura now there was a tomboy if I ever saw one, she had shoulder length blue hair and dark blue eyes similar to my own, and she loved a to tussle, I've seen her a few times with a few boys around the academy rough housing a bit, she would always kick their butts, when I asked her why she did it, she just said for the fun and the more muddier the better, which I couldn't argue with, she even tried to get me to cut loose a few times, I always turned her down, for personal reasons, and not wanting to hurt her, she was with Tomoe teasing Saji.

My eyes scanned the room before they fell on Sona who was behind her desk, she looked up to see me enter. "Good morning Kenta-san, good to see Tsubaki caught you"

I nodded to her, "Good morning Sona-san, I was told that my duties to Sera-Tan start today"

Everyone around seemed to turn when I mentioned Serafall as Sera-Tan, looks like she didn't inform them.

Sona cleared her throat before speaking, "Everyone, you all know Kenta-san, here. But as of yesterday he is now one of us, my Onee-Sama has taken him under her as her second in command as her queen"

That little announcement got a few gasps of shock and surprize but my eyebrow twitched when I heard a snickers coming from behind me, Saji was laughing at the queen part.

I grim-faced before speaking. "just a quick note of mention, I feel it's only fair to warn as I have given the same to Rias-sans peerage also, I take pride in that I'm Sera-Tans second in command regardless of the gender title difference, and as such anyone who decides to make fun or laugh at that title or my position, will be meet with swift judgement and will regret their decision to do so am I making myself clear…Saji"

I didn't look but I heard a gulp from Sajis direction and the snicker immediately stopped. _'Looks like he got the message loud and clear.'_

I turned back to Sona who had a slight smirk of her face seeing me defend my new position.

I gave her a smirk back, "Now, shall I get started on my duties?"

Standing up she nodded, "Yes you shall, this way", Sona turned leading me to a table that had been prepared. It had two trays on it, one labelled, in and another out.

I sighed, "So I take it I'm signing paperwork, shouldn't be too hard". (I spoke to soon)

"Yes but I'm afraid there is quite a back log. You see as my Onee-Samas' queen all paperwork must be co-signed by you, a mere formality but it has to be done" she finished with a sigh

"I see" I sighed crossing my arms

Sona snapped her fingers and a stack of papers, a fist in height, appeared out of a magic circle and dropped into the "In" tray.

"This should get you started" Sona said as he gestured to the pile

I looked at the forms, they were pretty much the same as to where I had to sign. So I took out my pen before grabbing the first few, and started in. It took me about half an hour before getting through that first batch, before sighing and flexing my wrist, _'man I hate cramps.'_

"Done with the first batch Sona" I called to Sona who was signing her own paper work before handing it to Tsubaki-san. And walked over.

She smiled snapping her fingers empting the "out" box and refilling the "in" box, I sighed.

"Am I going to be done some time this week" I moaned looking at the stack of papers that had to be twice the size of the last.

"Would you like some company maybe it'll speed the process along?" Sona said with a small smile

 _'Just trying to get away from your own paperwork'_ , I thought before smiling back, "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

She paused for a moment thinking before speking, "Well I know your past is off limits, and you won't talk about the circumstances that lead to you becoming a devil" she said with a frown

I sighed, "All for good reasons"

She nodded, "Then how about your sacred gear, I assume you found out about it yesterday and Rias told me how you nearly incinerated a fallen with a single punch that turned into a pillar of blue flames, it sounds impressive"

I smirked and lifted my hand to her as my rings appeared on my hands. She took my hand and looked at it curiously like a puppy coming across a new toy, it was kind of cute. That's when I thought I would play a bit, I set my hand on fire, startling her and making her jump slightly.

I chuckled, "from what I can gather it's a fire element sacred gear giving me control over all flames around me, and my flame will only burn those who I see as enemies"

She reluctantly took my hand again, understandable as my hand was on fire and anyone would be scared of getting burnt. But she eventually took it smiling as she let the warmth sink into her skin.

I smiled getting an Idea "actually there's something I wanted to try after I got home last night. May I"

"Sure" she smiled lightly

I smiled at her as I stood up igniting my other hand and letting the flames rush over me. They covered me in seconds and then over what I was touching, in this case Sona. She was startled for a moment, but they quickly covered us both, and she looked at her self now covered in a bright blue flame, she was even more curious now. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at her arms covered in flames.

"It's so warm and calming, just like you Kenta-san" she said looking at her arms

I flinched, "I guess so" I said looked down and then away as I sat down to continue working

Sona looked at me sadly before speaking, "Kenta why won't you open up, surely whatever it is that your hiding can't be so bad"

I sighed signing the last form, "don't be so sure Sona, there are just some things in this world that are best kept to yourself as long as possible"

The bell rang signalling that it was time for class, I stood up and made my way to the door. Before turning to look to Sona. "I'll tell you about me eventually I just don't want people to look at me like they have in the past"

Her eyes were full of sadness hearing that, "How have they looked at you in the past?" she asked

I didn't answer I looked away before leaving. _'Cold and full of hatred for the beast they see'_

 **Scene break**

After that I made my way to class flexing and rubbing my wrist all the way. I entered the class room I sat down at my desk smiling at Rias and Akeno while mock shaking my wrist, indicating it was sore, Rias smiled and Akeno let out a little chuckle.

I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes, man I could sleep for a month, I was so hyped after last night, pulling of that HIKIN, had left me so excited I ended up blitzing every episode of one piece with Ace in it I can't believe I got to pull off my favourite all time anime move, what otaku gets to do that, and I wear the otaku name proudly, I love all anime.

As I slowly close my eyes I suddenly find myself in a black empty space, but suddenly flames veer up bright blue ones and my eyes widen and they form into a single entity.

It was huge something I thought you'd only see in video games it was a massive snake, but its entire body was made of flames, the same flames that coated my fists.

 **"Good morning my host" the serpent spoke**

"That voice, you're the spirit of my sacred gear" I said in shock

 **"That is right, in the past I have gone by many names, but you may call me Adara" the now named snake spoke**

I blinked at the name, "Adara, you're a woman?"

 **"Why yes I am. Dose that shock you?" Adara said as she moved closer to me**

"Yes truthfully seeing a massive snake made out of flames you tend to think they're a dude" I said in a shrug

 **Adara then chuckled at my words, "well perhaps this will make it easier on you"**

Suddenly all the flames swirled into a massive vortex and then compacted into a single form, this one was solid in front of me was a stunning woman who looked to me in her mid-twenties her hair was long and blue and the ends of them was on fire, but that's not what caught my eye, her body was pale in colour and I only say this because she was practically naked, the only things hiding her modesty was a blue fire bikini, which didn't leave much to the imagination, she could match Akeno-sans body in most areas.

 **"Dose this help" she said giving me a small smile**

I blinked a few times before smiling, "yes a bit, forgive my rudeness, my name is Kenta Maki it's a pleasure to meet you adara-san."

 **Adara bowed, "Please just Adara, I am but a tool for you to use, my host"**

"Very well Adara, I will call you that, and thank you for allowing me use of your power, it was quite the experience, but please don't refer to yourself as my tool, after last night advising me and helping me I'd like to think of use as partners" I reasoned with a slight smile, I never like treating people less than me, I've had that done to myself in the past, never again.

 **Adara smiled, "Hm, you certainly are in interesting host, out of the past three hundred and seventy nine hosts I've had, none of them spoke to me with such respect, and it's quite refreshing"**

"Well you'll find there are a lot of things that are different about me" I said seeing that she was getting more comfortable with me, seeing as were stuck together that would be best.

 **She smirked before speaking, "Are you by chance referring to you Yōkai half?"**

I flinched, "H-How did you…" Waving her hand behind her a translucent screen appeared showing some of my memories from today, in the council room.

 **"When I first awoke I was curious to see what kind of man I was bound to, so I took the first few hours to skim through some of your memories, I've seen your past, I've seen your hopes and dreams, and your darkest fears" she said a frown coming across her face**

I tightened up at that, "then you know about…"

 **She nodded, "Yes I do to be honest its quite a new sensation for me, never before have I felt such pure rage, such over flowing anger as when I relived that memory of yours, it was enlightening, you certainly will make for an interesting host this time around"**

My fists clenched, I'm certain I would have broken skin if I wasn't in my mind. "I never want to feel that again. That was the darkest moment in my life. I will never fall to that again." It was then that I could feel my body shaking not of anger but of fear, yes that scared me it would scare anyone, that day was like a nightmare, a living nightmare, and I was living that nightmare.

 **She looked at me knowing, "Yes I can see your fear and that is what you fear the most, falling into that again, that is why you keep yourself on a short leash never letting your anger show, because when you do you bec.."**

"Enough!" I yelled not wanting to hear another word, I will not become that ever again.

 **A sad frown came to Adaras face, "My apologies, I did not mean to upset you"**

I turned away my eyes shadowed by my hair, "The past is in the past, I will not let it control my future. I have seen what I am capable of and what others of my kind are as well" I said subconsciously putting my hand to my shoulder where I was scared. "And I will not let it happen to me again ever, I will control it and not let it control me"

 ***ding**ding**ding***

I awoke to the sound of the bell it was end of class, looking at the clock to check the time.

 _'looks like I slept right through class and lunch great, I may be wide awake now but now I'm hungry, oh well I can eat on my way to the ORC club room'_

I get up fishing out the chilli chicken wrap I had made this morning, and was about to eat on the go when Saji pops his head around the corner of the door with a stack of papers in his hand.

 _'Great at this rate I'm never going to eat'_ , I thought looking at the paperwork, "I take it that's more paper work for me to sign"

Saji nodded sadly, "Yes, Maki-Senpai, sorry but your lunch is going to have to wait"

"Perfect" I sighed. "Fine I'll fill them out on the go, come on."

I put my wrap back in my box before I grabbed the first handful of sheets and a clip board off the teacher's desk, he had more so he wouldn't miss it. And I began walking to the orc club room while signing them as fast as I could, remarkable I had them signed in record time as I sent the last papers off viva magic circle just as we came to the old school house entrance.

"And done", I said in delight, "you can tell Sona that all was completed as requested"

"Right, sorry about that Maki-Senpai, all this paper work is a pain Hm" Saji said rubbing the back of his head

I nodded, "Yea but that's the life of a Maous second in command, it sounds cool but it's really just a bunch of paperwork. And now I've got a newb to welcome to being a devil I may just get to eat yet"

"But didn't you just turn into a devil a few days ago, Maki-Senpai?" Saji asked confused

I nodded, "Yes I did, but I was supernatural before that so I knew most facts about devils never imagined I'd be one though, or queen to a Maou at that"

"Yes that's still funny, Maki-Senpai" Saji said with a smirk.

I sighed, "Yea I know but it's just a title, and call me Kenta, we're friends and devils under Nee-Samas, and from what I can gather the only two guys, gotta look out for each other"

"Yea we kind of are, aren't we." He gave me a smile as he turned. And waved as he went off. "Well good luck with that newb I'm sure he'll learn quickly"

 _'Yea I wouldn't be so sure'_ I thought as I turned to the door

' **You never know he may just surprize you' Adara spoke telepathically**

 _'And what makes you say that?'_ I asked quirking a mental eyebrow

 **'Just a hunch' she said in a I-know-something-you-don't way**

I mentally shrugged as I opened the door and headed for the club room

 _'So what other tricks do you have up your sleeve, your blue flames and your telepathy?'_ I asked walking

 **'Yes my flames will respond to your will, what every you can think of or imagine then doing they will do, they are under your complete control' she informed me**

 _'So that means any form I chose to use them in?' I asked just to make sure_

 **'They will obey, it is absolute obedience that is why your sacred gear is called** ** _Ignis Imperium_** **'**

I stop in my tracks my mind is racing, _'whatever I can imagine'_ , oh this is a great power for someone who is an Otako, so much inspiration, so many anime, so many ways to find inspiration. I immediately start racing through all the fire user in all the animes I've ever watched so many to choose from, "This is going to be awesome"

I open the door to the club room and look around to see Rias and Akeno are both sitting on the sofas playing chess, looks like Akeno is about to lose.

"And checkmate" Rias said with a smile

"Awe I lost again" Akeno play pouted

"Evening you two" I speak to get their attention

"Oh Kenta what took you so long, we've been waiting" Rias asked me

I laughed a bit, "ah sorry I was ambushed by Saji from Sonas peerage with a stack more paper work so I filled it out on the way here so I took it slow coming"

"Ara Ara, I did tell you it was going to be hard" Akeno chuckled

"Yes you did" I admitted, but then Rias caught my gaze, she had gotten up and was heading to the other side of the room to the shower but that's not what caught my gaze, she was stripping, and she was now completely naked. "Um Rias what are you doing?"

 **'Dumb question'**

 _'Yea I know that now'_

"I'm going for a shower I didn't have time to get one this morning at Isseis house so I'm getting one now,…..why want to join me?" she asked teasingly

"Ask me some other time, I never knew you were such s flirt, ask that of your new pervert and he may just jump at the chance" I said retuning the tease

She smirked, "I'll keep that in mind" Rias got into the shower and pulled the curtain, I smirked sitting down and taking out my wrap and phone, _'time for a little refresher in all things fire power in anime'_

I start tucking into my late lunch as I start watching videos of different fire attacks in anime, _'oh I can't wait to try a few of these, and maybe try mixing my fire with a few other moves just to be original, maybe mixing the fire and my senjutsu that would be interesting'_

As I'm eating I look up to see Akeno watching me, with a very interesting smile on her face

"Something I can help you with" I asked raising an eyebrow

She gets up and comes over behind me and hugs me from behind pressing into my back.

"No I'm just still reeling from your little display last night, you were very impressive, Ken-ta-kun~" she said whispering into my ear

I take a deep breath as she whispers into my ear, _'damn is she flirting with me'_

 **'Yep she definitely is, if I'm not mistaken she looks to be turned on your power, well at least that's what she's thinking'**

 _'Wait you can read people thoughts besides my own' I asked slightly shocked_

 **'Yes I have some telepathy outside of your mind, but I can only read the minds of people for as long as you're touching them' adara informed me**

 _'Handy wee trick, what's she thinking now?'_

 **'She's actually imagining a rather disturbing scene, her in leather and you in a rather awkward position, with whip cream and her with strawberry's'**

 _'Ok this could get interesting'_ , I smirked trying my best not to salivate at the idea of the rolls reversed, "um Akeno what are you thinking"

"Oh I'm just imagining all the fun we could have together, just us queens" she said licking her lips

 _'Oh sweet Maou'_ , I kept my breathing in check, "I'm flattered Akeno, and tempted. But I'm eating right now"

"Oh I could give you something taste to eat as well, though I think someone would be jealous" she said with a very seductive grin

"Oh who?" I asked raising an eyebrow

 **'Ah partner look to your right'**

I looked over to see Koneko standing in the doorway. _'Crap how, long has she been standing there?'_

 **'Since this Akeno-san started seducing you, and you trying desperately to keep yourself under control, regardless of your attempts it would appear that newb you're going to be teaching isn't the only pervert in the room'**

 _'Oh come on she started it'_ , I tried to defend myself but turned my attention back to Koneko, "um Imouto, it's not what it looks like"

"Akeno-Senpai, please stop teasing Nii-san… unless he's enjoying it" she said rather surprisingly

"Ara Ara, I thought he was" Akeno giggled covering her mouth.

I sighed safe from my Imoutos wrath, good to know she doesn't hate it when it's me. "While any other time I'd welcome the advance it's just I haven't eaten all day" I said lifing my food again

Akeno nodded, "Say no more, would you like some tea with your lunch" she said going back into civil mode.

"Yes tea would be splendid thank you" I said with a smile

Akeno poured three cups of tea, while Koneko came over and took her place on my lap, I smiled as I pet her behind her ears she pushed close to me enjoying it, as I continued to watch videos off my phone while Koneko watched with me.

"Getting some ideas Nii-san" she asked curiously

I smirked, "Yes this sacred gear of mine is quite interesting, I can't wait to see what else I can pull off"

"Here you go Kenta-kun". Akeno said as she hands me a cup of tea which I take, and Koneko reluctantly gets off my lap to take hers.

"So when should the pervert get here", I ask, _'I can't wait to see the look on his face as he freaks out'_

"Kiba went to get him a few minutes before you arrived so it shouldn't be long now" Akeno replies was she walks over to the shower area

 ***Knock* *Knock***

"Ah speak of the devils, literally" I smirk

"Ara Ara, come in" Akeno calls out and the door opens as Kiba came in giving us a wave followed quickly by the pervert who quickly follows.

"This is Hyoudou Issei-kun." Kiba introduces Issei to us, a little late sense he's practically notorious around the school for being a pervert.

"Ah, nice to meet you." Issei says giving a small bow.

 _'He bows to us respectfully? Well at least he has some manors, let's see how long they can last'_

Koneko just keeps drinking her tea, maybe she just doesn't like him

"A pleasure Issei", I stood up and faced him, "Kenta Maki, a pleasure to formally meet you", _'what can't let my manors slip just because he's a pervert'_

He returns my bow, but then his eyes are drawn to the left. _'To the …well that didn't take long, shower, he lasted all of thirty seconds before his pervert side came out, he is officially gawking at the shower, what a completely horny little monkey'_

I take my seat again as I hear Akeno handing Rias a towel "Buchou, take this."

"Thank you, Akeno."

Issei keeps gawking I return to my phone, _'oh some of these little moves may come in handy'_

"…What a lecherous face."

I look up and he is still staring, Koneko is obviously unimpressed. _'Maybe I'll try one of these out now and scar the pour kid'_

I lower my hand to the side bring out one of my rings, and then think, _'oh that's perfect Koneko should get a kick out of this, flame control Amaterasu Kenta style'_ I look to Issei and then to the crotch of his trousers and they intently catch a blaze, he looks down when he feels the heat and then starts patting the flames like a mad man trying to put them out, he then drops and rolls trying to put them out it really is a sight to see.

Koneko looks at the sight and then looks to me, I give her a small glance and a smile, she smiles back, knew that would make her happy.

I then look to Kiba who looks like he has figured out I'm the one who did it, and has instinctively covered his junk with his hands, worried I'll do the same to him after him laughing at my queen position, _'well if he laughs at me again I will'_

I then release my sacred gear causing the fires to go out and Issei is low lying flat on the floor the crotch area of his school trousers completely burnt away _, 'hey I only wanted to scar him, he may be a pervert but he's still a dude and no dude deserves to have their junk turned to ash, well unless they_ _ **realllllllly**_ _piss me of'_

Then the curtain opens and Rias emerges with Akeno by her side they both look at the sight before them, Issei lying on the ground smoke rising from his groin, Kiba holding his, and Koneko nearly in a fit of laughter. Rias give me a look that says _'really did you have to do that'_. I shrugged, as I see Akeno giggling to herself.

 **Scene break**

After a few minutes Issei is sitting on the other sofa with a bag of ice on his groin, Akeno had acquired a new set of trousers for him and Rias asked me not to do that again, I made no promises, but she did say she was going to drill the pervert out of him so I just got a head start

"Ara Ara. Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Akeno introduces herself to Issei who is panting after the ordeal

"M-My name is Hyoudou Issei. N-Nice to meet you too!" he stutters out as he eyes her up.

After Rias confirms that we finished introducing each other, she starts talking.

"Looks like everyone is here. Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, let me call you Ise." Rias says with a smile

"Y-Yes." Issei says focusing on her

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you. As a Devil." She says point blank

—!

There it is the look on his face is priceless this was worth the wait, Rais really doesn't pull her punches, she just dropped it on him, and the look he has says it all, WTF.

 **Scene break**

"Ah, thank you."

Akeno pours more tea and refills our cups

I take another sip

"It tastes good." Issei approved

"Wonderful as always Akeno" I smiled to her.

"Ara Ara. Thank you both very much." She smiles.

Rias is behind her desk and Akeno joins her

Then we all look to Issei, ' _now let's get started'_

"I will get to the point right away. We are all Devils." Rias spoke

 _'Another straight to the point fact, his expression is priceless'_ I smirked sipping my Tea.

"Your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped. You did see the man with black wings last night, didn't you?" Rias asked

 _'Yea that fallen, I hope I get to fight him again, I may be enjoying the rush of the fight but it is enjoyable'_

"That's a Fallen Angel. They are former Angels who served God, but they are beings who have fallen to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils." Rias says as a matter-of-fact.

 _'Common knowledge, well common to most supernatural anyway',_ I keep my eye on Issei his look is still the same, confused, scared and feeling very much anxious.

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

"No no, Senpai. That kind of story is hard to take in by a normal student like myself. Is this what members of Occult Research Club do?" Issei asked like a newb

 _'That's what you get when you create a club on the occult and fill it with devils, it's a good cover, but doesn't help with newbs'_

"Occult Research Club is just a camouflage. It's my hobby. It's actually a gathering place for us Devils." Rias explains

Issei blinks a few times before Rias speaks again. "—Amano Yuuma"

Hearing that name, Issei open his eyes in shock, focus more at that reaction, _'Ok who is this Yuuma and what's she got to do with this'_

"That day, you were on a date with Amano Yuuma, right?"

 _'A date? This pervert? Obviously a trap' I think as I listen._

"…If you are joking around, then can you please stop now? I don't want to talk about this here." Issei speaks and I look to him, I can feel the anger in his voice, and I can see it all over his face. _'Just what did this Yuuma do to him?'_

"She existed. For certain." Rias says that clearly. "Well, it looks like she tried to erase all of the evidence around you." Rias clicks her finger, and Akeno takes out a photo. Before tossing it onto the table in front of Issei.

It was of a girl, long black hair, in another schools uniform, I don't recognise it, but she is quite beautiful. Issei is completely speechless taking up the photo.

"This is her, right? Amano Yuuma-chan." Rias asked

 _'So that's the fallen angle, must be in disguise, no way a fallen angle looks that good'_

 **'You'd be surprized partner'**

"This girl is…no, this is a Fallen Angel. She's the same kind as the one that attacked you last night." Rias speaks as Issei just continues looking at the photo "This Fallen Angel came in contact with you to accomplish a certain goal. After she accomplished it, she got rid of any record and evidence regarding herself."

 _'Well played on her part, but what was her goal, surveillance, seduce him to their side, surely that wouldn't be hard'_

"Goal?" Issei askes

"Yes. To kill you." Rias says point blank

—!

 _'Ok I wasn't expecting that, so this Yuuma was the one who killed him, so now I see, she played with him, toyed with his heart, lead him on and then killed him, dam that's…that's cold. No one deserves that, now I'm feeling a little bad for setting him on fire'_

"W-Why did she have to kill me!?" Issei asked anger building

 _'He's pissed and he has every right to be'_

"Calm down, Ise. It couldn't be helped... No, you were just unlucky. There are possessors who weren't killed…"

"What do you mean, unlucky!" Issei asked

 _'Well you're still alive isn't he, bound and in servitude, but still alive, that's how I look at it at least. At least he has a good master, Rias is kind and very caring, and I haven't heard any complaints about her from Koneko, if I had I would have had a few word to say about it to Rias'_

"That day, you went on a date with her and then went to the park, where you were killed with Spear of Light." Rias speaks with a slight frown

 _'Ouch those did look like they hurt when he was hit by them the other day, dying my impalement, what a way to go.'_

"But I'm still alive! More than that, why was I targeted!?" Issei asks now more confused than ever.

 _'I'm starting to wonder that too, fallen don't just randomly attack they are an army basically. They follow orders so this Yuuma would have had to receive orders from the higher ups, especially for a kill order, and there had to be a reason behind it'_

"The reason why she approached you is so she could check if there is a dangerous thing inside you. She must have received a weak response from it. That's why she took her time checking you. Then she confirmed it. That you were a human who possessed a Sacred Gear —-"

 _'So he has a sacred gear also, hey Adara, any ideas on what one he has'_

 **'From what I can feel it's quite powerful, but let's wait and see what he can do'**

Kiba then speaks. "Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

Akeno continues "Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear."

Rias finishes "Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels."

"Some actually give you pretty cool powers, like increased strength, ability to control the elements that sort of thing" I say with a smirk

"Do you have one Maki-Senpai?"

"I do", I raise my right hands and my rings form, and my fists catch fire. "Mine gives me control of fire, as you saw last night when I saved you from that fallen and a few moments ago when you experienced it for yourself" I smirked

His eyes widened and he pointed at me in rage. "That was you who set my junk on fire"

My smirk grew, "only your trousers, fire obeys my will and if you notice you aren't burnt or even injured." I say and his eyes widen at that fact and he realized I was telling the truth, "had I wanted to hurt you. You'd be a pile of ash by now" I finished my dismissing my sacred gear and my fire.

"Ise, raise your hand." Issei looked strangely as her it was kind of a strange thing to say all of a sudden. "Do it quickly."

After the next command Issei quickly follows her command, _'this should be interesting to see what he chooses as the strongest thing'_

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

"S-Strongest being…? Son Goku from Dragon Ball…?"

 _'Oh a fellow otaku, well even a pervert can have taste I guess, and Goku is a classic'_

"Then imagine it, and imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest."

 _'That's an obvious one, his Kamehameha pose, but does he have the balls to pull it off'_

"…"

"Lower your arm slowly and stand up."

Issei follows Rias orders and lowers his hand and stands up in the middle of the room

"Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? You cannot hold back."

 _'Moment of truth are you a true otaku or just a poser'_

"Hurry and do it."

Issei then gets startled but then put his hands together by his side and thrust them out in a forceful motion, and then yelled out.

"Kamehameha!"

 _'Not a poser after all, I think we actually might get along that's if he can lose the pervert side, or at the very least tone it down'_

"Now, open your eyes. In this place which is filled with demonic power, the Sacred Gear will be able to appear more easily."

He opens his eyes and his hand starts glowing just like mine did, but it was only over his left fist and is formed into a red gauntlet, type of thing on his wrist, 'I have to admit it does look pretty cool'

"What the hell is thiiiiiiiis!?" Issei screamed.

 _'Yea if mine had been something like that id most likely have screamed to'_

 **'I can change if you want'**

 _'Pardon?'_

 **'Your sacred gears appearance, I can change the way it looks, the rings into gloves or gauntlets if you want, I can be anything you can imagine just like my flames.'**

 _'I may take you up on that, but the rings are subtle enough I like it looking like my fists are on fire'_

"That's a Sacred Gear. And it belongs to you. Once it appears, you can use it anywhere and anytime as you will." Rias smiled

"Yep it looks awesome to" I grinned

"But yours are just rings" Issei pointed out

I smirked, "Yea, with the ability to control all fire, just wait I'm betting yours will have a kick ass power to, it will just take time to figure out what yours can do, truth be told I only figured out mine last night when I saved your ass, now I'm more bad ass than ever"

Issei looked at me blinking in awe, I just smirked.

Rias then continued, "The Fallen Angel, Amano Yuuma, saw your Sacred Gear as a threat and therefore killed you."

"So it's gotta be something bad ass if the fallen saw you as a threat" I reasoned

"But that night, I died, so how am I alive" Issei asked.

"You called me when you were on the verge of death. I was summoned through this paper." Rias pulled out a leaflet and Issei looked like he recognised it

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. These days there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils. This magic-circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiars was disguised as a human and was handing them out in the business district. You got it at that time, Ise. After you were attacked by the Fallen Angel, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned me. Usually my servants like Akeno and the others would be the ones to be summoned."

 _'So that's how those things work I was wondering if they were just for show, handy little trick that, I'll have to learn it'_

"When I was summoned and saw you, I knew right away that you were a Sacred Gear possessor and that you were attacked by a Fallen Angel. But there was a problem. Ise, you were on the brink of death. Not just Devils, but humans also die if impaled by a Fallen Angels spear of light. Ise, you were in that kind of condition. So I decided to save your life."

Issei was looking down, guess he was still felling like shit for dying.

"Hey don't feel too bad Issei, you're not the only new devil here, we were both brought it to the devil world on the same night"

"Really, but you seem so calm and collected, did the fallen come for you and your sacred gear, and Rias-Senpai saved you to?" Issei asked me

I shook my head, "No I died by different hands, and Rias isn't the one that saved me, she was off saving you, by bringing you back to life"

"Bringing me back to…what!?" Issei asked in shock at my words

"Yep she pulled your from death in order to save you" I grinned

"Although, as a Devil. Ise, you were reborn as a Devil of mine, Rias Gremory's servant. As my servant Devil."

PA!

At that moment, wings sprout from the backs of everyone in the room, I joined the flow and my wings came out to, this is actually the first time I seen mine, they're leathery like bat wings, kind of cool.

PA!

Issei looks over his shoulder, as the same wings came out of his, the look on his face said it was all sinking in.

"Let's introduce everyone anew. Yuuto."

Kiba comes forward after Rias calls his name. "My name is Kiba Yuuto. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

"…First year. …Toujou Koneko. Pleased to make your acquaintance. …I'm a Devil too."

 _'Guess she is quiet around others like they say, it's kind of cute if you know her like I do'_

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu."

'Guess it's my turn', "names Kenta Maki, call me Kenta, I'm a third year like Akeno and Rias, and as you've probably guesses a devil also, though not under Rias, a pleasure to make your re-acquaintance."

Lastly, it's Rias, She waves her crimson hair and says it very directly. "And I'm their master, apart from Kenta. As well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, Ise."

 **Time skip half an hour later**

Kiba and Koneko had left a few minutes ago leaving only Issei, Rias, Akeno and myself, in the clubroom.

After Issei had adjusted to the fact that he was no longer human and a fair bit of freaking out, Rias decided it was time for him to start his career as a devil, and he was now packing a messenger bag with stacks of leaflets.

"If you work under me, your new life might become very bright you know?" Rias is talking to Issei as he's packing the back with a very pleasant smile on her face, looks like Issei has finally come to terms with being a servant devil, well it's not all the bad. I mean he gets to see her every day and work under her, he just needs to pull his weight and he'll be fine.

"But you know, there are ranks among Devils. It's something called peerage. I also have one. The place of your birth and your family background plays a big role in it, but there are also Devils who have risen up. Everyone starts off as a novice first."

"Could you please stop talking like this is a recruiting commercial!? But are you serious? I still can't believe it."

I chuckle, _'yea she does sound a bit like a recruiting commercial, but she's just trying to reassure him'_

Then Rias leans in and starts whispering into his ears while he's complaining. I use my hearing to listen in.

"By the way, you might be able to start a life where you can become popular with girls you know?"

—!

I blink a few times before chuckling to myself. _'Yep that will get his attention fast'_

"How!?"

 _'Could he respond any faster? That was what, half a second, and he sounds desperate.'_

"Majority of the pure Devils were killed in the war that took place long time ago. Because of that, Devils started to desperately gather servants. Well, Devils don't have the strength or the influence they originally had when they leaded their armies. Even so, we need to keep on increasing the number of the Devils. Just like humans, the Devils split in genders of male and female and are able to give birth. But even with normal birth, it will take a lot of time to get back to the same population as before. After all, Devils have a very low birth rate. Then we won't be able to stand up against the Fallen Angels. So we find humans who seem to have potentials and make them into Devils. As our servant, that is."

"So, I'm servant after all." Issei says as he goes into a slump.

"Oh, don't make a face like that. Being a servant isn't really all that bad, especially since you have a kind master like Rias, the Gremory family are known for treating their servants like family and Rias is no exception" I spoke up trying to cheer him up.

"Really?"

"Yes, now, back on point. Since this only increases the number of servants, it doesn't increase the number of powerful Devils. So the Devils decided to give chances for power to reincarnated Devils— those who were reincarnated from a human. They decided to give peerage to reincarnated Devils as well, as long as they are powerful. Because of that, there are many Devils in humans' society. There are also numbers of Devils like myself who came to humans' society as well. Ise, even though you haven't realised it, I'm sure you have passed through some Devils in this town."

"So Devils were always nearby then!?" Issei asks

"Yep people with strong greed or who seek devils out can usually can distinguish us strongly. We are usually summoned by the ones who can distinguish between them, through the leaflet with magic-circle that we give out. There are people like you, Issei, who can distinguish Devils but don't believe in our existence, but majority of them usually believe it if they see our demonic-powers."

"T-Then! That means I can also get a peerage with how I do things!?"

"Yes. It's not impossible. Of course, it would take a lot of time and effort to achieve though.", '….wait if this pervert becomes a high ranking devil and gets a peerage…..oh no'

"Uoooooooooooooooooooooooooh!", "Are you serious!? Me!? I'm able to make my own harem!? I-I can have sex with them as well, right!?"

 _'I suspected he would want to do something like that, this kid is a complete…I can't even think of a term for this level of perversion'_

 **'Perverted genius'**

 _'Are you applauding him Adara?'_

 **'No but that's what other perverts would think of him as'**

I sigh mentally as I watch Issei dance with excitement on finding out he will be able to have his own harem. _'I don't think he realizes how much trouble a harem can be… well so I've heard'_

 **'Don't lie to me partner I can read your thoughts a memories remember'**

 _'Be my guest I've never had one, but from what my species are like with females it's a possibility'_

"Uooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Being a Devil rocks! Hell yeah! I can't calm myself anymore! I can probably throw away my porn magazine that I am secretly hiding— no. Not the porno magazine. Not that. I can't throw that away. That's my treasure. I could still use that until my mum finds out about it! This and that is a different issue. Yeah. It's a different issue!"

 _'Did he openly just admit that, ok he has taken pervert to a level I didn't even know was possible?'_

"Fufu. This boy really is funny."

Rias is laughing as if she finds him really amusing.

 _'Well I suppose he is. A pervert, otaku and a devil, what a mix.'_

 **'You're one to talk'**

 _'No comment'_

"Ara Ara. It's just like you said Buchou. He does make me feel like, I think I have a very idiotic brother now"

 _'Well thinks are going to get interesting around here, even Akeno is laughing at Isseis antics, and he certainly brightens up the room'_

"Anyway, Ise. You are all right with being my servant, right? If you have potential, then you will eventually stand out. And then, you might be able to receive a peerage."

"Yes, Rias-Senpai!"

"Wrong. You will have to call me 'Buchou'."

"Buchou? Can't I call you Onee-Sama?"

 _'That's a bit sudden'_ but Rias thought about it seriously for a while, and then shook her head.

"Hmm. That also sounds wonderful, but since I operate mainly in the school, being called Buchou has a better ring to it. This is Occult Research Club after all, and everyone here also calls me that. That goes for you too Kenta, you may not be in my peerage but your still in the Occult Research Club, so it applies the same"

"Fare game but only in the room and on official club business, everywhere else your still just Rias to me" I smirk

"Very well" Rias smiles to me.

"Ara Ara so bold Kenta-kun"

I smiled as I sipped another cup of tea. Issei then turned to me.

"Hey if you and I started being devils on the same day then shouldn't you be handing out leaflets also"

"I would be but given my position and my master I have other matters that need attending to, though I have no doubt that I'll be at these matters for a long time coming" I said in a sigh.

I sipped my tea again as a magic circle appeared and another stack of papers came through. They were on the ground and came up to my knee height. I sighed and took the note off the top that I saw my name on.

 _'Last batch of the day, have fun, my cute ken-tan'_ and it was signed with a red lipstick print.

"I swear she is going to be the second death of me" I took a handful of papers and started signing.

"Um Buchou why dose Kenta have to sign all those" Issei asked

"Because Kentas master is…." Rias started but I interrupted

"She's a much higher up devil that Rias here and as her second in command all her paper work I have to co-sign, I'm basically her Akeno" I said in the best way I could. To which Akeno smiled, and Issei looked at me confused.

"Second in command?" he asked

I waved him off, "That's a lesson for another day Issei, now you should get going if you want to get those fliers delivered by midnight if you hope to get any sleep" I reminded him pointing to the messenger bag.

"Oh your right" he bows and runs for the door before turning to me and giving a thumbs up. "Good luck with your paper work, Maki-Senpai"

"Call me Kenta, Issei and good luck to you too" I smirked

He gives me a nod before heading out.

I sigh as I keep signing the paper work, "I think I'm actually staring to like that pervert"

Both Rias and Akeno smile at my words as I keep signing. But then we hear it Isseis very loud declaration as he runs out the main door

 **"I'm going to become a Harem-King!"**

And with that we all laugh

"I think he'll be a find addition to my peerage, perversions and all" Rias says smiling

 _'Yea he definitely is….. Unique. That's the word for him'_

 **'That and many others'** Adara laughed in my mind as I kept signing

 **That chapter took me longer than I expected I hoped you all enjoyed. The next chapter will be Issei going on his first contract and then the stray devil fight and what happens the next morning. So you can all look forward to another lengthy chapter.**

 **Harem listings**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Irina, Ravel, Ile, Nel, Bennia, Ophis, (fem) gasper, Grayfia,**

 **Kenta: Serafall, Koneko, Kuroka, Akeno, Sona, Xenovia, Gabriel, Yasaka, Kunou, Ni, Li, (fem) Vali, Tiamat(maybe), Le Fay, Kalawarner (maybe), Raynare, Mittelt (maybe), Kiyome Abe (maybe), Rosswisse**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	5. Chapter 5- edited

**Well the response to the last chapter was great I never expected such a great following so soon, but with my last fiction being such a hit, I should have seen it coming.**

 **Views: 2730, over a thousand views in a week not bad**

 **Followers: 61, that's 12 followers in week not to shabby**

 **Favourites: 32, so half of who followed faved as well, thanks for the support**

 **Reviews: 25, so that's 7 reviews for the last chapter, thanks for the support**

 **Speaking of reviews.**

 **Guest: I'm still thinking about that.**

 **Haito40: I'm still thinking about Grayfia, but rias is a NO, with Kenta being in Serafalls peerage so that rias attention could remain on Issei, I'm wanting to try to stick to the Cannon on that point.**

 **grimmreapper90: well here you go, it's a little bit more serious than the last one so let's see how I pulled it off.**

 **Mahesvara: I'll be removing the Maybes when I'm 100% certain that they will be in the Harem, and as I'm writing a head, I'll be removing them as they come into the story or chapter plan in that aspect, until then the maybes remain**

 **Duked: ok glad you're liking the concept so far, Grayfia will be in the harems but she may not be playing such a big role, if she's in Isseis I may just have her as the affectionate big sis type, not so sure about Kentas, as for the Raiser peerage, I wanted to throw those in mainly to fill out the harems, a set of twins each seemed like a good idea for each of them and as for ravel, she's already with Issei, as ravel and Koneko don't get along, cat and bird think so it would stand to reason the same would be said for ravel and Kenta.**

 **Windtalkers1: thanks for that**

 **Ryujomaru15: well here it is.**

 **Edited: 02/01/16- more detail added, spelling and grammar check and run down, mistakes reworked, style checked and fight scene altered more**

 **Back to the story**

It's the day after that very long night of paper work, and I had to spend the entire night signing paper work, it got so bad that I had to take the stack home and so I was stuck at the dinner table all night signing, well at least I took some time to bake some treats for the next day.

And that morning I had a shocker, I woke up after having collapsed on my bed from exhaustion again, and woke up to find Sera-tan using me as a sleeping pillow, she must have teleported in to my room in the middle of the night just to sleep by my side, not that I mind it's just shocking to wake up with a naked big busted loli sleeping on you.

After slipping out from under her I went down stairs and got on with my day leaving fresh treats and a note saying I was heading to school, and that I would see her after.

She had looked so exhausted I didn't want to wake her up.

I was hoping to get the next day off as I had been working overtime to get all that done. No such luck as soon as I had arrived on school grounds Tsubaki meet me and dragged me off to the council office where I was greeted with three meter tall stacks of paper work. Upon which I burst into anime tear, but Tsubaki took me to the desk and put a pen in my hand and went to get to her own, which was barely half of what I had.

And so this is where I've been the whole day.

"AAAAAAAAND DONE!"

I say as I wave my hand and the last form disappears in a magic circle, I breathe a sigh of relief as I take an ice pack from Tsubaki who has one over her own giving me a sympathetic look.

"I don't know how we do it" she says with a smirk

"What? Putting up with our separate kings or the paper work?" I ask with a grin

"The paper work why, Serafall-Sama hard on you or something" she asks curiously

I chuckled, "She's clingy. I collapsed on my bed last night and woke up to find her snuggling in on me in the morning, naked to. I almost had a stroke."

Tsubaki blushed at that, before clearing her throat, "Well I don't have that problem for obvious reasons, but I know that she can be a little eccentric at times"

I sighed leaning back in my chair, "Well at least now I know why she looked exhausted this morning, she had been signing all these last night before coming to mine, she really must have been working overtime"

Tsubaki smiled at me, "Sona told me she had been working overtime to get all the work done so that she could come back and spend time with you, Serafall-Sama, really cares for you"

 _'Great now I feel bad for leaving her this morning without even speaking to her'_ , I thought with a frown, "Yea I suppose so"

"Well that's all the paper work here done, you should greet the Gremory peerage while you're here, this will be the last day that your pulled from the whole day of class, we don't want you falling to far behind" Tsubaki smirked

I nod standing up, "yea thanks for that hopefully there won't be to much more paperwork to fill out after that Everest had been tackled"

I got up throwing my bag over my back and give a wave to Tsubaki as I went out the door, she waved back and then we both flinched in pain from our wrists, before chuckling at each other.

 **Time skip club room**

I opened the door to the club room before looking around to see Koneko sitting on the sofa, she immediately hugged me.

"Nii-Chan" Koneko called out as she speared in to a hug as I walked in

"Yea I've missed you to Imouto, sorry I've been busy all day with paper work, being a queen is hard" I said with a sigh

"I know but Nii-Chan can do it" Koneko smile to me

I smiled back"Awe I'm lucky to have an Imouto like you, I've got something special for you, I made them especially for you" I grinned knowing she'd love this

I took out a bakery bag from my bag, and Konekos eyes lit up. Inside were five chocolate mice, the tails were string but the body was dark chocolate, with a liquid milk chocolate filling and white chocolate ears and spots, and a raisin as the nose.

"These five took me all night just to get perfect, my chocolate making skills are almost perfect, but perfection takes time, and inside a liquid chocolate centre" I said proudly

Upon taking the treat in her mouth Konekos eyes widened and I swear I could see anime stars in her eyes and I dare say I could hear a low purring noise coming from her. _'Well I'll take that to mean she likes it'_

I pat Konekos head with a grin before looking to Rias, Akeno and Issei. "So what's new?"

"What's new is that I'm no longer an errand boy, I'm about to head for my first contract" Issei said proudly

"Wow got your first client and everything Hm" I said in shock, _'that was fast'_

Issei rubbed the back of his head, "Well not exactly"

"Koneko has been double booked so Ise here will be taking one of them to lighten the load" Rias informed me

"…"

Koneko never spoke she was still entranced from the chocolate explosion in her mouth. I just grinned before turning back to Issei.

 _'Hm, I'm not feeling a lot of demonic power coming from him, I doubt he could even use the magic circle for transport, well I don't want my little kohai, running around like a little lame ass punk on a bike for his first assignment, I'll give him a top up',_ "Well good luck on your first contract dude" I held up my fist and he got the idea as he bro-fisted me,

"Thanks Kenta, I'll do my best" Issei smiled to me

Unnoticed to him on contact I sent him a small amount of demonic power, he was so inexperienced he didn't even feel it, though I caught a glance from Rias who looked at me with a smirk and a nod, looks like she picked up on the transfer.

I look to Akeno who is in the middle of chanting as a magic circle extends out from below her emitting a red glow.

"U-Umm…" Issei is looking intently at her, and so am I, that's a strange chant

"Ise. Akeno is currently inserting your carved seal into the magic-circle." Rias says.

 _'Ah so that's what she's doing, so that's why I didn't recognise the chant, its Gremory specific.'_

"Ise, put your palms towards here." Rias instructed

Issei then gives Rias his hand like she asked and she use her finger emitting a red glow and scrolls something on his palm, a magic circle, his palm glows and it flairs, it's the Gremory crest.

"This allows you to transport to the client's place instantly by making you go through the teleportation-type magic-circle. And when the contract is done, it lets you return to this room."

 _'Oh, I get it now. So it has that kind of ability.'_

"Akeno, are you ready?" Rias asks

"Yes, Buchou." Akeno responds as she steps out the magic-circle.

"Now stand in the centre." Rias instructs issei

Issei follows as instructed and stand at the centre of the magic-circle. Then the magic-circle starts to make a stronger glow.

I can't feel noting from it but Issei looks as if he's just taken a breath of fresh air, must be peerage matters.

"The magic-circle is responding to the client. You will be teleported to that location now. You already have the manual for what to do after getting teleported right?" Rias asks and Issei nods, "Good. Now, get going!"

"Good luck Issei" I wave as the magic-circle starts to glow even stronger. _'It looks he's going to be fine'_

Issei gives me a thumbs up before closing his eyes as the light covers his body and then in a bright flash he's gone.

"Well looks like he's off to a good start as a devil, at least for now" I smiled

"Yes all thanks to your little booster shot you gave him" Rias said in an I-know-what-you-did tone

I smirked at Rias, "noticed that did you"

Rias smiled, "Yes, it was very kind of you, he would have been embarrassed if he had failed to teleport"

I shrugged, "Just looking out for out for out kohai, we can't let him fall on his ass now can we"

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were really starting to like him" Rias suggested while grinning

"Well let's just see how he dose on his first contract, let's hope all goes well" I said with a sigh

Rias smiled to me. "Well while you're waiting it looks like you've got more work to do" she points behind me, as a stack of forms appear out of a magic circle.

I slouch my head in defeat, taking a pen and starting towards them. _'Bring it on you bastards'_

 **Time skip**

It was another two hours before I was done and I was only just finished when I had slouched my back to relax, when another magic circle flared and Issei appeared out of it rubbing the back of his head.

Rias looked up as a form appeared on her desk and she read it. "…Ise." The tone of her voice is deep and scary.

"Yes!" Issei responded slightly scared

"So how did it go you get the contract" I asked hopping he didn't screw the whole thing up. I got up and walked behind Rias and looked over her shoulder at the form, a performance review form.

"You talked with the client about manga, and what happened after that? What about the contract?" Rias asked She came straight to the point. He's sweating bullet right now, she is a little bit intimidating when she's angry.

Issei rubbed the back of his head, "T-The contract became invalid… We battled-played a certain manga for two hours or so!"

"Battle-play?" Rias asked confused.

I instantly face palmed. "What are you thirteen, at least tell me you chose someone good to be"

Issei smirked.

"What is this battle play?" Rias asked still confused.

"You act as a character from that a specific manga and then start an imagination fight!" While he was explaining what battle play is to Rias, I look at the review box again.

 _'At least he's got a good review, but the results are what counts'_

"I-I know that as a high school boy I should be embarrassed— no, as a professional Devil, I should be also embarrassed! I-I'm regretting it! I'm very sorry!" Issei said in a slump

Rias sighs and I shake my head giving a little giggle. "Well at least it's not all bad"

"b-but I fail Kenta, I didn't get the contract" Issei said in defeat

"No but you got a good review at least" I pointed out

"Review?" he asked shocked

"…After the contract, we ask the client to fill in the questionnaire on the leaflet we gave them. We ask the client, "How was your contract with a Devil?" The questionnaire which is filled appears in this leaflet, but…" Rias pushes forward the forum and Issei reads it aloud

"… [It was fun. It was my first time having a good time like this. I would like to meet with Ise-kun again. I hope I can make a good contract with him next time]…." Issei smiled slightly, the client was happy that's all that mattered, if you can even call him a client when no business was done.

"Well at least your efforts to get him off to a good start wasn't totally wasted Kenta" Rias said looking to me

Issei looks at Rias confused for a moment. "Hm Buchou what are you talking about"

Rias smiled, "Kenta gave you a slight boost before you teleported when you two touched fists, he transferred a small amount of demonic energy to you, I think he sensed your low demonic power and wanted to help make sure you could teleport successfully"

Issei looked at me shocked for a minute. "You did that Kenta?"

I shrugged, "Yea, from what I could feel from you Issei. Your power was low, so I just gave you a little nudge so you wouldn't look like a complete pussy riding a bike to your first contract, I mean who has ever heard of a devil riding a bike to a job"

"Wow thanks man" he held out his fist in thanks, I returned the gesture and Rias smiled looking at the two of us.

"Well it's nice to see you two are becoming good friends, even if you're not part of my peerage Kenta, good relations between devils are always a good thing"

Just as Akeno comes back in the room a light shines from the table and another stack of paper comes out of it and I start crying anime tears while Issei pats my back trying to console me. That was until Akeno whispered something to Rias.

"Alright looks like we've got a job from the higher ups, a stray devil is in town and we've been ordered to exterminate it"

"Stray devil?" Issei asked

"Sounds like fun, I think I'll tag along and see about getting some action in" I said cracking my knuckles

"But Kenta what about Serafall-samas paperwork" Rias asked me

I shrugged, "I've been signing that stuff all day, I need to get away from the desk otherwise", I then glared at the paperwork pile, "I may just incinerate the next piece of paperwork I touch"

Everyone sweat drops at my comment but Rias sighs and give the go ahead. I jump for joy.

 **Time skip**

 _'Stray Devils?'_

 **'There are beings that are called as such. A Devil who was turned into a Servant Devil of a Devil with a peerage but who betrayed or killed its master. Cases like that rarely occur.'**

 _'The power of Devils are enormous. You can't even compare it to the time when you were a human. For me it's a bit of a boost but for humans, there will be those who choose to use that power for their own self-interests.'_

 **'Those Devils leave their master's place and cause destruction at different location.'**

 _'So that is a "Stray Devil". The Fallen Angel Dohnaseek who was attack Issei actually mistook him for a stay devil. In other words, a stray dog.'_

 **'Stray dogs create troubles. When found, the master or the other Devils are ordered to eliminate them. That is the law of the Devils. Other beings such as Angels and Fallen Angels sees them as threats and they will eliminate the Stray Devils whenever found. There is nothing scarier than a Devil who does not abide by any rule.'**

 _'Say that again after you've seen me on a bad day. So this is why we're in front of this abandoned building Hm, interesting choice of hiding spot'_

We went to the unused building located at the outer part of the town along with Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko with Issei taking up the rear.

Every night, a Stray Devil is luring humans to the building to feed on them. As such, there was a request from the High-class Devil to hunt them.

[Since it has escaped to the territory of Rias Gremory, I would like to ask you to eliminate it.]

Apparently, this is also one of the jobs of a Devil.

 _'Eating a human… There are evil Devils like that as well…'_

 **'No, naturally, Devils are like that.'**

' _So the only reason they are quiet is because they abide by the law…'_

 **'Yeah, they are Devils after all…but devils that go stray tend to be a bit on the mad side, think rabid dog on steroids, dogs won't eat humans but if they go mad with rabies or in this case power they will do strange things'**

It's midnight. It's a world of darkness. There's lot of tall grasses surrounding me, and I can see the unused building far away from here.

I naturally have good eye sight so I can see in the dark but now it's as clear as day boosted by my Devils' traits this will make things all the easier.

 _'That smell'_ , "…Smell of blood." I cover my nose as dose Koneko.

I look to see Isseis legs are shaking. Understandable, rookies normally are very shaky during their first combat experience.

Rias who is up at the front putting her hands on her hips looks very reliable, just as a king should be

"Ise, Kenta it's a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight." Rias says looking determined

"Good I've itching for one" I say cracking my knuckles

"Wait, are you serious!? I'm positive that I won't be of much use!" Issei wimps out

"Yes. It's still impossible now." Rias chives

She says it straight to. I kind of feel sad for the little guy, then I realize she means both of us.

"You think I can't fight or what Rias" I say raising an eyebrow

"It's just that you're still new, I wouldn't want you to get hurt, but you can watch what a Devils' battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the servants have." Rias says as we keep walking.

"Explain? The traits servants have?" Issei put on a confused look. And I start explaining.

"Devils, who are the master, give traits to those who will become their servants. Rias."

Rias nods, "…Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and also about the history of Devils."

Rias takes over to explain about the current situation of the Devils. "Long time ago, there was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

Kiba continues after. "The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies."

Akeno continues on from there. "I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. Even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even though the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble."

Then, Rias speaks again. "Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the Evil Piece."

"Evil Piece?" Issei ask even more confused now.

That's where I come in. "Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" to their Servant Devils. It was also sarcasm, because most of the servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a King. In your case, that is Rias. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of Queen, Knight, Rook, Bishop and Pawn. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with peerage." I had a crash course in this stuff from Tsubaki while I was signing paper work

"Popular? You mean the Chess rule?" Issei asked confused

"Yes, thank you Kenta" Rias smiles as a thanks for the explanation, I nodded and let her take over.

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, High-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their [Pieces] and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called Piece Collect where they gather humans with talents and make them into their Pieces. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status."

Issei looks worried for a moment that he will have to fight in the rating games right away, Rias picks up on this.

"I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in the official tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short Ise, you and my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while."

"So does that mean that Kiba and the others haven't played in that game yet?" he askes looking at us all

"Yeah." Kiba answers his question.

"What about you Kenta?" he asked looking at me

I shook my head, "No, my master doesn't participate in rating games for personal reasons, so I've been told, and even if she did I'm new to the devils just like you Issei, so I haven't had a chance yet"

He nods in understanding before Turing to Rias. "Buchou, what is my role and traits? And what piece am I?"

"Ise, you are—" before Rias can answer I clench my fists as I sense something very big and very close

I step forward eyes darting every which way before I call out, "I know you're there. Show yourself!"

Something moves and then it speaks

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?"

"You must be talking about yourself, but then I dare not even ask when you bathed last, I can smell you from here" I say as I cover my nose, I really can smell it and its fowl

"Ahhhhh, insolent insect!" it bellows from the shadows

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you." Rias says as she takes a stance beside me.

I smirk, _'she's seen one to many superhero movies.'_

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa…" The abnormal laughter echoes around us and topless woman appears from the shadow. But the woman's body is floating….No.

 ***STEP***

A heavy footsteps. The next thing that appears is the body of a gigantic beast. It's a grotesque being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster. It's holding something that looks like a spear in both of its hands. The lower body of the monster has four fat legs with sharp claws. Is it a snake tail? Wow! The tail is moving on its own! From the size of it, it's definitely more than nine meters tall. If it stands on its hind legs, won't it be much taller? Either way, it's a monster.

"Damn strays do get to be something ugly, it should be thanking us for killing it, with a face like that its killing me" I comment aloud and everyone laughs, Rias just keeps looking straight forward with a slight smile.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!" she announces with authority.

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your haaaaaaair!" The monster barks, but Rias just laughs with her nose.

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yuuto!"

I look to my side to see Kiba sprint at the monster he's going so fast I lose sight of him for a second but I soon find him again when he….

 ***SU!***

Cuts the monsters arm off!

Kiba suddenly disappears again. Next moment, the scream of the monster echoes again. "Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

When I looked, both of its arms are cut from its torso along with the spear. Blood gushes out of its wound.

"Yuuto's position is Knight. Its trait is speed. Those who become a [Knight] have their speed increased. And when combined Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. He becomes the fastest Knight." Rias said smiling seeing the sight

I nod watching on when I see something in the shadow of the monster is that….Koneko!

"Next is Koneko. She is a Rook. The trait of a Rook is its—" Rias started but was cut off when…

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!"

 ***STOMP!***

The enormous monster tries to stomp on Koneko! I clench my fists, I was about to completely destroy that thing for hurting Koneko, but then I looked again. The monster's foot didn't hit the ground. It wasn't able to stomp completely. And underneath there was Koneko unharmed, and that's when I remember the rooks' traits.

"The trait of a [Rook] is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defence. It's impossible for a Devil with that calibre to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her."

 _'_ _I should have remembered that', I shook my head,_ "don't worry me like that Imouto, you almost gave me a heart attack there" I called making her smile before she…

 ***LIFT!***

Koneko completely lifts up the monster and in a split second.

"…Fly"

Koneko jumps high and punches into the monster's stomach very sharply and sends the enormous body of the monster backwards.

 ***whistle*** "you go Koneko" I applaud from the side lines applauding my little Imouto, looks like I don't have to worry about her.

She smiles hearing me cheer. But the monster gets up and is about to attack when a bolt of lightning hits the monster making it scream. I look up to see Akeno in the air with a very pleasant look on her face.

"Akeno is a Queen. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of Pawn, Knight, Bishop, and Rook." Rias explains while Issei looks on blinking in awe as Akeno walks forward fearlessly.

"Guuuuuu…!"

The monster stares at Akeno. Akeno makes a fearless laugh after seeing the monster's gaze.

 _'_ _This should be interesting I can't wait to see what my fellow queen can do'_ I think just before Akeno stops and starts laughing

"Ara Ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?" Akeno puts her hands towards the sky.

 ***FLASH!***

Next instant, the sky sparkles, and a lightning bolt strikes down the monster and it scream bloody murder.

"Gagagagagagagagagagagagaaa!"

The monster gets electrified violently. Its entire body gets burnt and smoke are coming out from it.

 _'_ _Dam I'm impressed, control over lightning that's some powerful stuff'_

 **'** **Yes and combined with that personality of hers it makes for one very potent devil'**

 _'_ _Personality'_

"Ara Ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more."

 ***FLASH!***

Another lightning bolt hit the monster.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

The monster gets electrified again. It already sounds like its dying. Even so, Akeno strikes down the third lightning. Akenos face while striking down the lightning bolt looks scary and cold even though she is smiling.

 _'_ _Wow that's over kill….. Very nice'_

 **'** **You approve?'**

 _'_ _Oh one hundred percent, something tells me, we both have the same preference when it comes to both battle and bed'_

 **'** **And what would that be'**

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist."

 **'** **Oh I see, you two would make the perfect queen tag team, and as my host I can say we are going to get along swimmingly'**

I smile at this while Issei looks like he's freaking out. Rias tries to calm him.

"Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

"…Uuu, I'm scared of Akeno-san."

"You don't have to be afraid, Ise. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. And Kenta She even said that you were cute. Next time, get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly."

 _'_ _she already has, I may just take her up one of these days'_ I look back to the battle as Akeno hits the monster with a fifth bolt of lightning

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohohoho!" Akeno laughs as she fires another lighting bolt.

This continues for a few minutes, until after Akeno calms down, Rias confirms it and nods her head. And then approaches the monster that has already lost its will to fight. And takes aim

"Any last words?" she asks with a very wicked smirk

"Kill me." It groans in pain, that's the only thing the monster says.

"Then disappear." A cruel reply. Her tone was cold, but then the monster deserved it.

 ***DON!***

A gigantic black mass of demonic-power is shot out from Rias's palm. It's so big that it can cover all of the monster's body. And then nothing was left

Confirming that, Rias makes a sigh. "It's over. Good work everyone."

I smile with my eyes close, but I can feel two powers aproching fast, I turn on my heels and everyone turns to me when I do so and I grin like a mad man "Oh goody looks like I get to have some fun tonight after all" The wall behind us suddenly explodes as two more stray devils break in screaming. _'Looks like the Gremory's Intel was off there were three stray devils. How did they miss these two?'_

Both looked to be female, one was like the first a naked female body with the lower half of a monster, in this case a massive spider, standing a good seven meter tall. The other was all monster with only a human face, it was a twenty meter long centipede with very long feelers.

"Whaaaat haaaave yooou donnnne to Vaizor!" they both screeched.

I smirked and before anyone else could react I began walking forward and stopped a few meters in front of everyone else. I had a very happy smile on my face.

"Your fellow stray is dead" I announced to them both, "she was the lucky one, she died relatively quick by the hands of my friends here. But I'm afraid you two have drawn the short end of the straw, as I'm your opponent, and I don't pull my punches"

Rias steps forward. "Kenta what do you think you're doing"

I turn my head to look to Rias. "Stretching my legs. I've been stuck behind a desk all day and you've had me on a short leach telling me not to fight, well I'm afraid I need a bit of action or I'm going to go insane"

She sighs at my answer and I just turn back to the two strays as they sneer at me.

"Time to have some fun" I say as I eye them both up

 **Authors POV**

Kenta starts walking forward to the strays who are now releasing killing intent at Kenta about to attack.

"Akeno, get ready to give Kenta some back up he may…"

That was all Rias could say before.

 ***click* *BOOOOOOOM***

Kenta snapped his fingers and the spider stray was hit by a massive flame explosion launching it back into the wall.

And everyone's eyes widens in both shock and confusion, what exactly had happened.

"Why you bassstarrrrrd" The centipede attacked in rage seeing its friend attacked so suddenly. As it got close, it happened again

 ***click* *BOOOOOOOM***

This explosion happened point blank in the centipedes face knocking it back but because of its size it barely budged from where it was originally at.

Kenta smirked holding his arms out at his sides thumbs and middle fingers touching like he was about to click his fingers.

Isseis eyes widen. And a smirk comes across his face realizing what was happening, being an otaku he put two and two together with Kentas power of fire and that way off attacking. "I can't believe I'm actually seeing an anime attack style in real life"

Rias turned to Issei confused as to what Issei was talking about. "What do you mean anime attack style, how is Kenta attacking?"

Issei smiled, "It's the attack style of the flame alchemist, Roy mustang, Kentas using his power of fire to mimic it"

"Flame alchemist" Rias asked still confused

Issei nodded, "yes, the way it works is simple he's igniting the oxygen in the air around his target and using his clicking fingers as firing pins, the way it worked is it usually require a spark but Kentas flames do the job, and it doesn't matter how far away the target is, if you're in his line of sight your within range, he has pin point accuracy, give him a scope and he'd be able to take out target miles away"

Rias stood in awe as she listen to Issei explain what Kenta was doing, and she was impressed.

 ***click* *BOOOOOOOM***

 ***click* *BOOOOOOOM***

 ***click* *BOOOOOOOM***

 ***click* *BOOOOOOOM***

Kenta relentlessly bombarded the monster with explosion after explosion knocking it back until it was against the wall.

 ***click* *BOOOOOOOM***

 ***click* *BOOOOOOOM***

 ***click* *BOOOOOOOM***

 ***click* *BOOOOOOOM***

 ***click* *BOOOOOOOM***

 ***click* *BOOOOOOOM***

 ***click* *BOOOOOOOM***

Kenta smiled at he admired his work the monster was charred and smoking but still alive, and out of the corner of his eye he saw the other one coming.

"Kenta lookout"

The spider stray launched at Kenta but Kenta merely raise a hand and

 ***click* *BOOOOOOOM***

The explosion stopped the monster in its tracks. And it stood completely smoking as Kenta chuckled. Before jumping into the air and in one flued motion spun round planting his boot into the monsters face smacking the ugly stray to the ground leaving a creator, before it bounced back up, Kenta grabbed its head and delivered a knee to its face before throwing himself over the massive spired grabbing its neck and in a massive display of strength threw it into a cart wheel and landing it right on top of its friend.

Standing up Kenta dusted himself off, "Ah perfect I think that's enough of a warm up, time to get down to the real fun" The black haired teen raise both his hands in a stance thumbs on fingers. Everyone knew what was coming but the scale and amount that followed shocked everyone.

 ***click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM* *click* *BOOOOOOOM***

Explosion after explosion hit the two monsters again and again as they screamed as the flash fire consumed them again and again not letting up as they screamed for mercy.

Eventually Kenta stopped the two now smouldering heaps barely breathing and Kenta looked on with a smile on his face and everyone else looking on in shock, bar Akeno who was looking on in lust and excitement.

 _'_ _Ara Ara, I may just need a new pair of underwear after that, who knew Kenta was such a sadist like myself'_ she thought before licking her lips in the heat.

Kenta smiled as he walked back to the group, before stopping. "Oh Issei I think I've got another move you might recognise, check this out"

Kent turned to face the two barely alive monsters and hold out his hands spread as they begin to glow a bright blue and small balls float out and surrounds the two monsters.

"So pretty" Koneko says looking at them as they float in the air.

"Is that what I think it is?" Issei asks eye wide

Kenta nodded, " **Firefly light: Hotarubi** " Kenta announces

"It's pretty. But what can they do?" Rias asks looking at the sheer number of the lights growing by the second

Kenta smirked, "This, **Hotarubi: Hidaruma** " Kentas hands glowed red and the spheres reacted and shot towards the two strays and engulf them in flames incinerating them, in a final screaming inferno.

As the flames died down Kentas rings dispersed and he patted his hands like he saw dusting dirt off the as he spoke, "And that's that, I think we can call it a night"

Everyone looked at Kenta in awe as he just beat down two stray devils by himself without even breaking a sweat. Akeno just looked at him with lust.

 **Kentas POV**

 _'_ _Well that was most enjoyable, I definitely needed that little stretch'_

 **'** **You certainly looked like you enjoyed yourself'**

 _'_ _Well battle can be enjoyable, you just have to show restraint'_

 **'** **You call that little display showing restraint, and you said the other queen was over kill'**

 _'_ _I could have used much bigger attacks that those two, but I didn't, I call that restraint'_

 **'** **I'm sure the two monsters that are now a pile of ash thank you for your restraint' Adara says sarcastically**

I smile as I turn to see everyone faces. "Well that certainly was fun"

"Wow" Issei was the only one to speak everyone else was wide eyed.

"What? I held back, not my fault they were weaklings" I brushed it off.

"That was amazing!" Issei yelled out as he looked at me starry eyed

"Damn right it was" I said in agreement

"You certainly pulled that strength out of nowhere Kenta" Rias spoke as her eyebrow twitched I just ignored it

"Ara Ara so much power" Akeno applauded, as she draped her arms over my shoulders from behind, "I hope to see more" she whispered in my ear

 _'_ _Oh seems like I kindled her inner sadist this could get messy'_ I smiled

"He calls that holding back, I'd hate to see what he would do if he actually cut loose and went all out" Kiba said with a sweat drop

"Nii-Chan's strong" Koneko said with a smile

I smiled as I listen to everyone's comments as I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, _'and I didn't even put any effort in, and they're impressed this easily'_

 **'** **Boy are they in for a shock one of these days'**

As we all walked out of the building we heard a crash, and we turned to see the building collapse on its self.

"Whoops I guess those last fifty explosions were a bit over the top Hm, oh well live and learn I suppose" I shrugged

"Hey Kenta what piece are you, are you one of the other ones a bishop maybe" Issei asked

I smirked at that. "You'd think that from my magic power, but no remember when I said I was from another peerage"

Issei nodded trying to get what I meant.

I sighed, "I'm the same as Akeno Issei, I'm my kings second in command. I'm a queen piece"

It was silence for a minute, before I looked to Issei who Kiba was looking at also, Isseis face was red and he had his hand covering his mouth, Kiba quickly moved away from him as he suddenly burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahahaha, a queeeenn piece ahahahahahahah"

My head slowly lowered and my breathing got shallow, and everyone around me gulped as they could tell Issei was about to get it.

My eyes were shadowed, as I loomed over Issei, who was too busy laughing to notice.

"I'm sorry dude but that's just soooo funnnny ahahahaha"

I let loose a sigh and raise my right hand thumb and middle finger pressed together, as one of my rings formed

I grinned and spoke in a wickedly sweet voice, "That's ok, sense you're part of Rias peerage, I'll just let you off with a light toasting"

He suddenly looked at me and then to my hand and gulped.

 ***click* *BOOOOOOM*** "ahhhhhhhh!"

Issei lay on the ground slightly toasted after a small explosion, I chuckled and began to turn away only to be blocked by Rias, she had her arms crossed and had a very cross look on her face.

"What?" I asked, _'does she think I'm a mind reader or what'_

 **'Well technically you are when touching someone'**

' _Hey that's all you, and she doesn't know that'_

"don't give me that, what was that in there, the way you fought, it was almost like you had fought in those conditions before, fought in battle conditions. Tell me why that is" she was borderline ordering me.

I clenched my fists before I glared at her, she flinched slightly, but remind rigged. She wanted an answer. _'Well she wasn't going to get one.'_ I just walked straight past her.

"Kenta!" she called after me

I kept walking. But shouted back, "Don't ask about my past, you have no right!"

 **Scene break**

I didn't stop walking until I was home.

I entered in the front door hanging my side bag up, and taking off my upper uniform pulling on a black t shirt off the clothes line as I went to the dojo.

Once inside I shut the door and sat cross legged in the middle of the dojo.

 _'Is she ever going to give it a rest? Why can't everyone just leave me be? My day was going so well until she had to ask about my past.'_

 **'Partner I understand why you feel uneasy to tell them about you but, surely there is someone who you can unburden on, that young Nekomata who looks to you as a brother, surly she would…'**

 _'No, I couldn't put that burden on her'_

 **'You mean you couldn't trust her to keep it, just like you can't trust the rest of them'**

 _'Yes'_

Just then the door opened, I was about to snap at whoever it was to leave me alone. When I open my eyes to see a very sad faced Koneko looking at me.

"Imouto, what's the matter?" I asked looking at her with worry

"I should be asking you that Nii-Chan, you stormed off when Buchou was calling for you" she said sadly, "I-I was worried"

I sighed, "She was asking painful questions and I find the best response when people ask questions like those are to ignore and walk away" I said sadly

"But Nii-Chan looks like he's still upset" she says before wrapping her arms around my waist hugging me

I put my hand on her head and stroked her hair, "The questions bring up bad memories, memories that I don't want to remember because they're too painful"

"It's alright Nii-Chan, I'm here. Whatever those memories are they can't hurt you now, and I won't let Buchou ask about them again, just please don't be sad any more, when Nii-Chan is sad I'm sad"

I looked down at my little Imouto, and returned the hug. "Thank you Imouto"

"Nii-Chan, can I stay here for the night? I just want to be by your side" she asked gently as we broke the hug

I nodded, "Of course anything for my little Imouto" we walked back inside the dojo closing the door, in the centre I re took my meditating position and she knelt down beside me and lay her head on my lap. I smiled and closed my eyes to meditate, it was another half an hour before I heard her breathing get slower and gentler.

 _'Looks like my little Imouto is asleep, I suppose it is time to call it a night'_

I stood up gently lifting Koneko up and I walked into the house. I entered the living room to see a red head sitting on the sofa with very sympathetic eyes.

I looked at her coldly, "If you're here to ask questions then I've got a two word answer for you" I said in a partial growl.

She shook her head, "No, I've come to apologies, I shouldn't have asked about your past so openly like that, especially when you've made it clear that you don't want to talk about it, but after that display in the abandoned building and with those strays, I had to ask"

I took a deep breath, "your forgiven, now I will see you at school tomorrow, right now I'm going to put this little one to bed, before I do the same, good night Rias"

Rias nodded understanding her positon and then disappeared in a magic circle flash.

I sigh as I carry Koneko up the stairs into one of the spare rooms, tucking her in I gave her a kiss good night on her forehead, and brushed her hair to the side as she smiled.

Before leaving I take out one of her spare uniforms she left here before handing it on the door, this wasn't the first night she had slept at mine.

I slowly slipped out of the room closing the door as I left and went to my room upon which I just collapsed on the bed completely exhausted after a long ass day. And I just let the sweet oblivion of sleep take me.

 **Time skip morning**

I awoke the next morning to a familiar feeling of someone sleeping on me, I opened my eyes expecting to see Sera-Tan snuggling into me like the morning before, but I had a shock it was Koneko sleeping on me, full clothed but still sleeping on me.

I blinked a few times before smiling and rubbing my little Imoutos head and shimming out from below her to head down stairs, when I felt a familiar presence in the kitchen, I sighed knowing I was in for a lecture of some kind but I couldn't care. I rounded the corner and was instantly confronted by the big busted loli.

"Ken-tan!"

I was speared my sera-tan but didn't fall she clung to me like a boa hugging me, I didn't respond, I kept walking with her hanging from me, I poured myself a cup of coffee and took a sip before looking down. "Good morning Sera-Tan", I don't do shit in the mornings without my coffee.

"Good morning my precious queen" she responded with a big grin

"So how goes things in the underworld, not to hard I hope" I asked as she dropped off me

"No everything's running smoothly, I just wanted to come and spend the morning with my cute servant, ken-tan can you please bring out your cuddly features I want to pet you"

I blinked before smiling with a chuckling nod. I remained my original size and did a partial transformation, bringing out my ears and tail. To which sera-tan instantly squealed at how cute I was and proceeded to stroke my t-tail of all places.

"Sera-tan, tails are, sensitive" I said trying to remain composed

"Oh my you look as though you're getting a bit hot Ken-Tan"

I squirm slightly, "yes because you're stoking my tail"

"Why do you not like it?" she asked in a playful tone

I take a deep breath trying to steady my breathing, "n-no, it's just to a male Yōkai like me stroking the tail is like stroking another part of the male anatomy"

"He-he~ yes I know my sweet ken-tan" she said with a mischievous and slightly seductive smirk

"y-you know then…." I tried to stutter out as she twirled her finger around the tip, _'oh Maou the tip!'_ my breath hitched but I kept it down in more ways than one.

"What's wrong ken-tan, is my cute queen thinking about doing something naughty with his king. I wouldn't mind that~" she said in a teasing voice with a very seductive smile now as she warps my tail around her waist and swirling her index finger around the tip of my tail faster than before.

 _'Sweet Maou what fresh torture is this!'_ I mentally scream as I curl my toe at the sensation. "Sera-tan" I say desperately trying to keep myself in control

She smiles very seductively at me as she keeps swirling as I'm starting to loose myself in the pleasure before suddenly she stops.

I look down to see her smirking evilly at me. "I think it's a bit soon for you to be enjoying it's much"

With my senses back I quickly retract my tail and ears, earning a pout from sera-tan

"I think it's a bit too soon for any of that" I say before drinking my coffee, _'fuck I need a cold shower now'_

But sera-tan pushes into me, "but it's a king's job to see her servants are well looked after and happy in every way"

I looked to her, "I didn't say you couldn't I was saying it's just a bit too soon for the likes of that, and we're in the kitchen, not the most ideal place"

"Mo~" she pouts like a child

I chuckle at her antics before turning to the cupboards and taking down ingredients and started measuring and mixing. "I was curious when I found you down here usually when you visit I find you in bed with me"

"I was but when I arrive last night there was someone already in bed with you, I believe she's Rias-Chans rook"

"Yea Koneko, and it's nothing like that, she's my unofficially adopted little Imouto, and she stayed the night to comfort me after last night"

Suddenly Serafall got all defensive. "Why did something happen, if anyone dares lay a finger on my queen I'll destroy…"

I quickly spoke. "No no no-one hurt me, it's just I put on a little display last night. Rias's peerage was given an order for a hunt, and I took it as a chance to get away from behind the desk that I had been stuck at all day"

I proceeded to tell her about how they had received bad intel, and how after the first devil two more arrived and about how I took them on without breaking a sweat, which only perked Rias curiosity and made her ask questions I didn't want to answer.

Sera-tan crossed her arms as I finished explaining, "I'll have to have another word with Rias-Chan, apparently I didn't get through the first time"

I shook my head, "No it's alright, she showed up her before I went to bed and said she was sorry she let her curiosity get the better of her, so everything's alright now"

"That's good to hear" she said with a smile, "you shouldn't have to tell her or anyone anything until you're ready, and no matter what it is I will be right here beside you always"

I smiled, "thank you sera-tan." _'Though I doubt that I will ever be truly ready to talk about my past or what I am or that you'll want me after finding out the truth'_

I placed the muffins into the oven before sitting down and closing my eyes to think.

"Well I'm glad that everything has been sorted, there's just one little thing I need to address before I go"

Sera-tan sounded serious for a moment so I opened my eyes and looked at her, when two magic circles appeared one on the table and one on the floor, and stacks of paper work came out. "You forgot last night's paper work, so you've still got them to do along with the batch I sorted before coming here this morning"

I dropped my head and sighed. "Yes sera-tan"

She smiled taking my chin under her finger. "Cheer up Ken-Tan, all the paper work is nearly done, another few days and we'll be all caught up, then we can finally spend some time together"

 _'Well I guess having my king around wouldn't be so bad'_ , I smiled to her and she smiled back before disappearing into her magic circle.

I sighed again before taking the first sheets and started signing.

A few minutes later, Koneko walked into the kitchen, not saying a word she just shimmied onto my lap and placed her head on my chest.

I smiled and continued signing, _'at least I've got my little Imouto, for now anyway, if she were to find out would she hate me, would she never want to see me again, I pray I never have to find out'_

 **AND DONE.**

 **Wow that was a long chapter but well worth it in the end.**

 **Yes to the most part I'm making Kenta quite OP, but there is a very interesting backstory to that I have actually planned the main skeleton of it out and from what I have planned already it explains why Kenta is this strong very well, and you've only seen what his sacred gear can do, just wait until the main ass kicking begins.**

 **As you can guess it's going to be quite sad given how Kenta doesn't like to talk about himself or his past so you'll all just have to wait and see.**

 **I'm actually in the process of planning out the chapter where he comes clean about everything so it would be nice to read some nice reviews. But feel free to flame if you think this chapter sucked, all reviews welcome.**

 **Harem listings (NO CHANGE)**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Irina, Ravel, Ile, Nel, Bennia, Ophis, (fem) gasper, Grayfia (big sis, no lemons),**

 **Kenta: Serafall, Koneko, Kuroka, Akeno, Sona, Xenovia, Gabriel, Yasaka, Kunou, Ni, Li, (fem) Vali, Tiamat(maybe), Le Fay, Kalawarner (maybe), Raynare, Mittelt (maybe), Kiyome Abe (maybe), Rosswisse**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	6. Chapter 6- edited

**Ok here's a big chapter that's going to be covering a lot over 11000 words in this chapter so a lot is going to be covered, a small chunk of Kentas past is mentioned along with small glimpses into it, and building more on the man himself, showing of some more of his sacred gear is also coming up so I hope you all enjoy.**

 **If you enjoy reading this, you might also enjoy my other fiction. High school DxD: the draconian dragon god. It's a cross over with Naruto but it has no character cross over only elements, it's coming up on its 20** **th** **chapter and all you Rias fans out there will enjoy it I'm sure.**

 **I'm pleased to announce, that as off last night this fiction broke the 4000 view mark and only on its 5** **th** **chapter, that's awesome if it can keep this moment for the next 15 that's will be even better. Now to the reviews.**

 **Guest (Kaito40): it's looking more and more like it by the day.**

 **Guest (Kenta): not going to happen, I put Kenta in Serafalls peerage to make that certain, I'm giving Rias to Issei, they make a good couple.**

 **Mahesvara: I've actually written ahead of this and for coming clean there will be a large scene where he comes out and tells all, including his past that will be in chapter 9 as that's when I've planned it, though I've only written up to chapter 8 I'll be working on it as I work on my other fictions.**

 **Ryujomaru15: well to be honest I'm a fan of the fanfiction the younger brother s/10446753/1/The-Younger-Brother which is pretty much the same concept of sorts where Issei has an adoptive younger brother who turns out to be part Kitsune, and is brought back as Serafalls queen, but he's small and kind of childish, and very shy. Taking that sort of idea I tried to mix it up in my own style replacing the brother with my own OC and making Koneko the unofficially adopted sister so to speak, instead of Issei. I loved the idea the makoto x chelia, had with that fiction, so I figured why not try something along the same lines. As for the backstory that I've got planned it's a lot less complicated than that of the OC from the younger brother. And for Kentas powers, I got the inspiration for them while re watching blue exorcist and reading the manga, I loved the whole blue flame idea.**

 **Grimmreaper90: yea I'm trying to build more into Kenta to help everyone connect so that the big reveal coming up in chapter 9 will hopefully make a lot of sense, it's the same with this chapter.**

 **Coolness121: thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, Kenta is actually a lot more powerful than he lets on, he's like Issei in that respect, Issei has a hidden strength so dose Kenta, although his past is a lot darker, and he can do a lot more than just use his sacred gear which is shown in the chapter you're about to read, yea I know I've got a few spelling and grammar mistakes, but I'll be taking some day and filtering through each chapter about ten times to clear them all out, my Beta is on holiday.**

 **Now back to the story.**

* * *

 ** _Editing completer: 28/05/16- Spelling and grammar check, minor fixes and improvements_**

* * *

After finishing the paper work Sera-Tan had left me with I slowly dragged myself to school dreading the thought that there was more paperwork awaiting me on arrival.

I entered the school council room but not before checking the desk, no paperwork in sight, I breathed a sigh of relief. _'Thank maou….no wait it's a Maou who is responsible for the paperwork in the first place'_

I quickly entered the room a greeted Sona. "Good morning Sona-Chan, I trust everything's running smoothly"

"Good morning Kenta, yes everything is running as planned thank Maou, no major issues have arisen, do you want to take a seat some paperwork will be arriving shortly" Sona said relaxed as she gestured to my desk.

"That's what I was afraid of, Sera-Tan stopped by my house this morning and dropped of the paper work I had forgot to do the night before along with another stack so I've been signing all this morning" I said flexing my wrist

"Ah yes Rias told me how you decided to take a break to join them on a stray hunt, she also told me you rather impressed her, but you went a bit over the top" Sona finished as she smirked

"I wouldn't say over the top" I said rubbing my head sheepishly

"You killed two stray devils by yourself and in the process demolished the entire building" Sona said in a deadpan tone.

I shrugged "Yea, I say I used just enough, it's not like I went overboard"

"What would you classify as over board?" Sona asked with a raised eyebrow

I smirked, "Incinerating everything within a five mile radius that it turns to ash instantly with just a thought"

Sona looked at me with shock in her eyes before speaking. "You can't do that can you?"

I kept smirking, "you have no idea what I can do"

I walked over to my desk and sat down as some forms started to arrive, I started signing to keep up and keep the pile down, it was another five or six minutes before the flow of forms stopped and I flexed my hand while I listened in on Sona giving her new pawn (Saji) a lecture on getting stronger.

"While mastering your sacred gear is important you mustn't forget to strengthen yourself as well in both body and mind, also some magic wouldn't hurt even if it's just a spell or two" Sona lectured.

"Hai Kaichou" Saji responded with vigour.

I smirked at the scene. "Inspiring your pawn Sona, Saji seems like a capable soldier"

Sona looked to me, "Yes but his skills need to be honed through more training, and he needs to learn the proper time to speak"

I smirked, "Well I can't help you with the speaking part, but as for the training, I'd be happy to gauge his skill level and offer a few pointers"

Saji looked at me shocked for a moment. "You know how to fight Kenta"

I nodded, as if it was some great surprize with my size it shouldn't be.

Sona pondered it for a few moments. "Well Rias did say you handled yourself well in combat last night despite it being your first time to her knowledge"

I smirked "I know how to fight. I've been doing it a long time" I said crossing my arms, "but don't take that as an opening to ask questions about me."

"I wouldn't dream of it, very well Kenta we'll accept your offer for giving Saji a few pointers, Tsubaki" Sona smiled as she accepted my offer and then gestured for Tsubaki to come over

Tsubaki came over to the three of us and activated a magic circle we all soon found ourselves in a portal dimension of some kind

"This is a pocket dimension I purchased for the soul reason of training my peerage" Sona explained

I looked around it was a wide open grassy plain I could see trees not too far away and mountains beyond that, just how big did the pocket dimension have to be. I turned to Saji.

"Alright first let's gauge your skills, best way to do that is to see if you can even throw a punch" I said as I took a stance leaving myself open, "come on then plant one right here" I said touching a spot on my gut where I wanted Saji to punch me .

He looked shocked for a moment and then he looked to Sona who reluctantly nodded. And Saji sighed. "Alright but don't blame me if I knock you on your ass"

He charged me balled his fist and swung wide hitting me straight in the gut like I told him to. But when he hit me, all his confidence suddenly faded when I didn't even flinch on contact.

I smirked. "Well that was slightly disappointing, I bet you were expecting me to drop to my knees coughing at the very least"

He took his fist back and looked at me. "Yea kind of I gave that punch my all"

"Well I'm sorry to say that was actually one of the most pathetic punches I've ever seen in my life, and I've seen a lot" I smirked

Tsubaki giggled at that while Sona looked like she was mentally jotting that fact down as another side note in the puzzle she was trying to put together that was named Kenta Maki.

Saji frowned slightly but I put my hand on his shoulder to cheer him up.

"Ah don't worry about it Saji, I'll give you a few tip which will help you to really knock someone on their ass" I said in an inspirational way to make him cheer up

I then turned to the side and did a mock version of the punch Saji had just thrown. "This is how you did it. You put all your momentum into a wide swing, but you lost it all when you got close to me. Your first mistake there is trying to build up to a punch like that. It's big and obvious and screams 'hey you I'm going to punch you!' Your opponent would evade it easily."

He nodded listening to me intently obviously wanting to get stronger, he'll go far.

Continuing my explanation, "While a wind up may seem like a good idea for a powerful blow, its time consuming and gives away your intentions", I sharply turned twisting my hips as I balled my fist and let the momentum travel up my body and out my arm as I swiftly punched Saji in the gut giving him little time to react and then get shot backwards before falling to his knees.

"Punches generally require little time to build up. All it takes is muscle and momentum which can be generated quickly by starting with your legs, letting a twisting motion build up until it reaches your upper body and then out your arm. That is the key to a solid punch" I said as I cracked my knuckles together as Saji held his gut still trying to listen.

"The next thing is to act fast and aim for your opponents' central mass, their core that is one of three places depending on your goal. If it's to stun them, aim for the face a quick punch to the head will disorientate most opponent giving you an opening for your next attack. If it's to subdue them, a shot to the gut like I just gave you will knock the wind out of them leaving them at your mercy, if your goal is to take your opponents life, a hard shot to the ribcage, would be enough. Shock their heart off rhythm and stopping it at the same time, it doesn't take much effort to take a life so bare that in mind when you fight, and consider what you want the outcome of your battle to be before considering your next form of action"

Saji looked at me wide eyed like my words were something shocking. This shouldn't be news to anyone but all it takes is one shot and everything can change, one shot and you can take a life, one shot is all it takes. So in battle you have to be careful, otherwise you'll find yourself in a situation you don't want to be in.

I closed my eyes and let what I said sink in before speaking again. "Battle isn't always about killing your opponent, it's about surviving and if you have to take a life in order to survive that's acceptable, but life should always be cherished and preserved, or lese we are nothing but beasts"

Sona looked at me and I caught her glance out of the corner of my eye. "Do you have a question Sona-chan?" I asked and she nodded.

"You sound like a veteran fighter, Kenta, have you ever taken a life" she asked obviously trying to determine more about me.

I shook my head, "….in battle and of an equal….no, destroying beasts and pests, yes"

"What's the difference?" Sona asked raising an eyebrow

"Humanity" I responded simply before I turned back to Saji

"Come Saji lets spar, I want to gauge your strength properly, don't worry I'll lower my strength to match that of yours, so don't worry about my rook strength or anything else getting in the way" I said to reassure him as I took a stance hoping he'd get the idea to watch and learn from seeing me.

My legs straight, left arm behind my back, right arm forward, fingers together and extended, with my back straight and my body at an angle.

"Hai" he responded as he took a stance that was similar to mine but still had gaps in it, he wasted no time in listening to my instructions and keeping his punch to the last second to throw, but I could still read his muscle movements. I blocked his swing and pushed it away, before blocking his next, followed by a low kick, to which I then pushed forward and thrust my open palm into his gut launching him back and landing him on his ass.

"Not bad, you've got good speed and reflexes, but you leave yourself open on your returns, I could have ended that after your first punch. You've got to keep your self-moving or keep your guard up" I explained as I stood straight.

"But you're not moving at all, you haven't even budged from that spot and yet you've beat me twice" Saji explained and he was right I hadn't moved one step the whole time.

I nodded in response, "That's because my guard is up and my body is at an angle, it limits your opponent target options and allows for an easier guard" I said as I fell back into my stance, "now come we're not done"

Saji got up and brushed himself off before coming at me again and again. He kept coming each time, but I kept putting him back. On the fifteenth time Saji bent over and started panting saying he needed a break, that he was exhausted.

"That looks to be another thing you'll have to work on with him Sona. His stamina is pathetic. He'd be a sitting duck in a rating game" I said releasing my stance and frowning.

Saji looked at me confused and still out of breath. "What's…..a…..rating game"

I looked at him confused lightly thinking he'd already been told, "Oh I assumed Sona had already explained to you, well no matter I'll give you a quick rundown. You know how we we're re incarnated with evil pieces that are basically chess pieces. Well a rating game is kind of a game played peerage versus peerage. Where two opposing peerages would square off, depending on the skill and size of the arena a rating game could go on for days even weeks, its long and draw out, so stamina is definitely required, and expected. It's a must for someone with as many pieces as you Saji, since you take up four pawns if you want to pull your weight you'll have to fight at least four other pawns in the games before retiring"

Saji gulped at my explanation, "Kenta, will we ever have to fight you in a rating game, because I think we'd be screwed"

"No you can rest easy Saji, sisters don't normally have rating games and if they did they'd be friendly. Besides Sera-Tan doesn't participate much in rating games she's too busy with being Maou and with other matters to do so, and even if we did, it wouldn't be much of a rating game I'm pretty sure I'd be able to take most opponents myself"

I saw Sona smirk at my response, "You sound confident in your powers Kenta, care to put your money where your mouth is?"

I grinned at the challenge, "What would you have of me Sona?"

She smiled back, "A sparring match, queen on queen, to test if you are as skilled as you think you are"

I grinned at the prospect of a fun fight, "Very well shall we place a wager on this match I always like fighting with something at risk?"

Thinking for a moment Sona nodded, "Very well, if Tsubaki wins I get to ask three questions of you and you have to answer fully and in detail"

 _'Should've known'_ , I think to myself I can't be angry at her for taking the opportunity I walked her into, "very well, but keeping with your three, if I win I get three favours' of you which I are redeemable any time" I responded back, if she was going to take advantage so was I.

"Deal" she said immediately guess she really wanted answers.

I and Tsubaki started walking out about twenty meters away from Sona as she set up a barrier around herself and Saji but gave it audio boosting allowing them to hear our speech as well as throw their voices to us.

Tsubaki and I faced each other before pushing off and leaping back a few meters to give us both some room to manoeuvre.

I clenched my fist as my rings manifested along with my blue flames. I spread my stance as Tsubaki did the same.

 _'I don't see a sacred gear, nor do I see any magic circles, what you can do, Tsubaki?'_

 **'Just because you can't see a sacred gear doesn't mean that she doesn't have one, keep you guard up partner'**

 _'Thanks for the advice'_ I thought as I prepared to fight _,_ "Let's get this started shall we"

I drew back my fist as my flames grew and then thrust forward.

"HIKIN"

The pillar of blue flames scorched the ground heading towards Tsubaki as she held her hands out when they grew close, I couldn't see what it was but my flames stopped at a certain point and started to disappear, but then blasted back just missing me, like they had been deflected, but the power that it shot back with was twice that I had used. As they faded I looked to see what had stopped them, Tsubakis hands were still up but I whatever she had used was gone.

"That's a neat little trick you've got there care to show it off again" I smirked

She glared at me, "I will if you would stop holding back" she retorted

Sona looked shock at her queen's comment, "Tsubaki what are you talking about?"

"He's holding back, I can tell the way he carries himself. The way he walks, how he talks. It's of someone with power and who is used to restraining himself, never showing his true self, keeping it buried so that he doesn't get hurt" Tsubaki reported as I sighed.

 _'Oh how wrong you are, but not entirely'_ , I thought to myself before crossing my arms, "I'm surprized you were able to pick up on it, so you want me to take off the kid gloves for a couple of seconds"

"Yes" Tsubaki replied with confidence, "I want you to come at me with everything you have. I want to know the strength of a Maous queen, even if you only just became one, you have the potential, now show me"

I looked at her, her face was solemn, and she really wanted to know where she stood. But I suppose every servant wants where they stand for their masters, just like she said a yesterday.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _I had been signing forms for the past hour, Sona had went to do her rounds on the other council members and left Tsubaki and me alone in the council office signing our separate forms._

 _I stretched out my body stiff from sitting down all day,_

 _"Are you getting sleepy Kenta-san?" Tsubaki asked me from her seat as she moved another form._

 _"Don't you" I said with a smirk, "signing forms all day isn't exactly what I consider to be very fulfilling"_

 _"You sound disappointed" she said looking at me with a raised eyebrow._

 _"It's just not what I had in mind for my day or for my life as a devil, I mean it's just so boring" I say before yawning._

 _"It's only for a short while, then you can find your purpose in your new life as all servant devils must" Tsubaki said contently as she moved more forms._

 _"I take it you have already found yours" I asked out of curiosity_

 _"Yes, it's to be the best queen I can be for my king, to serve her in any way I can and to help her fulfil her goals" Tsubaki said with a smile_

 _"That sounds like a good purpose, if a little empty" I said crossing my arm._

 _"Pardon?" Tsubaki asked in slight shock and anger_

 _"Living your life for someone else is all well and good but what about your own happiness, what about your goals your dreams surely you have them" I reasoned_

 _"No, my king she saved me and now all I want to do is live for her so see her dreams come true would truly make me happy, but in order to do that I have to be the strongest, to beat down anyone who would oppose my king and to see her rise, that is my purpose in life" Tsubaki said with determination_

 _"Is that every queens dream, every servants to see their king rise?" I asked with a raised eyebrow_

 _"I wouldn't presume to know every servants dream, but it's mine" Tsubaki said as she smiled_

* * *

 ** _Flash back end_**

 _'Well if she wants to see how we both stack up I'm not going to disappoint her.'_ I smile to her and she smiles back.

"Very well, I'm not going to hit you with everything but I'll crank it up a notch, let's see if you can handle it." I said smirking as I bend my knees as my flames engulf my whole body and the grass at my feet catches on fire. The flames rise and fall with my breath and as they spread outwards I clench my fists and bend over as I yell. "Dai Enkai:"

* * *

 **Sona POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, the flames all around Kenta suddenly engulfed the entire area in a large circumference and then rose up into a giant pillar of fire, I could feel the heat of the flames even from within the barrier, the flames were so hot and so large the clouds above were vaporised, if Tsubaki had been caught in that not even her mirror would have shielded her.

 _'Is this the power Kenta had been supressing, what intense power'_

Suddenly the flames started to swirl and change form they broke form the base and I could see Kenta standing up as he raised his hand above him the massive pillar of flames changed into spear, it was so intense it looked like a miniature sun, no that's what it was a sun in the palm of his hand.

"Dai Enkai: Entei!"

The sphere was massive, it was over ten meters in diameter I'm sure, and Kenta was holding it like it was nothing, such immense power,

 _'So this is the power of the one my sister chose as her queen…. no he's still hiding something'_

* * *

 **Kentas POV**

"You wanted to see what I can do Tsubaki, well here you go, don't hate me if I ruin your hair" I smirk as I hold my flames high

"I'd be more worried about yourself" Tsubaki responded as she took the same stance as she did when she blocked my first attack, she then spread her hands and something started to form, it was long and wide and formed a barrier between the two of us, looking closer at it, it looked like a mirror.

"Is that your sacred gear, a mirror?" I asked looking at its strange form.

"Yes, Mirror Alice, whatever attack it catches, it absorbs, doubles its power and then reflects it back. I missed you on purpose last time wanting you to show your true potential" she replied with a confident smirk.

"I see" I said returning the smirk, "then shall we find out which is stronger? Your mirror or my fire"

"Yes lets" Tsubaki said as she braced for my attack.

I smiled as I raised my hand higher and brought my palm forward. _'Let's see how much you can take'_

* * *

 **Sona POV**

I watched as Kenta brought everything to bare on my queen. The miniature sun thrusted at my queens' shield and I couldn't believe what I was seeing, it was staring to crack, Kentas fire was over powering Tsubakis' mirror. But then I saw something I wasn't expecting, part of the sphere faded away into flames and the power of the attack was drastically cut in half. I looked at Kentas face, he was smiling. He did it on purpose. He purposely weakened his attack when he saw he was about to overpower her.

The remains of the sphere were pulled into Tsubakis mirror Alice, she didn't seem to notice its drastic decrease in power, then she turned it back on Kenta and released the power doubled, so it was its original strength and Kenta just stood there as the attack hit him and shock the very ground they stood on, the shockwave was powerful and the sphere expanded as the flames roared to life and hit Kenta.

 _'Can he even survive that!?'_

* * *

 **Authors POV**

As the shockwave passed and the flames continued to pulse with life, Tsubaki stood there as her mirror faded and she was panting after using all her energy to keep her mirror together long enough, still shocked at the amount of power Kenta had hit her with, then she was wondering if she had over done it seeing the amount of destruction her reflected attack had done, a massive arch of area was completely scorched and a huge blazing crater lay before her, she couldn't see Kenta anywhere.

And then she heard it.

"Well that was certainly a very powerful rebound, glad I'm me" Kentas voice sounded as the flames that scorched the area all suddenly began to pool together, heading for a single point as they all continued in a pulling motion to the centre of the crater, and they all converged on a single point as they began to reform.

Tsubaki watched as a figure walked through the fire and up out of the crater with the flames being pulled towards him. No when she looked closed the figure was made of fire, as the flames pulled towards it a human body started to show in the flames, until it was standing just a few meters in front of her and the flames all gathered leaving the area behind baron but no longer on fire, the figure held out his hand still on fire and pointed it at Tsubaki as the flames resided until only a trail of flames remained along the figures shoulder trailing from his hand to his shoulders, as the figured face formed in fire it was Kenta.

* * *

 **Kenta POV**

"That was certainly interesting care to go for another round" I grinned flames still flickering on my hand as I eagerly waiting another bout.

"That won't be necessary" Sona spoke out as the barrier fell.

I looked to my left to see Sona coming towards us, both Tsubaki and I looked to her

"But Kaichou we're not done, we can both still fight" Tsubaki reasoned obviously wanting to keep fighting but Sona shook her head.

"Tsubaki, the difference between your strengths are clear. Your mirror cracked and almost shattered under the strain of Kentas last attack. Even though you didn't notice, Kenta actually cut his attack in half after impact so as not to risk harming you, had he let his attack continue on with its full force I have no doubt that your mirror would have shattered and you would have been beaten" Sona said as she looked to me.

Tsubaki looked at me as well, with a face I couldn't read, it was shock, anger and disappointment all rolled into one, but it soon faded as her usual stoic face came back and she bowed to me.

"I concede my defeat, if my king says that I cannot beat you with my current strength I will accept that for now, but I expect a rematch in the future, and I expect you to give it your all, no holding back next time" she said defiantly

I held out my hand and she took it and I smiled. "Maybe not everything but I will give you another shot, just ask when you're ready"

We both nodded as a burst of light later and we found ourselves back in the council room.

I looked to my desk expecting to find a mountain of forms to fill in, but there was none.

"Looks like my duties are done for the day, I think I'll pay Rias and the rest a visit, I've got more treats to drop off" I said as I remembered something, "oh which reminds me, I baked some for the council also"

I picked up my bag and took out one of the boxes I had inside, it was filled with the muffins from that morning.

Sona took the muffins and nodded her head it thanks, I returned the nod before making my way out of the room, before I heard Sona call ma again, and I turned to her.

"Kenta, I know you won the bet and I have no right to ask, but may I ask one question" she asked in a somewhat hopeful voice.

I thought about it for a second, before looking back. "You may but if I decide not to answer it I won't. So ask" I responded giving her a slight smile.

"Ok, the power you displayed earlier in the fight. That was only a proportion of your true power wasn't it? I could tell by the way you held yourself, you were holding back even then, weren't you" she asked making me smirk.

"I was only showing off a fraction of my sacred gear, and had I actually decided to fight physically and show you what I could do without my gear" I turned and started to walk away, "that fight would have been over before any of you could have blinked"

* * *

 **Time skip club room**

I entered into the orc club room to fine only Issei was sitting inside and he was looking kind of down in the dumps, his face screamed that he needed someone to talk to, feeling petty on my kohai I decided to help.

I sat down beside him, he was so lost in thought he didn't even notice me. That was until I took one of the muffins out and waved it under his nose he blinked at the smell before jumping at seeing me.

"Kenta! When did you come in?" Issei said in shock

I smirked putting the muffin way, "Just a moment ago actually. You were so lost in thought you didn't even notice. What's got you so bummed out? You still miffed you screwed up your first contract?"

His head slumped. "No, but thanks for reminding me"

I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head, "woops sorry, so then what's got you so down if not that"

"A girl" he said looking even more down.

"Dam dude, you got yourself a girl" I said in shock, wasn't expecting that.

"No it's nothing like that, it's just this morning on my way in. I met this girl a sister of the church" he explained and I flinched

"oh bad move, devils and holy people generally don't get along" my mind flashed back to an old face I hadn't thought of in a long time, _'I wonder where she is, doesn't matter now with me being a devil we could no longer be friends… ah screw that after this I'll see Sera-Tan and ask if I can take a trip to Rome, even if I have to storm the Vatican myself I'll see her again'_

"That's what Buchou said to me when I told her about why I was late this morning because I was helping her find the church" Issei explained looking even glummer about the subject.

I looked to him in shock, "What! Tell me you didn't go inside" I said grabbing his shoulders

 **'This coming from someone who said they'd storm the Vatican for a friend'**

 _'That's me, Issei would get his ass kicked'_

"What no I didn't. Buchou already explained how its enemy territory and how I could get in trouble by going there under any other circumstance" Issei said and I began to calm down.

I sighed patting him on the back, "alright as long as you know, last thing we need is for you to get exorcised, no coming back from that", _'I know the feeling little buddy, only thing is I couldn't care less about getting in trouble'_

"Yea thanks" Issei frowned, I put my hand on his shoulder to try and cheer him up.

"So this sister, you going to see her again?" I asked

"I'm not sure if I should. I mean I want to but Buchou says I should stay clear of anyone from the church, no matter how nice they are" Issei said as he tried to see a good side to everything.

I sighed, "Best do as you king commands then, no sense getting trouble over a girl, better just leaving it be"

 **'Pot meet kettle, kettle meet pot'**

 _'Hey I'll be asking first, and then I'm going to go storm the gates, some say it's better to ask forgiveness than permission, I disagree at least when you ask permission then do it anyway you know someone knows where you're going and they can call in back up, not that I'll need it'_

As I'm thinking a voice comes from the door "good advice"

We turned to see Rias and Akeno come into the room.

"Damn how long you two been listening?" I asked smirking

"The whole time, it's nice to see you two are always looking out for each other" Rias smiled at us.

"More like me looking out for him" I grinned, Issei rubbed his head at that.

"Well do you mind if I ask you to help him out one more time, he's got a summons, and I'm wanting to…" Rias started but I cut her off

"Send me with him so he doesn't mess it up this time" I smirked, Rias nodded her head and I nodded back, "sure I'm free and I wouldn't mind heading out with him"

"Great, I'll owe you one" Rias said with a smile as she went to behind her desk

"No problem, let's get going Issei" I said as I gave him a slap on the back to get him up, "time for you to actually complete a contract"

"Thanks Kenta" Issei said wincing as he got up

Both Issei and I walked to the open area of the room and Akeno activated a magic circle.

"Well wish us luck, with him we're going to need all we can get" I said gesturing to Issei.

Rias smiled and shook her head, and Akeno supressed a giggle looking at me with seductive eyes.

 _'She seems more forceful than usual, it's normally been harmless flirtations but now it's…'_

 **'Like she's trying to ride you every chance she gets'**

 _'Couldn't have said it better myself'_

 **'It's your power she's drawn to it, and what you are doesn't help, don't the males of your kind draw women to them like flies to a honey pot'**

 _'That's a general consensus for the males like me'_

The light form the magic circle rises and engulfs myself and Issei, when we open our eyes we're standing outside of a house.

I look around and every nerve in my body screamed at me, it's a trap. But before I could say anything Issei walked to the front door and opened it.

"…Hello. I'm a Devil from the Gremory's household… Umm, is the client here?"

I come up behind him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Quiet, somethings not right here" I whisper quietly

I looked down the hallway, its pitch black and there's only one light on inside a room on the right, I inhale, blood fresh, not good, I gesture to Issei to get behind me as we approach the door, these no sign of movement so I push the door open.

It's a living room and there is a television, a sofa, a table, and such. It looks like an ordinary living room. Then I stop my breath. My eyes are glued to the wall.

A wall. There is a corpse nailed to the wall. It's upside down. It's been mutilated, skinned, and pegged up for all to see. Now I know where the blood I smelled came from.

"Gough." Issei vomits at the sight of the thing, most people would.

 **'Can you blame him? Whoever did that is something twisted'**

 _'Twisted is an understatement'_

I can't endure looking at this corpse any more. I look away. The corpse is attached to the wall with screws, making the shape of a cross upside down. There are big and thick screws screwed into the palm of each hand, into the feet, and at the middle of its torso. That isn't normal. Not normal at all!

 _'I've seen some things in my time but that that is just all sorts of wrong'_

You can't kill a person like this with a normal mind. I look to the ground it's covered in blood.

 _'And I standing in it just great.'_

Something catches my eye and I look to the wall. There's something written on it in the blood, it's in a foreign language I can't understand it, being a devil allows me to speak and understand verbal languages but not written.

"W-What is this…?" Issei says as he sees the writing as well.

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important." Suddenly the voice of a young male comes from behind us. When I turn around, there is a man with white hair. He seems to be a foreigner and he looks like he's still a teenager. He's dressing up like a priest.

 _'Crap, an exorcist here. And we walked right in to it, I was distracted by the corpse and didn't since him.'_

 **'anyone would be distracted by it, but keep your guard up this guy looks to have one too many screws loose, to do something like this'**

Seeing us, the priest makes an evil smile. "Hmm-hmm. Well, well, two devils for the price of one isn't this my lucky night!~"

 _'He seems to be really happy.'_

 **'Too happy'**

I step forward fists balled ready to fight, _'things could go downhill fast here',_ "Who are you and what are you doing here!" I bark trying to look for an opening to get Issei out of here.

"I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down devil-like people~, and I laugh at them~ I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal~ " the priest says as he spins around hugging himself and I blink looking at him.

 _'Is he singing?'_

 **'Ok he doesn't just have a few screws loose, he's totally lost it'**

"Answer me, priest!" I bark starting to get pissed off now.

"Touchy aren't we." He says as he stops spinning before giving a bow, "My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism organisation you may have heard of. And~, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door -ZE!"

 _'Even when he's talking normally his words don't make any sense.'_

 **'Total nutter, can you kick his ass now'**

 _'I could but with Issei here I can't go all out, looks like you're getting a work out today'_

 **'Oh goodie, time for some fun'**

I activate my sacred gear and I'm ready to fight but before I attack Issei speaks up

"Hey, was it you? The one who killed this person?" Issei yelled.

"Yes, yes. I killed him. Because~, he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him." Freed says with a sick grin,

 _'What kind of dumb ass excuse is that?'_

 **'It's good enough for a psychopath I suppose'**

"Huh? Are you shocked? Aren't you running away? That's weird? Really Weird. I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you two are scummy Devils after all." Freed starts rambling again his speech all cut up.

 _'Ok it's no use talking to this guy he's not making one bit of sense'_

 **'I'm retracting my earlier statement of unhinged, I don't think this guys had and screws to begin with, to be hinged in the first place'**

"How can a human kill another human, then!? Aren't you only supposed to kill Devils?" I growl at him

"Haaaaa? What the fuck is that? A mere Devil like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him~. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job~" Freed finished in a sing song tone.

 _'A stray exorcist then, the church would never sanction the killing of innocent people, well at least we don't have the church to worry, but he's still a problem',_ "Even Devil's won't go this far!" I spat in disgust

"Haa~~? What are you talking about? Devils are trash. Do you know they are a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?" Freed says all excited as he pulls out a sword that had no blade, and a gun. Then light shoots out for the handle of the sword forming a blade.

 _'A light sword and exorcists gun crap those could hurt'_ I think as I move my feet to be ready to move on cue.

"You kind of irritate me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it OK? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this blade of light, and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!" Freed said with a rather disturbed look in his eye before he came sprinting towards me! He slashes his blade of light at me.

 _'You want some come and get it'_ I think as I move to intercept but then he suddenly veers right and goes for Issei. _'Oh crap!'_

I jump in the way, coating my hand with Ki and block his sword, but then he turns his gun on us.

 ***Bang!***

Issei drops to the ground behind me clutching his leg and I see blood, 'Crap he's been shot'

Then five more shots ring out

 ***Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!***

There are smokes coming out of the priest's gun. Was I shot? I dropped to my knee there was a searing pain on my stomach.

"Guaaaah!" I grunted as I felt the burning sensation in my gut.

"How is it!? The special bullet made by Exorcists, a holy round! Burns doesn't it! Do you like it! This situation turns both of us on, doesn't it?" Freed laughs as he hugs himself again

I put my hand to my gut on instinct to stem the bleeding, but there was no blood, only a metallic liquid.

 _'What's going on?'_ I think completely confused by what I was seeing.

 **'You were almost shot'**

 _'What did you do?"_

 **'I raised the temperature of your body in the area where you were going to be shot, it was so hot the bullet melted on contact, you might be bruised but otherwise your fine, think of it like being shot by a paint ball gun, still hurts like hell but no permeant damage'**

 _'Why not just turn me to fire and let the bullet pass through'_

 **'Then the Pervert might have taken them, better a little pain for you that a lot for him'**

I mentally nodded at Adara's reasoning _'True, thanks'_

"Die, die, Devil! Die Devil! Turn to dust and disappear! This is all for my entertainment!" Freed laughs like a lunatic as he raised his sword and is about to take my head off. When someone screams.

"Please stop!"

Freed froze his posture his blade mere inches from the back of my neck, and looks towards the direction where the voice came from.

I glance my eyes in the same direction, it was a blond haired girl in a nun's habit, those eyes…Asia.

—!

"Asia." I say not believing what I was seeing, _'how? How can she be here'_ yes, the blond Sister is standing there. Asia, _'How can this be?'_

 **'Oh the one you were going to storm the Vatican for, fate is strange'**

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?"

"N-Noooooooo!" Asia screams after seeing the corpse that is nailed to the wall.

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-Chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like this." Freed says as he points his sword at me.

"…N-No…" She then looks at us and gets shocked to see me and Issei.

 _'Dam never thought I'd see her again'_

 **'Old friend or Girlfriend perhaps?'**

 _'Long story for another time'_

"…Father Freed…those people…" Asia looks at me directly.

"Person? No, no. These shits here are Devils. Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?"

"Kenta-san, Ise-san are…Devils…?"

 _'Wait she knows Issei, was she the sister Issei mentioned earlier'_

 **'Fate sure is funny hm'**

"What, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious?" Freed laughs looking from us to Asia and back.

 _'Damn it first time I've seen her in four years and this happens, granted I never expected to see her after Rome, talk about Déjà vu,'_

I turn my look to Issei _'looks like he didn't tell her about him being a devil ether, granted I wasn't when I knew her, but she knew what I was and helped me none the less, she was the first person to ever actually show kindness to me, to see her again after all this time…'_

"Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-Sama." Freed says giddily.

 _'Fallen Angels! Great so now those pigeons are involved, but why is Asia working with fallen angles, she was a holy maiden when I knew her?'_

"Well now, leaving that aside, I need to kill this trash here or else I can't finish my job, so here I come. Are you ready?" Freed laughs as he swings his sword

"Not a chance!" I yell as I thrust myself up, Ki covering the back of my neck deflecting his blade and then I thrust a Ki covered palm into his gut knocking him to the other side of the room.

"Ouch that one hurt, I'll have to pay you back double for that!" Freed hisses in pain before he comes at me again he thrusts his sword toward me. I'm ready to intercept but then Asia steps in between us with her arms outstretched.

 _'Even after all this time Asia you till come to my aid, damn I've missed you'_

"…Hey, hey. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?" Freed says a he tilts his head looking at Asia

"…I do. Father Freed, I beg you, do not hurt them they are good people." Asia say he voice as kind as always.

I couldn't help but smile. "Good to see you to Asia" I whisper which gets her to turn to me and smile back. But she turned back to Freed instantly

"I can't stand it anymore… You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!" Asia says with determination but I can see her hands are shaking, she's scared.

 _'Always the kind hearted girl'_

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trash at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?" Freed yells pointing his blade at Asia.

I clenched my fists even tighter, _'what did he just call her!?'_

"There are good people, even among Devils!" Asia yells in our defence

"There aren't, idiooooooot!" Freed yells psychotically

 _'Oh that's it I'm going to tear him limb from fucking limb'_

"T-That's what I thought until recently… But Ise-san is a good person. And Kenta-san is kind and sweet and gentle, he's the oldest friend I have. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he and Ise-san are Devils! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!"

"Thank you Asia" I said as I smiled to her, and stood in front of her

"Kenta-san?" I hear Asia say in confusion as she sees me move.

"This pric…. priest doesn't appear to want to listen to reason only fists, so I'm going to have to beat it into him" I growled out glaring at Freed. I was about to move again but Asia rushed front of me again to stop me.

"No Kenta-san you can't, if you do that then you might- Kyaa!" Before Asia could finish talking Freed sped in front of us and back handed Asia with his gun. The bastard priest hit Asia to the side with his gun.

Asia fell to the ground. "Asia! You bastard!" and I saw red, my fists flared with a mixture of Ki and my fire and I lunged at Freed, my fist connected with his face, he went flying through the wall, while on fire and bleeding.

With him out of the way I went to Asia …There's a bruise mark on her face. _'I should have hit him harder'_

As I'm checking Asia over, I hear movement from the rubble, Freed gets up again patting out the last of the flames on his coat with a half smashed in face and points his blade of light at me again.

 _'Round two you prick, this time I'm going to beat you senseless'_

 **'Better think about it again, you've got fallen angles about two miles out'**

 _'Plenty of time, I'll finish this quick then'_

But then Issei stammered in front of us and his sacred gear appears on his arm.

 _'What does he think he's doing?'_

 **'Defending the girl just like you'**

I smirk as I lift Asia and lay her against the wall and join Issei. Freed whistles and seems really happy.

"That was a good punch, but you know. If you are going to fight me? You will die, you know? You will die with a lot of pain? I have no intention of killing you painlessly, okay? Now then. Let's see if I can make a new record for the smallest minced-meat!" Freed laughs and I can see I took a few of his teeth with my last punch.

 **'He's talking something creepy again.'**

 _'Don't worry I'm about to shut him up'_

The priest jumps up high, but then the floor glows in a blue and white colour.

"What is this?" Issei says looking back

"Back up" I say with a grin as the priest blurs in front of us and swings at Issei, he gets slashed on the shoulder only because I pushed him back before the priest could cut him in two. Issei hits the wall and I lung for Freed letting my fist shatter his blade of light and then connect with his gut. He pulls out another sword and swings for me. When a shape blurs in front of me and two swords meet.

 _'Kiba'_

"We came to rescue you." Kiba says with vigour as he and the priest's blades meet.

"Ara Ara. This is awful." Akeno says as she stepped through the circle

"…Priest." Koneko says with slight disgust in her voice as they both come into my line of sight

 _'Akeno and Koneko!'_

 **'Bout time they realized something was wrong'**

"Hyahou! Here's a present for a group of Devils!" Freed cries as he starts slashing with his sword.

 ***KAGIN!* *KAGIN!* *KAGIN!* *KAGIN!***

The sound of the metal echoes through the room as Kiba blocks the priest's attacks with his sword.

"I'm sorry. He's one of us! We can't let you lay a finger on him!" Kiba says, and I can hear the anger in his voice, he really doesn't like this priest.

"Oh, oh! A mere Devil being concerned about their comrade? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? So how do you three do it? Hm is it like a devils threesome only ones not getting?"

 _'Ok I did not need that image in my head'_

 **'I don't know I kind of liked it'**

 _'Never speak of that again'_

"…What a vulgar mouth. It's hard to believe you are a priest… Oh, that's why you are a "Stray Exorcist", right?" Kiba spits in disgust.

 _'Even Kiba can spot it right off the bat'_

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I strayed away! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm all right as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!" Freed laughs happily

Both of them are still exchanging their swords. Kiba has a calm expression, but his eyes have already captured his foe. Freed, is still laughing and enjoying the fight. While I moved to Asias side to check her injuries.

"You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils…the one who causes the most harm to us."

I look back to see Kiba and Freed are now dead locked

"Haaaaah!? You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!" Freed growls as he and Kiba push off each other's blades and get ready to go again.

"Even Devils have rules." Akeno says while smiling, but her eyes are serious. She is showing a sign of will to fight and hostility towards Freed.

 _'I like this side to her'_

"Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Onee-san, you are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!" Freed says as he smiles disturbingly creepy

 _'Freak-show, she would rip you in half'_ I grinned inwardly at the though

"Then disappear!" Yells the person who appears on Isseis side is the crimson-haired girl, — Rias! After blasting a volley of destruction magic at Freed she drops to Isseis side in worry.

"Ise, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist will visit this client's house." She says worried as she checks him over

 **'Better late than never I suppose'**

"…Ise. Did you get wounded?" Rias askes as she sees the bullet and slash wound.

"Ah, sorry… I was shot…" Issei says in a strained laugh

He try to deceive her by laughing, _'Issei you're a terrible liar'_ , "Partly my fault Rias, I'm sorry I didn't watch him closely enough" I apologies before I turned my gaze back to Asia who was still out cold from freed hitting her, I swear I'm going to kill this son of a bitch.

* * *

 **Authors POV**

Rias stands up and turns her gaze to Kenta, she sees his look of worry when looking at Asia and the sudden change when he looks at Freed with pure hatred. She'd never see Kenta truly angry before, and was taken back for a second when he let off an aura that was like a wild beast. It was all manors of frightening but it quickly dulled, but she didn't say anything and gives a cold expression to the priest.

* * *

 **Kentas POV**

"It's alright Kenta. Looks like you have been looking after my cute servant, stray priest?" Rias declared

I didn't even pay attention all I wanted was to kick Freed's ass all the way to hell, I was going to make him regret every laying a finger on Asia.

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with it. I was planning to cut his body all over and fill him full of holes but I was interrupted and it finished as a dream."

 ***BON!***

 ***click* *BOOOOOOOOM!***

A section of the furniture behind the priest is blown away and Freed himself is shot back in a fiery explosion, Rias had fired a warning shot but I don't give those.

"Hurting a friend of mine is something I can never forgive, I hope you're ready to suffer dearly for it" I declare as Rias joins me by my side. "And I make sure never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you damaging my personal possessions."

We both look at Freed, eyes filled with hatred and anger, as he coughs up smoke from the explosion.

She's letting off an aura that's quite impressive but I do my best to keep mine hidden or as tame as I can but right now I'm pissed off and anyone who pisses me off had better run.

"! Buchou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage." Akeno announces that she detected the fallen.

"Great looks like its pigeons for supper" I say flaring my fists looking forward to a fight

Akeno winces slightly at my words and I take note of it, _'what was that all about…. Wait that fallen energy I sensed back in the clubhouse on the first day that would explain it'_

 **'Looks like she's hiding a secret of her own'**

"No we're not engaging …Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Ise. Prepare for teleportation." Rias announces as she moves back to Issei

"Yes." Akeno nods as she starts channelling demonic energy to teleport us.

 **'So she's tucking tail and running, some devil'**

 _'It can't be helped she's got her peerage to look out for'_ I think as Akeno starts to cast a spell as soon as Rias urges her to. I then look at Asia. _'We can't leave her here'_

"Rias please take Asia with us, she doesn't belong here" I ask looking to her but she shakes her head.

"It's impossible. Only Devils can use the magic-circle to transport. It even has to be altered to accommodate you." She says with some sadness in her voice

I clench my fists. _'There's only one other option then'_ I think as I turn away. "Never mind me then. You take yours and get going I'll stay behind and get Asia and myself out of here after giving the pigeons a round of thrashing" I say cracking my knuckles

Rias looked to me eye wide, "No I will not leave you here, you may not be in my peerage but you're still my friend" she pleads

"Yes and Asia is mine also, and I will not leave a fiend." I say not turning back as I light my fists, "I'm not in your peerage and my king isn't here so it's my call, now go" I say leaving no room for argument.

Rias glairs angrily at me, she knows that there's nothing left for it as she then goes to the circle. "Kenta be safe" she says over her shoulder to me, I nod back.

"Kenta protect Asia" Issei says as the same time

"I will Rias, and Issei, I'll protect her with my life" I say as my flames grow.

 **'That's kind of controversial isn't it?'**

 _'Not now'_

Koneko comes up to my side, and tugs on my shirt. "Nii-Chan, come with us" she pleads.

I shake my head, "No Koneko, I've got to say and protect my friend" I explain.

"….then I will stay to protect you" Koneko says as she goes to stand beside me, but I can't let her put herself in danger like this.

Dousing the flames on one of my hands I turn "No you won't", I said as I grabbed her by her collar and threw her backwards into Kibas arms. "Don't let her stay, get her out of her" I ordered and Kiba nodded in understanding a he held Koneko tight as the light engulfed them.

"Nii-Chan!" Koneko yells as the light starts to grow

"I'll be alright my little Imouto, no one can stop Nii-Chan" I smiled as they disappeared.

After watching the others leave in the circle, I turned to see another very large magic circle appear on the ceiling above and four sets of feet come through followed by four sets of black wings.

"Ah more company, and there's a familiar face" I said as they come through.

The three female fallen angles glared at me, one had long blue hair and was dressed in a really tight red leather outfit which she was practically busting out of, another was as blond in a gothic Lolita cosplay dress, and the third had long black hair and was completely tricked out in a leather BDSM outfit, while behind them was Dohnaseek who had a very clear smirk on his face.

"Well, well never expected to see you again so soon devil boy, come for a rematch" Dohnaseek says with a grin on his face.

"Actually I was out on contract which your priest gate crashed, then he proceeded to piss me off by hurting the sister so I gave him a light toasting" I grinned as I pointed to Freed still coughing smoke.

Then one of the fallen angles the one in the BDSM outfit turned to Dohnaseek.

"Dohnaseek, why are you speaking to this devil with respect? He's a devil for fuck sake!" she spat which Dohnaseek ignored.

"He's also a strong fighter and I respect strength, but then again that's to be expected with someone of your status, Maki-san" Dohnaseek says as his grin grows

"Status who is this shit" scoffed the one with blue hair.

I smirked back, "Oh my apologies for not introducing myself," I said giving a small bow. "My name is Kenta Maki, Queen to Lady Serafall Leviathan-Sama, a pleasure to meet you fallen angles"

"""A MAOUS QUEEN""" all three of the female fallen screamed

"That's right, now that I've given my name is only fare you give yours" I said as stood straight my aura giving them no room for argument.

"Kalawarner" said the blue haired fallen

"Mittelt" the blond Lolita replied

"Raynare" said the one in the BDSM outfit.

"A pleasure. Now I've got two subject I want to pick your brains about, depending on your answers I may have more question. So try to answer quickly and fully" I said as I raised two fingers

"Why should we answer anything you've got to ask, you may be a queen but I've never even heard of you so you can be that strong" Raynare hissed at my statement.

At that moment Freed started to sit up rubbing his head and coughing, "ow what hit me"

 ***click* *BOOOOOOOOOM***

I snapped my fingers and Freed was hit with another explosion and sent hurdling through the wall. I put a bit more bang in that one to get my point across.

"That's why, now first question" I said with a smut tone as both Mittelt and Kalawarner shook seeing my little display. Raynare glared at me angrily and Dohnaseek looked at me with an impressed smirk.

"Ok first topic, the academy student known as Issei Hyoudou. Which one of you three ladies killed him, judging by the picture I've seen of the disguise used I'd wager it was you… Raynare was it" I said as I glanced at the fallen.

She smirked, "yea that right, I was the one on that mission, it was original a surveillance mission but it was changed to an assassination order at the last minute, so I decided to make a day of it, but the date was a total bore"

 _'That doesn't sound like that old pigeons orders at all, must have been another leader class to give the order'_ , I think as I nod to the reply, "I see, and who was the one to change the mission parameters"

"It was lord Kokabiel on lord Azazel-Samas orders" Raynare scoffed.

 _'That's a pile of bull, the old pigeon would never order that, but the rumours I've head about Kokabiel, Hm things could get interesting'_ , I then glared at her, "so you toyed with him and then killed him"

"Perks of the job" Raynare smirked, "he was a little bitch any way. I probably did him a favour ending his pathetic life."

"Well you're cold and callous," I said as I crossed my arms, "but I can't say that he isn't better off with his new life"

"What are you talking about?" Raynare asked confused by my words.

"That _"little bitch"_ as you called him. Is now a devil servant under Rias Gremory, and he's enjoying life very much now. So in a way you did him a favour, just a really dumb ass one" I explained as I watched her eyes widened and Dohnaseek smirked, _'so he didn't tell her yet'_

"Well that's one topic down, now for the second. This sister here" I pointed to Asia who was still unconscious, "what are your intentions towards her? I have no idea how she came to be in your services but I intend to find out. Now what do you want with her?" I asked releasing more aura making the three females sweat.

"The sacred gear that she possess, that is what we seek" Mittelt said sweating under the pressure

"Her sacred gear? You mean twilight healing? Yes I suppose that would be beneficial to a fallen who has lost Gods protection, but to remove it…" I said as I started to get angrier realizing what they were planning.

"Would result in taking her life yes we're well aware of that fact, Maki-san" Dohnaseek said as he fared better against my aura, he was clearly more adapt to facing its like.

I clench my fists and release even more aura in anger, "well that I'm afraid I cannot allow to happen. You see she's an old friend of mine, though I haven't seen her in some time, I will not let you take her life" I said before spreading my stance ready for a fight.

"Then it looks like we've come to an impasse in our conversation" Dohnaseek spoke as he did the same.

"So it does, I don't suppose you would just leave and forget this whole thing" I said with a smirk, knowing they wouldn't

"Afraid we can't do that, Maki-san, orders from above" Dohnaseek replied as he smirked also, the banter was always fun.

"Let me guess orders from Azazel delivered by Kokabiel" I scoffed.

"Yes, and we must see them carried out" Dohnaseek smirked as he formed a spear of light.

"Then looks like there's no other options left" I said as I felt my heart rate increase I was going to enjoy this.

"Looks that way, can't say I'm not pleased with getting to go another round with you, it was interesting the last time" Dohnaseek smiled

"The experience is mutual, so shall we" I said as I coated my fists in KI as I sized up the four in front of me.

The rest formed light spears and can came at me, first Kalawarner thrust at me with her spear, I blocked it with my Ki covered left hand before delivering a Ki cover right hook to her chest. Throwing her backwards.

When Mittelt attacked for my right, I brought my right arm up pulsing Ki to keep from getting injured before thrusting my left palm into Mittelts stomach doubling her over before I round house kicked her sending her into Kalawarner and the two went through the wall thanks to my strength.

I turned just in time to intercept Dohnaseek lunging at me with his spear I caught it in a clapping motion between my hands inches away from my chest, but the force he came at me with pushed us both back and through the main wall of the house as the pair of us ended up on the street.

As we landed I looked back to see a bright flash inside the house. _'Damn it they got away and most likely took Asia with them'_ , I mentally cursed as I looked back to Dohnaseek, "you going to port out now as well?" I asked Dohnaseek who grinned at me

"Not a chance, I haven't had my fill of you yet" he said as he dusted himself off, "besides, beat me and I may just tell you all you want to know" he said as he raised his light spear.

"Such as?" I asked smirking at the prospects of a longer fight.

"Where we've taken the sister, and when we plan to remove her sacred gear" Dohnaseek said as he grinned ear to ear.

"And why would you tell me this?" I asked now frowning, if he was going to tell me this only after I beat him, then I wouldn't have time to waste regardless if I wanted to have a long fight or not, friends came first.

"Like I said I respect strength and I still want to fight you" Dohnaseek said, his voice holding no signs of deceit or ill will, and even a hint of respect, "so consider it incentive to give me a good fight"

"Fair enough" I said as I balled my fists coating them, my feet and my arms in Ki, Dohnaseek raised his eye brow at this.

"I saw that before, that's senjutsu isn't it? Not many humans can use that, and even fewer devils. And the extent you use it, is impressive. Are you a Yōkai of some description?" he asked as I peeked his curiosity.

I nodded, "Yes, but I'll save that for our next fight, I'm afraid given my current knowledge I'm going to have to make this quick I don't have time to waste" I said as I sped at him fists ready to strike, he created two light spears and brought them both to bare on me in a downward arc. Any other time I would have dodged and let the fight continue but I didn't have time to play around.

I still didn't know where or when they planned to take Asias gear and her life, and with her life on the line I wouldn't hold back. I pulsed my Ki and thrust my left fist at the spears sides, smashing one and then the other. Dohnaseek looked surprised at my actions, but he didn't have time for much else when I thrust my right fist into his gut, followed by my right Ki covered Knee to his face, and then I swung round bringing my Ki covered left hand into the side of his face throwing him to the side and through the wall and back into the house again with a crash. Fight over.

I stepped in through the first hole and looked to see Dohnaseek pushing the remains of a wall off him, and getting to his knee coughing before standing up.

"It appears this round is yours also ***cough*** , I wasn't expecting my light to be shattered so easily, ***cough*** , you really are a strong opponent" Dohnaseek said as he tried to get his breath back after my combo,

"As are you" I said with a nod, "sorry but I had to cut this fight of ours short I had little time to spare when my friends life is at stake" I said as I knelt down to his eye level, "now keep your end of the promise, where and when do you and your friends plan on removing Asias sacred gear"

" ***cough*** the abandoned church on the outskirts of town, tomorrow night. She won't be harmed until then, Raynare doesn't want to risk losing the gear" He said as he winced from the pain, I had held back a lot of my strength in my earlier attacks but the back hand seemed to have done the most damage as he winced from talking, I might have cracked his jaw.

I nodded hearing his explanation. "Raynare, so she's the one spear heading this operation of yours." I said mulling over this new bit of knowledge, "I see. Do I have your word Asia won't be harmed before then?"

Dohnaseek nodded in response, "You do. Preparations for the ceremony will take that long any way so she won't be harmed"

 _'Then I've got time, I should report to Rias and Sera-Tan about this before busting in there, better to have the cavalry on standby in case I need it'_

 **'Or you could just bust in there and go all out from the get go and level the place'**

 _'And risk hurting Asia, no thanks, it needs to be a controlled assault, plus they'll expect me to attack right away, better to catch them off guard'_

 **'But they'll expect you to come now anyway'**

 _'Yes but not during the ceremony and not with back up'_ I replied mentally as I stood up and helped Dohnaseek to his feet. "Alright, take your priest and go, you'd better not be lying to me Dohnaseek, because I will find you and I will make your regret it" I said as I channelled my killing intent at him letting him know I meant it.

He nodded and sweated some feeling my killing intent before gulping, "And that's exactly why I wouldn't lie" he said before he limped over to the still out cold Freed, who the others had left behind. Dohnaseek picked Freed up and tossed him over his shoulder before disappearing into a magic circle.

I looked around the trashed room and partly destroyed house before sighing, _'Great what a mess'_

 **'Well you made half of it'**

 _'I don't need a running commentary thanks'_ I snipped back at her before I took out my phone and hit Rias on speed dial.

After a single tone she picked up and her voice sounded worried, "Kenta, are you alright, what happened?"

"Rias came down I'm fine" I said as I heard a sigh of relief from the other end, "the fallen took off after retrieving the sister. I was too busy handling three of them while the fourth took her and jumped ship with two others leaving me to fight the fourth, I beat him and got some Intel, but he took off after that" I reported

"As long as you're ok" Rias said sounding relieved, she really needs to take the hint I can handle myself.

"How's Issei?" I asked worried as I remembered his injuries.

"He's alright." Rias said in a strained voice, "Akeno removed the bullet and has healed him for the most part, he's just going to be sore for a few days. Minor light poisoning, but given the circumstances it could have been much worse if you hadn't been there, thank you Kenta?"

"That's good, I'm glad he's alright, and no need to thank me Rias I was just looking out for him like any Senpai should" I said in a sigh of relief, if I hadn't have been here things could have been much worse he would have gotten worse than just a single bullet and slash.

"Are you coming back to the club house?" Rias asked hearing me go silent for a few seconds.

I paused for a moment as I checked the time, "That's what I was pla…" I said before my phone sounded, ***Beep* *Beep*** , checking the screen I raised an eyebrow before responding "hold on Rias got another call", I explained before hitting the change button, ***click*** "hello"

My grandfather responded, "Kenta it's me, do you have a minute?" I heard him ask in a stressed tone, it wasn't like him to just call out of the blue.

"Gramps now's not really the best time" I said rubbing the back of my head as I took another look around the room, "Besides I thought you were laying low till we know those five aren't around"

"I was but then an old friend tracked me down when he heard you became a devil." Gramps said with a chuckle making me sigh, I wonder who he means, "he wants to talk he's got a problem he needs your help with"

I sighed, "When and where?"

"Your house, we're both on our way there now" my Gramps said back in a sorry tone.

I shook my head, it was just one more thing to deal with, but it couldn't be helped, "Alright I'll be there shortly, bye", I said quickly as I swapped calls again, ***click*** "Rias, change of plans looks like I won't be able to come back to the club house tonight, I've got a meeting to attend" I said as I started to leave the house which now had two gaping holes on the outside.

"A meeting?" I heard her asks curiously, when I didn't elaborate she sighed, "Alright but I expect a full brief from you tomorrow"

"You got it" I said with a smirked as I ended the call. ***click***. I closed my phone and pushed my way out of the hole to the garden, and started to make my way home.

"How can things get any worse?" I think out loud as I start on the road home.

 **'Oh trust me they could get a lot worse'**

 _'Really how…..never mind, last thing we need is you jinxing me. Knowing my luck things could get a whole lot worse'_ I think as I look up at the full moon in the sky.

* * *

 **Time skip Kenta living room**

 _'Ok this is worse'_ I think as I look at the sight in front of me. I had returned home to find my grandfather sitting in the living room with someone I've not seen in a very long time.

He had black hair with gold bangs and stunk of cheap sake. Dressed in a Black and gold kimono with a red sash he sat at the table in the middle of my living room with my grandfather on the other side.

I smirked as I shook my head coming into the room. "Well you're the last person I'd expect to see in my house, you must be desperate Azazel" I said addressing the Governor of the fallen angels

The man smirked back at me before taking another drink of sake from the table before speaking, "No I'm far from desperate. I'm just looking a small favour done that's all and given your new position you might be able to help" he said looking to me with a smirk still plastered on his face.

I crossed my arms giving him a _"sure~"_ look, "Oh really" I said with a smug tone, "and what does the Lord of the Pigeons want from me"

My grandfather chuckled hearing me say that, I came up with that analogy back when I first met the old pigeon, and it seemed to stick.

Rubbing his brow Azazel sighed at my words, "Why must you call us that? Why not crows or ravens? Why pigeons?"

"Because it seems to annoy you, that's why~" I grinned to him, making him face palm at my reason, I knew I could easily take him on in a fight, he was gramps sparring partner when he was younger and we've even went at if a couple of times, noting majorly serious but neither of us were slouches, he was one of the better fighters my grandfather was friends with.

"Anyway" Azazel sighed as he poured another glass of sake, "resources tell me that there are four fallen angles in this town that have gone rogue, I was wondering if you knew anything about that"

I nodded, "Yes I'm aware of that fact. I actually just fought the four of them before Gramps called me" I said sitting down, "and they seem to be under the impression they're just following your orders" I said as I poured my own glass, it had been a long night.

"Oh and what orders are those?" Azazel said as he brought up his glass to drink.

"Well so far they've killed a sacred gear user." I said bringing up my own sake glass, "That has now defected to Rias Gremorys peerage because of that, and now they've kidnapped my friend and are planning to remove her sacred gear tomorrow night, twilight healing" I said before I tilted back my sake.

Azazel sighed as he drank his own and set down his glass. "Those stupid fools, why would I order something like that?" he said shaking his head.

I poured myself another glass and let it sit as I leaned back, "They said that Kokabiel passed on the order saying that it was direct from you"

"Kokabiel?" my grandfather said in shock looking at me

"Why I am not surprized." Azazel said as he looked to my Gramps

"I take it he isn't one of your supporters" I asked lifting my sake glass and taking a sip, I knew not to drink too much now.

"He's a war monger who never got over the fact the three sides declared a ceasefire. He believed that the fallen angels would have won if they had kept fighting the fool" My gramps said as he drunk his own sake.

"Though what he hopes to gain by killing sacred gear uses and stealing other I don't know" Azazel sighed rubbing his chin as he thought.

Finishing the last of my sake I set my glass down, "Well I intend to storm the ceremony tomorrow night and stop this mess, things could get messy"

"If I may make a request" Azazel voiced, "don't let those four be killed, they may be idiots but they're still my subordinates even if they have been tricked"

I nodded, "I wasn't planning on it, killing isn't something I plan of doing any time soon, if ever. Besides I've grown fond of the spars I have with the one called Dohnaseek, he's amusing to say the least"

"That is all I ask thank you" Azazel said giving me a bow of his head in thanks.

I raised my hand to wave him off, "I'll inform Serafall-sama of these events in the morning, she'll no doubt want to speak to you on the matter, as it's now involving me. I suspect she'll be less than pleased' I said giving him a wicked smirk

"Yes Serafall dose have a temper when she want to" Azazel chuckled as I got up.

"Right if that's everything I bid you both good bye and good night, it's been a long day and I need some sleep" I said as I gestured to the door telling them politely to piss off, I want to sleep.

"Of course, come on, lord pigeon" my grandfather said chuckling as they left.

"Oh don't you start now" Azazel whined as the two of them made their way out and I made my way upstairs.

Getting upstairs I was too tired even to eat, I just wanted to go to my bed. I opened my bedroom door and my jaw hit the floor when I saw the nightmare that I had just walked into. Five stacks of forms, each piled to the roof.

I immediately started crying anime tears, _'Why meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!'_

* * *

 **And that's a wrap**

 **Harem listings NEW (subtractions: Mittelt and Kalawarner) (Tiamat confirmed)**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Irina, Ravel, Ile, Nel, Bennia, Ophis, (fem) gasper, Grayfia (big sis, no lemons),**

 **Kenta: Serafall, Koneko, Kuroka, Akeno, Sona, Xenovia, Gabriel, Yasaka, Kunou, Ni, Li, (fem) Vali, Tiamat, Le Fay, Raynare, Kiyome Abe (maybe), Rosswisse**

 **I look forward to reading all reviews**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	7. Chapter 7- edited

**Well it's been a week and it's time for the next chapter, things have really picked up this week but they can still get better. So far we've broken the 5000 views mark, which is great seeing as its only 6 chapters so far, which is a very good sign, considering its growing popularity.**

 **Well this chapter is where everything starts to wrap up in this arc, and today I start writing the big reveal all chapter, planning has already taken up 8 pages on just things to cover so it's going to be a long chapter 9.**

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Bankaizen: =)**

 **Guest (Saito40): the more I read into it, the more I can't help but agree slightly, she does have a lot to offer, so I may just throw her into Kentas harem as well but keep her in Isseis, just as a big sis figure, while things will grow more intense with Kenta.**

 **Mahesvara: thanks and I plan to for a long time yet.**

 **Ryujomaru15: I think I may actually be able to give you what you want here regarding those two, I might actually give him both considering a few different factors in the backstory I've got planned for Kenta, and it's still really on yet.**

 **Deplexx: well I'm actually now thinking of throwing her into it, as Saito40 has convinced me it would be a waste for such a good character, yea some do other might prefer Rias with an OC rather than with Issei, I can write ether way but for this one is IsexRias all the way.**

 **Betinlara897: thx**

 **Grimmreaper90: yep and it's going to be soooooooooo good when everything finally comes out, I spent 3 days and re planned the chapter multiple times over to find just the perfect way to lay it out, I may not have everything that you requested but it won't be plain that much is certain. Only 2 chapters to go.**

 **DragonLordZipti: thanks and I hope you continue to enjoy. I've already PM'd you about your rather long Review, which is my favourite type of review, gives me smothering to ponder and think on. Also now that this chapter is up I'll be beginning to fix that spelling and grammar mistake as soon as I can, real life is starting to seep in and slow down my progress.**

* * *

 **Ok and with that let's get right to the story.**

 ** _Editing completed: 12/06/16- Spelling and grammar check, minor fixes and improvements_**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

After one long ass night, that ran into the not so early hours of the morning. I was finally getting some sleep, or what little I could, but now that the sun was shining I was beginning to stir.

 _'Ok, that was one long night'_ I mentally groaned as I squinted my eyes as I tried for a few more minutes rest.

 **'You can say that again, I fell asleep around two, what about you?'**

 _'Oh about three hours after, I was dreading leaving the forms till morning' I thought as I gave up on trying to get back to sleep._

' **Well at least they're all done, hey looks like you got a visitor, and for some reason she's pissed'**

 _'Ah crap, what now?'_ I thought as I opened my eyes to see the Sera-tan standing beside my bed looking down on me and Adara was right, she does not look happy. _'What have I done now?'_

"Ken-tan, what did you do last night?" Sera-tan asked in a slightly serious tone

My hand immediately went to my forehead and ran down my face, it felt like I had ran a marathon on my head, never again am I staying up that late.

"Kicked ass and took names" I said in a groan before I looked at her with a serious expression also, "oh and stayed to help a friend who need it"

"While disobeying Rias-Chan and putting yourself in harm's way" Sera-tan said as she crossed her arms her eyes slightly narrowed focused on me.

"First off I can look after myself, and when a friend of mine is in trouble. I will NOT leave them, I don't give a damn what Rias says about that. I feel it necessary to quote an anime I enjoy here, 'those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum' so I'd rather be scum than leave my friend behind", _'I knew what that felt like, never again'_ , I thought as the two of us glared at each other for the better part of a minute, neither of us budging from our positions on the matter. I had half expected Sera-tan to slap me which as my king she would have been well within her power to do so, but instead the next sensation I felt was that of her arms around me, I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't still sleeping…. no she really was hugging me.

"I know you can look after yourself, but please don't put yourself in danger like that, I only just found you and I couldn't bare it if you were taken away from me all because I wasn't here to protect you" I hear her say to me in a pleading tone.

I smiled at her worrying about me, and I returned the hug, my eyes widened slightly as I realized our size difference, _'Dam I never realized how small she actually was, it would take four of her to make up me, and it would take another two if I transformed to my second form'_

 **'Second form, you mean your Yōkai state?' I heard Adara ask me mentally**

 _'No, I've got different forms, my human form, my half form where I remain the same size but just my ears and tail comes out, then there's my Yōkai form where I grow, then my second form where I change even further' I explained_

 **'And then there's that…'**

'Never speak of that to me' I snapped not wanting to continue thinking of that.

 **'I understand you've already made that perfectly clear to me, it's off limits' Adara apologised**

 _'Damn straight'_ I mentally frowned before focusing back on Sera-tan. "I'm sorry, I never meant to make you worry about me. I'll try to be more careful in the future. I'm lucky to have such a caring King."

"You're forgiven, please don't do it again" she said as she clutched me tighter, though I don't see how, I doubt her arms could even wrap fully around me, she was just gripping at the back of my shirt.

"I won't" I said back as I returned the hug once more.

After a few moments we both let go of each other and Sera-tan went down stairs to wait while I got a shower having slept in my cloths again. After I was finished and dressed in a fresh uniform I came into the kitchen to find Sera-tan, twirling a black fallen Angel feather in her fingers.

"Ken-tan, care to explain why I found this in your living room" she asked looking at it with a somewhat worried look.

I sighed, "Let me make breakfast first and then I'll explain" I responded as I moved to the fridge and got some things out. I cracked some eggs and started on the breakfast omelettes. Fifteen minutes later we were both done and Sera-tan was sitting with her eyes closed, thinking on what I had told her.

Through breakfast I had informed her the situation in town about how Asia was currently under the captivity of the fallen and that they planned to remove her sacred gear tonight. Also how I had been approached by Azazel which I knew from a few years back, and that he asked me to spare the fallen, and that I had agreed but wanted both her and Azazel to, for the lack of a better word 'sanction' the mission.

"Ken-tan, I'm proud of you for bringing this to my attention before going in yourself" sera-tan smiled as me, "I will contact Azazel and work something out, so you have my permission and support to do what you need to do, save your friend"

"Thank you Sera-tan" I said grateful knowing she didn't have to do this, she could have just said no and said the church and the fallen angels weren't our problem and left it at that but I could tell now that wasn't the type of person Sera-tan was.

I got up and began cleaning our plates, once I was done I grabbed some of the muffins I had made the other morning and gave one to Sera-tan, the resulting squeal when she tasted it, was borderline glass shattering.

"Sooooooooooooooo, goooooooooooooooooooood!"

I sweat drop hearing her praise my baking, but I don't think they're that good, _'holy shit is she foaming from the mouth.'_

"Sera-tan, if they're that good I can pack you up a batch for later, if you'd like" I offered with a slight chuckle.

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes" sera-tan repeated in rapid succession.

 _'I didn't think it was possible to say that many yeses in under a second'_

 **'I think your muffin broke her, what kind of chef are you'**

I got up after finishing my muffin and Sera-tan was still savouring hers, crumb after crumb, like it was a rare treasure. I packed four into a container and gave then to Sera-tan and she snatched them away from me. My eyebrow twitched at the action.

 ***bonk* *ouch***

I bonked her on the head with a wooden spoon.

"Don't snatch otherwise I'm not making you any more, I can see you like them but that's no reason to be so grabby" I scolded, I don't care if she's my king or not.

"Sorry Ken-tan" she pouted with a sorry face, I caved a rubbed her head.

"It's alright, just try to act more grown up kay, I swear sometimes you're too cute for your own good"

She winked at me as I sat down to relax, making a mental note to make more of those muffins they may make good bargaining chips to use with Sera-tan when there's something I want or to get out of something, like that dam paper work. _'That reminds me'_

"Ah yes Sera-tan, I finished all the paper work you sent me last night, it's all been dispatched to the underworld" I said with a smile

"Really that's great," sera-tan cheered, "I'm sorry there's was so much it was just a back log that needed both our signatures there should only be a few a month now so you're free to do as you please, and also now that the paper works all cleared up I can spend more time with my Ken-tan"

"Really that's great" that's what I was saying out loud what I was saying inside my head while mentally jumping for joy was

 _'Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees, finally noooooooooooooo, moooooooooooooooore, paperworrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrk!'_

 **'You seem happy'**

 _'I've passed happy, happy is a borderline, which I've crossed so far now I can't even see it, it's not even on the horizon'_ I though with as I just grinned outwardly as I slumped in my seat revealing in my new freedom, and then placed an ice pack on my wrist.

* * *

 **Time skip**

After this morning I had been in a very good mood, as I made my way to school, Sera-tan had ordered me before she left to make more of those muffins so I'd have to buy ingredients on the way home. But that was for later, for now I had some things to do, and certain people to see. And hell to raise.

As I walked to the school gate, a weight dropped on my shoulder before felt something hugging my forehead.

"Nii-Chan!" Koneko cried as she hugged my head.

"Koneko what's…?" I started to ask but stopped when I felt something wet on my forehead, she was crying.

"I though you weren't going to make it, why? Why did you do that? Why send me way? Why didn't you let me help?" Koneko cried as she hugged me tighter, had I been anyone else her rook strength would have reduced my head to pulp, but that just told me how much more she was hurting.

I rounded the corner of the main gate and stepped into the small area what was blocked off by walls on three sides so we could have some privacy. Setting my bag down and immediately took Koneko off my shoulder and pulled her into a hug which she tightened while still crying.

"I'm sorry for doing that. I just didn't have time to think. All I knew was I needed to keep everyone safe. If you'd stayed you'd have been in danger and I couldn't have protected you and attempt to keep Asia safe at the same time, but I still ended up failing her" I apologised hugging her tightly.

"Nii-Chan, I don't need you to protect me, I can look after myself" Koneko said as she gripped my blazer tighter not wanting to let go.

I smiled at her confidence. "But its Nii-Chans job to protect his little Imouto from harm, and I will always" I said as I loosened my grip and looked down on her.

"But if Nii-Chan protecting me, who will protect Nii-Chan" she said as she did the same and looked up at me, as her eyes still rimmed with tears.

I smiled, "I'll protect us both" I said as I reached my hand to her cheek, "now please dry those tears" I smiled rubbing her eyes clear, "today is a good day I'm finally finished my paperwork marathon which means we can enjoy more time together, and to celebrate, I brought muffins" I said as I reached down to my bag and took one out of the paper bag I had them in,

Koneko smiled as she took a bite out of the muffin and her eyes lit up. "Sooooo, goooooood!"

 **'Apparently those muffins of yours are a big hit with her too'**

 _'Apparently so'_ I thought as I pulled my bag back on and hoisted Koneko up onto my shoulder once again. As we made our way to the school.

After several minutes I stopped outside the council office as I set Koneko down. "I'll only be a minute I just need to remind Sona how it's not nice to rat someone out when they're helping a friend" I opened the door.

* * *

 **Koneko POV**

I didn't know what Nii-Chan meant by that but he entered the room before I could ask. I heard Sona-Senpai greet him as he opened the door, but after he closed the door I heard nothing. That was until a few seconds later when I heard.

 ***BONK* *CRASH*** "ouch!"

That was Sona-Senpais voice, I was about to go in when the door opened and Nii-Chan stepped out blowing on his fist.

"Well that's her reminded" Nii-chan said with a slight sight, "Now let's go see Rias, she needs the same reminder" Nii-Chan said before starting to walk way.

I peered into the student council room to see Sona-Senpai, flat on the floor, with a lump on her head, and dizzy eyes while muttering, "sorry, Kenta, sorry, Kenta, sorry, Kenta, sorry, Kenta, sorry, Kenta, sorry, Kenta, sorry, Kenta, sorry, Kenta"

I blinked in shock. Did Nii-Chan do that? What did she do to annoy Nii-Chan so much? And now Buchou is about to get the same what did they do to anger Nii-Chan.

I followed Nii-Chan all the way to the club house, but he had a head start by the time I got there he was already in the club room and then I heard it.

 ***BONK* *CRASH*** "ouch!"

Looks like Buchou got the same treatment, I rounded the corner into the clubroom to see Buchou laid out on the floor. Akeno Senpai was giggling to herself and Kiba-Senpai was rubbing the back of his head in awkwardness, we each knew Nii-Chan wouldn't harm any of us without good causes and that he would never take it too far, only when pushed so the atmosphere in the room was comical until Buchou got up.

"What the hell was that for, just walk in and hit me on the head!" Buchou snapped at Nii-chan

"You know perfectly well, what it's for" Nii-chan said as he crossed his arms, "you told Sona about me fighting last night and she told Sera-tan, which in turn got me an eating from her this morning, needless to say she was angry and worried out of her mind. And before you say anything about me singling you out, don't worry Sona got the same treatment a few minutes ago."

Oh so that's why Nii-Chan is so annoyed ,Serafall-Sama scolded him for fighting the fallen by himself, and now he's annoyed at who ratted him out.

"Well I'm sorry it made it to Serafall-samas ears, but did you have to hit me" Buchou said as she rubbed her head slightly while still glaring at Nii-chan.

"Yes because you can't seem to get it into your head that I can handle myself" Nii-chan sighed, "I swear sometimes it's like you don't even trust me anymore"

"That's because I don't, I used to but now, it's like I don't even know who you are." Buchou snapped angrily at Nii-chan, "You won't confide in any of us, you don't even trust us enough to confide in us about your past or what you really are. How are we meant to trust you?"

I felt myself flinch at that, it was true Nii-chan hadn't told us anything about his past, or what he is. But he just wasn't ready, whatever it was much have been hurting him or scaring him not to, I was willing to wait until he was ready whatever it was wouldn't change the past two years.

Now looking at Nii-chan I could tell what Buchou said hurt him. The look on Nii-Chans face was jumping between different emotions, it went from complete shock at Buchous words, to sadness at hearing them to a face that I didn't recognise, but I what I felt next told me exactly what it was, pure anger I could feel his anger in waves radiating off him like the sun, it was frightening, and everyone felt it.

 _'This aura, is this what Nii-Chan has been supressing, what he's been hiding, this aura it's ferocious, unlike any Yōkai aura I've felt'_ I thought as I tried not to shake in fear under the pressure but was failing badly.

I looked to Buchou, she wasn't fairing any better. Her face was full of fright looking at Nii-Chan, even Akeno-Senpai who was normally so calm, I could see her shaking at it. Kiba-Senpai was frozen on the spot with fear, his eyes wide.

I looked to Nii-Chan, his aura was growing more and fiercer. I was so frightened I didn't know what was going on, I could only manage a whisper. "Nii-Chan"

Suddenly I could see Nii-Chan relax his body and his aura completely disappeared on the spot like it had never been. Nii-Chan spoke but his voice was shaky. "I'm sorry you had to see that, I must go"

Nii-Chan turned and quickly walked past me not even making eye contact his body physically shaking. That's when I noticed his eyes, his pupils were changing between small circle as a slits like a cats, I could swear I saw fangs also, and when he reached to close the door behind him his nails were turning into claws. He closed the door behind him and I heard him start running.

I looked to Buchou who was still partly frightened at what we all had just witnessed, she looked to me, I looked at her with pleading eyes wanting to go after Nii-Chan, she nodded in response and I turned and gave chase.

* * *

 **Kiba POV**

As Koneko gave chase to Kenta, I looked to Buchou who was visible shaken up, Akeno-Senpai was still visible shaken also.

"What was that" I spoke out loud, "that aura it was…. monstrous"

Buchou held her head in her hands as she took deep breaths trying to calm down.

"I think that's what Kenta has been hiding all this time, his Yōkai half" Buchou said in a serious tone

"But why hide it" I asked still calming myself

"You felt it didn't you, his aura, he's probably afraid of how we would react to him if he showed us his true self, like we all reacted feeling that aura" Buchou responded her eyes shaded over

"Rias, did you see him" Akeno-Senpai spoke as she pulled herself together still shaking slightly.

"Yes it was only slight, but he was changing slightly, it was almost like he couldn't control it, like his anger brought out his Yōkai half, and that aura, it was absolutely beastly" Beastly Buchou said with a slight hint of feat in her voice.

* * *

 **Koneko POV**

I followed Nii-Chan to the school gate, where he was leaning against the wall almost like he was out of breath, he was trying to dial his phone but his hands and his body was shaking. It wasn't a weak shaking it was anger, I could feel it when I heard him speak.

"GRAMPS, I NEED TO VENT, LOSING CONTROL" I hear him said in a growling tone as his shaking got worse.

 _'Losing control of what'_ I thought as I got more and more worried, watching him but after he spoke he literally sped of his first step caused the ground to cave below it, as he sped off. I quickly followed as fast as I could, by the time I caught up. I saw Nii-Chan and his grandfather entering into the dojo at the back of his house, his grandfather had a very worried look on his face as he closed the door.

I wasn't going anywhere until I found out what was going on. I sat down and waited for them to come out, it was several hours later that the door finally opened.

* * *

 **Time skip seven hours later**

 **Kenta POV**

I pushed the door open, panting heavily trying to get my breath back after that.

 _'I can't believe I almost lost control again, had it not been for Konekos voice earlier I would have, and then I would have regretted it for the rest of my life'_ I thought to myself trying to get my breath back before I collapsed my arms and legs spread out on the grass as the sweat was pouring off me after one of the most intense sessions I've had in years. My grandfather came out a few minutes later fairing no better than myself as he panted while wiping his brow taking a drink of water and catching his breath as well.

"Is it just me of have you gotten stronger?" he asked finally getting his breath back

"Must be my devil side" I chuckled, "knights speed and rooks strength" I said as I give him a look, "looks like I'm a match for you now" I laughed as got my breath back, wincing at my sore chest.

"I can still beat your ass boy" he scoffed back before his featured hardened a bit "so what got you so riled that you almost lost it, that Gremory again?"

I sat up rubbing my face, "yea she just keeps pushing" I sighed shaking my head as I remembered her words.

"Well if she keeps pushing, she better be paying for repairs" my grandfather said throwing his head back gesturing to the door, I looked back inside.

The place was completely torn up, the beams were snapped, and the ceiling was smashed up along with claw marks and craters all over the floor, seven hours of venting will leave one hell of a mess.

"Damn, I almost lost in completely in there" I said frowning

"Yea that's the last time we stop your sessions for a week, you need venting every few days, half blood or not. The beast is still in you" he said looking at me seriously

"I know" I thought clenching my fists in slightly anger, it wasn't something I needed reminding of.

"Now the question is, are you going to tell them about you, or are you going to keep putting it off, until they push you hard enough that you break and then you'll really regret it" he warned settling a worried gaze on me.

I listened to my grandfather's words I knew he was right and that Rias was right also, how can they trust me if I don't come clean about what I am, would it be better if I just changed schools and stayed away from them, as long as I stay in contact with Serafall, I have no obligation to the others. But what about Koneko, she'd be heartbroken if I left, and I don't want to leave my friends, I finally had a life here.

"I guess I'm just worried, worried that if I tell them, what they would think of me" I said looking down at the grass, "You know how others have reacted, hell even our lesser brethren reject us and look at us as beasts." I said with a scowl my fist gripping the grass as I remembered the past, "I don't want the others, my friends, to look at me with those eyes, those cold eyes. I couldn't bare it"

"I'm afraid that you just have to….." My grandfather stopped mid-sentence and stood up looking at the corner wall of the house, my senses were still a bit out of funk but I focused and that when I sensed it.

"Come out! I know your there" my grandfather snarled.

I quickly stood up and held my hand out, "It's alright, I know her". As I spoke Koneko rounded the corner, tears forming in her eyes.

 _'Crap she heard us, why was she there to begin with'_ I thought as I looked at her my throat tightened with worry.

 **'She was worried about you of course, you left like that it would make anyone worry'**

"Koneko…" I started to speak but she cut me off.

"…..do you really think that?" she asked her voice trembling.

I felt my whole body tighten at her words as fear gripped me. _'…Koneko'_

"Do you really think that, we'd treat you like that, that we'd shut you out and treat you any less than our friend" her tail and ears came out, "do you think that I would"

I look at my Imouto, tears were streaming down her cheeks. _'Damn it seeing her like that makes me want to break down now'_ , my fists clenched as I looked down, "Koneko you don't realize what I am, I'm dangerous. A monster. I don't want to hurt you, or anyone else, I could never forgive myself if I did, and if you knew what I was." I could feel tear streaming down my face. "The way that I've been looked at in the past, by those who knew what I was, I couldn't bare it if I got that look from you"

 _'Damn it',_ I broke out in tears and I hit my knees, sobbing. All those memories of my past, the looks I got from those people, the yells and the cries. All of them screaming for me to just die. The pain was unbearable.

Then I felt warmth, Koneko, she was on me hugging into me, I could feel her tear on my skin, she was sobbing but I could hear her.

"You idiot, I could never look at you like that, you're my Nii-Chan, I could never think of you as a Monster, no matter what you are. No matter what you are my Nii-Chan through and through and you all ways will be" Koneko said her arms wrapped around my shoulders as I knelt.

 _'Damn it, thank you Koneko, thank you'_

 **'This even brings a tear to my eye'**

 _'You're made of fire, can you even cry'_

 **'Yes I can you idiot, now show her your true self'**

I remained silent for a few moments calming down as Koneko held on to me and we both calmed down. I took in a deep breath and exhaled as I spoke. "I have been an idiot haven't I, I should have shown you a long time ago. Thank you for being patient with me Koneko. I'm ready." I said as the reality of what I was about to do set in, "Brace yourself seeing me for the first time can be startling for most people"

Koneko let go of me and took two steps back, she probably was just expecting, ears and tails.

 _'Well no going back now'_

I put one foot on the ground and proceeded to stand up, as I did I transformed, my hair, my eyes, teeth, body structure, my ears came out, my tail slipped out of the base of my spine.

I now stood towering before her and she looked at me wide eyed. Yea she knew what I was just looking at my features, even if she grew apart from the Yōkai culture, every Yōkai knows what I am by looking at my features. 'The black beasts'

I didn't know what to expect of her. Did I expect her to run? To curse ever meeting me? To faint at the very sight of me? I honestly didn't know what she was going to do. But what she did, I never expected anyone to do to me, especially in this form.

She took two steps forwards and hugged me. I couldn't believe it, someone like me, she….she accepted me.

"I know….I'm sorry for what Buchou said to you, that must have hurt you, in order to make that happen, I know, and I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you, when she tried to get you to talk about your past. How painful. It must be, we've both lost so much because of what we both are. We're both different, yet both the same. I understand now why you didn't tell me, and I'm grateful that you finally showed me the true you. You're not a monster Nii-Chan, you could never be, because you're my Nii-Chan" she said holding my closer

I, morphed into my human state with my ears and tail still out, and held Koneko in a hug. I couldn't believe that she actually accepted me. I actually started crying again.

 _'Damn I'm so emotional today'_

 **'Well it's an emotional situation partner, *sniffle*'**

 _'I don't believe it you're actually crying, the big bad fire snake is actually crying'_

 **'You speak of this again and next time you use my fire, I'll roast you'**

 _'Aww, you had to just go and ruin the moment didn't you'_

I held Koneko tight, damn it, once I've got some time I'm going to bake her the biggest pile of treats and cakes she can eat for this.

"Well it's no wonder you two get along so well" my grandfather said getting up letting his ears and tail out, "while you both not of the same species, you are in the same general type of Yōkai, even if your only half Yōkai Kenta"

Koneko looked up at me, "you're only half Yōkai?"

I nodded, "Yes my mother was Yōkai, but my father, bastard, was human. Once my mother came clean about what she was before my birth, he bolted, never heard from the man again" I said in a slight growl, _'I hope I never see him again'_

"Good riddance, but you owe him for a few things, your greater tolerance, and now that sacred gear of yours. It definitely makes you a force to be reckoned with" he said as he took another mouthful of water.

"Yea, though I'd hate to admit it, I do owe him for those, but if I ever see him, I'm kicking his ass for leaving mum" I said with a sadistic smirk on my face, oh I would make him squeal like a stuck pig.

"Not before me you're not" my grandfather chuckled as he cracked his knuckles looking forward to the day no doubt.

"Nii-Chan…" ***ZZZZZZZZZZZZ*** Koneko was about to ask something else when her phone began to ring. I used my hearing to listen in.

"Hello" I heard Rias on the other end

"Yes Buchou what is it" Koneko replied with a slight bit of irritation in her voice, obviously a little angry now with her now knowing what I was.

Rias seemed to pause for a second hearing her tone but continued a couple of seconds after, "Have you found Kenta?"

"Yes I'm with him right now" Koneko said as she looked to me

"Good. Both of you need to get back here right now, something serious has come up concerning that sister Kenta was trying to help the other night" Rias said with a bit more anger in her tone mentioning me, no doubt she still had some irritation towards me and my actions earlier, but there wasn't a chance in hell I was backing down for what I did, the red head deserved it. With a sigh I gestured to Koneko to give me the phone, while my ears and tail hid themselves again.

Putting the phone to my ear a scowl settled on my face before I spoke, "Rias, its Kenta. I'm already aware of the fallens plans, and so is Sera-tan. There are things that I need to inform you of before you make any moves so please wait for me at the club house, and I will explain the situation on route"

She was no doubt fuming on the other end of the line but after a couple of seconds she spoke again her irritation easily heard in her tone, "Alright Kenta we'll wait for you, but get here soon"

"We'll be there in twenty minutes" I responded back in a solid tone making my point I wasn't going to break to her will, she wasn't my king. I closed the phone handing it back to Koneko. With a nod I turned to my grandfather who gave me an approving nod.

"Go give them an ass kicking they'll never forget" he said with a grin no doubt having over heard the conversation with his own hearing.

I turned to Koneko whose Nekomata features had hidden themselves once again.

"Let's go Koneko, we've got some pigeons to cook" I grinned

"Right" she nodded back and started off.

* * *

 **Time skip**

Both Koneko and I arrived in the club house building to see Akeno standing outside the door, when she saw me she smiled.

 _'Is it just me or does she seem happier to see me than usual'_

 **'Some sadists can be masochists also, and by the looks of things your little aura burst earlier must have really excited her'**

 _'Great so my Yōkai half makes her horny, just what I needed'_ I thought as I mentally face-palmed

I nodded to her in greeting and went to go in but Akeno held her arm out as she gestured to wait. "Issei-kun is getting scolded by Buchou"

I sighed, "What did he do this time?" I asked as I stepped back and crossed my arms.

"Disobeyed Buchou and spent most of the day with that sister you're so fond of. Now the fallen have her again, Buchou sent me out to do some recon to figure out if they're under orders or rogue. They don't appear to be following orders so we're free to engage" Akeno told me with a smirk.

I sighed shaking my head, "I could have told you that beforehand. I pulled that Intel last night, before the fallen took the priest and left"

"Well you didn't tell us that~" Akeno said with slight amusement

I chuckled back, "Well Rias never asked~, thou she was too busy meeting with the floor after that little tap I gave her this morning"

Akeno giggled behind her hand remembering this morning before turning to the door and opening and walking, I looked down to Koneko.

"Koneko, me Rais and Akeno will be heading for the church. chances are Issei will want to head also, but he'll need help, I know you don't like him very much, but help him out for me" I asked in a slightly pleading way I knew she didn't like him but he'll need all the help he can get.

She pouts but nods, "ok Nii-Chan for you"

"Thanks, I make it up to you with a batch of those chocolate mice you like so much~" I said with a grateful smile and a slight laugh when I saw her eyes sparkle at the promise, she must really like those mice.

After composing herself Koneko enters the room, I followed behind while I watch Akeno whisper into Rias's ear, and then gesture to me. Rias' face fell into a scowl seeing me before she looked to Issei, Kiba and Koneko. But it turned to one of slight shock when she looked to Koneko who was giving her a scowl right back which made her flinch before sighing.

"I've got an urgent thing to do now. Akeno and I will go out for a bit with Kenta" Rias said as she starts walking to me with Akeno, when Issei tries to stop her.

"B-Buchou! I haven't finished talking—" Issei started but Rias cut him off as she put her index finger to his lips, to silence him.

"Ise, there are a couple of things I need to tell you. First one. You think that a Pawn is a weak piece, right? Am I right?" Rias said in a slightly gentle tone. He nod quietly to her question. "That's a big misunderstanding. Pawn has a special ability that no other pieces have. That ability is the Promotion."

 _'Promotion? Like in chess, so Issei can become any other piece on the board, that's impressive.'_ I thought as I listened to them.

"Just like the actual chess game, a Pawn can change into other classes if they reach the opponent's base. They are able to promote to any other piece besides the King piece. Ise, when you step foot in the location I acknowledge as "Enemy's base", you are able to change into any piece besides the King." Rias continued explaining as a look of shock came on Issei's face as the realization of what this meant for him set in.

 _'Not a bad deal, not as good as mine being OP all the time but still'_ I mentally chuckled

"Since it hasn't been that long since you became a Devil, there are restrictions, so it's probably still impossible for you to be promoted to the ultimate piece, a Queen. But you could change to other classes. If you wish strongly for Promotion within your heart, then there will be a change in your ability. Also one more thing. It's about the Sacred Gear. When you use your Sacred Gear, just remember this. Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well. Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you." Rias said as she stroked Isseis face gently

 _'That true?'_

 **'Yes some sacred gears can evolve further, but my power is only limited by your imagination, so it's practically limitless at the moment for you'**

 _'Sweet'_

"There's one last thing you should never forget, Ise." Rias said with a passionate air in her voice, "Even a Pawn can take down the King. This is basic in chess. This truth also applies for the Devils' chess pieces. You can become stronger."

After saying that, she turns away from Issei before coming to me with Akeno and closing the door behind us as we began to exit the building.

"Ok Kenta so what's this supposed Intel and situation you need to explain" Rias snapped at me her venom back.

"First off, loose the attitude." I said back with just as much venom as I crossed my arms, "I already apologised for losing my cool earlier." I said settling a stone cold glair on her with just a slight hint of my aura being let off, to the extent of her stiffening and taking a step back from me, "Which by the way. Was a result of your continued pushing, even though you said you'd drop it" I said as we started walking "this is not the time for petty personal problems. Not when shit is about to hit the fan in a major way" I said as I let my aura dissipate as I brought it back under suppression, which was a lot easier now, damn I needed that venting bad earlier.

"Your right, we can talk about this later" Rias responded from behind me on my left as we walked, there was a slight hint of worry and fear in her voice, no doubt brought on my by aura but that was the effect I was going for.

"Yes we can" I said as I left a slight pause as I took a breath, "when I come clean with you all about everything"

I could tell that sudden statement shocked them, as their Ki changed slightly to one of slight shock, confusion and happiness.

"I've already opened up to Koneko, and her acceptance has made me realize I should have trusted you all with it sooner, and for that I am sorry" I apologised as we kept walking towards the back of the building as we came out the back exit "but this all can wait until after the situation at hand"

I could feel their smiles without even looking at them, they were happy that I was ready to open up, and I was ready to get this burden of my chest, if they accept me after tonight it'll be a miracle, I was going to go all out. Part of me is looking forward to see their faces, another is dreading it.

As we came out to the back of the building I turned to them as Akeno started to prepare the magic circle for transport, I started explaining what was going on, "Ok the fallen angles plan is to take the sisters sacred gear. Her name is Asia Argento, when I knew her she was a holy maiden, a member of the church in Rome. She possesses the sacred gear twilight healing. How she got involved with the fallen I don't know." I explained seeing a look of realization come to Rias face.

"That explains why they wanted her so badly" Rias said as she looked to me, "so why did you not want us to go without you, you want another shot at them?"

I shook my head, "No, it was to inform you that the fallen are to be captured and not killed, Sera-tan is in conference with Azazel as we speak negotiating terms for their safe return" I informed her which she seemed to take in slight shock,

"What about the one that killed Ise, surely we can end her" Rias asked wanting to see the fallen, Raynare, killed for what she did.

"What part of "capture and not kill" didn't you understand?" I asked rhetorically looking at her with a hardened expression, "they have been tricked into this, believing that they were just following orders when in actual fact they were just being used by another"

"And how do you know this?" Rias asked giving me an unbelieving look

"I spoke with Azazel personally" I replied, "he confirmed that he did not give any orders of this kind but that his subordinated who will remain anonymous until proof can be found, used Azazels name to get these four fallen to do his dirty work"

"Hold on you spoke with Azazel. When?" Rias asked in shock thinking a fallen angel leader could have come and gone from her territory so easily.

I smirked mentally seeing the look of shock on Rias face, which wasn't a common sight, "Last night, I'll explain how I know him later, but that's everything I needed to pass on." I said before looking at her with a stern expression before continuing "Serafall-Sama has given me permission to do what even is necessary to see that it is done as requested" I said with a serious tone making her eyes open wide never having heard me like this before, "Asia is my friend, so I want them to pay for any pain they have down to her, but she has a kind heart and she would not want them dead ether. So I will see it done as ordered. I hope I have made my position clear on this matter"

Rias sighed and nodded to me. "If it's an order from a Maou I will obey but I'm not happy about it"

I smirked, "don't worry you can still kick their backsides all over the place, now let's get going, we've got work to do"

* * *

 **And done, wow, that was a good chapter a little short compared to my others but full of emotion none the less, I had to think of some reason and some way to convince Kenta to come clean about himself, and this chapter is it, it's probably bringing up a lot of questions so feel free to ask, in reviews or PM me and I'll gladly respond with a PM ether way.**

 **Next week's chapter will be the conclusion and Battle at the church, it will be focusing more on Kenta as I'm sure everyone already know how things happen in the anime or light novels between Issei and Raynare, so no harm there.**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Irina, Ravel, Ile, Nel, Bennia, Ophis, (fem) gasper, Grayfia (big sis, no lemons),**

 **Kenta: Serafall, Koneko, Kuroka, Akeno, Sona, Xenovia, Gabriel, Yasaka, Kunou, Ni, Li, (fem) Vali, Tiamat, Le Fay, Raynare, Kiyome Abe (maybe), Rosswisse**

 **I look forward to reading all reviews**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	8. Chapter 8- edited

**Dam who knew this fiction would get so much support, it's about to break 100 followers and it's only on its 8** **th** **week, thank you all, 6,700 views and counting.**

 **I made this announcement in my other fiction so if you read it you already know what's going on. After next week's big reveal I will be taking a 2 week break from posting, this is to help me relax and build up my chapter reserves and work on other fictions, I like having a large reserve of chapters when I post to give me breathing room, but as it is now I'm running low, I've only got next week's chapter written for this fiction and I haven't had time with my other fictions to plan ahead in detail, so the two weeks is a must so I can build up to keep posting after, and I 100% will post after those two weeks, I will not let these fictions of mine die out, not when I've had so much support. It's just I need to re kindle my writers' inspiration and get back to enjoying writing instead of writing to a deadline.**

* * *

 **Ok now onto the reviews.**

 **Betinlara897: glad you like it so far =)**

 **Guest (Rex): lol here you go a nice long chapter for you.**

 **Superfanman217: thanks**

 **Grummreapper90: *sniff sniff* I know I promised myself that to, I broke done a few times writing that last chapter, but now for some action, enjoy.**

 **DePlexx: it's not a problem**

 **Mahesvara: I PM'd you about that**

 **Ryujomaru15: =) here it is then**

 **TheMysteriousOtaku: if you read carefully in the other chapters, he can turn his body to flames like he did when he fought Sonas queen he formed out of the fire while walking out of the crater, and he mentions it to Adara two chapters back when freed shot him, as for armour I actually have a plan for that and extras later on in the series, still in the planning stages, as for something like a flame atronach it's an interesting concept I may just have to look into it.**

 **Ithinker: thanks, currently my plan for this fiction is to have it follow the cannon for a bit but have it more from Kentas POV as Serafalls Queen, so things will be switching up a bit later in the story like the rating game Kenta won't be in it so I'll be changing it up there, and in other ways as it progresses on, but I'll be trying to stick to the cannon, for the most part at least.**

* * *

 **OK onto the chap** **ter.**

 ** _Editing completed: 15/06/16- Spelling and grammar check, minor fixes and major improvements_**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

The light from the transportation circle died down and I started looking around. We were in a forest area surrounded by trees and about a hundred or so meters for the church. Sensing the Ki in the area I could feel the presence of a fallen just a little ahead of us and three more inside the church along with a mess of others. _'Take about over kill there's got to be at least a few hundred, Kokabiel really went all out on this.'_

"Right let's get going. We've got one enemy about seventy or so meters in front of us with three more in the church with a miniature army to back them up." I informed Rias and Akeno, "there's no sense avoiding a fight so we don't have to avoid this one, may as well charge straight in"

"Well said, let's go give these fallen a friendly hello" Rias smirked as Akeno had the same sadistic smirk on her as I did.

The three of us made our way forward, not hiding our presence, no point. Once we came to a slight clearing we were halted by a light spear being launched at us, which I smashed on sight before looking up in the direction it came from.

"Oh it's you again" the small Lolita Fallen Angel, Mittelt said as she flew down from a tree, "I was hoping you were going to come play hero. Now I can pay you back for that beating you gave me the other night"

"Mittelt, I don't suppose you'd listen to reason and surrender peacefully, it would make this night so much easier" I asked with a slight grin, while I was looking forward to a fight, if one could be avoided that was always better.

"Fat chance" she hissed throwing a light spear at me.

Seeing it coming I sighed as I coated my hand in Ki before catching it point blank before it hit my face. Everyone gasped witnessing me stopping it.

"Kenta is that?" Rias asked looking at the green aura coming from my fist now gripping the light spear as it started to crack.

"Ki, or senjutsu. Whichever you prefer" I said as I gripped the spear tighter still before it shattered like glass. I then pointed my fist at Mittelt still covered in Ki, "you've got no chance Mittelt, I was able to take all of you on the other night, and yet you think you think you can handle me plus a Gremory and her queen as well" I called telling her the odds before smirking, "even your pigeon brain can see its hopeless"

 **'You trying to goat her into calling for back up'**

 _'It would make things more interesting, plus she wouldn't believe me if I tried to tell her that they're being used, plus it will lighten the load for the others when they get here'_

 **'It won't work no ones that stupid'**

"Then let's see how you fair in round two" Mittelt hold up her hand sending out a pulse, and then two magic circles appear and fallen start to come out of them.

 _'You were saying?'_ I asked mentally laughing

' **She really does have a pigeon brain doesn't she?' Adara replied in a dead pan tone clearly not believing how cocky or arrogant Mittelt was, or perhaps it was just pure stupidity.**

As the two figures cleared their circles, a smile came on my lips. _'Now it's a party'_

"Well done Mittelt now let's take these three down" the blue haired Kalawarner said as she formed her light spear.

"Hang on just one minute you three" I said stepping forward and holding up my hands, "I need to tell inform you of something first"

"Like we would care what some devil has to…" Kalawarner started but was interpreted

"Silence Kalawarner!" Dohnaseek barked causing Kalawarner to bite her tongue, figuratively speaking. "What is it you wish to tell us Maki-san?" Dohnaseek asked looking at me.

"Thank you Dohnaseek." I said with a nod, "I wish to inform each of you that I have been in contact with Azazel, and inquired as to your actually orders. He then informed me that he never gave any such orders to kill or steal sacred gears. That you are being manipulated," I informed them looking at them seriously my tone unwavering, "so I ask you now. Surrender peacefully and you will not be harmed"

Dohnaseek pondered on my words while Mittelt and Kalawarner started laughing.

"You honesty expect us to believe that you spoke with Azazel-Sama and lived, you wouldn't get with in a thousand feet of him" Kalawarner laughed holding her sides from laughing so hard.

Mittelt wasn't doing much better, "Yea and why should be we believe a ridiculous lie like that, it's…."

"The truth" I snapped, getting irritated by their babbling. "You are being pulled about like puppets on a string and you don't even see it."

I looked to Dohnaseek, who now had his arms crossed and a frown on his face. "You're an honourable fighter Maki-san." He said looking to me with some respect, "so I don't believe you would openly lie to us, not when you yourself could easily take each of us down by single handily without any difficulty. I know this from the two times I have fought you, you're strong and so have no reason to used deception."

"Dohnaseek are you betraying us" Mittelt snarled at Dohnaseek

"Traitor!" Kalawarner yelled.

"No I am not." Dohnaseek snapped shutting the pair of them up before looking back to me, "sadly though Maki-san, because we are on opposite sides of this conflict I cannot just take your word for it. So we have no choice but to fight here"

I nodded my head in understanding, "I understand, can't say I'm disappointed. This time I can show you what I've been holding back"

"Oh enough of this" Kalawarner yelled as she and Mittelt started to move

"You take him on Dohnaseek we'll take his bitches" Mittelt yelled as they both shot past me aiming for Akeno and Rias. They collide with light spears and demonic magic shields.

I looked over my shoulder "Remember you two restrain and capture, Sera-tans orders" I called back to them as their fighting got under way.

""We know"" the both called back with a slight strain as the two fallen pushed them back some.

I turned back to Dohnaseek. "Well then shall we get started?" I asked as I began taking off my blazer.

"Yes lets I've been itching for a rematch" Dohnaseek grinned at me as he spread his stance.

I smirked as I held my arm out to the side and dropped my blazer to the ground as I started to transform into my bigger form.

Dohnaseeks smirk grew seeing me change. "Well so this is your Yōkai state, I must say I've never seen anything quite like you before"

I could feel eyes on me from behind, Rias and Akeno were both watching me as well as fighting. _'Well I hope they enjoy the show.'_ I thought before grinning showing my sharpened teeth, "Yes nor are you likely to in your life time, but enough chit chat" I said as my fists clenched as my sacred gear formed and they caught alight. My fists burned a bright blue with a green tinge, as I mixed my Ki with my fire to give it more Kick.

Using my leg strength I shot towards Dohnaseek fast going in close as he formed a light sword and starts swinging. I evaded his first swing, before throwing a low left sweep for his legs to put him off balance. He jumped up using his wings to give him more height, before trying to impale me from above. I push back using a jet of flames from my foot to move me out of the way, before swerving back around and landing on my hands, doing a twist I sent two waves of flame at him as he landed only for him to fly off into the air to avoid the attacks as the sword changed into a spear before hurling it at me. I shatter it with a Ki covered kick as I stopped spinning and fired a blast of fire laced in Ki skyward. Dohnaseek spins catching air in his wings and blowing my flames away, but the Ki mixed in hits him in the gut sending him to the ground.

Dohnaseek hits the ground but lands in a roll before getting to a knee and launching a wall of light bullets my way.

I twisted on my hand to dodge the first set, grateful that I had learned multiple fighting styles over the years, capoeira was coming in handy now. I landed on my knees, and holding my hands to the side like finger pistols.

"Higan" (fire gun)

I return the barrage of light bullets with a barrage of fire bullets, shooting each one down as they came at me, as the resulting shockwaves started to create craters in the ground. This continues for another fifty seconds until I start running at Dohnaseek Turing my body to fire and letting the shots go through me as I ran through the hail of bullets.

The bullets quickly stopped as he saw me coming and began charging a massive light spear in preparation. I run at him with my fists behind me, flames flickering and Ki pulsing.

Dohnaseek swings as I come in range but then I push off from the ground spreading my devil wings to give me lift jumping over the swing, before bringing my fist down hard into the side of Dohnaseeks head, slamming him to the ground with a massive thud and then a crater.

I landed looking down at him he was moaning but had a smile on his face.

"How was that?" I asked grinning

"Worth the wait, you fight well" Dohnaseek said as he looked at me as his hands went to his head, obviously cause of my punch, I held back as much as I could but I needed to bring it to an end so a little roughness was necessary.

"As do you" I said before turning and started climbing out of the crater. Reaching the top I saw Akeno and Rias coming over with Kalawarner and Mittelt being dragged behind them, moaning in pain.

"Well looks like you two had fun, good to see they're still in one piece" I grinned showing some teeth. They dropped the two fallen into the crater before turning to me.

"So this is your Yōkai form" Rias asked looking with slight curiosity

I nodded, "Yep, well my more preferred battle form at least" I said as crossed my arms, a few of my buttons on my shirt had popped from the fighting and my t-shirt was ripped also from the sudden growth, normally it doesn't but then when I'm fighting stuff can happen, must have been that last punch.

"Fufufu you look so rugged Kenta-kun" Akeno teased running her hands down my ripped shirt and just grazing some skin underneath.

I looked at her with a smirk, "Not the reaction I normally get but it's better that some" I said before turning my senses towards the church, I could hear a lot of crashing and clanks of metal meeting metal, swords most likely. I looked back to Rias and Akeno, "You two better get going something tells me the others need your help, I'll take care of these three and meet you there."

Heading my advice Akeno opened up a magic teleportation circle beneath them and teleported them to the church. Once they were gone I turned back to the crater and slid down the slope to the three Fallen Angels below, as Mittelt and Kalawarner tried to scramble away from me as I approach them.

"A-are you going to kill us" Mittelt asked clearly frightened of me given the change in events.

I shook my head, "No I'm not going to kill you. The arrangement with Azazel is that you three, plus that Raynare, are to be returned to Azazel alive. Then you're his problem again" I said looking down on them.

"So you were speaking the truth before" Kalawarner said in shock and slight fear, though weather it was of me or what Azazel would have in store for their punishments I wasn't too sure.

"Of course" I sighted as I waved my hands as their rope restraints caught fire and burned away without hurting them, but were replaced with a fire rope from my sacred gear, "why would I lie about something like that?" I asked as I walked over and pulled Dohnaseek to his feet and let him use me as a crutch as we began to climb out of the crater, which was a real sight, cause in my Yōkai form I was actually bigger than him.

As we walked towards the church Dohnaseek leaning on me and both Mittelt and Kalawarner in tow, Dohnaseek looked to me with a curios gaze. "Tell me. Why are you so civil towards us? Devils and Fallen Angels are enemies, part Yōkai or not you should be…"

I shook my head cutting him off, "I don't judge or condemn people on what they are. I judge them by who they are, what they have done and the company they keep. You don't get to live long by making whole species your enemies. Judging people by what they are and not who they are…" I said with a frown, "doing things like that ruins lives and causes pain that few can comprehend", _'all but a few'_

Dohnaseek remained silent as we continued. I could feel the Ki of everything in the church at that moment the tension was thick in there and it gave me a clear picture of what was going on. Issei and Raynare were in the main part of the church fighting, with everyone else watching from the side lines, I couldn't feel Asias aura though, I kept sensing until we came to the door, only to hear the final part of the clash.

"I'm superior!"

"Blow away, you shitty Angel!"

"Damn yoooooooou! Low-class Deeeeeevil!"

"Uoryaaaaaaaa!"

I then felt a massive pulse of energy coming from… _'Damn that came from Issei?'_

 **'See told you not to underestimate the kid'**

 _'Yea remind me never to…',_ I was broke out of my train of thought when shattered glass rained down form the window above the door as Raynare was sent flying through it and crash landed in the bushes. '…piss him off, ouch that had to hurt'

I opened the door as I hid my Yōkai half, as I walked in with the other three. I saw Koneko heading past me, she glance and gave me a smile, I nodded and gave a smile back as I headed over to some pews setting Dohnaseek down with the other two beside him.

"Kenta? What's going on?" I heard Issei ask from behind me, I looked over my shoulder to see Kiba helping Issei up, Issei had a very confused look on his face.

"Prisoners of war" I shrugged as I turned to him, he still looked confused but didn't ask any more, and instead he looked to Kiba.

"Yo, you are late Casanova." Issei said in a gripe as I noticed both his thighs had holes in them like he had two light spear put through him, _'ouch kind of wishing I'd have gone with him to help now, those look like they sting'_

"Fufufu, Buchou told me not to interfere." Kiba explained as he helped Issei to one of the pews to sit down and I raise an eyebrow, _'Yea that sounds like her'_ I think to myself as I looked over to see her and Akeno walking out of the shadows.

"That's right. I believed that you were able to beat the Fallen Angel Raynare." Rias explained getting Isseis attention as he looked to her in shock.

"Buchou? Where did you come from?" Issei asked his shock in his voice clearly present.

"From the basement. I finished my business outside, so I used the magic-circle to come in. It was my first time transporting to a Church, so I was nervous." Rias explained as she brushed her hair back coming over to us.

I see. Then all of the Exorcists are annihilated. I may have never seen Rias and Akeno fight, but I've seen the magic Rias uses and with Akeno, I'm sure half the exorcists had ether very quick ends by Rias magic or very slow and painful ones from Akenos, I'm not sure if I wished I'd have gone with them to watch or help.

"Looks like you won safely." Rias said with a pleased smile as she stops and knees down to Issei.

"Buchou… Hahaha, I won somehow." Issei says as he rubs the back of his head embarrassed slightly.

"Fufufu, excellent. Just what I expected from my servant." Rias giggles slightly as she taps his nose.

 _'Flirting Rias really'_ I think as I watch the scene,

"Ara Ara. The Church is in a mess. Buchou, is it alright?" Akeno has a troubled face. I looked around, she's right the place is a mess. This might cause some trouble.

"…Is something wrong?" Issei asked looking confused at Akenos statement.

Rias sighs, "Church's belong to God or religions related to him, but there are cases like this where it is used by Fallen Angels. In cases like this, if we Devils damage the Church, there will be times when we get targeted by assassins. For revenge and payback." She said finishing in a rather darkened tone.

"But it won't happen this time." I speak over looking to them.

"Why is that?" Issei asks looking confused and worried.

"This Church was originally an abandoned one. So a certain group of Fallen Angels had come here to use it for their own greed, and we just happened to have a fight in a place like that. So we didn't step foot on the enemies' actual territory to have war. So it's just a small fight between a Devil and a Fallen Angel. This happens every time. That's what happened." I shrugged giving my explanation.

"Buchou. I've brought it." Koneko said as she came through the door dragging a black winged, Fallen Angel Raynare.

"Thank you, Koneko." Rias smiled looking at the Fallen Angel, "Now then, let's wake her up. Akeno."

"Yes." Akeno smiled as she lifts her hand up. Then water appears up in the air. Before dropping the water created in the air on Raynare.

 ***SPLASH!***

 **'What a wakeup call'**

 _'It gets the job done'_ I think with a slight shiver.

Raynare coughs after the splash. The Fallen Angel wakes up and opens her eyes slowly. Rias looks down on her. "How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare."

Seeing Rias, Raynares eyes widen in slight fear, "…The daughter of the Gremory clan…"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance." Rias said with a slight air of superiority, well her operation was a success so she has the right to be a little smug about it.

I smirked while snapping my fingers tying her up with a flame rope too, she sneered at it before snaring into a rage. "…You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan direct from the higher-ups, there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will—"

 ***DONK* "OUCH!"**

I shut her up with a fist to the top of the head, I could see Rias wince a bit remembering how I had given her the same treatment less than twelve hours ago. "Try looking around first before you start making idol threats" I said as I gestured over my shoulder to the three captured fallen. "They won't be coming to help and your orders from Azazel were fake you were tricked, so in short you're all alone here"

Raynare looked in shock seeing her comrades in the same position as her, and immediately her panic set in. "Alright we surrender just please don't kill us!" she began to plead, I sighed again.

 ***DONK* "OUCH!"**

I brought my fist down again her head must be spinning now. "We're not going to kill you, Baka! If we had wanted to you'd be dead already" I took out my phone and hit speed dial and held it to my ear.

"w-who are you calling?" Raynare asked slightly worried looking up at me

"Your boss, the one who saved you hide from my fire" I informed her with a roll of my eyes. After a few moments Azazel picked up.

"Ah Kenta boy I assume you're calling with good news" I heard Azazel over the line.

"Yes I've got your four nitwits, still alive and in whole pieces as promised" I replied back looking at the expressions of shock on everyone's faces, well it's not everyone who has the governor of the fallen pigeons on speed dial.

"Ah excellent, Serafall and I have already come to an understanding and agreement on a suitable punishment for those four twits." He said in a pleased tone, "I still can't believe that they fell for such an obvious trick. Why would I give those orders in a time when things are so shaky?"

"Well, they are only pigeons after all" I chuckled slightly getting an irritated grumble response from the other side of the line.

"….anyway I'll be at yours within the hour, have them there and I'll meet you" he said with slight irritation still in his tone making me smirk.

"Ok" I said as I hung up the line only to hit another speed dial.

"Who are you calling this time?" Issei asked looking to me like strangely,

"My king to report the mission success" I replied as I heard the line start to dial. As the line was ringing a magic circle appeared, and out of it came a bouncing Sera-tan.

"You called Ken-Tan" she cheered as she flashed me her milky girl pose with the sideways peace symbol beside her eye before she hugged my waste. I sweat dropped as she clung to me, I looked down to her with little glare and she got the message before standing straight. And looking at the fallen.

"Good work on your first assignment Ken-Tan, just what I expect from my queen" Serafall praised me with a happy smile on her face, I can't help but feel slightly weird getting praise from someone so much smaller than me, it's like an adult getting praised by a toddler in a grown up voice.

I smiled regardless and then saw Issei with a gaping mouth. I gestured to Sera-tan, who looked and smiled. "Oh how rude, I'm Serafall leviathan, a pleasure to meet you" she said with a slight curtsey.

Issei blinked a few times. Before bowing in response. "Issei, Hyoudou Pawn of Rias Gremory"

Looking at him for a minute Sera-tan smiled even more, "A pleasure to meet you Dragon-Kun"

I blinked a few times before looking at Sera-tan. "Dragon-kun?" in asked curiously

Serafall nodded, "Yes has the new host of the red dragon emperor Ddraig" she said pointing to Isseis sacred gear. I looked to Issei gauntlet, it had changed, and it now covered his entire hand and his lower arm, and there was a glowing emblem in the jewel.

 **'….'**

 _'Got something to say Adara' I asked feeling her mentally smiling to herself._

 **'Told you so, I knew he was going to be a strong one' she chuckled, I bet she's been waiting for ages to say that**

 _'Yea yea rub it in, guess I'll just have to settle with you' I said back in a mock sigh_

 **'Ouch low blow' Adara pouted**

 _'Kidding, your fire is plenty for me' I said back mentally shaking my head_

 **'Just wait for my balance breaker it will blow your mind' Adara said as a full blown grin came across her face**

 _'Can't wait'_ I replied back before turning my attention back to the scene at hand, "Red dragon, damn"

Rias looked at the mark, "…Red Dragon. Until recently there wasn't a mark like this… I see, so that's what it is…" Rias's eyes look like she was extremely shocked seeing the mark as a look of realization came over, her, "I found out the main reason why Ise was able to beat a Fallen Angel." Rias says it quietly. "Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gear. That's why you lost."

Raynare is to busy shaking, while looking at Sera-tan, guess a Maou is a bit more frightening. But slowly looks to Rias confused.

"Boosted Gear, a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?" After listening to Rias, Raynare puts on a very shocked expression.

"B-Boosted Gear… One of the Longinus … Even though it's for a temporarily time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maous and God… Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a boy like this!?" Raynare said her voice in complete shock and fear.

 _'Dam Isseis got some fire power now'_ I think as I look him over as the shock of what power he now holds sets in

 **'Yes but it's a slow starter'**

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the [Boosted Gear] can double the power of the possessor every 10 second. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader-class Fallen Angels and High-class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God." Rias explained

 _'Well power often comes at a price but to beat god, that still impressive'_ , "Well, no matter how powerful it is, Sacred Gears which needs time has a big risk. There aren't any enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome." I said with a sigh

Issei frowns and lowers his head at my words. I looked at him in confusion. _'I shouldn't have made him that down, what's happened?'_

 **'Partner….'**

"But it's interesting. Just to be expected from my Servant-kun. Just like I thought, Ise is an interesting boy. I'm going to adore you even more." Rias said with a sweet smile as she looked to Issei as well.

They continue talking but something catches my attention out of the corner of my eye, I turned looking at it. I could feel my blood run cold. Sera-tan and everyone looked at me. The silence was like a thousand blades piercing my heart, but that was noting compared to the pain of each step I took towards the back front row of pews. Each step felt like days, but in reality I knew it was just seconds but the dread made it feel so much longer.

My breaths were shallow, my heart was racing, I could feel every sensation in my body and every one of the feeling was screaming "NO!" My eyes finally saw what I was dreading. Lying on the pew, dressed in a thin night gown was Asia, her skin pain, her eyes closed.

My eye began to water, my tears stinging like red hot needles. I tightened my fists so hard I almost broke skin. I dropped to my knees with a thud. I knew what I saw in front of me, but I didn't want to believe it. I used my senses searching for a heartbeat, an aura, any sign of movement anything to tell me what I was seeing want real, she couldn't be, but she is… she's dead.

Tear streamed down my cheeks as I took her hand. She, she was so cold.

"Asia" I whispered barely auditable, the tears continued to stream in rivers down my face.

 **'Partner….I'm sorry'**

Then I felt two sets of arms wrap around me. I looked down and Sera-tan and Koneko were wrapped around me trying to comfort me. But the tear still fell as I sobbed aloud.

Issei came up behind us slowly. "Kenta I'm, I'm sorry I couldn't save her, w-we were too late"

Rias put her hand on my shoulder as I wept. "Kenta I think I may have a way for you to see her again" she said holding up a bishop piece for me to see.

"The evil piece system" I said looking at her in realization and slight hope.

"Rias that won't work, her sacred gear has been removed she can't be brought back" Sera-tan said frowning sadly

That's right I remember that much from when I was learning senjutsu, a sacred gear is tied to a specific person's life energy, when its removed that's what kills them without it they can't be reived not by any method the sacred gear is a part of them. Well there was just one option left then. "…but what if her sacred gear could be returned" I spoke

Everyone looked to me as I used my senses. I could feel, twilight healing, it was still whole, it was….inside Raynare. My fist coated itself in a silver and blue aura. I saw Koneko flinched and slid away at the sight of it as I stood up and made my way to Raynare, my fist pulsing with silver and blue aura, her eyes widening as she saw me coming.

"N-No, you said you wouldn't kill us" Raynare screamed as she tried to push back and flee. But I grabbed her arm and in a swing plunged my fist into her chest. She screamed as she saw my fist enter her body, but she soon fell silent by fainting. I pulled my fist back and she collapsed on the ground.

Everyone looked at me in silent as two rings floated in my hand pulsing a green aura. Rias stepped forward. "I thought you said we weren't to kill them"

I raised an eyebrow looking to her, "I didn't kill her." I raised my hand as more Ki covered it. "I used senjutsu to remove something that wasn't meant to be inside of her. She was the one who was a chicken and fainted at the sight of my hand in her chest"

Everyone sweat dropped at that.

"Well to be fair who wouldn't" said Dohnaseek with a smirk

I walked over to Rias and handed her the twilight healing. "Please do it quickly" I asked with a pleading tone, screw keeping my dignity, this was Asia, I'd be on my hands and knees begging for her to do it if that's what it took.

She nodded and took both the sacred gear and bishop piece and went over to Asia.

Koneko and Sera-tan took my hands, and squeezed them tightly.

"It will be alright Nii-Chan" Koneko said to me trying to reassure me.

I looked to Koneko, and a small smile came on my lips. I then turned to watch the resurrection.

Asia was placed on the floor. As Rias stood over her. A crimson demonic-power surrounds Rias as she holds her hand out over Asia. "I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Bishop, be delighted with your new life!"

The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia's body. At the same time, Asia's Sacred Gear goes back inside her body. Rias stops her demonic-power after confirming that the chess piece and the Sacred Gear went inside Asia's body. She sighs, and I keep my gaze on Asia, I can feel her aura growing, it wasn't human any more it was demonic. I could feel tears coming again to my eyes, but I held them back.

After a short while, Asia opens her eyes. Seeing that, I wasn't able to stop my tears from coming out.

"Huh?" Asia's voice. The voice that I thought I can never hear again.

Rias gives me a warm smile. As I disappear in ablur and pull Asia into a hug.

"Asia" I cry in tears of joy.

"Kenta-san" she said confused. She could tell I was upset but didn't know why, but she hugged me back trying to comfort me.

 _'same Asia, you never change, always caring about other people, always passionate I have no idea why you were involved with the fallen, but this time I swear I will never leave you again'_

 **'….'**

 _'Are you crying again, Adara?'_

 **'Yes and I'm not ashamed to admit it, this scene is bringing a tear to my eye, so touching'**

"Asia, I've missed you so much" I said holding her close.

"Kenta-san, I've missed you to" she said leaning into me gently.

I could feel another set of eyes on us, I let go and looked to Issei. Tears were streaming down his face as well.

"Ise-san"

I moved to the side as Issei hugged Asia, I could only smile seeing those two.

 _'I'm glad she's alright'_

 **'Yea, but I pity that boy should he ever hurt her, the things you would do to him'**

 _'It would be enough to make even a Maou cringe in pain' I mentally growled._

I stood up wiping my tears away from my eyes. As Sera-tan took my hand and hugged me, I smiled down at her and she smiled up at me. I took in a deep breath and steadied my nerves.

"Right, now that this matter is settled…. I suppose it's about time I come clean about myself, but it would be best if it was somewhere less ominous" I announced, I needed to do this before I changed my mind.

"Ken-Tan, are you sure you're ready to tell us, you don't have to if you're not ready" Sera-tan said to me as she hugged me a little bit tighter.

I smiled a gentle smile, at her, "I may never be ready to do so Sera-tan, but I have to." I said with conviction as I looked to Rias and the others, "Come to my place tomorrow evening, say mid-day" I then looked down to Serafall, "Sera-tan, could you inform Sona-Chan of this later, I'll tell you everything then. Right now I've got these four to deal with" I said as I walked over and hoisted an unconscious Raynare over my shoulder.

"Ok Kenta, we'll be there" Rias said with a sympathetic smile.

I gestured for the other three fallen to come over. "Sera-tan could you please teleport the six of us to my living room?" I asked and she nodded as she came over, I looked to Asia, "Asia I'll speak with you tomorrow, there is so much we need to catch up on" I said giving her a warm smile

"Yes Kenta-san, it's good to see you again"

I smiled and nodded as I disappeared with the four fallen and Sera-tan in a bright light from the teleportation circle.

* * *

 **Scene break**

After several seconds we reappeared in my living room, to find Azazel sitting on my couch comfortably with a glass of sake, he was wearing a more business/pleasure type suit, black trousers and shoes with a crimson buttoned up shirt with the top three buttons un done with his black blazer sitting next to him, he looking at us, or rather his subordinates with a rather irritated glare.

"We'll nice to see your making yourself comfortable when I'm not around" I said as I lay Raynare down on the carpet still out cold.

"The door was open" he shrugged before taking a drink, "It looks like you knocked these four for a loop. Care to fill me in on what happened?"

I shook my head, "They didn't believe me when I told then the orders were a sham. So a little persuasion was required" I said before thumbing over to Dohnaseek, "whereas Dohnaseek here just enjoyed a good fight with me, I was the victor of course"

"And what about this one" he asked as he poked Raynares head. "She's not dead is she?"

"No, she just really pissed off the wrong two people and I was one of them." I said as I gave the unconscious fallen a glare, "Firstly the extraction of twilight healing was a success, which cost Asia her life as a human"

Azazel cringed at my words, "You mean she's a devil now?" he asked with an obvious sound of regret

I nodded, "Yes but not by choice, and only time will tell if it was the right one, as much as I'm happy to have her back, being made a devil from her previous standing might be hard on her, without prayer and the bible" I said shaking my head, "And before that this bitch here was knocked for a loop by the guy she killed a week back, who by the way is the new wielder of the boosted gear. Which she only figured out moments before I rammed my fist in her chest and pulled Asia's sacred gear out. I think that covers everything"

Azazels mouth gaped open as he tried to process this information and the first words out of his mouth after five minutes was. "You four are…IDIOTS!" He shouted it so loudly that the unconscious Raynare woke up. She first looked to her chest and then to me in fear and then to Azazel eyes wide.

"A-Azazel-Sama" she said in complete fear seeing her leader extremely pissed off with them.

Azazel then sets down his sake before bonking Raynare over the head, making her wince.

"You idiot! How stupid are you? Why would I give such orders, to kill and steal sacred gears? I study sacred gears and try to recreate them nothing more! It's a hobby I have, but to think you four could be so stupid, its baffles the mind!" Azazel yelled at them in rage, I think he was being slightly under baring, I mean calling his obsession with sacred gears a hobby, is like saying Koneko and I only eat a few sweet treats.

The three girls immediately dropped to their knees bowing to Azazel """We're sorry Azazel-Sama"""

Dohnaseek put his head in his hand and rubbed his head, "I can't believe I followed these idiots"

Azazel sat back in the sofa looking like he wanted to retire, well he is getting old, something tells me he'd rather be out hunting ass and pussy than doing this. I took the arm chair, and Sera-tan hopped on my lap. I was about to say something but opted to leave her be, I was actually enjoying the feeling of her there, as we watched the events unfold.

After another several minutes of Azazel chewing them out for their stupidity he finally sighed, "Now because of you fours incompetence and stupidity, there is a debt owed." He informed them with a still very angry tone, "by all rights you four should have been killed tonight when you were operating in devil territory without orders. Your lives were only spared by chance, and a whole lot of luck, that I knew Kenta here"

The four of them looked to me like I was some big shot for knowing him I just ignored it as he continued.

"Your actions will have consequences, and Serafall and I have come up with the perfect punishments for you four" Azazel informed them as a slightly smirk came to his face, one that un-nerved me a bit, and clearly his subordinates as well as they gulped at his words, I looked to Sera-tan.

 _'What has my king done now?'_ I thought to myself, well I didn't have long to wait to find out.

"You two." Azazel pointed to Mittelt and Kalawarner, "will be coming with me as my personal assistants, to work off your debt in other ways. While you two," he pointed to Dohnaseek and Raynare, "you will be staying here, under the service of Kenta. You as his servant maid" he pointed to Raynare "and you as his sparring partner" he pointed to Dohnaseek.

I blinked a few times looking at Sera-tan, she smiled up at me. _'so those two were her idea, well I could always use a sparing parent when gramps isn't around and as for Raynare, I suppose I don't know, she did kill Asia, but everyone deserves a second chance, I've had more than my fair share of them, alright but she's going to work her butt off to make up for all wrong she's done'_

 **'And if not you could all ways turn it nice and red when she pisses you off'**

 _'Stay out of my private thoughts Adara, they're private for a reason'_

 **'Oh but you were thinking about her in a maids outfit, and her being a naughty maid, weren't you'**

 _'I'm a man and I'm not going to deny it, and well it would be entertaining to say the least'_

 **'There you go let your inner sadist out, Akeno would be so proud'**

Snapping back to reality Dohnaseek looked at me with a smirk, while Raynare wasn't even daring to try for my gaze, clearly the turn of events had the desired effect on her.

 **'Well at least she looks somewhat remorseful, that's a start'**

 _'Yea a start'_ I though before looking to Azazel, "Azazel exactly whose idea was this maid punishment?" I asked, though something already told me I knew the answer.

"It was mine Ken-Tan, I figured my queen should have someone around here to make your life a little easier, and for someone of your status having a maid would be standard. Also with all the major work caught up with in the underworld I'll be spending a lot more time with my cute and cuddly Ken-Tan~" Sera-tan said rubbing into me.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at the cute and cuddly part.

With a chuckle Azazel got up, clearly not wanting to over stay his welcome with business dealt with he didn't want to risk anything with the balance, and staying in a Maous queens house while she was there was obviously risky, "Well we'd best be going and leaving you to your business, come along you two" he said as he lifted his blazer and started walking to the door

""Yes Azazel-Sama!"" both Mittelt and Kalawarner said as they rushed after him. Azazel made his way out and as he left with Kalawarner and Mittelt following him. But before Azazel leaves fully he turns.

"Raynare, you will obey Kenta fully this is a punishment for your foolishness, and the acts you have committed, if you do not obey, and be a 'naughty' servant Kenta will be will with in his right to punish you, however~ he sees fit" he said hinting at just what that meant. Raynare went wide eyed at this and blushed slightly, getting the meaning. Dohnaseek just chuckled, I pinched the bridge of my nose slightly in embarrassment. Sera-tan just smiled as he left.

 **'I think he was reading your mind'**

 _'I think he was to, but I'm kind of glad he brought it up before I did, that blush on Raynare has me slightly worried'_

 **'Why you worried she might be the other side of S &M, you getting the S and she the M'**

 _'No comment.'_

 **'Your mind blush speaks for itself'**

Azazel then leaves, and I let out a sigh, before looking to my last three remaining guests, well two guests and my….maid. "Right I suppose we had better sort out sleeping arrangement. Sera-tan where are you planning to sleep do you have to return to the underworld tonight"

"Nope I'm here for good, and as for where I'm sleeping" Sera-tan smiles as she hugged me, "with you of course, you know I can't sleep without my cuddly body pillow"

Dohnaseek let out a chuckle and Raynare had a very suggestive smirk on her face, I sighed. "Alright then, but your wearing underwear at least"

"Mo~ I can't sleep with clothing on" Sera-tan pouted

"Then you can't sleep in my bed" I said putting my foot down.

"Moooooooo~ fine" she said crossing her arm in a huff.

I then looked to Raynare and Dohnaseek. "You two can take the two spare rooms, I'll make breakfast in the morning"

"What you planning for it?" Dohnaseek asked.

"Fruit muffins, got a new mix I'm wanting to try" I said smirking as I glanced to Sera-tan as her ears twitched and her huff vanished as her personality did a one eighty in a split second.

"Muffins yeayyyyy, make then now Ken-Tan make them now~" She cried as she hopped up and down excided, and in doing so gave a very nice display of her oppai going up and down, so very… _'No bad Kenta focus!'_

 **'Ha-ha-ha, what's the matter you not enjoying watching those puppies bouncing, I know I am'**

 _'That's enough out of you'_ I thought back as I refocused, "They are better with fresh ingredients, I'll be running to the store in the morning to refill the cupboards, I'm going to be baking in the morning for the events tomorrow with everyone coming"

Dohnaseek smirked, "why not sent the 'Maid' to get them? It would be appropriate." He said as he stifled a chuckled

Raynare twitched at the comment and drew back a fist to swing for Dohnaseek. ***cough* *cough*** Raynare froze in mid swing when I coughed, she could feel my glare.

"There will be no fighting in this house am I understood" As I spoke I released a slight amount of my aura in the form of a pitch black figure behind me with piercing red eyes, both Raynare and Dohnaseek shuttered when seeing it, Sera-tan gulped slightly seeing it too. But then as quick as a flash I dispersed it smiling happily. "Everyone understand… good" I started walking to the kitchen, "come on then I'll make supper, I assume everyone is alright with Teppanyaki"

No one objected as the followed me into the kitchen and I pulled round the flat iron table and turned it on and began setting up ingredients and oils as well as plates.

"I didn't know you were so skilled in quinine Ken-Tan" Sera-tan said in a happy question as she sat down.

"Cooking has always been a hobby, I started off just baking but then I started studying different dishes and I was soon I was cooking all sorts of dishes, it just sort of happened" I explained as I started prepping the different foods.

"Well I'll believe your skills when I'm full." Dohnaseek sat down, "Let's see if you're as good at cooking as you are with the right hook" Dohnaseek said with a grin

"Oh I'm better at fighting, but don't doubt my cooking" I grinned as I tied my hachimaki around my head and got started.

* * *

 **Two hours later**

After I had dazzled them with the cooking display and filled each of them they all sighed contently.

"Ok, I don't care what you say, your cooking skills are mad" Dohnaseek said patting his full stomach

"I don't think I've seen anyone move a blade as fast in my life" Raynare said as she threw her head back.

"Ah a Ken-Tan original meal, my tummy is in paradise" Sera-tan said as she fell to the floor still smiling happily

I smiles as I took my hachimaki off and rubbed the back of my head at their praise. "Well I don't know about all that" I said before I took a cold drink of water from the bottle to the side, its hot behind a grill. I then checked my watch and sighed "Right let's get to bed its pretty late"

The lot of us began up the stairs, Sera-tan scooted into my room with a grin, while I took Dohnaseek and Raynare to theirs. Dohnaseek went into his room with a nod good night, and I lead Raynare to hers. She was looking down as the floor and she had a look of a person on death row as I lead her to the door before opening it let her go in first.

The room was nothing special, double bed, wardrobe, desk and single window with white curtains and sheets on the bed.

"I hope you'll be comfortable in here" I said waiting to see her reaction, but the second she saw the room it was plastered all over her face, Shock.

She looked to me unsure what to say for a couple of second before she spoke a rather quiet tone, "Why? Why are you being so nice to me? You let me eat at you table, you give me shelter and such a nice room, why? After what I've done, why wouldn't you make me eat off the floor, and sleep outside, why would you treat me with such kindness and decency?"

Her head was low her tone was weak and her eyes looked slightly confused and angry, trying to figure out my motives, though I had none to figure out. I put my hand on her head with a small smile as I bent down to her height, she flinched slightly at my action but didn't back away. I was a good head taller than her.

"You have been put under my care to make amends for you deeds, the wrongs you have committed, killing two comrades and friends of mine, toying with their emotions, causing trouble for all those around you" I listed off the things she had done with no anger in my voice, I was glad I had vented earlier I wouldn't be this calm otherwise, "even though you thought you were following orders, you enjoyed it on some level, but that does not necessary make you a bad person. Everyone can atone for their past deeds. And I will not see you do it in squalor. Just because you are being punished does not mean it has to be unpleasant." I said as I tried to reassure her of her safety, I wasn't going to harm her, well unless she pushed me to it.

"But I killed your friends surely you would..." Raynare started again but I cut her off.

"But they are still alive, though your miss deeds were great the damage was repaired. Although that does not mean that your act have gone forgotten, but I dose mean that I do not hold a grudge." I said as I stood back up, and I knew what I was going to do with her right then, "You were being manipulated by someone, it is them that I hold a grudge against and it is them who I will bring down my anger on, as for you. I will see that you are never again manipulated by anyone"

"What do you…" She asked worried about that I meant by that, but I just gave her a reassuring smile.

"I intend to train you, I will teach you. You will become a respectable woman and an even more respectable and stronger Fallen Angel. I will do this through teaching you humility and respect, humility through servitude cleaning and following commands, and respect by following those commands, no matter how little or trivial they are" I explained

"…" she was silent at my idea, so I continued

"Making Tea, running errands, taking notes will just be some of the tasks you will be given" I gave examples to get a response and I wasn't left waiting.

"But that's" Raynare began to snap, I released a small part of my aura and she stopped and trembled,

My voice turned cold and feeling less, "if you'd prefer I can be a cold master treating you like nothing but dirt, dishing out a lash with ever order, feeding you nothing but table scraps, as you slowly waste away until you're so weak that you beg for release, the sweet release of death. Have you ever starved, where your stomach gets so little food it literally eats away at every piece of you until you're nothing but a shell? It starts with the hunger, you'll get slightly hungry, where your body will start to feel weaker, that will last a few days, until you adjust, you'll find yourself feeling numb all except for the pains In your stomach, that's your stomach as it's eating away at nothing, as your body breaks down whatever fats are left in your blood stream for energy. Then it will eat away at your body fat and muscle until there's nothing left until you can barely stand or breath, by that stage your mind will be screaming at you for food, you'll begin hallucinating where you'll see all kinds of things, it's your bodies way to trying to take you mind off the hunger pains as you slowly waste away. Is it that kind of master that you want?"

She was shaking furiously, I could tell that she was scared as she uttered, "no" barely audible, not wanting to say anything louder less that nightmare become her reality.

I supressed my aura and reverted to a kind smile. "Good" I turned and walked to the door. "From not on you will refer to me as master or Maki-Sama, and perhaps after a while I will allow Kenta-sama, am I understood?" she nodded, "All you have to do is follow my orders and all will be forgiven in time. This is your chance to make up for what you have done, don't mess it up" she lowered her head. "Training will be every day after school for three hours, you will work until 7pm bed time will be 10pm. You will be expected up every morning at 8am. You will have Sundays off. But you are not to leave the town and curfew will be 8:30pm every night, failure to meet curfew on any given day a single time in a week will result in that week's day off being withheld, further failures will result in punishment, failures to obey a command after a second order will result in punishment. Am I understood" she nodded her head once more. "Tomorrow you will be serving during the meeting that is being held here in the afternoon, but I will wake you before that so that you can run to the store to order some of my ingredients for the meeting." I said before looking over my shoulder at her, "I am sorry for scaring you, it's the only way I could think of to drill this into you. However do not thinking I will not punish you if you step out of line, you have a chance to take this opportunity by the balls and become stronger, so take it. Good night" I finished

"Good night Master" she said with a bow of her head.

I closed the door with as a small smile came to my lips, before I turned and made my way to my own room.

 **'Well she certainly seems willing, you scared the fight out of her, and it even scared me slightly'**

 _'Well we'll see if she's this willing in the morning after a night to think this situation over'_

I opened my bedroom door and immediately I felt blood rushing south.

There lying on my bed in a rather seductive way was Sera-tan, she was wearing pink floral underwear and that was all. My eyes traced her curves all the way up her legs, to her hips and all the way up to her very bare breasts, which were quite large given her body type, and then onto her face which had a very seductive smile on it.

"Like what you see Ken-Tan~" she said in a tone that make a shiver run up my spine in a good way. I blinked a few times and took a few deep breaths to keep myself composed.

"Sera-tan that's not enough underwear, what about the top half" I said as I tried to put my foot down once more.

"You never said I had to be wearing a bra, and besides its better this way" she said as she sat up her oppai bouncing, and they were so lovely…

"What Better?" I asked unable to take my eyes off her chest.

"Cuddling" she said as she bounced and I watched as I felt blood rushing I quickly pinched my nose again stemming a blood flow, as I closed my eyes and got myself back under control.

 **'There's no arguing with her partner, and its pretty much guaranteed she could kick your ass, she's a Maou for Maou sake, so just roll with it, or in this case sleep with it'**

 _'Sometimes I wonder if you're even a she, or if you just like messing with me'_

 **'Nope I just like messing with you'**

I sighed as I looked to the left to see two French maid outfits hanging on the wardrobe, frills and all. I raised an eyebrow.

"You like, I got them earlier when I recommended the maid idea to Azazel, I thought they would work well given the fact she is now your maid, and she should dress appropriately, and I thought you would enjoy it~" Sera-tan said with a smile as I forced myself to keep my attention north of her chest.

 _'Ok is she reading minds now too'_

Sera-tan smiled innocently at me as I looked at her for a few seconds before I finally sighed and shook my head in defeat. "You're right I would" I admitted which made her smile even more with a little giggle.

"Are you hopping she'll be a naughty maid, and you the strict master?" Sera-tan added giggling behind her mouth, which made me sigh, I wasn't about to give her more ammo.

"No comment" I said as I started to the other side of the room to the wash basket, "now let's get ready for bed"

I yawned and stretched as I walked over to the wash bin as I dropped my trousers and dropped them in and took off my shirt. I turned around and stretched again but stopped when I heard a sharp gasp of someone in shock. I looked to see Sera-tan covering her mouth, her eyes wide and tears starting to form. "Ken-Tan" her voice was shaking she looked like she'd seen a ghost.

I looked at her trying to think what was wrong, what could have made her upset…. Oh crap. I looked at the mirror on my wardrobe. It was me. My body covered in scars, that's what was making her so upset seeing me like this, it had completely slipped my mind with everything that had been happening.

I clenched my fists at my own stupidity and looked down, "I thought…. I thought you'd already seen them….. When you healed me, when I became your queen." I said not looking to see her reaction.

"n-no," her voice was still shaken, "it was dark and all I was concentrating on was healing you" then she paused for a second like a thought came to her, "I just though…you had rough skin, I never though…"

I took in a deep breath, so that why she's acting like this now. I clenched my eyes shut just wishing I had thought before. That's when I heard movement, opening my eyes I saw her standing closer to me she had come over to me one hand still covering her mouth in shock, the other hovering over my scared abdomen, shaking like she was afraid to touch me, like I would break with a gentle breeze.

I let out a small sigh, "They don't hurt. I got them years ago" I explained trying to calm her "I don't even remember, how I got half of them"

 **'Liar, you remember all of them, you just don't want her to know just yet'**

 _'Is that so bad? Wanting her to sleep soundly for a night, before I tell all tomorrow, because I still have nightmares about them, I lived through that hell, and for anyone who didn't its unimaginable, the fear, I was only a child, but I went through it.'_

 **'But you survived'**

 _'Yes, but for the love of me I don't know how I lasted as long as I did, when so many others didn't'_

I took a deep breath, as I felt Sera-tans hand finally make contact with my scared chest, I must have shocked her cause she took her hand away quickly and gasped again tears threatening to fall again.

"Ken-Tan, who, who did this to you, you look like you've been tortured" She said before looking at the marks with more fear, she brought her hand over a set of scars on my lower right side, "these are claw and fang marks, what? Who?"

I shook my head as I took Sera-tans hand in mine, she was actually trembling in fright, "It doesn't matter now, Sera-tan" I said trying to move past the subject but she wasn't having it.

"Yes it does!" Sera-tan said with a stronger tone in her voice as anger started to fill it, not directed at me, but to those who hurt me, "anyone who would lift a finger to my beloved queen deserves the most severe death imaginable. I will not allow anyone who harms you to live"

I blind a few times at her tone, she meant every word of it, and with her rank as Maou she had the power to back those threats up. I smiled caringly to her. "Just hearing you say that, is enough to make me realise how much you care. I'm lucky to have such a caring kind, I'm a lucky queen, and I thank all of creation that I'm under your care"

Previous thoughts forgotten Sera-tan stepped forward and hugged around my waste I instantly felt her bare chest on my abdomen but I didn't flinch, I just smiled and return the hug, now wasn't the time for perverse thoughts, it was a caring warm moment that lasted for a few minutes as she tried to console me, but in truth I didn't need it, I had put those darker thoughts behind me years ago and I never wanted to look at them again…. to remind myself what I went through my scars were forever reminder enough

"you'll tell me tomorrow won't you" Sera-tan asked from the hug, "I won't stop asking now, though I promised to let you come around in your own time before, but that was before I knew someone hurt you so badly" she looked up to me her eyes pleadingly, "please promise you'll tell me and let me help"

I smiled as she hugged me tighter. "I promise Sera-tan, I will answer all tomorrow, when everyone is here. Ok"

She nodded with a sad smile as we stood there for a few minutes more before I started to break us apart and move to the bed. I turned off the light and lay down, Sera-tan immediately hugged into my side her breasts pressing into my scared side as I brought my arm around her and sighed contently

 **'You're enjoying it aren't you'**

 _'Of course I am, what guy in his right mind wouldn't'_

 **'Well I can tell you that she is as well, and that she's extremely worried about you'**

 _'Adara, please stay out of other people heads when I don't ask you to do it'_

 **'Sorry'**

 _'…..but thank you'_

Sera-tan and I lay for a few moments before Sera-tan spoke to me gently, "Ken-Tan, could you bring out your cuddly features in bed, I was to cuddle with my cutest queen"

I smiled slightly and let my Yōkai ears and tail come out, as my tail wrapped around Sera-tan making her smile, as she cuddled into me even more. "Good night Ken-Tan, my cute and cuddly queen"

"Good night Sera-tan" I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but….there was the dread of the next day….am I really going to tell them, what if….no I would be telling them, I would open up and show them who I was, I would bare all, in hope that they would still see me as a friend and not look at me as a beast.

* * *

 **And that is chapter 8 DONE, next week is the big reveal before I got on 2 weeks of break before coming back fresh with new chapters, so I hope to read lots of reviews this week and next.**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Irina, Ravel, Ile, Nel, Bennia, Ophis, (fem) gasper, Grayfia (big sis, no lemons),**

 **Kenta: Serafall, Koneko, Kuroka, Akeno, Sona, Xenovia, Gabriel, Yasaka, Kunou, Ni, Li, (fem) Vali, Tiamat, Le Fay, Raynare, Kiyome Abe (maybe), Rosswisse**

 **I look forward to reading all reviews**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here it is guys the big reveal chapter I hope to read a lot of reviews on what people think about what Kenta is and his backstory, I will be planning to do some major history chapters to show all of his past or the key moments anyway, but for now I hope you enjoy the latest chapter**

 **The stats are looking great for this chapter so far, for my 2** **nd** **fic I couldn't be happier.**

 **58 reviews**

 **112 followers**

 **73 favourites**

 **8,312 views**

 **Brilliant absolutely brilliant thank you all.**

 **Ok as I mentioned last week I will be taking 2 weeks off for chapter building, I will hopefully be able to stock 5-7 more chapters for all my fictions before posting resumes on 19** **th** **of august, so I hope to see a lot of reviews on this chapter in that time, I want to read everyone opinion please feed me your ideas, now that Kenta is shown to you all I have some set ideas for his history chapters, but ideas and reviews are always welcome, I know this chapter could possibly make or break this entire fiction now that being said I hope you all enjoy it, and I am also willing to take any and all criticism for any cock ups I've made in his chapter I'll be reading through it one more time before posting so I know it works right.**

 **So for now the reviews**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9: yep and here it is, I hope you all enjoy it, I've been dropping hints as to how dark it was for the past few chapters so I can't wait to read everyone reviews =)**

 **Betinlara897: thanks**

 **Superfanman217: lol I know I am I've been told that many times, I was always trying to keep a certain mix in these first chapters a nice mix of funny with a bit of cold and sad, I was building tension and reminding people of what is going to be explained, well I hope you enjoy.**

 **Mahesvara: thanks, well here you go**

 **Grimmreaper90: thanks dude, well I always try to mix a bit of everything into my chapters, I know you have been waiting for this for ages, I hope to hear from you about your opinion on Kentas past, and chances are people will have a lot of questions if I screwed this chapter up.**

 **Guest: thanks, here's the latest**

 **Ryujomaru15: thanks, I know I was debating for a while weather to make all three fallen girls his maids but that would make things complicated with too many characters to write in so I opted just for Raynare.**

 **Ok without further ado the big reveal chapter.**

The sun came in the window into my bedroom, and sawn on my face, my eyes opened, I had actually slept well for a change, I wasn't tired, I wasn't dreading the day ahead of me, I was actually feeling lighter than I had in a long time, because today I told those I cared about my secret. I was a piece with that, I could actually see everything turning out alright, Koneko had accepted me, and for that I was so grateful.

I looked to my side to see Sera-Tan, she was still sleeping, curled up into my side, pressing her chest into me, while holding onto my tail. I'm not going to lie, both felt great, what man wouldn't like oppai pressed into him and what male Yōkai don't like having his tail hugged, none that who. My cute adorable childish king Sera-Tan, I owe all this to her, had she not saved me six nights before hand I wouldn't be feeling anything, sure there were some rough patches, and some long nights of paperwork, but I will never complain, between paper work and death, I choose paperwork, granted I wasn't thinking that after five hours of paperwork till four in the morning, but still it beats being dead.

"Ken-Tan~"

I look to my king, she is moaning in her sleep. 'I am the luckiest queen alive…..did I really just think that'.

I look to my alarm clock, its seven, best be getting up. I slowly retract my tail and ears as I slip out from Sera-Tans grasp, and replace my body with my pillow so as not to wake her.

I pull on a white t-shirt and shorts, before writing a list on a piece of jotter paper, before tearing the page.

'need to get some fresh ingredients I burn through so much in a week, supplying myself, Koneko, the student council, Serafall, and the ORC, good think Sera-Tan can keep me in supply'

I then slipped out of my room quietly letting Sera-Tan sleep on. I made my way to Raynares room before knocking and entering.

I entered to find Raynare still sleeping. "Wake up lazy bones, time to start the day a lot needs to be done for noon"

I walked up to her and shook her shoulder, which resulted in her pulling the covers over her head.

"To early~"

"That's how we rise in this house, early. Now get up I need you to run to the store to place an order for the next weeks supplies" I said as I set the list on the dresser, "here's the list" I began walking to the door.

"Mmmmmm, two more hours please~"

"No, I'm heading for a shower I expect that when I'm done, you'll be up dressed in human clothes, and on you errand. Or~ I could demonstrate here and now my chosen punishment method, guaranteed to get naughty maids working, and make sure they don't sit comfortably for a week~"

When I said that Raynare shot up out of bed and was immediately pulling on close.

"Y-Yes Maki-Sama, Right away"

I chuckled as I left the room, 'good she caught my meaning, though I was kind of looking forward to punishing a maid'

 **'Why not just do it for laughs, she's your play thing, use her'**

'I could never do that, she's under my care and I would never abuse power like that, punishment should only be used for two purposes, instilling discipline. Or~ Pleasure~'

 **'And something tells me you enjoy both'**

'I prefer to be on the giving end thank you very much'

I opened the bathroom door and went for my shower, as I stepped into the shower, I could hear the front door opening and closing very quickly, looks like Raynare is on the way.

I washed for a good half an hour, before coming out after enjoying my morning shower, some would find it strange my species like water given our traits, but actually we quite enjoy it, just don't put us in a cold shower, that is if you like how your face is arranged.

I slipped out of the shower making sure the hallway was clear before heading back into my room to get dressed. All the time not waking up Sera-Tan. I slipped out again, carrying Raynares maid outfit.

'Can't wait to see how she reacts to this'

'You mean you can't wait to see her in it'

'That too is that so wrong'

'No I was just thinking the same'

'…..I honestly don't know how to respond to that except I'm so glad you're my sacred gear'

 **'Me to partner'**

I came down the stairs and slipped through the living room into the kitchen, to find multiple crated of boxes and packages all stacked on the table and counter tops. And a completely worn out Raynare panting while lying on the floor

"Ingredients acquired master"

I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, as I hung the outfit off the top of the door.

"You know you didn't have to carry all this here from the shop, they have a delivery service. But, it's a good morning exercise to wake you up in the morning"

"Ugh, or wear you out I'm completely beat"

"Well the day has only just started, but since I'm kind I'll let you have a wee break, now, why don't you go and pull on your new uniform before you relax, I'll call you when your needed"

"New uniform?"

I gestured to the French maids outfit hanging on the door, as she raised her head, and her eyes went wide.

"No way, in all the heavens are you getting me to…."

She started to protest, but then when I activated my sacred gear and let a light flame cover my open palm her eyes were as wide as dinner plates and she gulped. Before shooting through the door way and grabbing the uniform as she went.

"Thank you master, I love it~"

I smiled as I began to put all the packages away, and putting some stuff to the side for breakfast,

'cooking for four, that's a change, normally I'm only cooking for one, or two on rare occasions, when it comes to breakfast, becoming a devil sure has changed a lot of things'

After a few moments I clear most of the stuffy away and begin on breakfast, fruit muffins, I've just put them into the oven and sat down to think when I feels a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Good morning Ken-Tan~"

"Morning Sera-Tan"

"Moooo~ you seem down what's wrong my cutest queen"

I remained silent, I can't deny there are still some parts of me that worry about what today will bring, if my friends will still be my friends after today, at least ill still have Koneko, that's if Sera-Tan doesn't disown me and make me a stray, and if Rias doesn't forbid Koneko from seeing me, I couldn't drag Koneko down with me, I couldn't do that to my little Imouto. "Just feeling anxious about the meeting today, worried about what everyone will think once they know, once you know"

I felt Sera-Tans grip on me loosen as she walked around and knelt down to my seated height.

"Ken-Tan look at me"

Her tone had a hint of seriousness in it so I looked to her, her face was that of concern, and worry.

"No matter what secret you hide, no matter what you have done, no matter what you are, you will always be my cutest, adorable, cuddliest queen in the whole world, and I would never ever even dream of abandoning you."

Hearing her say that, nearly broke me right then and there. I lunged for her and hugged her tight.

"Thank you Sera-Tan, you don't know how much that means to me to hear you say that"

"There, there my queen, I'll always be here, for such a big strong boy your really are a big softy you know that"

"I guess you bring out the cuddliness in me Sera-Tan"

We ended the hug and the two of us were smiling at each other like a couple of kids who had just made up.

"Hey Ken-Tan, since we're in your home, think you could take out your ears and tail for me, my cutest queen"

I smiled, as I rubbed her head, "sure for my most adorable king as you command"

I released my ears and tail with a smile and she immediately bounced onto my lap stroking my tail.

"Keep to the lower parts of the tail and stay away from the end please Sera-Tan"

"Mo~ you're no fun Ken-Tan"

"Awww, dose my adorable king want to play with her cutest queen" I say this as I bend in close and rub our cheeks together in a teasing way.

"Mo~ come here"

She reaches up and started rubbing behind my right ear that did it.

"Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~"

"He-he~, Ken-Tan did you just purr"

I shot my head up blinking rapidly, I can't believe I actually just purred having my ear rubbed…

"Ah… no"

"I think you did~"

She reached up and rubbed my right ear again.

"Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~"

"Seeeee you did~"

I can't believe 'I'm enjoying this she's only rubbing my ear, but it feeeel sooooo gooood.'

"Sera-Tan, prrrrrrrrrrrr, I think I need to keep an eye on, prrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, breakfast"

"Breakfast~ oh yeay, muffins"

Sera-Tan bounced of my lap and I let my tail and ears stay out as I got up to check on the muffins, still another few minutes before they're ready.

I then begin to mix up other batches, melting chocolate bars for moulds, cracking eggs for cake mixes, putting the kettle on for jelly.

As I prep all this sera tan stairs in awe as I work.

"Wow, Ken-Tan works so fast it's amazing"

"Cooking and baking comes naturally after so long" I say this mix together honeycomb ingredients, in a pan as I keep stirring

"But look at all this, you'll never get it all done in time"

"Oh yes I will I know how to organize and time manage for each process, don't you worry"

"But wouldn't it be easier with a bigger kitchen"

"Most likely, and a bigger oven also with multiple timers but I can manage"

"Well~ what if I got you a bigger kitchen, and a bigger house to boot~"

"And why would you do that"

"Because I want my queen to be happy and you seem happy when your ether cuddling with me or cooking, and seeing as we can't cuddle twenty four seven…"

"Though something tells me you'd try if you could"

"yes,…if you had a bigger kitchen at least you could bake till your hearts content, and seeing as there's more people living here now, a bigger home with extra rooms would be a must encase we get any new guests"

"Oh you expecting more~"

"No I'm just saying"

"I think you only want me to agree so I can get a bigger kitchen so I can cook you a mountain of muffins, if you think I wouldn't notice you eyeballing them this whole time"

"Alright you caught me, but still I want to dote of my queen"

I smiled as the honey comb was ready for cooling. "I suppose a bigger kitchen would work out for the best, alright ill consent to a remodel, but I'm involved with the planning, no going over my head or no muffins for a week."

At that threat, she rabidly nodded her head, and I knew those muffins were my trump card.

I place the honeycomb to the side to cool and harden, while I take out one tray of muffins and slip in a tray of chocolate ones.

Setting them to the side I started pouring the melted chocolate into the moulds. Before setting the saucepan into cold water to remove the remaining chocolate, as I picked up a wooden spoon and …

*smack* "Ouchy!"

Sera-Tan had tried to swipe one of the muffins while they were cooling. So I smacked her hand way.

"They're not cool yet, you don't eat fruit muffins when they're fresh out of the oven"

"Mo~ Ken-Tans a big meanie"

*smack "Ouchy, what was that for"

"For calling me a meanie, if I was a meanie would I be making cookies for you later"

"Yeeay Ken-Tan, you so kind to your king, nothing like that stick in the mud"

"And who's this supposed stick in the mud…."

"Ah no one…ah Dohna-Tan breakfast is almost ready come on in"

I look to the door way to see Dohnaseek, now nicknames Dohna-Tan by Sera-Tan, coming through the living room smiling and wiping a tear from his eyes chuckling to himself.

"Hey Dohnaseek what's so funny"

"Hahahahah, Raynare in that French maids outfit, she's always been acting so high and mighty it's completely hilarious to see her like that, made my year"

'Ok this I've got to see'

 **'That makes two of us'**

"Raynare! Breaks over, time to get back to work" I called up to her, I could hear her coming down the stairs and pausing a moment before coming into view.

I blinked a few times seeing her, I honestly never expected her to fill it out that well. I knew she was filled out in all the right places. The dress stopped about half way down her thighs and it was quite loose showing of her bare legs. (Think Virgo outfit from fairy tail without the knee length socks)

"Hahahahahahahahaha—OUCH!"

Dohnaseek was laughing seeing Raynare in her uniform, not wanting her to be more humiliated I smack him upside the head.

"Don't laugh at Raynare in her uniform, it's not nice"

"Ow, that hurt fine, guess I got no choice but to listen"

"Damn straight, ok Raynare time to start your services for the day, first make some tea three cups, you can make one for yourself if you'd like, you do know how to make tea right~"

"Of course I know how to make tea you insufferable little…."

*GLARE*

Hearing Raynares tone I shot her a very angry glare that shut her up, and then speaking in a very happy tone….

"That's good then you should get started, the muffins well be cool enough by the time the tea is ready"

Raynare bowed and made her way to the counter as Dohnaseek and Sera-Tan sat down, I walked over to Raynares side. And spoke in a quiet clam tone.

"You should drop that attitude of yours, I was only having a little joke. And as your current master I do not appreciate that tone you used, use it again and I won't hesitate to discipline you in front of whoever might be present I've already been lenient on you three times now you won't be getting a fourth"

"Yes master it won't happen again"

"I'm trying to be as kind as I can, but you keep letting your pride drag you down, so keep it in check or I'll keep it in check for you"

I turned and let her think about my words as I walked over to check the breakfast muffins, they were cool enough so I started to dish them on to plate and hand them out as Raynare began serving tea.

Needless to say when Sera-Tan took one bight of the muffin, her eyes were stars like she had tasted paradise.

After about fifteen minutes we were all sipping out tea, enjoying the quiet morning as I got up to stretch.

"Anyone up for an early morning sparing session I've got time to kill while the next load bakes" I say as I take a tray out of the oven and load in another.

"Sure I could do with a bit of practice" Dohnaseek says as he gets up to join me

We both head out the back door to the dojo as we do I stick my head back in.

"Sera-Tan no swiping another, I know exactly how many there are if I even see one more missing, no treats for a week, and I'm withholding tail time"

"Waaaaaa, no tail, Kenta really is a meanie, noooo, Ken-Tan don't turn into another one of herrrrrrrrr!"

"Another one of who?"

"Ah nobody"

I raise my eyebrow and then shrug it off, "you want to come and watch Raynare, maybe you'll learn a thing or two"

"Very well master"

Raynare got up and followed me out leaving Serafall eyeing the muffins.

"NO MORE MUFFINS SERA-TAN!"

"WAAAAAAAA~"

 **Time skip**

"ah uh ah uh ah uh" Dohnaseek hit his knees after an hour of our sparring session in the dojo

"Wow, that was good" I said as I pumped the air, "not bad for a morning session, I can't remember the last time I had a good fight in the morning"

I took two bottle of sugar water out of the mini fridge and tossed one to Dohnaseek as I patted my forehead down with a hand towel.

"Thanks, how can you not be exhausted we've been at it for an hour?"

"You beat already I'm used to fighting way longer than this and against my gramps at that, at least he can give me a decent brawl"

"Your gramps must real be something if he can keep up with you"

"Well before I became a devil he was kicking my arse on a daily basis, but the last time we spared he could barely keep pace, it must have been the mutation queen piece that gave me a major boost"

"That would be the case, were you holding back in that session, something tells me you were"

"Yea I don't like using my full strength unless it's against someone who has really earned an ass kicking, it takes the fun out of the fight."

"Ha-ha-ha, then I'm grateful you didn't use it on me the other night"

"I only gave you a taster seeing as I wanted to capture you, had it been under different conditions, I would have been a lot more…..serious in my fighting"

"Well in that case I'm very grateful"

I smirked then looked at the clock. "Come on Raynare I've got more baking to do and you've got an errand to run"

"Yes master"

The three of us went back inside as Dohnaseek crashed in the living room still trying to recover as I was in the kitchen, taking out the trays and putting more the sponge cakes and pouring a jelly mix into a bowl and setting it in the fridge, and beginning to cut up some strawberries.

"While I'm busy here Raynare I need you to run to the shop again, and this time place an order for twenty packs of the assorted fizzy drinks and a couple of bags of ice, and this time you can let them deliver it and not wear yourself out"

"Yes master"

Raynare began to make her way out, I stuck my head around the corner and called to her.

"you can swap into casual human clothes to go out, no sense embarrassing yourself outside of the home, don't want the neighbours getting the wrong idea, but be quick everyone will be here in an hour or so"

"Thank you master"

She changed using a magic circle and then quickly ran out the door.

"He-he it's nice to have a maid"

"It sure is isn't it?"

I was startled for a second by the voice but I turned to see my grandfather coming in the back door.

"Hey gramps what brings you here so early in the morning "

"what you didn't think I'd let you go through with telling your friends about yourself alone now did you, no were a family Kenta and I'll be damned if I'm goanna let you relive all that by yourself"

I could feel my chest tightening up at the mention of that, those memories, I was going to have to talk about them, I couldn't tell them what I am and not talk about my past, but that would mean talking about those years.

"It has to be done, I said I'll do it and I'm not going to go back on my word"

"I'll be right there beside you all the way"

He put his hand on my shoulder to reassure me. I smiled slightly

"Thanks gramps

"Ken-Taaaaaaaaan, please can I have another mufffffffffffffiiiiiiiiiiin!"

I looked around to see Serafall coming into the kitchen puppy dog eyes and all.

'So cute must resist'

 **'You have a stronger will that me'**

Luckily her eyes fade as she see my grandfather

"Oh Ken-Tan who is this"

"Oh that's right you two have never officially met. Serafall leviathan, this is my grandfather Norio Maki"

"Ah a pleasure to meet you sir"

"Please the pleasure is all mine, Leviathan-Sama, I'd like to take this chance to thank you for saving my grandsons life."

"Oh it wasn't a problem, Ken-Tan was a kind soul, and he showed me that kindness and I repaid that kindness by saving his life, he is most precious to me, I will not see any harm come to him"

She says that last bit while wrapping her arms around my waste and hugging me tightly, earning a smirk from my grandfather.

 **Time skip**

It was an hour later and everyone had arrived, I was in the kitchen with my eyes closed preparing myself for what was about to happen. But right now all I could hear was Saji and Issei going at it in a macho man standoff, if I heard things right they are strutting their stuff for Asia, well better break this up last thing I need is a brawl breaking out in my living room.

The two of these guys were currently gripping each other's hand and squeezing they were so busy glaring at each other they hadn't even noticed me until I was in front of them both with my hands on each of their shoulders. They both froze and turned their gaze to me as I smiles at them both.

"No fighting in my house, I'd hate for ether of you two to get hurt, that would be bad wouldn't it"

My smile said friendly but my tone depicted a far more sinister intent. Hey nodded their heads so fast I thought they were going to pop off.

As everyone sat down, Raynare, Sera-Tan, Dohnaseek and my grandfather came into the room. Issei immediately shot up and pointed at Raynare.

"What the hell is that bitch doing here!?"

Raynare flinched slightly knowing she can't do anything even against him with the rest of us here. I turned to Issei again and spoke.

"She is hear serving her punishment for her crimes"

"What?" Issei spoke confuses

"It was Sera-Tans idea"

"yea, I arranged with the fallen angle leaders to make reparations for the deeds done by this one, to have her serve as my Ken-Tans personal servant as punishment for her crimes, but don't worry if she's a naughty maid Ken-Tan can punish her"

*SMACK* *YEAOWWWW*

Raynare jumped rubbing her backside after Sera-Tan slapped in hard.

'Ouch spanked by a Maou, that would hurt'

 **'Better not piss her off unless you want to be on the receiving end'**

'She wouldn't do that to her queen'

I cleared my throat before speaking again, "now before we get started Raynare I believe you have some business to take care of"

"Y-Yes Master"

Raynare stepped forward in front of both Asia as Issei, everyone tensed slightly. I just watched the conversation.

"I-I'm sorry for what I did. At the time I believed I was following orders, just completing my objectives, but I should have known something was off, I should have questioned my orders instead of following blindly trying to get my lords approval, I'm sorry and I hope I can earn your forgiveness"

Everyone remained silent, and the first one to speak again was Asia.

"I-I've always believed in forgiveness, and to never hold grudges, if you truly believe that you want to make amends and if what you say is true, then I-I can forgive you" Asia looked to me, "and I believe that making amends under Kenta-sans care it is possible for you to do so"

I smiled to her, she is still as kind hearted as I have ever seen, but Issei is possibly another story, after what she did to him.

"….I….I honestly don't know if I can right now…you toyed with me, played on my emotions…with time maybe…I could forgive you…..but not now it's too soon"

"a chance is all that is asked Issei" I said smiling a sad smile to him, he nodded as he took a deep breath as Raynare came back to my side before walking behind the sofa and waiting for any order.

I sat down on the sofa and everyone looked to my grandfather. "I'm Kentas grandfather I'm just here to watch and help if needed"

Everyone seemed to just take accept that as they looked to me, as Sera-Tan and Koneko took the places on either side of me as my grandfather took the sofa arm.

I took in a deep breath and leaned forward. Every muscle in my body clenched, I could feel my heart racing. I knew that this could change everything and that it had to be done.

'Let's get this over with, if they fear me fine, I just hope they don't'

"I'm sure you all have a lot of questions, about me, as I'm sure Rias filled those of you in about my Yōkai half after the church the other day for those of you who didn't see me."

"I did, but you never told us what species you were" Rias spoke.

I nodded my head in understanding

'Yea unless she was Yōkai herself or spent time living around them she wouldn't know"

I took in a deep breath bracing myself.

"Well now I will"

I stood up transforming as I did, the result was wide eyes and sharp gasps seeing me practically grow a foot and my bulk increasing. My ears and tail came out, and I took one more breath opening my eyes

"This is me, I am a Kuroshishi, a black lion"

Sona looked at me curiously for a few seconds, Serafalls eyes widened as she was no doubt starting to put pieces of things I have said in the past to what little she knew about the Kuroshishis' history.

Rias was the first to speak, "I have heard about lion Yōkai before they are supposedly powerful senjutsu users, with an appetite for fighting strong opponents but never killing them with promise of future battles"

"Noting supposedly about it that's lion Yōkai in a nutshell" I said as I decreased my height and mass until I was my human size but kept my ears and tail out.

Sona then spoke. "Why all the secrecy about your Yōkai half, why not just tell us from the start"

I was about to speak when my grandfather put his hand on my shoulder before he answered.

"Simple, out of fear. For centuries, Kuroshishi have been discriminated against, because of how we are born, you see when a Kuroshishi is born. It is born with the purest of Ki, untainted and full to the bursting, and as a result we are born with pure white hair and innocent light blue eyes, but when the child takes its first breath it absorbs the malice from the area around it, and as a result turns its hair black and our eyes dark blue. And because we take in so much malice we are treated as monsters, even though we are the same as other lion Yōkai, stronger even, and it's because of that fact, Kenta feared that if he told you all that he was he would risk the same kind of treatment."

Sona then frowned, "that's understandable" her tone was sad, but her facial expression stayed the same stoic as always.

"Kenta, what happened to you the other day in the club room, that aura you released" Rias asked

I grim-faced at that "I'm not proud of that, and I'm sorry that you had to see me that way."

Gramps cut in

"You see Miss Gremory, because of all the malice we takes in at birth, our bodies don't work like other beings in that sense. You see when a regular person feels those feeling that would create malice, their bodies store that inside of them and releases it over time at a steady average rate that is healthy. But for us, our release rate is much lower, as all the malice inside of us is not our own and it is released much slower, and just like everyone else we have a limit to how much malice we can contain, and because our reserves are practically full of other peoples malice, we can't contain much of our own, so in short we have very, very short fuses when it comes to anger and rage, so much so that we need to vent our excess by fighting in order to keep ourselves, civil so to say"

"What do you mean by "civil"?" Sona asked

'Dam she caught on to that'

 **'Well looks like your dark side is about to come to light'**

"You don't want to know" I spoke in a low tone, remembering that night.

I felt gramps squeeze my shoulder slightly in comfort as I exhaled

"Tell them, they need to know everything" he spoke

I clenched my fists, I knew I had to but just speaking of that, it was truly the only thing in this world that frightened me, that night still haunts my dreams, those feeling they scare me.

I began to speak but my voice was low

"Most Yōkai can take on the form of their species of Yōkai, such as Kitsune can take on the forms of foxes. The same can be said of regular lion Yōkai, they can take on the form of rather large lions. But for Kuroshishi it's different, we have a lesser form we use instead, so we don't have to use our beast forms"

"But what's wrong with using your beast form being a lion would be cool wouldn't it" Issei spoke

"No its not" I said not bothering to hide the disgust in my voice

My gramps continued. "You see Issei. For us Kuroshishis, our beast forms are what has made us so feared. We only go into them when we are completely overwhelmed with our own anger and rage that we lose our control and the beast inside takes over."

'That is something I never want to feel again, that rage, that pure anger, it was monstrous, that wasn't me that couldn't have been me'

"but it take a lot to pull it out when we are venting regularly, and that as a black lion grows older, more and more of the external malice drains out of them reverting us to normal amounts, as is shown by our hair, in our human forms, as the malice drains our hair fades back to the pure white we were born with and as a result, our bodies do not draw in malice after that, in a sense we become immune to its lure and effects."

"If what you say is true, then it should have been easily prevented by 'venting'. Why was this not the case?" Sona asked spotting the opening.

 **'That girl catches on quick'**

'That's Sona for you'

"Because of the incident that left me bleeding out in the middle of the road like a stuck pig."

Everyone flinched as my tone.

"It was on Sunday night past. I had been in bed resting after a rather extensive session with gramps, needless to say I felt like I had been hit by a falling building. I was making a delivery of baked goods, when on my return trip I was ambushed" I took in a breath. "Five other Kuroshishi tracked me down and had me cornered. Normally if a fight is issued it would be honourable, one on one, but, they all came at me. I would have fended them off or at least taken one of them with me, but I was still recovering, so I ended up being beaten, left with a hole in my chest, and left for dead. The next day I phoned gramps and warned him to keep low to avoid detection encase they came for him, so I was unable to vent for a few days which were quite stressful to say the least, which after all of that lead to my semi melt down in the club house"

"Do you know why they attacked you was it random or were you targeted" Rias asked

"No, Kuroshishi, just like our regular counterparts may love to fight but we fight for the pleasure of it, the thrill of fighting strong opponents and becoming stronger for it, and that that night it wasn't a fight, it was an execution, there was no honour, no pleasure in it, it was just murder….or it would have been had it not been for Sera-Tan"

As I said that Sera-Tan hugged me from the side clutching me closely.

"And I won't let anyone harm you very again, otherwise they'll fell my wrath"

"Thank you Sera-Tan, I'm lucky to have such a caring king"

"Onee-Sama, surely Kenta can look after himself, he's demonstrated that he is more than capable, the only question I can think to ask is, how did you get so strong Kenta, I can understand fighting your grandfather but surely that's not all there is to it"

I was about to answer when Sera-Tan pouted and spoke.

"No fair, So-tan, you and Rias-Chan have been asking all the questions I actually have one for my cutest and cuddliest queen"

I look to Sera-Tan knowing what she has in mind.

"Sera-Tan is it the question you asked me last night"

She frowned remembering it and nodded slowly.

"Ken-Tan, how…. how did you get those scars."

The silence in the room was deafening, as everyone was silent until Issei spoke what I knew was on everyone's mind.

"What scars?"

I closed my eyes and took in one final breath, as I stood up, putting my hands under the bottom of my shirt, "these scars", I said as I lifted my shirt

As I lifted my shirt, I could hear gasps of shock and fear from everyone, everyone winced seeing my body, scars covered my chest, abdomen and upper arms. The looks on everyone faces were filled with different emotions, complete sadness, pity, worry, dread. All rolled into one.

As I stood there I could hear sounds of weeping coming from behind me….behind me, oh no, that was something I should have thought of.

I turned to see both Sera-Tan and Koneko, with their hands covering their mouths and tears streaming down their cheeks.

As I turned I heard gasps as I did, I knew what they were seeing, and I should have though.

My back was by far the worst, not one inch of it was not scared, there were so many and I knew each of them.

I immediately pulled the both of them to me and held them close, they flinched they were scared to touch me, but slowly held me as they both cried.

"It's alright, you two it's alright"

"Nii-Chan, who….who did this to you" Koneko said as she wept aloud barely able to speak

"Who did this to my Ken-Tan, I will never forgive them" Sera-Tan wept aloud

I held them closer as they cried, "it's alright, it's alright, and I'm still alive aren't I. I survived, all that matters is that I'm here and I've got the two of the most adorable girls looking out for me, now please stop crying, seeing you two cry it too much for even me"

I held them for a few more seconds as they calmed themselves still sniffling a bit, I pulled my shirt back on to hide my scars.

As I sat back down between then both and held them close comforting them.

"I suppose I should answer the questions, thing is their both connected, my scars, how I got so strong…. The answer is simple actually… I was fighting for my life when I was eight years old."

If you were in the room you could have practically felt time stop it was the shock, everyone felt, saying that so casually like it was something normal, but when you've lived the life I have, it's hard, to see anything else as normal, and in truth, it was all a front inside I was about to break down, the only thing that was keeping me strong was the two girls that were hugging into me.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning. When I was eight years old, the house we were living in at the time was invaded, three men, broke in, there was no mistaking what they were after, no mistake at all. They came straight for me. My mother tried to defend me but she failed to, and lost her life for it. Someone had found out we were black lions, and cubs of our kind are highly sought after, for our strength, you see black lions are considered to be a sub species of lion Yōkai species and as such are treated like filth, we have no right no freedoms, most are born and die straight away from lack of medical care, black lions are said to bring shame on whatever house they're born into, kind of like the supposed black sheep of the family, if born into a regular lion Yōkai family, normally the child would either be killed or abandoned, and written off as a miscarriage, anything to save themselves the embarrassment of having a black lion in the family. Those that did survive are considered lesser beings and as such are forgotten but not by everyone. Like regular lion Yōkai our skills in senjutsu and fighting are well known, we are natural born fighters, so what's the best way to use lesser beings that love to fight… make them fight for their lives and bet on it"

I could feel anger and disgust coming from some in the room, and I held back none of my disgust as I spoke, my grandfather on the other hand was gripping the sofa, keeping his anger at bay.

I felt Sera-Tan and Koneko clutching my shirt as a few tears escaped them as I took in anther breath to continue.

"The men that kidnapped me sold me into such a life. I found myself in a hole, dark damp, every night we would be let loose into an underground maze, dimly lit passage ways, there were nine of us in total, when we were let out we scattered, we were told there was a way out and if we found it we could go home, the passage ways weren't any bigger than two meters by two meters. The first night we all tried to escape that way, we all went, but we weren't alone in those tunnels, after we were set loose the doors closed and one hour after we were inside, other doors opened, and beast were set loose, chimaeras, giant scorpions, monsters you'd have only seen in your nightmares. And for three hours we all ran and ran, by the end of those three hours, out of the nine of us only six remained and that was after the first night. They gassed the tunnels and we always awoke back up in the same room, and forced to do the same thing over again, we refused. They starved us the next day. We could not disobey, my back was the price I paid for trying, more of us fell over time only four of us remained."

"For three years the four of us fought and survived" at that my grandfather put his hand on my shoulder and I put mine on his hand, "until the night I was saved, it took three years but my gramps finally found me, he broke in and freed us, we ran for our lives, with other beasts in chase, the others fell but I and my grandfather survived, and managed to get away, but…. I wasn't the same"

"No one would be after trauma like that" Sona spoke

"No again its different for black lions, those events changed me, by the time I was rescued, I was battle crazed, addicted to the high, and it made me violent, more than any venting could release, it was like I was on the verge of letting the beast take over all the time. I ran away, I was so consumed by the high I had to fight, and gramps knew that I had to come off it."

My grandfather took over "you see when black lions fight each other, other that the pleasure we fight for a purpose to relieve our malice, but in fighting you can still become angry, so at the age of ten we are teach our young how to enjoy fighting, to enjoy the thrill of it and to never take a life, so that venting is successful, but Kenta was taken from us before he could be taught that, and as a result became addicted to the thrill. That thrill is like a drug to us it's like a craving, in reasonable amounts we enjoy the thrill but Kenta was young and was consumed by it and his only instinct was to fight"

"When I ran I ran for years fighting anyone and everyone, going into underground rings fighting for money not just the thrill, I was truly addicted to the high. After the first year of that miserable existence, I was picked up by a group that recognized that I had skill, they made me an offer which I took instantly, fight and they would take care of me, in reality I was their dog, in a dog fighting ring, they bet on me and I won, over the next two years we travelled all over until in the third year we settle in Rome, the underground fighting was watched by all, even high official form the church enjoyed the spectacle, I fought five nights a week and those nights I didn't I was out looking for them. But Rome turned out to be my last stop. As that is where I met Asia"

I looked to Asia with a smile and she smiled back, 'yes we both remembered back then that night she made me realize I didn't have to fight.'

"One night after a very bad night in the ring where I had actually fought ten opponents at once, I lost in case you were wondering, I ended up being left in the dirt waiting for death. But Asia, healed me and helped me, and in the weeks that followed became my closest friend in that abyss"

"Yes, I had been brought there to tend to some of the wounded, I had never watched the fights, but I tended to the wounded, and that night I was there, there was just something in your eyes Kenta-san you, didn't have the look the others did, they wanted to kill, but you just looked like you were lost" Asia spoke to me looking sad remembering that time.

"I was and you made me realize that Asia, it was the next night that I fought again, but my mine was not in it, I was angry at myself for letting myself fall into that life, I had been angry with those who had turned me into what I was, and I was angry at everyone else, who stood by and did nothing but watch. And the more I fought the more enraged I became, until I lost control"

"The beast"

"Yes, the beast inside took over, that night was the worst night of my life, I never want to fell that rage again"

"Well thank whatever divine hand was watching you that night that you didn't take a life, no turning back from that"

I nodded mentally thinking that, I can't now as I'd be in pain being a devil and all.

"you make it sound as if it would be worse than death, surely if he had taken a life in that state it wouldn't have been his fault, he wasn't in control of his actions" Sona spoke

"while he would have not been in control of his actions, the taking of a life is a very serious thing for black lions, you see, when a black lion takes a life it marks them for life, some view this as a good thing others not so, in taking a life a huge amount of the malice inside of us is release all at once, and when that happens, a streak of our black hair is instantly turned white, and our eyes turn blood red, forever marking us as the monsters we are, for a time this was considered the norm among us black lions which is part of why we are feared, and yet another reason for us to be hated"

"Those five that attacked me, each of them had a white streak and red eyes, meaning they've all killed before, and gave in to the beast"

"Is it possible for you to control your beast side" Rias asked

"It is possible for him to do so, but not in his current state, control of the beast comes over time, as the malice filters out, control of the beast returns, letting him control it as he wishes but only for short periods of time, no beast can be controlled forever" my grandfather finished

I sigh a breath of relief, as I hold Koneko and Sera-Tan close, they had been silent and just listened while everything had been explained, and now it was time to find out the outcome.

'Maou help me.' "So now you know everything about me, what I am, and how I was during my teen years, on a fight crazed high, going to fights for the thrills, beating others senseless, leaving a trail of beaten bodies in wake wake showing no mercy to anyone who challenged me. So now I understand if you all view me as nothing less than a monster that's craving for blood and battle, one that could snap at any moment, it's not safe for any of you to be around me, so I understand if you…"

I stop speaking when I felt Sera-Tan squeeze me holding me closer, I looked to her and she looked to me

"Never. You are my queen, my big cute cuddly queen, you have had a past that none of us here can even comprehend, suffered pains none of us can even imagine, but I swear this to you now, I will not let you suffer another second so long as you are with me, you are my queen, and that is all there is to it, I will never look on you that way"

I felt Koneko copy Sera-Tan and hug me tighter, I looked at her and she looked to me, I could tell just by looking in her eyes, she would never view me that way.

Rias smiled. "Koneko had always been a good judge of character, you have always been my fiend Kenta, and there is nothing more to say, to look at someone differently because of what they are isn't something anyone should do"

Akeno smiled as well, "you have been noting but kind since the moment we met, it saddens me to think someone so kind could have gone through such an ordeal, I'm proud to call someone such as yourself a fellow queen."

Kiba nodded his head in acceptance

Issei nodded also, "you have been there for me ever since be both started as devils you've save my life twice there's no way I could see you as anything less than a friend"

Sona, "We've known each other a while and you are one of the most intelligent people I know, so how it even crossed you mind that any of us would see you any differently is beyond me, you're my sisters queen and my friend, I will always be your friend"

The rest of her peerage nodded in acceptance

Sera-Tan hugs me even tighter, if that was even possible.

"You see, everyone accepts you, you don't have to worry about us, none of us would ever see you as anything other than our friend, and I will never see you anything less that my cutest most cuddliest more adorable queen"

'They…they accept me…they actually accept …..'

I had tried this whole time to keep it in but I couldn't, I could feel the tears behind my eyes listening to them speak, I had no words, I just pulled Koneko and Sera-Tan to me as they both hug into me, as I silently wept tears of joy.

"Thank you"

 **Time skip**

it was half an hour later and the party was in full swing, I was so released, so thankful to have friends such as these, they accepted me, they didn't fear me, for once in a long time I felt at piece, they knew my secret they knew my past, they knew what I was and they didn't care.

I just sat there and laughed as everyone was having a blast, treats out drinks in the cooler, karaoke machine going as everyone was enjoying themselves, welcoming Asia as one of us, and I couldn't be happier, seeing my old friend. I still had to find out how she became affiliated with the fallen but I would find out, but for now we just enjoyed ourselves.

I laughed as I watched Akeno and Rias ups singing a song and everyone was laugh at it, they were actually pretty good, then something red caught my eye outside my window, I looked for a second, before slipping out saying I would be back in a moment.

I slipped out the back and came around front. Perched on the tree outside my house was a red bird I knew exactly what it was a Phoenix.

'What the hell is an immortal bird of fire doing outside my house?'

 **'You don't see these birds outside of a certain area in the underworld, it must be someone's familiar, looks like someone is spying. The only question is who and who on.'**

'Well I'll send whoever it is a very potent message'

I disappeared into a flash of flames and then appeared behind the bird, grabbing it by its neck.

"Well, well look at what we have here, it must me be my lucky day, I was wondering what to serve up as the main course at dinner" I licked my lips, "I wonder how I should cook you, Kentucky fried or extra crispy"

The phoenix squawked before bursting into flames and disappearing.

"Damn it, I was actually planning on cooking that, I always wondered what phoenix tastes like, oh well. I'm sure I'll come across it again, not to many people with immortal birds as familiars."

 **'Not many are so stuck up to have one'**

I turned and made my way back to the party, 'so who was that bird spying on, me, Rias, Sona, or Sera-Tan'

 **Well that is that guys, I re read the entire explanation part, and even re reading it myself brought me to tears a few times, so I hope I you all understand what Kenta is now, so please, please, please leave a review, I want this chapter to obliterate my review record and reach new heights and set a standard for reviews in my future chapters. But that being said, please don't post three or four word reviews give me something to go on, leave a couple of lines I want to know what you your thoughts are on this chapter it's a massive reveal so come on don't let me down please.**

 **Due to some recommendations I have reworked the harems so here's how they stand:**

 **Issei: Rias, Irina, Ravel, (fem) Gasper, Xenovia,**

 **Kenta: Serafall, Kuroka, Akeno, Gabriel, (fem) Vali, Tiamat, Raynare, Rosswisse, Kiyome Abe, Ophis, Asia,**

 **I look forward to reading all reviews**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi all, I know it's been a while since I last updated this fiction, but I've been extremely distracted with many fiction ideas, but I have not dropped this fiction, in fact, if you're reading just this chapter now, then you should go back and re-read the previous chapters, I've made some drastic improvements to them from what they once where. And now enjoy the long awaited next chapter of DxD: Lion of Serafall.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

A wide open field lay stretched out in the Sitri training dimension. As Kenta stood in its centre, the wind blew causing the grass rustle and Kenta's longer hair to wave to the side as his body started to grow in size as his ears and tail came out.

A grin came to his face as he rotated his shoulders like he was anticipating something as he stood with his eyes closed. He slowly opened them and his grin widened seeing the sight before him. Rias and Sona stood with their peerages spread out around the area all facing Kenta with slightly nervous looks, each dress in a dark red or dark blue track suits with white stripes down the sides, Raynare and Dohnaseek flew about with light spears at the ready looking just as nervous as the ones below.

When the sound of a bell rang through the area everything started Kiba shot at Kenta from one side with his sword going for a horizontal slash across Kenta's chest, as Akeno soared into the sky electricity flowed all around her.

Sona raised her hands as water rose up from the ground and started to flow around her, Raynare and Dohnaseek shot in to join Kiba's attack, Issei materialised his sacred gear along with Saji as his line shot forward to trap Kenta and Issei started boosting.

Asia stood behind Rias as Koneko rank in to join the fight with Sona's rook Tsubasa, while Rias began charging up also for an attack along with Momo, Tomoe, Reya all began charging and firing magic shots in rhythm as Tsubaki stood behind them with her mirror ready to deflect any attacks.

Kenta's grin deepened still as he widened his stance and showed slight fang before starting his counter.

Kiba's slash was countered as Kenta grabbed his dominant swinging arm and evaded the strike before using the knights momentum to toss him into the air before receiving a heel drop from Kenta who was on him in a split second sending the knight into the ground with a thud before spinning around and throwing two Ki punches destroying the two light spears that were coming at him before his arms covered in Ki blocked two light swords from the two fallen before they shattered and both were sent to the left by a flaming explosion as Kenta clicked his fingers seconds before he grabbed the line Saji tried to catch him with and with a swing lifted him like a ball on a tether and used him to hit Issei sending them both to dreamland just as the magic shots started to descend on him like mortar fire.

Kenta smirked before he raised his hand as it began to glow as small balls of flame shot out of it fast and intercepted each of the magic shots blowing them in mid-air as they descended and covered the area in smoke, with his vision impaired Kenta closed his eyes and stepped to the side to dodge a heel drop from Tsubasa and then catch a punch from Koneko before it was pulled back and a flurry of punched came his way as he began to dodge them and duck under high kicks from Tsubasa, before he dropped low and with speed swept their legs out from under them before he thrust his open palm into Koneko's stomach sending her back into Tsubasa and the two of them flying back out of the smoke before it started to blow away with a strong wind as Akeno flew above as bolts of lightning rained down on the area, as Kenta began to duck and weave through the shots as he saw them coming.

One hit the ground at his feet and sent him flying backwards head over heels before he touched the ground and he dug his claws in coming to a dragging halt as he left a three meter long claw mark on the ground before looking up with a predatory grin that made Akeno shiver in delight before he stood up and shot up at her in a leap before putting both his hands tighter in front of his mouth and in a yell, let loose a massive blue flamethrower sending Akeno to the ground like a meteor as Kenta dropped back as he used his wings to slow his decent, only for him to roll out of the way as a solid mass of water crushed the ground he was just on like a mallet.

Kenta smirked seeing Sona was taking this seriously and attacking with everything as she kept up the assault, and Kenta started to press his own, as he rushed her, she brought up her wall of water to block his advance but her eyes widened when he ran into it and it burst into steam from his heat, Sona quickly brought around a tail of water to attack but Kenta leaped over it to attack only to be hit by a magic shot from the three girls firing line to the left and send rolling before looking up and being hit by a bombardment of them.

As the bombardment stopped, Kenta stood up through the dust cloud parts of his body in flames and recovering from the attack before he drew back his fist and in a yell threw out a horizontal pillar of a ten meter wide burst of flames, Tsubaki moved to intercept and protect the firing line only for her mirror to be overwhelmed by the force and send them flying, their clothes and physical selves unharmed and only the ground around them scorched, as Sona dropped from the attack also physically fine but exhausted.

Kenta turned just as he heard a yelled and saw an erratic burst of Destruction magic coming at him as Rias finally attacked, making Kenta laugh as he rolled out of the way dodging its attack which was followed by multiple smaller ones before Kenta clenched his fists and brought them down on the ground hard as it cracked like a fissure and shot at Rias who took off to avoid it only for a pillar of flames to shoot out and catch her as she tried to get away and she dropped like a fly as Asia rushed to her side as Kenta walked up to her shrinking down to his human size and smirked before tapped her on the head as the bell rang for the final time.

"And that's the match," Kenta said with a smirk only to be side tackled by Serafall into a hug

"Yea Ken-tan! Third win in a row, my cute queen is just so strong, you make me so proud" Serafall cheered for Kenta as the others groaned getting up from their rather thorough beat down as Kenta smirked shaking his head.

* * *

 **Scene break- Kenta POV**

The lot of us had gathered around a small area as Asia went from person to person treating any injuries from the spar, I had kept the heat up on the flames but not enough to burn they would only feel like they had been hit by a really warm wind, it was the senjutsu I had mixed with the flames that knocked the wind out of them, and I could see some of them giving me stink eyes for it.

"Well, I think we can all agree both peerages need a lot of work" I announced as looked over as Asia finished healing Tsubaki from my last attack.

Issei who was to my left groaned, "It's not fair, you're just too strong we just can't keep up" he complains aloud.

I just shook my head, "so what's your point, I'm but one, you are many, it was sixteen on one for Maou sake, and the only attacks that hit me were the magic attacks from Momo, Tomoe and Reya, which I was able to counter by turning to flames before they hit, while you did absolutely nothing and got taken out before you could even move Issei, you really need to up his training Rias"

Rias nodded to my opinion, "I think we all need to up our training if this is going to be what happens in our group training session every week. Could I persuade you to come along and show Issei how a proper training course is done on our training run tomorrow morning?" Rias asked me while giving me a slightly pleading puppy dog look.

I shrugged, "sure I'll tag along, it will be interesting to see just what level of training Issei is capable of, and he'll see where he needs to improve"

Sera-tan smiled as well, "that's a really great idea, I'll even come along too, can't let my queen train without his king, though he's already super strong"

I smirked shaking my head at the praise and popped my water bottle to take a drink when Issei spoke up again.

"Yea Kenta that Yōkai side of yours really kicks ass," he said sounding really impressed making me chuckle slightly as I finished drinking.

"If you think I'm strong in that form you should see me when I go full Yōkai, it would show you the true meaning of strength" I smirked

"Wait you mean you've got another form?" Rias asked looking at me in slight shock.

I nodded, "yea, lion and black lions have two Yōkais forms before they go into the full transformation, there's the form I was sparring with you in and one more where I change even further, but I rarely ever have to use it, I don't even go that far when I'm sparring with my Gramps….. Well there was last week when I nearly lost it I went into that state to burn the malice off faster"

"Wow dude, can you show us? It must be something extreme if you're stronger than you are now." Issei asked waiting for me to transform but I shook my head.

I began to shrink down into my human size with my ears and tail still out as Sera-tan moved to sit beside me, "No can do Issei, it wouldn't be the wisest thing to do given how new you are to the whole supernatural world, seeing me in that form would give you nightmares, plus you'd wet yourself from the aura I'd give off, it's twice as potent in that form due to the malice I'm releasing and I can't control it, it would be safe here to do it but not back at school, then everyone within three miles would need a change of underwear cause that's how far it would reach"

Issei gulped at my words, "Is it really that bad?"

I smirked as I opened up my aura slightly and let a small portion of it fill the area as my eyes turned to slits as I looked to Issei, I could see him immediately tense as well as everyone else feeling the small amount I was letting out, Saji looked to be taking it about the same as Issei, as I slowly raised the level as they both began to sweat, and a few of the girls began to shiver slightly, and I smirked more.

"This isn't even a fifth of what I'm capable of releasing in this form, and not even a tenth of what I'm capable of releasing in my second form, and in that form it's much more potent, so…. Yea I'd say it is" I smirked seeing him shiver and sweat as I pulled back my aura once more.

"Oh, it can't be all that bad Ken-tan," Sera-tan said to me as she reached up to me and started rubbing my ear.

"Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~" I closed my eyes and purred like a kitty as she stroked my ear, it felt so goooooooooood~

As I purred I heard a snort and then giggles and chuckles coming from around us and my eyes shot open wide at the realisation of what was happening, everyone was trying their best to stifle their giggles at my purring, even Raynare and Dohnaseek were trying not to bust a gut. I immediately sat up poker straight clearing my throat.

"Sera-tan please don't to such things while we're in public and around others, please, I have a reputation to keep," I asked desperately trying to salvage the situation, which didn't happen when they all burst out laughing and I hung my head in mourning for my dead rep.

"Mo, it's alright Ken-tan, you're just too cute for them," Sera-tan says as she reaches for my ear again.

"Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~" _'I can't help it, it feels so nice~'_

 ** _'Ha-ha-ha-ha, you big softy!'_** I hear Adara laugh in my head but I couldn't care right then, my ear feels so nice.

"ha-ha-ha, what's next a big ball of yarn" Issei laughed and joked, I would have spoken up, but before I could he was silenced by a small fist from Koneko right to his nuts.

"…..Stop teasing Nii-chan" my Imouto defends me before she comes to my other side and reaches up to my other ear and starts petting,

 _'Et Tu Imouto'_ I thought before my mind went into overload at both my ears being scratched at the same time, "prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, sooooooo gooooooooodrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" I said aloud as I leant down as they started petting heavier, _'ah that's it sooooo nice….No!'_

It took all my might but I stood up retracting my ears and tail quickly as I took a few deep breaths.

"Mo~ Ken-tan, I wanted to keep petting you" Sera-tan pouted at seeing my furry features go away, as did Koneko.

It was taking everything I had not to bring them back out and just let them continue, "I'm sorry Sera-tan, Imouto, but I need to keep some dignity and we still have class today so everyone needs to get ready"

Sona backed me up after calming down from giggling at me, "Kenta's right Nee-sama, school is in an hour, and I think we all could use some time to rest after all of that" she said standing up followed by Rias and the others.

I stood up as Raynare and Dohnaseek came over to Sera-tan and myself as we stood up as the magic circle extended out below us from me, "Alright I guess we'll see you guys in school" I said as the circle began to glow getting nods from both Rias and Sona as we disappeared.

* * *

 **Scene break**

After we had gotten back to the house I yawned as I walked up the stairs to the second-floor bathroom for a shower before I got ready for the day as everyone else went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

After taking off my clothes and stepping into the shower I relaxed and sighed in relief as the water rushed over me, a calm shower was always a must after a good spar.

After a few moments of relaxing I began to wash only to freeze instantly when I felt two arms wrap around my midsection, my instincts kicked in and I was about to swerve around and slug whoever it was, but I stopped when I felt two familiar mounds press into my back that made me freeze.

"S-Sera-tan," I asked as I looked around to see it was her hugging me from behind, and that she had joined me in the shower, clothes gone, her entire form lay bare in front of me, well behind me but it was all the same, "What are you doing? If you wanted to use the shower I'd be finished in a few minutes" I asked trying not to look.

I heard her giggle in response, "Mo~, but I wanted to be closer to my cute queen, to help our bond grow stronger, as king and queen"

I sighed at that, "we already sleep in the same bed at night. How much closer you wanna get?" I asked already regretting asking it as I felt her hands start to rub my abs.

"Oh, so much more~," Sera-tan says in a rather soft voice.

I can feel her trading down my ab's but stopped on the second set as he fingers feel one of my slightly deeper scars and begin to follow it, the scared over gash was deep and its edges were ragged, it had been one of the first I had gotten.

I could feel her fingers beginning to tremble as she realised what she was actually feeling now, I put my hand over hers with a gentle sigh to comfort her. "I got that one from a giant scorpion's stinger, age nine, beast was about eight foot tall and the stinger was the size of a loaf of bread. I just wasn't quick enough to dodge it, thankfully whoever had captured the beast had watered down its poison so it wouldn't kill us, but I was in a fever for five days after, it was just their guillotine pincers you had to look out for" I said recounting the number of them I had seen in the tunnels.

Her other hand started to trace a second wound on my other side, I gripped it and lead her around its edges, "Chimera claws, age twelve, I was trying to get one of the others out from below one of the beasts claws at the time, when its other one got me and swatted me away hurt like a bitch but I got the guy out just in time" I smirked. But then I felt her move as she wrapped her arms around me and hug me tighter.

"Y-you've been through so much that you should never have gone through," She said hugging me tightly

I sighed putting my hands over hers, "it's alright Sera-tan, they can't hurt me anymore, I've put the past behind me"

"B-but why?" she asked me confused as to my reasons as she slowly let go and came around my front, "How, how could you just let that go, doesn't it bother you that they got away with it, for causing you so much pain"

I took a deep breath before sighing, "Yes it does, it bothers me a great deal. But given what I am, I don't have the luxury of getting to be angry at them. The memories of the past are painful ones, and if I were to try and get revenge, I'd be focused on that pain which would only bring me more anger, and as a Black lion, I can't risk what that might do to me" I explained doing my best to keep my memories at bay.

"Or you might lose control?" Sera-tan said coming to the conclusion I was, "do you fear it, losing control?"

I tensed hearing her words and looked down to my right with my eyes shut as I felt the memories of that night so long ago the anger and rage that had consumed me, its darkness, I quickly pushed them aside not wanting to remember them ever again before I spoke, "It's... it's not something I like to remember"

I felt Sera-tan's grip around me tighten as she hugged me from behind, "I'm sorry for bringing it up, I shouldn't force you to remember such things" she said her voice trembling full of sadness.

I sighed resting my hands on hers, "It's alright Sera-tan, it's just… when the beast inside me takes over, it's like whatever the feelings were that triggered the change, multiply to the extremes, so much so that they physically hurt my rage and anger burn, my sorrow and grief consume me and all I feel is the pain driving me on, it's like someone's cranked up my emotions to eleven and I can't switch it off" I said before I reached out to the shower control turning off the water, "I was lucky my grandfather was able to stop me that night, I don't want to think what I could have done if I hadn't been stopped" I finished as I stepped out of her arms as I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my towel around my waste.

I went to open the door to the hall to go and get dressed for school but before I could open it I felt Sera-tans arms around my waist again, I stopped and looked back she was still dripping wet and naked, now clutching me for dear life making me stiffen seeing the look on her face as she looked up at me, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you think about such things, but I promise you, I will never force you to use that power, you shouldn't have to if it scares you like that" she said her voice filled with sadness for me.

I could see the look in her eyes she was concerned for my feeling, about me, I slowly took my hand away from the door handle and turned into her hug, the action made her let go of me for a second before I lowered myself to one knee and hugged her back, one that she quickly embraced me in again, "thank you Sera-tan, I'm lucky to have the best and cutest king there is"

I could hear her giggling at my comment as we hugged for a few seconds before I ended the hug and leant back, "now, I'm going to get dressed for school, while you finish showering, and next time my cute king wants to join me for a shower..." I said before bonking her on the head lightly, "ask first ok" I said with a small smile before standing up to my full height.

Sera-tan giggled cutely, "Ok Ken-tan will do," she said as I walked out

* * *

 **Scene break**

After I was dried and dressed I started to make my way down the stairs meeting Raynare in her maid uniform, she paused as I walked passed her and stopped, "You'd best get dressed, I just left an academy uniform in your bedroom, you'll be attending Kouh academy while you're under my service, I've already had the necessary arrangements made"

I saw her frown for a moment but she didn't complain but instead bowed, "Hai, Maki-sama" she said before continuing her way up the stairs as I continued down.

I entered into the living room to see Dohnaseek sitting on one of the sofas before I spoke, "Hey Dohnaseek, since Raynare will be attending the academy with the rest of us, would you mind helping my gramps to fix up the dojo, it got pretty messed up in our past few sessions, he should be around while were away"

Dohnaseek gets up, "sure I don't see why not, it will keep me busy around here, there's not exactly much to do around here"

Kenta shrugged, "yeah it's a peaceful town, and that's only while were away at the academy, when we're back we can spar all you want, maybe you'd actually beat me one of these days"

Dohnaseek smirked, "until you start fighting with your real strength, I don't see how that's going to happen, you've been fighting me with half measures all this time, and even with them you've been holding back, not using anything close to your real power levels"

Kenta sighed, "the point of black lions in fighting it to enjoy the fight, if I was to go all out the fights would be over in seconds and there's no fun in that, I'd have thought how I ended our second fight would have proven that to you, when I got slightly serious for a split second and our fight ended in three moves"

Dohnaseek chuckled rubbing his jaw, "please don't remind me, my ears were ringing for several hours after that" he said walking into the kitchen as I sat down to wait for Raynare.

Several minutes later I heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see Raynare and Sera-tan coming into the room, Sera-tan in her usual milky girl outfit and Raynare now kitted out in the Kouh academy girl uniform, her appearance a few years younger to match my own so she'd pass for a high school student.

I stood up pulling my side bag over my shoulder, "right let's get going" I said gesturing to the door as Raynare started to head out as I walked to Sera-tan's side and knelt down giving her a hug, "I'll see you when I get back Sera-tan"

Sera-tan pouted, "Mo~ but what can I do without my cuddly queen~"

I chuckled, "you'll just have to amuse yourself, I left you a muffin in the kitchen with your name on it, I'll make you a fresh batch when I get back" I smiled as I stood up and made my way out as a saw Sera-tan race to the kitchen quickly.

 ** _'She can be so childish at times'_**

 _'She has her serious side too, let her have her fun'_ I thought as I walked out meeting Raynare at my gate just in time to hear an excited squeal of "So good!" coming from the house making me chuckle.

* * *

 **Scene break**

As Raynare and I walked to school she stayed several steps behind me avoiding my gaze, as the academy came in sight I sighed, "Raynare, when we are in school, you are to address me normally with or without honorifics, you'll have to maintain a normal appearance while in class, and addressing me with sama would draw too much attention, however when you are in the ORC club room or the student council office, then same rules apply there as they do at home"

I didn't look back when I got an "Hai" as a response

"And also, you should more than likely start getting used to the cold shoulder from the others for a while, your crimes are still evident in everyone's minds, however, I will speak up should they cross a line," I said reassuring her.

"Arigato Maki-sama, you are too kind" she spoke in a low tone.

I stopped hearing that and she stopped after two more steps noticing I'd stopped before I turned and looked to her with a small smile, "Just… try your best, I'm sure the others will come around eventually, I know they were a little cold to you during the meeting and I've been the same ever since you've been placed in my service, but I do it for your own good, not because I enjoy it, please understand that" I said giving her an apologetic smile before turning, but not before I noticed the smallest of blushes on her cheeks, I decided to save her from her thoughts as I spoke out again, "Now come on, we don't want to be late for your first day of class" I finished as I started walking again.

* * *

 **Scene break**

I had walked into class normally leaving Raynare to be called in by sensei as I went to take my seat next to Rias and Akeno giving them a nodding gesture of hello as I sat down and they nodded back.

After I had taken my seat sensei called Raynare in and she stood at the front giving her introduction, the whole time getting cold glares from both Rias and Akeno. I sighed giving Rias a nudge to get her attention.

"Don't worry, I'll keep her in check, she won't do anything this is her chance at redemption and to make up for her crimes, I understand your reasons for being cold towards her, but all I ask is that you give her a chance to do so and to keep an open mind" I asked in a neutral tone.

Rias seemed to look down for a moment, although I knew Akeno had heard my words she seemed to keep glaring at Raynare only giving a nod to confirm she heard.

Rias look to me and nodded as well, "alright I'll do that, but I'll be keeping a close watch on her" was her response.

I nodded knowing that was more than likely the best I was going to get, although Akeno was starting to worry me, her hatred for fallen seemed to be deeper than I'd thought, I made a mental note to try to get to the bottom of that later, but something was telling me it wouldn't be easy.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Lunch had come around and I had opted to have mine in the ORC club room, I had taken to one of the sofas and was enjoying the bento I had made myself the night before while Koneko was enjoying the one I had made her while sitting forward on my lap.

As I was eating I couldn't help but notice Rias at her desk looking over the paperwork on it, although I could tell her mind was elsewhere, her eyes hadn't moved, like she was staring at the one spot of ages her focus on something else entirely. Apparently, I wasn't the only one to notice this as Issei who was sitting next to me at the time nudged me getting my attention.

"Hey, Kenta is it just me or is Buchou not acting like herself the past few days, like something's been bothering her," Issei asked in a worried tone.

I looked back to Rias before looking to Issei and sighed, "I wouldn't worry about it Issei, I'm sure whatever it is that's bothering her she'll open up about it eventually, some have their worries that they like to keep to themselves, give her time" I finished with a smile.

Issei nodded in response, just as the door to the club room opened up rather quickly revealing a panting Saji who looked like he'd just ran a marathon he was panting so heavily.

"Kenta…Kaichou…needs you… in the… council room…immediately" he spoke as he tried to get his breath back.

I blinked at the sudden summons before looking to Rias only to see her still lost in thought, not even noticing Saji's arrival making me sigh before looking to my Imouto, "Sorry Imouto, looks like I'm needed elsewhere, meet me at the gate after this, I'll take you back to my house after, I've got some recipes that need a taster" I offered in a way of apology

Koneko smiled at my offer, "Hai, Nii-chan" she said getting up allowing me to stand up putting my bento away and leaving with Saji heading for the council room at a heightened pace.

Entering the main building I looked to Saji who looked rather worried which got me curious, "Saji, what exactly does Sona need me for, I know it's not paperwork, so what's…" I started to ask only to stop as I felt a large tremor shake the school building making us stop where we were for a second as we tried to keep our balance, it only lasted a few seconds but it was worrying.

"Oh no" Saji says as he started off running again, "Quickly Kenta this way" he called as he started running, I followed quickly keeping up while at the same time expanding my senses to find what was causing the tremors' as another one hit just as we rounded the corner to the council room.

I leaned on the wall as the tremors intensified enough to make me struggle to keep on my feet while knocking Saji on his arse from the shaking, it was then my senses finally picked up the source of the tremors and I sighed recognizing it, _'just great'_ I thought before channelling my senjutsu into my legs keeping me up as I walked towards the council room door opening it.

No sooner had I opened the door my other hand moved fast as I caught a rather thick textbook mid-air that was flying at my head with speed, catching it a few inches away from my face. I lowered my hand and shook my head at the scene of chaos in front of me.

Tables were tipped providing cover for the others of Sona's peerage, all bar Saji who was still out in the hall shaking now, the rest of the room was an absolute mess with paperwork and books everywhere, with Sona and Tsubaki close to the centre trying to handle the situation, while dodging textbooks of their own, that situation being: Serafall throwing a temper tantrum.

Sera-tan was on the ground kicking her legs and pounding the ground like a little child yelling out incoherently when it doesn't get its way, that what was causing the tremors, her magic going array throwing textbooks everywhere in her fit.

I took a deep breath and sighed, _'and this is my master and king, ladies and gentlemen the great Maou leviathan, throwing a fit'_ I thought to myself as I walked forward as I passed both Sona and Tsubaki who only just noticed me as I did so, likely they were to focused on dodging textbooks.

I could see Sona's peerage looking at me like I was mad going near the screaming Maou, but if there was one thing I know it's that there's only one way to deal with a situation like this.

* * *

 **Authors POV**

The other occupants of the room watched on as Kenta walked up to Serafall each hoping that he'd know how to calm her down, or get her attention, she hadn't noticed him yet due to her eyes being screwed shut as she yelled.

As Kenta reached Serafall the other's eyes lit up thinking he was their saviour that he knew of some unknown way to end her tantrum and watched on in awe, only for the next second Kenta to raise his right hand holding the large textbook that had been fired at him before and then bring it down with force right on top of Serafall's head, and in that split-second the tremors and magic tantrum stopped as Serafall collapsed on the ground clutching her head.

* * *

 **Kenta's POV**

"OWWWIE!" Sera-tan wailed as she clutched her head from my whack, her tantrum silenced.

I could make out the sweat drops on everyone else's heads as to my method of silencing her, but how else are you meant to get someone's attention who's in a state like that, plus she's a Maou, I'm pretty sure she's been hit harder than what I just gave her.

After several seconds of rubbing her head Sera-tan stood up grumbling, "Who hit…" she started to yell only to see me and a smile came to her face, "Ken-tan!" she cried before jumping and hugging me, "I've found you!" she cheered, the pain in her head apparently forgotten.

I stood there and sighed letting her hug me before I grabbed her by the collar of her outfit and pulled her off me and lifting her up to look her in the eye, "Care to explain why I was pulled away from my Imouto and lunch to find you in a tantrum large enough to shake the entire school building?" I asked in an unimpressed tone, eye twitching slightly.

Sera-tan crossed her arms and pouted, which was more cute than sad when you looked at it as she stuck her bottom lip out, "Hm, Son-tan wouldn't let me go to you when class was on, I just wanted to be with my cutest queen, is that so wrong"

My eye twitched visibly once more as I looked at her growing slightly impatient, "so that's the reason you almost brought the entire school down with the tremors caused my your little temper tantrum" I said as I dropped her to her feet.

Her arms still crossed as she pouted, "Hm, I wanted to be with my queen, I don't see what's wrong with that" was her reply.

I sighed, "what's wrong with that is that I was in class, and it would be a headache to explain as to why a cute girl in a magical milky girl outfit decided to join in on the class" I said as I ran my hand down my face in disbelieve of what I was hearing before sighing once again as I raised the book and brought it down on her head easier this time but enough to make her hold her head in pain, "last I checked the supernatural doesn't want to be announced to the world so no more temper tantrums, ok? Luckily the tremors can be brushed off as just tremors and an isolated incident"

Serafall looked down with a sad pout, this time, not cute at all, "sorry Ken-tan" she said looking a little depressed.

I sighed feeling a little bad for causing it as I knelt down and put my hand on her head rubbing when I had hit her with the book, "it's alright Sera-tan, just try to be a little more considerate of where you are, while I'm sure such acts are frowned upon in the underworld, at least there there's no risk of exposing all supernatural beings should a normal person walk in on it" I said rubbing her head as she seemed to cheer up slightly, "but I suppose my king just has to be troublesome sometimes doesn't she?" I said with a smirk that made Sera-tan giggle.

"Hehe, but that's what makes me so lovable, Hm~," Sera-tan said with her trademark smile making me shake my head.

"Yes but too much and I'll just have to bring you back in line like a good queen does," I said before looking at the book in my hand, "hmm, perhaps I should think of something to carry with me for just such occasions?" I mused as I stood up noting the slightly paling look on Sera-tan as she gulped nervously.

Sona came up behind us as the others started moving as they cleared up the room after the situation had passed, giving a slight bow she spoke, "thank you Kenta, your assistance was most appreciated in calming nee-sama, in all honest I should have predicted such a reaction" she said with a small sigh.

I smirked, "well it's not a problem Sona, it's the job of a queen to keep the king's council and to keep them from embarrassing themselves, even if that means a slight whack every now and again," I said as tapped my open palm with the book in my other hand.

Sona seemed to blink looking at me like she had seen some kind of ghost and I heard her mutter under her breath, "he's almost exactly like her the resemblance is uncanny"

I blinked myself, "Hm, almost exactly like who?" I asked tilting my head in confusion that had been the second time I've heard something like that.

Sona shook her head, "Oh no it's nothing just musing to myself, it's nothing" she replied.

I just shrugged it off as that, before handing her the book, "so what's the plan for the future class schedules, you can't exactly call me out of class should she throw a tantrum like that again, I'm already playing catch up after my self-control incident last week, and the lack of sleep from that paperwork marathon"

Sona frowns, "I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm sure we'll think of something, I trust that you'll be able to get caught up in your class work, troubles or not it's no excuse for falling behind," she said in a rather stern voice.

I nodded, "yes it's no problem, I'll be caught up by tomorrow I'll spend some time at home getting caught up now as my classes are over for the day and I was going to be heading home anyway so Sera-tan can come home with me so you'll be free the rest of the day"

Sera-tan pouted and turned away from us, "hmm, you both make it sound like I'm a child who can't look after herself, meanies the both of you"

Both Sona and I sweat dropped looking at her as I turned and knelt down to her height, "well you do have to admit you were acting childish throwing that tantrum, you were acting like a spoiled brat, and such things are unbecoming of my master, king and Maou"

Sera-tan nodded but still pouted, "I understand,"

I frowned as I looked at her, "I'm sorry for hitting you," I said in a sad tone now thinking I'd maybe gone too far, which caused her to look at me, "as your queen I understand my role as to keep your council and aid, if I have gone too far, please forgive me" I said lowering my head and gaze.

A few seconds later I felt two arms around me, "No don't be sad Ken-tan it's alright, I just can't stay mad at my cutest cuddliest queen" she said as she hugged me, "I know I can be a little troublesome at times and I can embarrass those around me, but that's just who I am, and I understand if you need to correct such so as to save some pride, just try not to do it too much kay"

I smiled, "deal, as long as you promise to try and not embarrass others as well as yourself too much, I'll even throw in some muffins when we get home to sweeten the deal" I bartered.

Sera-tan smiled hearing the muffin bonus, "deal", she responded.

I grinned, _'I knew those muffins would be my bartering chips someday',_ I thought as I stood up, "well I think it's time we were heading home don't you" I recommended only to look back to see she was gone and then felt a weight land on my shoulder.

"Ok Ken-tan home we go, by son-tan, see you tomorrow" Sera-tan waved from atop my shoulder as I started heading for the door with a sweat dropping student council behind us.

* * *

 **Scene break**

After a few minutes, we got to the main school gate meeting Raynare who bowed as Koneko hopped on my other shoulder as we passed.

"Everything alright Nii-chan" Koneko asked as she fixed herself on my shoulder.

I nodded, "everything was fine, I just had to calm Sera-tan here down a bit, missing her queen put a bit of a strain on her" I chuckled.

"Is that true Leviathan-sama?" Koneko asked looking to Sera-tan.

Sera-tan nodded enthusiastically, "yes Son-tan and the others were being meanies and not letting me go to him, and please Koneko-chan please call me Sera-tan or Levi-tan, it's much more bright than my title"

Koneko nodded, "very well son-tan, Nii-chan, what are we doing when we get to yours"

I thought for a moment before replying, "well I've got some class work to catch up on, so I think I'll do that while I bake some batches of treats I've been meaning to try out" I mused before looking back to Raynare, "then it will be time for training, make sure you're ready Raynare" I called back.

"Hai Maki-sama" Raynare nodded as she followed behind us.

"Oh goodie" Sera-tan grinned from my shoulder, "Ken-tan's treats are always so yummy, absolutely delicious"

I chuckled, "well that's no secret. You nearly broke glass when you tasted one of my muffins the first time"

Sera-tan smiled, "well that was because they were so good, and as soon as the remodelling is done you'll be able to bake plenty more of them~"

I chuckled, "you're getting ahead of yourself Sera-tan, I still need to approve the plans remember, and I'll do that before I start Raynare's training"

I saw Koneko raise an eyebrow at our conversation, "Nii-chan, what's this about a remodelling?"

I smirked, "well Sera-tan offered to do a complete remodel of my house, to make it more efficient should I get any more guests, although chances are it's going to be a complete rebuild than a remodel"

Koneko paused for a moment before speaking, "Nii-chan, would it be alright if I moved in after the rebuild?"

I blinked and looked at her with a smile, "well that was sudden, I don't see why not, but why the sudden request?"

Koneko looked down, "ever since you told us about what happened to you before Sera-tan brought you back as her queen, I've been worried about you, about those five coming back, and your past, it just makes me worry about you" she said as I felt her tense on my shoulder, at the same time Sera-tan did as well.

I stopped walking when I heard that and reached back picking them both up by the collars and lifting them off my shoulders giving them both a one armed hug each, they both hugged me, I could tell Sera-tan had the same feelings she had more or less admitted so that morning, I smiled, "hey now, no need to worry both of you, I'm fine, I told you both my past is behind me, yes what happened was terrible, but it's in the past, what's important is the present. As for those five that attacked me, put them out of your mind if or when they return I will deal with them"

Sera-tan pushed off me, "and I'll be there to help, we'll see what they think when a Maou turns up to the fight, won't be so big then, anyone who hurt my queen will pay"

"No you won't," I said in a serious tone, "it's me they'll come for and it'll be me they get, I can't be worrying about anyone else in a fight"

Next, it was Koneko's turn to push off me, "But Nii-chan, what if it's five on one again, how will you win"

"It someone attacks you Ken-tan I will fight them," Sera-tan said in a serious tone, "as your king I can't stand by while one of my house is in danger"

I sighed rubbing my brow, "If there's five of them, I will take them on at my full strength, the only reason they bested me the last time was due to my being worn out already. And Sera-tan, while I understand your position not wanting to see me hurt, but you will do just that, unless I am on death's door do not interfere, fights between black lions are a matter of pride, interfering with them for any reason other than is the equivalent to spitting in the face of both fighters"

Both Koneko and Sera-tan looked down both obviously upset by my decision, I sighed placing my hands on their shoulder, "hey listen, I'm not going to die, I'm no push over and I didn't spend all those years fighting for my life just to be dispatched by a group of cowards who are so weak they have to face me while weakened and in a five on one. Now loose those frowns and come on, I've got muffins to bake for you two" I smiled.

But before I could move both of them had moved on me and were hugging me, "Please Nii-chan be safe, I don't want to see you hurt", "Ken-tan, please don't do anything foolish" they pleaded as they both hugged me.

I sighed as I hugged them back, "hey now, I'm not going to be fighting them anytime soon so there's no reason to be so worried, and I promise if I do, I won't lose, I have two big reasons not to" I said hugging them both back, but as I did so I could feel eyes on us, but I shrugged it off thinking it was just Raynare behind us, little did I realize there was a pair of red eyes watching us from the shadows, watching with a keen interest, before fading from sight anger glaring as they did.


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter guys, drop a review and let me know what you think, I'll post a new chapter this time next week to let you guys review, starting this chapter on the harem starts to come together along with more original content so I hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

It was early morning in the Kouh Park, too early for most to be up and about, but yet the sound of extremely ragged breathing could be heard from one Issei Hyoudou as he rounded the next corner of the jogging path as he continued with his laps.

He was dressed in a grey tracksuit with his red t-shirt below it and a grey sweat band around his head. He was pushing himself to stay ahead of Rias who was behind him on her bicycle riding at a slow pace keeping Issei at a steady pace.

"Come on Issei I know you can do better than this, let's move it!" Risa encouraged from behind as Issei started to slow down even more.

Issei was trying hard to catch his breath as he ran, and was failing too, "I…can go on… ten laps is….just too much" he said breathlessly as he continued to try to run.

As they rounded the next corner they heard a noise behind them before the heard Kenta's voice calling to them, "Make way!"

Looking over their shoulders both Issei's and Rias's eye widened when they saw Kenta, dressed in an all-black track suit with no sleeves, sprinting up the pathway while pulling something behind him, but looking closer both Issei and Rias could make out what it was, it was a modern steel construction of a chariot that he was towing behind him, and in it was Serafall, dressed in an all pink track suit, looking like she was having the time of her life.

"Yippee! Go ken-tan!" she cheered as they raced passed the stunned pair.

Kenta still going strong looked over his shoulder as he pressed on before calling back, "Hurry up back there!"

Both Rias and Issei thought he was calling to them until a second person passed them, at a fast jog, Raynare in an all purple tracksuit was panting heavily as she ran desperately trying to keep up, looking worse for wear than Issei was at that point.

As the scene raced ahead of them both Issei and Rias blinked, not quite sure what they had just witnessed, before quickly continuing on with Issei's training.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Issei was once again panting heavily, this time in a single spot, as he was raising and lowering himself with great difficulty as he continued with his push ups, made harder by the fact that Rias was currently seated on his back putting all her weight on him as he continued his workout.

"Come on Issei just seven more" Rias encouraged from her seated position as Issei counted out his set.

"Ninety-four…" Issei struggled to get out as he pushed himself up again, "Isn't a hundred a bit on the heavy side"

"No silly, you need to push your body so you can build up strength at the same time as your body builds up your tolerance to sunlight" Rias chided, "Now quit whining and pick it up already, this is nothing compared to what Kenta is doing" she said gesturing over to where Kenta was training, as Issei struggled to look, but when he did his jaw dropped.

Kenta was currently balancing himself on his right hand, with his left behind his back, as he held himself in a vertical upright stance, and above him, both Raynare and Serafall sat on one of his feet each perfectly balanced as Kenta continued with his single-handed vertical push-ups.

Issei was speechless until he felt Rias slap his ass making him immediately pay attention as she spoke, "Now pick it up, one thing I will not tolerate is a weak servant"

Issei groaned as he went down again and started to push himself back up, "You can't compare me to him look at him he's a freaking tank"

Kenta smirked from his position as he went up and down with ease before calling out, "Four hundred ninety-eight, Focus on something else Issei, it'll distract you from the workout pain and you'll be done in no time" he recommended.

Issei groaned as he reaches the top of his next push up, "Oh yeah like what?" he called out in utter agony.

Kenta chuckled, "How about the fact that you have one of the two great ladies of Kouh academy currently sitting on your back, you're bound to think of something from that simple fact" he chuckled.

Issei blinked at the sudden realisation of what Kenta was getting at as he realised what he was actually feeling pressing against his back as a small trickle of blood came from his nose as his mind flooded with ecchi thoughts, but it was that fact that was his downfall when blood rushed away from his arms to another appendage that made him lose all strength in his arms and fell face and crotch first into the ground, as a silent crunch was heard followed by a loud cry of pain as birds took to the sky in fear of the noise, while every man and pervert in a two block radius winced in pity for their injured brother.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Issei lay on his side beside on of the park benches in pain holding an ice pack to his manhood silently mourning the possible loss of his partner in crime. While Rias was sitting on the bench her head in her hand not sure what she was ever going to do with him.

Raynare was currently lying on the grass behind the bench conked out from the workout.

Kenta was shaking his head at the scene, "Honestly, it's too easy sometimes," he said before moving to sit on one of the benches arm rests as Rias sighed.

"You were supposed to be helping him by setting an example of how to train" Rias chided with a sigh.

Kenta shrugged, "I thought I was, not my fault that he took what I said in a perverted way, but then being him, I don't think he'd know any other way to take it," he said with a smirk.

Serafall giggled, "well he would have noticed it himself eventually,"

Kenta smirked, "Yeah, and in all truth he actually impressed me a bit, the park's track is a kilometre long, so doing a ten kilometre run for someone like him is an achievement in itself, and then a hundred push up right after, that'll be a strain on any first timer," Kenta said before he looked up at the sky, "I can only do the stuff I can because I had to get stronger in order to survive, and even after I was free the ritual of daily exercise to keep fit and improve stuck with me, years of the same thing tends to do that"

As Kenta talked both Serafall and Rias listened to him hearing the way he talked about his years in that hell so casually, neither could imagine what he had gone through at such a young age, but it was obvious that it had made him into the man that stood before them, he was so much wiser and knowledgeable for his age, it was scary in some ways, to think about what he went through to make him who he was.

As they both looked at him in their newfound respect, Asia came around the corner holding a small basket in her arms coming to meet them, "Hm, excuse me" she said getting their attention as she rushed to them, "Sorry I'm…" she started to say while rushing only for her foot to catch a loose stone causing her to lose her footing, her eye's widened as she started to fall but before she had a chance to cry out, she felt an arm around her waist steadying her before helping her back to her feet.

Looking to see who had saved her, she blushed seeing it was Kenta with a friendly smile, "Careful there Asia, the last thing we need is you falling now, that wouldn't be too good" he said a friendly smile still present as he stepped back.

"Oh, arigato Kenta-san," Asia said with a growing blush realising how close they'd been when he saved her from falling.

"Holy crap dude, you moved like lighting," Issei said as he slowly got up from the ground, he'd seen Asia about to fall and was going to help her but Kenta was way ahead of him.

Kenta smirked as he looked to the shocked Issei, "Knight's speed Issei, perks of being a Queen" he said before looking back to Asia, "So what brings you out here so early Asia?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, um," Asia says as she opens the basket showing two thermoses with a number of cups, "I knew you, Raynare-san and Ise-san were going to be training, so I thought you could use something drink afterwards"

Kenta smiled, "that's actually just what we need, thank you Asia," he said as he walked her over to the rest of them before he started to help pour out the drinks for each of them.

* * *

 **Scene break-Kenta's POV**

I took my tea and went to sit beneath the shade of a large tree a bit away from the bench and path, sitting with my legs crossed and holding my tea out in front of me as it cooled I enjoyed the fresh morning air, it's cool touch and scent a delight for my heightened senses.

As I relaxed I found myself lost in thought as I thought back to how things had changed so drastically over the past week, so much had happened, I became a devil, second in command to a Maou no less, I revealed what I was, and my past, to people other than family, I got a fallen angel for a maid, I was attacked, beaten, and left for dead by five of my own kind.

So much in so short a time, it was almost overwhelming, and I can't tell yet if it's over yet or if this is just a breather before the next wave of stuff hits the fan and we all get hit, but something tells me it was the latter of the two.

As I was lost in thought, I found myself quickly pulled out of it when a weight was pressed against my back like someone leaning on me, I turned my head to see who it was only to find a smiling Sera-tan hugging me from behind, "he-he, what ya thinking about~" she asks in her usual childish manner.

I smiled back, "Just wondering what's going to happen next in the chaos that has become the norm around here since I became a devil. It's too quiet"

Sera-tan hummed to herself as I spoke, "Hmm, well whatever is going to happen, I'm sure we'll get through it, after all" she said before hugging me more tightly, "You're my big strong, cute and cuddly queen, and I know we can do it"

I chuckled at the compliment, "that's me alright, Strong, Cute and Cuddly, the whole package" I laughed at the odd description as I lifted my cup of tea and took a warming sip, as I did I took note of Rias, who was sitting on the bench opposite Issei and Asia, but she was looking down at her cup, her mind seemed to be elsewhere.

I raised an eyebrow looking in her direction before I looked to Sera-tan, "Do you know what's bothering Rias, she hasn't been herself the past few days, she's been more distracted than usual?" I asked thinking she might know something about it.

Sera-tan looked in Rias's direction, only for her happy smile to fade to a small frown as she sighed and shook her head before looking back to me, "Family troubles, it's not our place to get involved" she said in a sad tone.

I nodded in understanding, from what little I knew of devil matters, they were rather traditional in family matters and it wasn't wise to get involved in others businesses, especially for myself in my position, being Sera-tan's queen meant I was in the public eye so to speak, if I got involved it would look like she was getting involved also, and that couldn't happen, it was one of the reasons the former Maou were revolted against, interfering with matters concerning houses other than their own, so whatever was bothering Rias we couldn't interfere publicly, which sucked but that was the hand I was played in my position, but that didn't mean I was just going to sit back, whatever it was I would find a way to help her, she's my friend, after all, I'll just have to be careful about it.

Taking a final sip of my tea I stood up and made my way down to them, Sera-tan still clinging to my shoulders like a piggyback ride.

We made it over to them and I handed my cup back to Asia, "Arigato for the tea Asia, it was delicious" I complimented her.

Asia smiled back at me with a slightly blush as I handed her back the cup, "Oh arigato Kenta-san"

I smiled at her before a thought came to mind, "Oh that reminds me, Asia, I was meaning to ask if you've found a place to live yet since you're new in town"

Asia seemed to blink rapidly, "Ano..." she said as she pushed her fingers together as she looked to be thinking.

Rias seemed to giggle at the scene as she noticed, "Oh, I was actually meant to talk to you and Serafall-sama about that Kenta, it would seem that Asia would like to stay at yours, as you and she have history, I was wondering if that would be alright?"

I blinked at the sudden request before smiling, "Of course it would be" I said before looking to Asia, "I would be delighted to have you come and stay Asia, the only problem is that it's a little cramped as is, I only have three beds and both Raynare and Dohnaseek are taking up one a piece and sera-tan is bunking with me, it would be tight but I'm sure we can find room" I said with a slightly sweat drop in embarrassment, my house was becoming an overcrowded inn at this point.

"He-he, Actually" I heard Sera-tan giggle from my shoulder, "it shouldn't be a problem now, but sharing a room is still an option" she said giggling making me blink as I looked to my king over my shoulder, unsure of what she was getting at, but I had a feeling I was going to find out when I got home.

* * *

 **Scene break**

"Wow, what happened to your house dude?" Issei practically yelled in shock as he looked on.

I myself stood blinking rapidly, unsure of what to say at the sight in front of me, I was actually speechless at what I was seeing, it couldn't have been possible. We were only gone for three hours.

On the spot where my house had been and the houses on either side, now stood a three floor mansion, with a white wash and sandstone finish. I felt my mouth gape.

"How is this possible, I only just approved the plans yesterday, and we left three hours ago, my house was still there, how, what…" I said unable to comprehend how the house… no Mansion had gone up so fast.

I heard Sera-tan giggle from beside me, "he-he, devil connections and persuasions of a Maou, with a little magic thrown in," she explained like it happened every day.

I looked to her blinking, "and the neighbours?" I asked

Sera-tan just smiled back, "Both families were given generous settlements to relocate, with a little magical persuasion to smooth the transition, both were very happy I'm told"

I ran my hand down my face trying to comprehend what I was hearing, before I sighed, "I guess I should have seen this coming" I said before looking back to the mansion with a little excitement, "well I guess we should take a tour of the new house" I said with a small chuckle as we started to head inside.

Walking inside through the large varnished oak doors we entered into a large hallway entrance with an open ceiling that carried up the two floors to the top, with a railing running around the interior as a banister, in front of us was a large staircase going up to the second floor and an elevator go up to the top floors or down to the sub-basement levels, which I've I remembered the plans correctly there were four of, the first was a large indoor Dojo and Gym area to replace the outside dojo, the basement below that was divided up into an indoor cinema big enough to fit forty, with a very extensive library of both movies and Anime series that I would be enjoying in the near future, and an entertainment area with two pool tables, darts boards and table tennis, with a fully stocked bar with both alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks.

And the final basement was also divided in two one side was for the new indoor pool with had an automated cleaning system for emptying and sanitising the pool every few weeks to keep it fresh, and the other side was for a hot spring spa and Jacuzzi for relaxing after long days.

The first main floor had two large living rooms and a rather large dining room connected to the even larger kitchen space which was now equipped with three cookers each with four rings each and three oven shelves, and if that wasn't enough there were another two industrial size ovens both over a meter and a half in height and two meters deep, and to the side of the kitchen there was a fully stocked seven by ten pantry with enough food and cooking ingredients to keep me baking for months.

The second floor was a residential area with a number of bedrooms and bathrooms for anyone who wanted to live here, the third floor was a meeting room with a large table in the centre and multiple chairs around it and sofas and comfortable seating in another area off to the right for less formal meetings.

In all it took two hours for us to tour the house, and I was speechless as before as I stepped out of the elevator after viewing the massive anime collection for the cinema, I don't think I'll be able to stop once I start, there's so many of them, she even got ones aren't meant to air till next year, don't ask me how.

Stepping out we met up with Issei, Rias and Asia who were all looking around very impressed and in awe as I was.

"Damn dude, this place is even bigger on the inside, talk about a step up," Issei said as sera-tan and I walked over.

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, "Yea it is a bit much, I didn't think it would be this big when I approved the plans, but it's something I could get used to" I chuckled before looking to Asia, "well it looks as if there will be plenty of room now Asia, so you're more than welcome to stay here if you want"

Asia blushed as she bowed, "Oh arigato Kenta-san"

I chuckled, "it's really not a problem, seeing as we've got so much room now", I said as I gestured up to the many doors on the others floors, "you'll be able to have your choice of any room you want, and so will you Sera-tan, plenty of rooms to choose from now" I said looking to sera-tan but she was shaking her head.

"Nope, I'm not choosing another room, it's only fitting a king shares her bed with their queen if they live in the same house" Sera-tan argued as she hugged onto me, "Besides with Asia here now, she can join us too" Sera-tan said looking to Asia with a welcoming smile, "your more than welcome, the more the merrier, and besides I'm sure Kent-tan won't mind another cuddling his tail at night, he's so soft and cuddly under the covers"

I blinked at the clear double meaning before I sighed at my king's antics, _'should have seen that coming'._

 **'** **Well you certainly aren't complaining'** Adara chuckled slightly.

I mentally shrugged, _'What can I say, can't beat a girl cuddling your tail, and petting your ears, for a male Yōkai it's the best position to be in'_

Sera-tan looked up to me, "what do you say Ken-tan, shouldn't Asia-chan join us in bed tonight?"

I sighed shaking my head, "I say we sort out the sleeping and moving arrangements after school, which we've still to get ready for" I said reminding them, "and if Asia does want to share the same room I wouldn't be against it, that just means nightwear is essential for you Sera-tan" I said before smirking, "both upper and lower, not just panties" I added making sure this time, getting a pout in response. While Asia seemed to blush heavily at what the sleeping arrangements had been like before, I chuckled at that, until we heard the sound of a door opening and Dohnaseek's voice booming out,

"What the hell, when did this happen!"

We all looked to see him on the second floor in a dressing gown looking out over the railing at the rest of the house.

I blinked, "Dohnaseek, were you sleeping the whole time the house was being rebuilt?"

Dohnaseek just shrugged, "what can I say I'm a heavy sleeper"

At that everyone face planted on the floor hearing his explanation, _'more like mega-tonne sleeper'_

* * *

 **Scene break**

It was another hour later where we were all finally ready and on our way into the school grounds. Both Rias and Issei had gone home to get ready and were already in ahead of us, while Asia had brought her uniform with her and changed at ours and we had walked in together. Sera-tan had left for the underworld to take care of some business saying that she'd see me at lunch time in the Student Council room for lunch.

As we walked through the gate into the main yard Koneko landed on my shoulder as usual with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Morning Imouto" I smiled up at her as she landed on my shoulder.

"Morning Nii-chan, Asia-chan" was her reply as she landed on my shoulder and we continued on our way in.

The school seemed to be much calmer than usual, I viewed that as a good thing with all the chaos lately, calm could only be viewed as that.

 **'** **You sound hopeful it will stay like this'** Adara voiced in my mind.

 _'_ _Is that so bad, after the last week a guy could use a bit of down time'_

We continued on into the main school building as we started to talk.

"So Imouto, you ready to move in after school, the new house is all set, and there's plenty of room?" I chuckled.

Koneko nodded from my shoulder, "Hai Nii-chan, Buchou told me after her and the perv left yours I've already started packing"

I chuckled at her rather accurate nickname for Issei, I don't think she likes him very much, "good, I'll come by with Dohnaseek and Raynare after school to start moving, you'll have your pick of the rooms"

Koneko looked behind us, "Speaking of the bird brain, where is she?" Koneko asked not seeing Raynare.

I sighed, "She was exhausted after our morning training so I opted to let her take a few hours to recuperate, she'll come in a few hours, she's got a long way to go," I said as she hopped off my shoulder as we reached the split off for her class.

I gave her a hug and patted her head, "see you in the club room later Imouto" I said with a smile.

"See you then, Nii-chan," Koneko said back with a smile before taking off down the hall as Asia and I continued on our way.

As we walked I looked and saw that Asia was fidgeting a bit as we continued down the hall I smiled gently guessing what was wrong, "You nerves Asia?" I asked as we walked getting a jump and an "Eep!" in response as Asia looked slightly embarrassed.

"Ano… I've never been to a public school before" Asia said looking a little more worried, "in the church I had private lessons but I've never been in a class with others"

I chuckled putting my hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure you'll be just fine Asia, they'll all be the same age as you, none of them will judge you" I said with a small smile trying to reassure her, "I know exactly how you feel, it was the same for me when I had to restart my education, I was a nervous wreck the first day too, but you know what, I found that all those worries I had were only me trying to scare myself, cause when I got into class nothing I was worried about happened, and it will be the same for you Asia, I just know it, just be yourself and everything will turn out fine"

Asia started to smile a bit more and slowly nodded her head as we got to her classroom, "I'll try Kenta-san" she said with a bit more of a smile.

As we got to the door I could see Issei standing outside of it waiting for us, looked like Asia was in his class, 'I think I might need to have a word with him here', I thought to myself as we approached.

"Hey, Kenta, Asia-chan" Issei waved to us before looking to Asia, "You ready for your first day?" he asked with a kind smile.

Asia looked to me, as I gave her a small smile letting her know everything would be fine, before she looked back to Issei with a bit more confidence, "yes"

Issei smiled, "Great come on in, Sensei should be here in a few minutes," he said gesturing into the classroom.

Asia nodded and started into the classroom, Issei went to follow her in but stopped when I put my hand on his shoulder, "Go on ahead Asia, I just need to have a quick chat with Issei here about somethings" I called to Asia who nodded and went into the classroom, when she was out of sight I gripped Issei's shoulder a little bit more tightly making him gulp as I turned him to look at me.

I started letting out a little bit of my aura as I spoke wanting to make sure I got my point across the first time, "Ok listen and listen well Issei, Asia is a sweet and gentle girl and while I approve of your friendship and I know you wouldn't try anything, leaving a pretty girl in the presence of a pervert it's only a matter of time, so I will make this as clear as I possibly can. Should either you or your perverted friend do anything to Asia that is any way perverted, should you sully her mind intentional or not, or even hint towards trying anything perverted in nature with her…" I spoke as my aura took the shape of a large Demonic Oni mask with glowing red eyes scaring the pervert shitless, "I will peel your rods like bananas before I cut them off and serve them to you on a silver platter, am I making myself clear" I threatened, boosting my aura output a bit more making him shake as he nodded his head so fast I thought it was going to fall off.

I smiled kindly as I cut my aura and the Oni mask disappeared, "Good glad we understand each other Issei, please look after Asia in my absence, and have a nice day" I said before I turned and continued on my way leaving him frozen in fear, he'd be fine in a few minutes.

 **'** **That was rather descriptive, first time I've seen you get so protective of someone like that, Asia must mean a lot to you'**

 _'_ _I owe her a lot, as far as I'm concerned if it wasn't for her I'd likely be dead or still fighting for the amusement of others in that god forsaken ring, if I can keep her from losing her innocents to early then it's the least I can do for her as repayment, although I don't know how I'm going to do so with Sera-tan about the house, the comment about Asia in bed with us is still in the air'_

 **'** **You know the girl likes you, Serafall as well, they're both giving off the signs of it'**

 _'_ _Really?'_ I asked shocked, _'I noticed Asia being a little shy around me and blushing a bit but I thought that was just her being her, and I know Sera-tan cares for me but I don't think it goes beyond the king and queen dynamic, are you sure?'_

 **'** **Positive, remember I can read their minds remember when you caught Asia in the park her thoughts were all over you and your strong arms around her and how close the two of you were. And as for Serafall, well while she may act childish on the outside, the thoughts she has about you and the dreams she has are quite vivid, although she's been worrying a lot more lately after finding out about your past, she's concerned for you'**

I paused walking for a moment as I stepped to the side and leant against the wall frowning slightly, _'Asia and Sera-tan, great, the sweet girl who pulled me from despair and my king who pulled me from death… what am I supposed to do with this information now, Asia she's just so sweet and innocent and Sera-tan, she's my king, can I even have a relationship like that with her, are there any rules against it, would it sully her name to be with a servant devil like me…. Or what I am, can I even be with either of them for what I am, what's inside me'_

 **'…** **You know you can,'**

 _'_ _Yes I know I can, but should I, should I risk it and put them in danger, with what I am it's a game of roulette when I could go off, when something would put me over the edge, and I could snap and lose it, they could be caught in the aftermath of it for being with me, or worse near me when I do snap and they'd get hurt or worse'_

 **'** **Stop trying to talk yourself out of it, you have had this inside of since you were born, for seventeen years, and you've only ever lost control once, the odds of you doing it again when you're venting regularly are near to impossible, and you know even in the aftermath they'd stick by you, with you or not, and for them getting hurt, one is a Maou that would have the strength to keep you at bay in your state, and they'd be in the area regardless, so all those reasons you've listed are just you trying to talk yourself out of the possibility of a relationship with either of them'**

 _'_ _But Asia's in another peerage and Sera-tan is my king, even if I could be with them, I could never choose one'_

 **'** **What are you brain dead, different peerages or positions don't matter, and why do you have to choose, your kind have harems remember, and I'm pretty sure devils do as well, so why not have both of them, chances are all three of you will be sharing the same bed tonight anyway'**

 _'_ _Sweet innocent Asia in a harem, yea I can really see that working out' I thought sarcastically before sighing, 'this is just so confusing, this is why I've been reluctant to use your mental abilities for a while, knowing others thoughts and feelings can make things complicated'_

 **'** **What's so complicated, you have three girls who have feelings for you, and having a harem is an option, most guys… no strike that every guy would be through the roof at the prospect, why aren't you?'**

 _'_ _Because I'm…. Wait, did you say three, who's the third?'_ I asked in shock

 **'** **That chick who's into S &M, Akeno, don't tell me you've forgotten about her little daydream about her, you, whipped cream, strawberries and a leather outfit, she's got the hots for you as well'**

 _'_ _I thought that was just Akeno being Akeno, so she's got feelings for me as well?'_

 **'** **In a manner of speaking yes, she's definitely attracted to you, and you know what they say that's where love starts, but lately she's just fantasising more fun time between the two of you, hard not to really, you are quite the specimen'**

 _'_ _Um, thanks'_ I said not sure how to respond to the compliment before I shook my head, _'so now it's three, mind reading can be so troublesome, I'm going to have to think on this later, I'm going to be late for class as it is'_ I thought as I pushed off the wall.

 **'** **Well you'll have plenty of time to think in class about how you're going to get those three to consent to a harem'**

 _'_ _I just had to get a perverted female fire snake as my scared gear'_

 **'** **One that can read your thoughts as well, I know what you want, and what you feel, you have feelings for each of them as well, why not just admit it,'**

 _'_ _Because it's not as simple as just admitting it'_ I thought as I entered my classroom seeing both Rias and Akeno already in their seats, I moved to take mine, _'things are never as simple as they appear to be'_

 **'** **Except when they are'** Adara replied, **'like Akeno right now'** she mentally spoke as I glances at Akeno from my seat who was just looking forward as our sensei came into start the lesson, **'she may be putting on a normal face right now, but I'm betting she's got a sexy little S &M number playing in her head about you and her'**

 _'_ _And that's why I'm glad you can only read people's minds when they're in contact with me'_ I mentally sweat dropped before my glance landed on Rias who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts as she looked blankly in front of her, I frowned, _'but I just wish you could tell me what's bothering Rias lately, she's so distracted it's not like her'_

 **'** **Sorry, unless you're touching her or my sacred gear I can't get into her thoughts to let to know, but judging by her look, whatever it is, it saddens her'**

I sighed mentally leaning back in the chair, I had read ahead in the lesson plan last night when I was catching up on what I had missed so I knew what was going to be taught so I had time to think, whatever was on Rias mind that was bothering her so much would come to light sooner than later, I didn't want to invade another girls thoughts, I knew it wasn't me but I was still an invasion of privacy one that I didn't want to abuse too much it was a powerful ability just like everything about my sacred gear, but I was wondering just what else it was capable of.

 _'_ _Adara, you said before back when Issei was awakening his sacred gear, that mine could change to anything I wanted just like my fire, what exactly did you mean'_

 **'** **I meant exactly that, very few scared gears have sentient beings in them, if they do they were sealed in them for a reason like a prison, but mine is one of the few that can take on different forms like the very fire I control, I can make it take on the shape of anything within reason'**

 _'_ _What do you mean within reason?'_

 **'** **The sacred gear has to be touching you always, so something you hold or wear, and not something ridiculously huge'**

I paused for a moment before mentally nodding, _'ok I got ya now'_

 **'** **Why are you asking anyway, do you have an idea for some new forms?'**

I mentally nodded, _'I do, three, for now, are there any downsides to the change, usually when something sounds good there always a catch'_

 **'** **There is but just a small one, each new form will take me six hours to modify the sacred gear to use and swap between them easily, if I did add three designs you wouldn't be able to use your fire for the next eighteen hours, and we'd be cut off till I was done, that sound good to you?'**

' _It's reasonable, here's the designs for the forms'_ I thought as I mentally sent her the images of the forms I wanted to be added, and I could feel her nodding in approval.

 **'** **Oh very nice, I can see these forms coming in very handy in combat, I'll get started on them right away, see you in eighteen hours'** I heard as I felt the line go dead.

I sighed closing my eyes, _'perfect now I can sleep without interuption or any cat nap jokes'_

* * *

 **Scene break**

Class had been relatively fast given I had slept through most of it, sensei didn't seem to mind, but the strangest thing had happened while I was sleeping, Rias had gotten out of class early for some reason, Akeno had said that it was to deal with some personal matters, but that had gotten my wondering, if it was devil matters wouldn't Akeno have gone with her as her queen, whatever was going on was starting to worry me, but perhaps Sona would be able to fill me in on whatever it is.

That's where I was heading now the School council room for lunch, and to meet with sera-tan, she should already be there.

Opening the council room door I was greeted by the sight of Sona, Tsubaki and Sera-tan all sitting around a table with their meals out in front of them, I smirked, "that's for waiting for me" I said coming in and closing the door.

"Ken-tan!" Sera-tan cheered, "How's your day been, have you missed me!" Sera-tan cheered as she nearly knocked me off my feet when she rushed me into a hug.

I chuckled as I started walking over to the table my king currently hugging around my waste, "My day has been good so far Sera-tan, thank you for asking, I'm once again ahead of my classwork, after that gap the paperwork caused you'll be happy to know Sona, so no reason to be worried there"

Sona gave me a nod, "that is good to hear Kenta, you seem to be taking everything in your stride, as usual"

I gave a nod back before I reached down and pulled Sera-tan off me by her collar with a gentle pull before I lifted her over and dropped her on her seat as she gave a little giggle as I shook my head before sitting down myself.

"Ok I brought us all a little treat for today" I said as I reached into my bag and brought out a plastic box, the contents covered in cooking paper which seemed to get their attention as I set it on the table and opened the lid, inside were what I had been preparing last night, white chocolate and cranberry jumbo cookies, Sera-tan's eyes turned to stars seeing them making me smirk, "finally got the mix just right, I hope you like them" I said as I pushed the box into the middle of the table as the others reached for the cookies.

I took the last one and we all took a bite at the same time, the reactions were something I wasn't expecting, well two of them at least, Sera-tan the second she tasted it, her eyes sparkled as she froze on the spot before as I predicted the next second she let out a high pitched scream that dwarfed that of the one she did for my muffins, "Delicious!"

I winced hearing the cry and rubbed my ears to make the ringing stop, but no sooner had I could swear I heard a quire singing halleluiah somewhere as I looked to both Sona and Tsubaki as their eyes were both large stars with cookies in them making me blink rapidly before chuckling at the scene, well I think it was safe to say that I had officially found my best recipe to date.

* * *

 **Scene break**

It was fifteen minutes later when the four of us were finished our lunches, it had taken half that time for Sona and Tsubaki to snap out of what I had now dubbed their "Cookie coma state" and we were now each sitting down to a cup of tea relaxing.

As I took a sip of my tea I looked to Sona before swallowing, "Sona, you wouldn't happen to know what's been bothering Rias as of late, she hasn't been herself, she's been distracted and that just isn't like her, and then there was her getting out of class early today, I asked Akeno and she said it was a personal matter, but if it was devil business wouldn't Akeno have been with her as her queen"

As I spoke I saw Sona and Tsubaki exchange looks before looking to sera-tan as she sighed as she set down her cup and spoke, "He must be pushing again" was what sera-tan spoke getting my attention, so she does know what was going on.

I set down my cup, "Ok would someone please tell me exactly what is going on, cause it feels like I'm the only one in this room who doesn't know all the facts here, what exactly is bothering Rias"

Sona sighed, "Kenta how much do you know about the war between the devils, Angels and fallen angels?" she asked with a rather serious tone.

I sighed, "as far as I know the war has been going on for as long as anyone can remember, but it's been in a stalemate for a while now given the massive casualties on all sides,"

Sona nodded, "yes and that stalemate was only made possible by a further civil war on our side when the old satin faction wanted to continue the war regardless of the casualties, a civil war that eventually led to the overthrow of the old Maous and the instalment of the current system"

I nodded, "I see, but I still don't get what this has to do with Rias at the moment"

Sona took a drink before continuing, "while it's not the direct cause for Rias's state it is the problem in a way for not just Rias but for all devil kind, after the three-way war and then a civil war that divided our numbers yet again, we find our numbers dwindling, and the older pureblood devils are pushing for unions between those purebloods that are left to ensure the next generations of devils are born"

I blinked, "wait, unions, next generations? Are you saying that they are doing this through marriage, that Rias, is engaged to be married, that's what's got her distracted?"

Sona nodded, "Indeed, I myself have had dozens of suitors looking to forge unions between their families and my own, however, I was fortunate to strike a deal with my parents that I would only wed someone who I consider my intellectual equal," she said fixing her glasses, "and that is decided via a chess game," I smirked hearing that, "needless to say I have never lost, Rias isn't so fortunate"

I sighed, "I see, Damn, I knew Devils were set in the old way's but arranged marriages, that seems so medieval" I looked to sera-tan, "Isn't there anything a Maou can do to stop this, they're forcing her to do it"

Sera-tan shook her head, "No as Maou I can't interfere with other family's inner workings, that was the other reason that the civil war was fought, the old Maou were tyrants who used their power to do as they pleased, to do so would make us no better than them, if we could Sirzechs would have done so already, he wants nothing more than to help Rias but he is as restrained as I am in this situation"

I quirked an eyebrow, "Sirzechs?" I asked looking to Sona.

"Rias's Onii-sama, he holds the title of Lucifer, as Onee-sama holds the title of Leviathan" Sona explained

I nodded in understanding, "Damn, all that power and he can't use it to help his Imouto, gotta feel for him that rough, but surely there's something that can be done to help her"

Sona shook her head, "there's nothing we can do, the house of phoenix is pushing for this and lord and lady Gremory both see no harm in it"

I blinked, "wait, Phoenix, as in the legendary birds, reborn from ashes and all that?" I asked wanting to be sure.

Sona nodded, "the very same, why do you ask?"

I scowled, "that would explain it then," I said clenching my fist realizing what it meant, 'and that would also explain a lot more'

Serafall looked to me with a raised eyebrow "Ken-tan, what do you mean?"

I growled, "the other day at my house when we all gathered, during the party I went outside to check something that caught my eye, we were all being watched, it was a Phoenix watching us"

As I spoke I could see each of them frowning hearing what I had discovered, and I could tell they were as unhappy as to what it meant as I was. "It would seem that whoever is to wed Rias doesn't want to let her out of his sights" I said in a growl

"That does sound like Raiser", Sona spat, "and I definitely wouldn't put it past him"

"I take it this Raiser is the one Rias is to marry then?" I asked getting nods from the three of them, "Do you guys know if Rias has any serious plans in action to get out of it, knowing her she won't go down easy" I said with a smirk, 'no she'd go down kicking and screaming till the very end, she'd be too proud to go down any other way'

Both Tsubaki and Sera-tan shake their heads but Sona thought for a moment before she spoke, "Rias did say something to me about a last ditch effort she had thought of, but it was her last resort, she didn't say anything other than that"

I frowned, "well at least we know she has something up her sleeve, I just hope she doesn't do something stupid"

Sera-tan giggled, "Oh ken-tan, its Rias-chan, I'm sure she'll be just fine"

I just nodded in response, 'I hope so too'


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok I promised another Update and I'm keeping my word here's a new chapter one I hope you all enjoy, and I'd like to ask for a many reviews on this chapter as possible more revelations of Kenta's past are revealed as well as more relationship growth happens in this chapter and I'm looking for as much feedback as I can get to help improve later chapters.**

 **Also, the next chapter will be a bit away yet I ended up changing my plan I had for this chapter when some new ideas came to me so things are getting swapped around so it could be a couple more weeks before the next chapter, Sorry.**

 **Also, I have been asked by multiple people to post an Update of the Harem listing seeing as things keep changing since I started posting again, so here's what it's looking like so far.**

 **Kenta: - Serafall, Asia, Raynare, Akeno, Tiamat, OC insert**

 **Possible future additions: - Sona, Xenovia, Yasaka, Gabriel, Yubelluna**

 **I am open to suggestions and the list might grow to include some that have been there in the past chapters, now I can understand that some might be annoyed at the removal of Koneko from the harem list, my reasoning for this are simple, she's like a sister to Kenta and a loli at that and for both of those reasons she and Kenta will never be together, but she will not be going to Issei, I have something very special planned for her.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

I'm normally not a morning person, but that is slowly starting to change. Maybe it's the fact that my bedroom's four times the size that it had been before the rebuild and I'm currently lying in a bed big enough to fit ten people, and have the mother of all pillow fights with room to spare.

My room was now open spaced with a large balcony to the left-hand side with the far wall half filled with windows looking out over the town, it helped that next to the academy my house was the next tallest building around and the only one with more than two floors.

The flooring in my room was wooden tiles with and the walls were painted a creamy white with a matt finish, to the right side was a door to my walk in wardrobe and bathroom with a shower and changing area.

The bed was so comfy and I can honestly say I haven't had a better night sleep in a long time, a memory foam mattress that's so comfy and warm, with white Italian silk sheets, I was truly in the lap of luxury, and you'd think I was in total comfort, but there was one major thought on my mind, how the hell I ended up in the position I was in.

In the bed to my right was my cute King and master Sera-Tan, who was actually wearing complete nightwear, a pair of black panties with crimson frills and a crimson bra with black frills, her hair was loose and she looked to be sleeping peacefully as she cuddled into my tail like it was her favourite toy, which it more than likely was at this point in time.

And to my left was someone I was not used to seeing in my bed, the sweet and innocent Asia, the girl who saved my life and snapped me out of the pit I had been in so very long ago, she was currently using my arm as a cuddling pillow something that I didn't know how I felt about just yet, yes I owed her a lot but there was just so much going on in my life that made things complicated and made me ask myself if I could really be with her or anyone, but at this moment I couldn't deny she was beautiful, she was wearing a pair of light blue bra and panties with white frills a pair that Sera-Tan had surprised her with last night to wear to bed, saying that if she had to wear nightwear so did Asia, I smirked remembering how red Asia had gotten at the accusation that she slept naked.

Looking up at the ceiling I let out a content sigh, things were good, life was good, I lived in a big house, went to a great school, and am currently lying in bed with two of the three women who mean the world to me, and who I have feelings for.

I looked to Sera-Tan, she saved my life, has shown me nothing but kindness and compassion. Yes, she's a little hyperactive at times and a bit forward, easily excitable and a little childish, but she meant well, she was beautiful and kind and has a gentle heart, I honestly can say she's one of the sweetest people I know.

I looked to Asia, my light in my darkest time cares for everyone she meets wanting nothing in return, I'd give her the world a hundred times over if I could. I feel so much for her, I feel so much for them both… _'But can I really be with them like that'_

 **'Of course, you can' I heard Adara speak in my mind making me blink.**

 _'Adara, good morning, I trust the changes are done' I inquired_

 **'They are you just have to mentally command the changes when you want them, now don't try to change the subject, you can be with them, you know you can, all you have to do is man up and ask them, hell both of them are having dreams of you right now'**

I sighed, _'Adara I've asked you multiple times not to pry into other people minds'_

 **'and yet you're secretly grateful I am otherwise you'd be clueless as to how they feel about you, should I tell you how Asia looks at you how she is comforted by your very touch, how she feels loved and safe in your arms, or how Serafall sees you as one of the kindest people she knows how she'd be willing to take on all of the heavens for you, how she was with you in the shower the other day she was so worried for you when she saw your scars and so enraged she wanted to find the people who did it to you to hurt them like they hurt you, or should I talk about how you feel about them cause you're clearly not being truthful to yourself and keep trying to find reasons to keep from being with them'**

 _'… Adara, enough, I get where you're coming from, but…' I started but Adara cut in._

 **'but nothing, you're scared I get it, you're scared of being with them in case they get hurt, and your scared you'll screw up, but get your head on straight, both of them care for you, they don't care if you screw up, both of them see you and you not what's inside of you, that should be all that matters'**

 _'I know Adara, I…. I just need time, this is all new to me, I just need time to think before I make a decision on where or not to pursue the idea of a harem, there are other things you aren't aware of you don't know everything about what a harem means for a Lion Yōkai or a Black lion, I need to think'_

 **'Alright, I'm sorry if it feels like I'm pushing you on this, I know it must be difficult, take as much time as you need, just not to long those girls won't wait forever'**

 _'I know Adara, I know'_ I mentally responded as I felt the two girls who were the topic of our discussion start to stir from their sleep.

Asia stretched out as she rubbed her eyes giving a cute yawn, "good morning" she said still with a little sleep in her eyes.

"Morning," I said back as I sat up slightly feeling Sera-Tan still had a hold of my tail and was holding on with a strong grip.

When I moved I could see Asia blush slightly and look down to avoid my eyes, clearly she was embarrassed about our current state of dress making me chuckle slightly as I put my hand on her head and gave her a gentle rub, "you're very pretty Asia, you look beautiful" I said making her blush deepen.

"Arigato, Kenta-san" Asia said back with a squeak and a little jump when my hand touched her head.

I chuckled, "you know Asia, you can lose the honorifics if you want, I think we know each other well enough for that" I smiled watching her blush.

"Ok, Kenta," she said as she seemed to reach a new shade of red looking even more adorable.

I just smile before we both looked to my right as Sera-Tan sat up letting out a yawn of her own as she stretched out one arm while still holding my tail hugging it between her oppai at the same time, "Yaaaa, good morning Ken-tan, Asia-chan~" she said while still looking rather sleepy before rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

"Good morning Sera-Tan. May I have my tail back please?" I asked with a little chuckle.

"Mo~ but your tail's so cuddly, just like the rest of you~" Sera-Tan pouted as she hugged my tail deeper into her chest I took a deep breath to suppress my reaction, I swear she's doing this on purpose.

Sera-Tan obviously saw my reaction as she started giggling, "awe~ dose Ken-tan like it when I hold his tail like this, does it make you think about doing ecchi things with your king ken-tan, I know it does with me" she said as she moved to behind me pressing her chest into my back my tail still in-between her oppai as she giggled watching me take another deep breath, "what about you Asia-chan, you slept well didn't you, ken-tan is such a wonderful body pillow, so big a cuddly, cute and strong, it's impossible not to sleep well when you're cuddled up next to him~"

I watched as Sera-Tan teased Asia and her face lit up bright red at the mention of how she slept last night, so sweet and innocent it's so adorable.

"Ne~ Ken-tan, Asia-chan, how about we take it another step and all shower together, so Asia-chan can see even more of you ken-tan, like what you're packing down there I forgot to look last…" Sera-Tan started to say as Asia looked like she was about to pass out from the amount of blood running to her face from embarrassment when I decided enough was enough for one morning and reached behind me and pinched her ear making her eyes water as I pulled her around the front of me, "ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow ken-tan it hurts!"

I smirked she even looked cute when she was pouting, "that's enough teasing for one morning Sera-Tan, I think any more embarrassment and Asia might actually pass out from it" I said with a chuckle as I set her down, "and I don't think we'll be showering together this morning, it's too soon for that kind of stuff" I said before mentally facepalming at what I just said as Sera-Tan grinned at the comment.

"Ok Ken-tan~" Sera-Tan said with a huge smile, "you're right maybe it is too early we can always do it in a little while, after all too much over exposure to your cuteness might hurt Asia, we can wait to shower together some other time" she said with a smirk, "then you can show Asia-chan and me your big…" she started before I reached forward pinching her lips together with a sweat drop, _'yep she's definitely doing this on purpose'_ I thought with a sweatdrop

* * *

 **Scene break**

After I had managed to get washed and dressed I left Asia and Sera-Tan to get themselves ready while I went downstairs to get breakfast ready, already finding Raynare waiting for me there dressed in her maid uniform and all with her head lowered. She certainly seemed to be falling into the role of the maid very well.

"Good morning Raynare, did you sleep well," I asked walking past her into the kitchen.

"Good morning Master, I slept well thank you for asking," she said in a very formal tone as I nodded.

"Good that's pleasant to hear, I trust your recovered from our training sessions and can assist me in making breakfast for everyone" I said as I moved to the main workbench opening one of the many small refrigerators dotted throughout the kitchen as I reached in taking out the milk, eggs and butter before reaching up into the cupboard taking out the flour, baking powder, salt and white sugar as I set everything out for homemade pancakes

"Hai, master how may I assist you?" Raynare asked as she followed behind me.

"I need you to get a frying pan on the heat and get it going, I'll need it in about five minutes and then bring me the syrup form the pantry and check the large refrigerator and see if we have any blackberries, raspberries and strawberries, then go up to Sera-Tan and Asia and tell them breakfast is served in the kitchen, and get Koneko and Dohnaseek on your way down, tell them the same" I said as I took out a big mixing bowl and started to measure the ingredients out.

"Hai Maki-sama as you command," she said as she moved to complete my orders as she brought me everything I asked for and then left to see to Dohnaseek, Sera-Tan and Asia.

As Raynare went to walk out the door I smirked, "Raynare!" I called making her freeze and turn to me on the spot.

"Hai Maki-sama," she spoke still keeping her formal tone.

I smiled, "you're doing very well, keep it up," I said before turning back to the frying pan as I poured on the first batch of pancakes catching the small smile and blush she gained from my compliment before she quickly rushed off.

I couldn't help but chuckle, _'oh please tell me she's not falling for me as well'_ I mentally joked.

 **'hmm, wouldn't know you don't have much physical contact with her outside of your spars, I don't have much time to look, but if her blushes and her eyeing you up every time you turn your back to her is anything to go by, I'd say so'**

 _'Wait she's eyeing me up since when did this start'_ I asked unaware of this new fact.

 **'Only just recently after your morning training session the other day with Issei and Rias, she's been looking you up every chance she gets, I think it's the reason why she's started taking this whole maid thing seriously, she's got the hots for you now'**

 _'Seriously, that's four now, how many more women want to jump my bones'_

 **'Well at least you know Serafall is willing to share you if that comment about you three in the shower is anything to go by, who knows maybe you can bring Raynare along, I think she'd like to wash her masters back… and your front, maybe even go onto her knees and…'**

 _'That's enough of that Adara thank you, I don't know yet if I would even try with her, after everything she's done'_

 **'You did say you forgave her for all those, Asia did'**

 _'I know, maybe I'll give her a chance if she redeems herself, I won't deny she is quite beautiful'_

 **'As so there is a real man under all that gentleman exterior, good to know'**

 _'ha-ha very funny'_ I mock laughed as I flipped the final batch of pancakes out and onto the plates as I moved to take them to the table along with the syrup, sugar, and the assortment of berries setting them down just in time as the doors open and everyone came in.

"Yay~ Pancakes way to go Ken-Tan" Sera-Tan cheered as she came over and started to add her topping.

"Oh wow they look delicious arigato Kenta," Asia said as she sat down at the table and started to do the same.

"Nii-chan's pancakes, Yummy" Koneko chimes as the three took to one side of the table

Dohnaseek gave me a nod in thanks as he sat down at the table and started to add his syrup, I nodded back before looking to Raynare and gave a smile and gestured for her to sit down. She nodded back. "Arigato Maki-sama," she said politely as she took her seat.

I smiled as I sat down as we began to eat I started a conversation.

"So Asia, how was your first day at school, are you looking forward to your second day there," I asked as I started to remove the tops from a few strawberries and cut them in half.

"It was wonderful, everyone was so kind and thoughtful, I even made friends with another girl in my class, Kiryuu Aika, and she was so helpful," Asia said with a smile.

I smiled as well until I heard the name and mentally groaned, _'out of all the girls in her class it had to be her'_

 **'I take it you know of this girl then'**

 _'Oh yes,'_ I mentally replied, "that's wonderful Asia, but I would be a little careful with what you say around her" I suggested not wanting to say too much.

"Oh why is that Kenta, she was perfectly kind the other day" Asia reasoned

I nodded in response, "true, and she might have been, but Aika has a bit of a reputation around the school for being outgoing and a little forward with her words, and has a certain skill that some would find questionable"

"Oh and what skill is this Ken-Tan," Sera-Tan asked as she ate her pancakes making me shiver slightly.

"It's an ability similar to one of Issei's acquaintances, he has the skill to look at any woman and tell her three sizes from a single glance, a useless talent unless you're in fashion and one that he miss uses constantly" I said with a displeasing tone as Dohnaseek seemed to choke on one of his pancakes.

"How the hell does he do that, and why would he want to, what good does knowing those numbers do for him anyway, not as if he can use them?" Dohnaseek said all the time with a very lecherous grin on his face only for it to disappear when he caught Koneko's cold glare and gulped.

I shrugged, "Hell if I know, but Aika's skill is similar, while Issei's acquaintance can tell a woman's sizes, all she needs is a glance and she can give a man's measurement for what he's packing below, or so I've been told"

Sera-Tan started giggling at the idea making me sweatdrop while Asia seemed to go red at the idea, and when I glanced at Raynare she had a light blush on her cheeks as well, Dohnaseek was just chuckling.

"Well, I guess we know what she's been looking at a lot of to be able to do that" Dohnaseek chuckled only for to bite his tongue when the sound of his foot being stomped on by Koneko was heard making me chuckle.

"I think it would be best if we kept the perverted comments to ourselves Dohnaseek, especially when were at the breakfast table" I chuckled.

 **'I think I'd like this Aika girl, sounds like a real spitfire'**

 _'Oh yeah you two would get on great a couple of female perverts, the world would never be safe'_ I mentally laughed before the feeling of something on my cheek caught my attention, I blinked cause I recognised the feeling, I looked to see Sera-Tan giving me a light kiss on the cheek before she pulled back giggling.

"Arigato for the delicious Pancakes Ken-Tan, though I've got to go to work now, I'll see you after school, I've got a full day ahead so try to take care without me, okay~ Bye~" Sera-Tan said with a smile as she stuck her pose as a magic circle opened up beneath her and she disappeared leaving me blinking as I looked around, Asia was blushing and pouting slightly at the action, Dohnaseek seemed to be chuckling and Raynare was still eating although I could see the slight blush on her cheeks from seeing the cheek kiss, Koneko had a small smile on her, I brought my hand up to my cheek touching it slightly as I smiled, _'….Maybe'_

* * *

 **Time skip end of day ORC club room**

It was the end of school and everyone was gathered in the clubroom aside from Issei and Asia who were out handing out fliers while I was sitting on the sofa with a handful of forms to sign, at least this number of forms were easily manageable, there was maybe only like twenty or thirty of them to do, nowhere near the hundreds I'd already done in the past. Koneko was sitting next to me with a chocolate bar as she leant against me with her feet up, Kiba was on the other sofa reading while Akeno had moved to the other room to prepare some tea. Raynare was standing behind my seat waiting for any command I had to give her, I was just signing the last of the forms when the door opened and Asia and Issei came back in and smiled seeing them.

"Hey Ise, Asia, you guys done with your fliers already, you sure make fast work of them," I said with a smirk.

"Yea its way quicker with the two of us" Issei smirked, "You still signing forms for Serafall-sama"

I nodded, "yea but I'm taking my time, there's no rush now that all the backlog is caught up on" I said as I signed the last one, "there all done" I said as they disappeared into a magic circle, before I looked over to see Rias was still behind her desk looking lost in thought, she'd been like that since everyone left, this whole marriage thing must really be getting to her.

I watched as both Ise and Asia walked over to her, "Hey Buchou, Mission complete all fliers are given out" when she didn't respond Ise scratched his cheek, "Um earth to Rias you in there?" Issei asked a second time which seemed to get through as she finally snapped out of her funk.

"Oh, I'm sorry I seemed to have spaced out there for a bit" Rias said apologetically, "it's been one of those days" she said as she got up before looking to Asia, "Asia, if you don't have any problems with it, I was thinking you could make your big debut tonight" she asked politely.

I blinked at the sudden idea as Asia was confused at what Rias meant, before it hit home on what she meant, I stepped forward, "Are you sure you aren't moving a little fast on this Rias, I mean I'm sure she'd do great and all but she hasn't even been a devil for a week yet" I reasoned worried about what kind of guy Asia would get for her first, he could ask her for anything in the pact who knew what kind of sicko she might get.

"Ara-ara, isn't that sweet Kenta-Kun is looking out for his little Konia" Akeno said with a polite tone as she came in holding a tray with freshly brewed tea and tea cups, "you don't need to worry about her Kenta-Kun, when it comes to magic, Asia has nearly as much game as I have"

"Wow really?" Issei said in disbelief.

I sighed, "Yes I know that Akeno, it's evident from your aura's, but she still hasn't had training in how to use devil's magic, while I'm sure she'll be powerful when she's trained, anything could happen on a pact, you never know the kind of person on the other end"

"Kenta's right perhaps I should go instead, it would give me some more practice at the summons since I flunked the last one, and it will give Asia some more time to get used to the whole situation" Issei recommended.

Rias seemed to pause for a moment before slowly nodded, "Alright then I suppose another few days couldn't hurt just until Asia is ready. Issei you'd better get going".

"Yes ma'am", Issei saluted before turning and taking off.

I nodded in agreement, giving Rias a look and mouthed 'thank you' to her which see nodded back to, as I reached for my bag, "well I think it's about time we're heading home you three" I said to Asia, Raynare and Koneko.

"Hai master" Raynare responded as she moved to wait by the door.

"Hai Nii-chan" Koneko said as she wrapped up her chocolate bar for later.

"H-Hai Kenta," Asia says as she moved to get her bag.

"Yeah same here," Kiba said getting up, "I have two contracts to do before I head home, will you need me the rest of the night Buchou," Kiba asked as he looked to Rias.

Rias shook her head, "no that will be fine Kiba, good night" she said as Kiba bowed and left through a magic circle to his own contract.

Akeno set the tea down on Rias's desk as she poured her a cup, "I must be going now Buchou. I have my standing contact to attend. Will you require my services the rest of the night?"

Rias shook her head, "no that's fine Akeno, I'll see you in the morning," she said with a smile as Akeno bowed before turning and disappearing into a magic circle but not before winking at me making me chuckle.

As I fixed my bag in place I noticed Rias was starting to look off again into nowhere as she stared at her tea, I sighed before looking to Koneko and Asia, "hey you three mind waiting for me outside there's something I need to take care of here" I asked getting nods from them as they went to leave, when the door shut I looked to Rias and sighed as I walked over.

"You know you shouldn't worry so much, you'll get wrinkles," I joked as I walked to the front of her desk.

"Hm, what?" Rias said as she looked up to me probably only catching the last half of what I said.

"You worrying a lot, you'll get wrinkles before your twenty at the rate you're going" I joked, "besides what have you got to worry about," I said as I poured a cup of tea for myself, "you know everyone will help you out in a heartbeat if you just ask, ain't no way we'll let you be forced to marry some douche bag", I said as I took a sip of the tea as I watched her eyes open wide in shock.

"How do you know about that?" Rias asked clearly shocked that I knew.

I gave a single chuckle before I sighed, "you haven't been yourself the past few days so I asked around," I reasoned as I took another sip, "Sona and Sera-tan filled me in on what was going on, needless to say, I have already taken a dislike to this Raiser", I said as I spat his name out with disgust, that Rias smirked to.

"Why? they tell you what he's like?" she asked with a small smirk of her own.

I shook my head, "No," I said before I finished my tea and set the cup down, "but any douche that uses his familiar to keep watch on people without their knowledge is clearly a bastard", I informed her at what point she stood her anger rolling off her in waves, clearly not knowing he'd been watching her.

"WHAT! Why that stuck up, self-obsessed, scum bag, he was watching me," Rias practically yelled as she looked around the room, "where? When? For how long", she asked as she looked around to see if he was doing so now.

I shook my head, "Not sure on the period of time," I said with a sigh, as she walked over to the window looking out angry and upset at what had been happening, "but I caught his familiar watching my house during out little party, Sera-tan and Sona are equally disgusted at this fact, so you can rest assure that you'll have everyone's help to get out of this mess one way or the other," I said putting my hand on her shoulder, "however little I can offer, given my position as a Maou's queen my reach can only extend so far without making it look like sera-tan is trying to but into other devils affairs, you understand",

Rias nodded, "I understand you can't get involved without risking Serafall-Sama's reputation," she looked to me with a smile, "thank you Kenta",

I smiled back, "you don't have to thank me Rias. It's what friends are for", I said before I turned and headed for the door.

* * *

 **Scene break**

After consoling Rias I left the clubroom and joined Asia, Koneko and Raynare as we walked home in each other's company, we made it home in good time and as we entered through the door we were greeted by Dohnaseek who was waiting for us.

"About time you guys got home it's boring as hell around here by myself," Dohnaseek complained as we entered, "Come on I need a good fight to liven up my mood"

I chuckled "Ok don't get your panties in a bunch birdbrain," I said hanging my bag up, "Raynare, why don't you take Dohnaseek out to the Dojo and start warming up, I'll be out in a few minutes after I'm changed"

"Yes, master" Raynare bowed to me as they both left.

I looked to Koneko and Asia, "if either of you two needs my help with any homework's just call up to my room after the training session is done and I'll help you both, Ok"

"Ok, Nii-chan", "Arigato Kenta" both Koneko and Asia said as I started to walking towards the elevator as I started unbuttoning my shirt hitting the top floor as the doors closed.

After a few seconds the doors opened and before I even had time to react my vision was filled with pink and white as I heard Sera-Tan cry out with excitement, "Ken-Tan!" before my vision went black and I found it hard to breathe as two soft and very comfortable mounds covered my face with force as I felt Sera-Tan wrap her legs around my chest and hug my head with enough force that I nearly fell over.

I knew what was happening and I was able to right myself before I did so stumbling into the room with my head trapped between Sera-Tan's breasts as I could only make out her rapid talking as she smothered me with large chest, I was trying my hardest not to enjoy it due the fact my blood was rushing elsewhere because of that very fact and what she was saying.

"Oh Ken-Tan, I've missed you all day, I just wanted to come find you and hug you and squeeze you all day, I just wanted my big strong Ken-Tan" Sear-tan squealed as she hugged me even tighter.

All the while I couldn't see where I was going, only when I had reached the bed and had my hand on one of the bed posts was I able to steady myself properly with one hand leaning on the bed and used the other to grab the back of Sera-Tan's clothes and pull her off for me to be able to breath, but the rush of air made me light headed and I collapsed down on the bed gasping for air heavily as found it hard to think, as my body reacted to the situation I had just been in as my blood flowed south and caused a noticeable reaction.

"Oh, did Ken-Tan miss his cute king too?" Sera-Tan giggled as she landed on the ground as I tried to catch my breath, "cause it sure looks like little Ken-Tan did~" she said before I felt a weight on my chest as I finally caught my breath and looked to see Sera-Tan lying on my chest the top of her shirt open giving me a clear view down her cleavage as she smiled up at me, "Does my queen want to be naughty with his king, or does my queen want his king to be a little naughty to him, hmmm~, I wouldn't mind that at all Ken-Tan" she purred as my brain started to work again and I felt my zipper being pulled down, "Now just you relax Ken-Tan and just let your king take away all your.." she started to purr before I reacted grabbing her hand.

"That's enough Sera-Tan," I said finally catching my breath as I grabbed her hand to stop her from continuing, she pouted at my action.

"But why Ken-Tan, don't you want your cute king to be naughty," she said before she leaned into my ear, "we can be naughty together if you want…" she said before I gave a low growl and bopped her on the head making her yelp and roll off me rubbing her head as I quickly sat up, "Ken-Tan that hurt, why do you have to be such a meanie sometimes" she pouted as I stood up redoing my zipper.

"Why do you have to be such a child sometimes?" I answered her question with another question, "I just came home from a long day at the academy, after all, the school work and filling in the forms you sent me afterwards, and the second you see me you try to suffocate me before I can even get out a hello"

Sera-Tan giggled, "well you can't tell me you weren't enjoying it, because little Ken-Tan clearly did" Sera-Tan giggled, "and we've both had long days, and what better way to unwind than with some naughty fun~"

"I can name at least seven means that you could do to unwind, and each would be more appropriate than what you had in mind," I said with a sigh

Sera-Tan pouted, "But Ken-Tan, I wanted to have fun with you, my strong, cute and cuddly queen, and you want to as well, why can't we just.."

"Because I said no Sera-Tan" I said in a sharp tone as I felt my anger spike for a moment at her constant pushing, but no sooner had I said it than I caught my tone and saw the look of shock and sadness in Sera-Tan's eyes at my sudden yell, _'damn it'_ , I turned my head away, "I apologise for my outburst, but I said no, and that's all I have to say on the subject. Now I have to get changed and I have training with Raynare and Dohnaseek and then I have to help Koneko and Asia with their homework's, I'll see you late tonight Sera-Tan" I said as I quickly made my way over to the closet grabbing a clean shirt as I quickly made my way over to the elevator pushing the button as the door opened and I stepped inside, I heard Sera-Tan call my name as the doors closed but I didn't turn around trying to keep my breathing steady and calm myself, my momentary anger had passed but at what cost.

* * *

 **Bedroom Serafall's POV**

 _'Ken-Tan, did I do something wrong, I was just wanting to….'_ I thought as I sat on the bed after the elevator doors closed, _'…was I moving too fast, I thought you would have liked that, don't you want me'_

I looked down at the floor as I sniffled at the thought, my Ken-Tan, ever since I found him and made him my queen I knew I made the right choice, he was caring, kind, warm, thoughtful, he was everything I could have wanted from my queen, I saw the kind of person he was the second I looked into his eyes, he was the one the one I would make my queen and the one I would share my life with, and he cooks too, 'he-he'

 _'oh Ken-Tan, don't you love me like I love you, every second I've been away from you I wanted to be with you, that's why I raced through all that nasty meanie paperwork so I could spend more time with you, I thought you wanted the same, that's why I went to you every night I could, but you were always asleep already after working so hard, Oh my Ken-Tan, when I heard from son-tan how you fought to save Asia-chan against those fallen, I was so worried, my heart actually skipped a beat and I rushed to make sure you were ok, and I fell in love with you all over again when you spoke like that about trying to save Asia-chan, I know you have feelings for her, and I was even willing to share you with her and that naughty maid I don't mind, but do you not even have those feelings for me at all'_

I frowned as I tried to think what I did wrong, I knew Ken-Tan wouldn't tell me what the problem was, he was so closed off and stiff, but then after those years in such a hell anyone would be, whoever did that to my Ken-Tan will suffer when I get my hands on them, Ken-Tan suffered through all of that and he still cares for others, he has so many demons to contend with but he has to bottle them all up so he doesn't feel the pain inside, I just want to help him so much but how can I when he won't tell me what's wrong, if only I knew him before, _'that's it'_ I thought standing up. I may not have known him that long but there are others that have known him longer maybe they might be able to help me figure out what's wrong.

I quickly ran to the elevator and pushed the button knowing the first two I was going to speak with.

* * *

 **Scene break**

I ran down one of the second-floor hallways stopping at one of the doors with a cute black cat decoration on its front and quickly knocked on the door rapidly over excited and wanting to help Ken-Tan faster.

"Come in" I heard Koneko-chan call from the other side of the door, I quickly opened it and went in.

Koneko's room was one of the new rooms, the walls were a freshly painted cream, there were several large beanbag chairs dotted around the room with multiple plushies scattered around them, both of sweet treats and cuddly kitties, and on the bed was the biggest of all, a large kitty with a main that looked like a lion that was all black that looked so soft and comfy to touch, lying curled up leaning against its side was Koneko-chan with her ears and tail out, comfortably, she sat up seeing me.

"Sera-Tan, what is it, did you need something?" Koneko-chan asked as she looked at me.

I giggled seeing her she looked so cute curled up next to the large lion plushie, it was three times bigger than her, and even me.

"it's nothing Koneko-chan, I was just wanting to ask your advice about something," I said as I came over and sat on her bed as she hid her ears and tail again, "I wanted some advice about Ken-Tan, up in the room, I was trying to have some fun and deepen our bond as king and queen, but he refused me flat out and even snapped at me in anger, I don't know what I did wrong, he apologised and left straight after so I didn't get to ask, but even if I did because of his past he's so closed off I don't think he would tell me even if I asked, I was hoping that you could tell me as you've known him longer"

Koneko remained stoic through my explanation and nodded her head at the end with a little frown when I mentioned Ken-Tan's past, it wasn't something that either of us would want to think of happening to Ken-Tan, but no one could change the past.

"I've only known Nii-chan for two years, but he had never spoken about his past till that day, I don't know why I didn't ask sooner, maybe it was a way to keep him from asking about mine, but I wish I had asked, so that way he wouldn't have suffered for so long alone" Koneko said as she slowly started to cry.

Seeing her I quickly hugged her as she hugged me back, I can see he really means a lot to her, but after her own past, I can only imagine how much it must have hurt her to know the one she looked to as her Nii-chan had suffered just as her.

After a few minutes, she stopped crying and dried her eyes as we sat back.

"When Nii-chan first became a devil I was shocked, but also glad because it was one more thing I could share with him, I hated keeping that a secret from him, and then when he told me he was part Yōkai, I was so happy, we had were so much closer than I had thought" Koneko said as she whipped away her tears, "And I was grateful that you were the one to save Nii-chan and become his king, I knew he would be happy with you, but if you hurt him you will be sorry"

I nodded with an understanding smile, she was protecting her Nii-chan, it was understandable, I cleared my throat, "I understand Koneko-chan, there's nothing in this world that would ever make me hurt Ken-Tan on that you have my word"

Koneko looked at me without blinking for several moments before smiling slightly and nodded, "Ok, I believe you, now the first thing you have to know about Nii-chan is that he's a closet pervert," Koneko-chan said in a deadpan tone making me chuckle before she continued, "I've seen Akeno-san constantly tease and tempt him, and although he tries to hide it he shows he likes it, but he normally isn't the one to start it"

I giggled at that, _'so Rias-chan's queen had a thing for him as well did she, well the more the merrier, looks like Ken-Tan is going to have a harem then, I'll have to see Rias-chan about having a word with her queen sometime and see if she wants to join the fun, he-he'_

"But the thing is he has known Akeno ever since he started Kouh academy, I introduced them both the first day, and even though she teases him she's always never pushed it too far, perhaps you just went too far with Nii-chan to quickly, did you even ask if he wanted to, have you even discussed your relationship beyond king and queen?" Koneko-chan asked as she started to frown, "from everything Nii-chan as told me about you you're a great king and I wouldn't be shocked if he had similar feelings for you but is a relationship what Nii-chan wants?"

I looked at Koneko in shock when she said that, she was right, I hadn't asked him I just assumed that because of the reaction I got it was what he wanted, Oh no did I go too far and push him away, I never even thought to talk to him at any great length about it, oh how could I have been so foolish. "No I didn't," I said as I felt tears start coming to my eyes "w-what have I done, Ken-Tan please forgive me" I started to cry realising I might have pushed Ken-Tan away forever by moving too fast.

I felt Koneko put her hand on my shoulder and I looked at her my eyes brimming with tears.

"It's ok Sera-Tan, I'm sure Nii-chan won't hold it against you, he always said you were a little excitable, but in a good way, I'm sure if you just talked with him and explain he'd forgive you," Koneko said with a smile, "but if you want Nii-chan are you sure you're the only one who does, I've seen how Asia-chan and the Maid act around him, not to mention some of the teasing Akeno does when she gets the chance, you might have some competition for him"

I giggled as I whipped away my tears, "Oh I don't mind, harems are part of devil culture, after all, I don't mind sharing him, and Ken-Tan deserves all the love he can have"

Koneko-chan seemed to think for a moment, "Now that I think about it, I remember hearing something about Lion Yōkai that's similar to that, I think they practice harems as well, but I don't know much about it, perhaps Nii-chan's Grandfather can tell you about it"

I smiled and nodded "Sure I was going to talk with him after I went to speak with Asia-chan to see if she could tell me more about when she first met Ken-Tan, want to come?"

Koneko paused for a moment before smiling and nodding, we both quickly left her room and ran down the hallway heading to Asia-chan's bedroom, it was a few doors down, we knocked and entered when we heard her call for us to come in.

Asia's room was lovely the walls were a light sky blue, and her bed had bright blue sheets with a white feather design on them, she was sitting at her desk when we came in.

"Oh Serafall-sama, Koneko-chan, Do you need something?" Asia-chan asked getting up.

"No, it's alright Asia-chan, and please call me Sera-Tan, it's fine, we were just wondering if you might tell us about when you first met Ken-Tan, out of the three of us you met him first we were wondering if you could tell us what he was like when you first met him" I asked with a happy smile at first but I started to frown seeing Asia's smile fade.

"Oh, but that was years back, why do you want to know about that, it's not exactly a Kenta I want to remember," Asia said as she wrapped her arms around her waist looking discomforted by what she was remembering.

"We're trying to understand Nii-chan better, I only met two years ago, but you knew him before I did," Koneko said from beside me, "please Asia-chan we need to know"

Asia frowned but nodded as she sat down still with her arms around her waist, I could see it was difficult for her, she really did care for Ken-Tan as well.

"Ok, when I first met Kenta, it had been after several weeks of watching him, I had been brought to heal any wounded in the fights, I disliked being there but the only reason I was there was to heal, it had only been by request that I had watched the first fight with Kenta in it," Asia said as she shook from the memories, "watching the fights before I had seen both fighters beaten bloody, it wasn't something that I found pleasant at all, but the crowds loved it, but when Kenta fought it was different, he didn't fight to beat his opponents bloody, the way he moved it was ferocious and accurate but it was minimal he knocked his opponents out before they could draw the fight out for it to become bloody, the crowds didn't like that"

 _'so Ken-Tan even when he fought then, he didn't do it to hurt his opponents, he was doing it for another reason, perhaps to find a stronger opponent and to fight them, like all lion Yōkai do'_ I thought before I asked, "When did you first meet him, what did he say?" I asked trying to get a better feel for what Ken-Tan was like back then.

"Nothing, when I first met Kenta, it was my fourth time coming to the fights, he'd fought three opponents and had been injured, I had been requested to heal him, the whole time he never spoke he just looked ahead like I wasn't even there" Asia said with a sad frown, "I saw him many more times, it was the seventh time when he finally spoke, he'd fought six opponents this time and was badly hurt but didn't seem to be in any pain, when I was healing him he asked me, why I kept healing him, why I kept coming back to do so, I didn't know how to respond, only that it was hurt and I didn't want him to be, he asked me why I was wasting my time healing someone like him, who's sole purpose was to fight and who would keep getting hurt," Asia started to tear up, she must have been remembering the past, "I told him that god had given me a gift to heal those in pain and it was my purpose in life take away all the pain I could and that included his" Asia said as tears filled her eyes.

Both Koneko and I moved to her sides hugging her trying to comfort her, "It's alright Asia-chan, you don't have to say anymore"

Asia shook her head trying to be brave, "no it's ok Sera-Tan, He said that it must have been nice to have such a purpose in life, that he wished his was better, But I told him that he could change his purpose in life that he always could, when I told him that I could actually see some happiness come back into his eyes" Asia said as she wiped her tears, "he must have been so lonely till then, I'm glad I was able to help him" she said with a weak smile.

I smiled, she really does care about Ken-Tan as well, I wonder if she'd want to share him if I asked, but before I could say a voice caught all our attention.

"So that's what you said to him back then" we all looked to see Ken-Tan's grandfather standing in the doorway leaning on the left post with his arms crossed, "I always wondered what it was" he said before standing straight, "my apologies for listing in without announcing myself but when I saw Kenta going to the dojo in a rush like his tail was on fire something told me something had happened that he wanted to get off his mind by fighting, and then I saw you rushing to these two's rooms in a hurry as well, so want to tell me what's got my grandson so worked up" he said settling his gaze on me.

I looked down, "I was trying to strengthen our relationship but went too far too fast without talking about it with him first, and he got upset," I said looking down, I heard Kenta's grandfather sigh.

"I see, so that's it, I take it you have strong feelings for my grandson then?" he asked and I nodded in response, "I see, and what about you Asia, with everything you've been through in the past, how do you feel for my grandson" he asked Asia-chan as we all looked at her for her answer.

"Ano, Kenta is sweet and kind, he's the gentlest soul I've ever met before and after becoming a devil, I-I've always had feelings for him, back before, but when I saw him again after so long, I was so happy, and now knowing we're both devils, and knowing we'll have so many more years to see each other… I-I…" Asia said as she started to get red from whatever she was trying to say as we smiled at her.

"I see," Kenta's grandfather said as he nodded, "And would you both be willing to share my grandson, and any others that might come along?" he asked making Asia blush red.

I nodded my head, "Yes I would, devils and harems go hand in hand so it's not exactly something strange to me, it just means more love to go around, and there might even be another two out there who might join the fun" I giggled

Kenta's grandfather smiled at us, "I see, well my grandson sure is popular isn't he," he said as he walked in and sat down on the floor cross-legged facing us, "But I'm afraid that you might have a problem with your plan if a harem is what you want for him"

I blinked hearing that, "what do you mean, wouldn't Ken-Tan want a harem"

Kenta's grandfather shook his head, "It's not that he wouldn't want a harem, it's what a harem means to a Lion and a black lion Yōkai, and the events that happened even before Kenta was born, that would make him reluctant to partake in such a group"

"What do you mean?" I asked, I knew that Lion Yōkai practised Harems as well but much about Lion Yōkai and their traditions were speculation only given that they travel in groups and moved around a lot, most of what I knew was from word of mouth.

He sighed, "Well the first thing you need to understand is that Harems are not just among devils, Lion and black lion Yōkai partake in them as well, only to a different extent than devils, harems are intertwined with our social hierarchy as it were," he explained as we listened intently trying to understand, "As I'm sure both you and Koneko here know, but Asia may not be aware of, is that Lion Yōkai travel from place to place in large groups, these are what are known as Prides. Now every lion belongs to a pride, for the sole purpose of protection and stability in their society and each pride has a single alpha in it as their leader who they follow and see as the strongest in the whole pride. In a pride hierarchy a harem is solely the right of the alpha, every woman in the pride is seen as his property and if they don't want to be they leave the pride, now when another male in the pride wished to have a relationship with a woman in the pride he had to ask the Alpha for permission to do so, as the hierarchy dictated if he didn't he risked the alpha's anger and possible banishment from the pride and society, and for a lion Yōkai that is one of the worst things that can happen to them, because such a thing makes it nearly impossible to be accepted by another pride and they become outcasts, unless they challenge the alpha for his position they would be shunned by their kind and society. As far as black Lions are concerned it is much the same, but being banished is far more dangerous"

"What do you mean dangerous?" Asia asked before either Koneko or I did.

"For a black lion a Pride is one of the best way to protect themselves from those wanting to abuse our strength and misuse or harm us for what we are, Kenta's abduction as a child is an example of what I mean, if a black lion is banished from their pride they are more than likely to be targeted and so have to hide what they are like Kenta and me have for many years now as we are not part of a pride and only have each other to watch the others back," he said in a saddened voice,

"But Jiji-tan, why aren't you and Ken-Tan part of a pride then, we're you banished for something?" I asked but regretted doing so when I saw him clench his fist, before relaxing as he sighed painfully.

"That is a long story Serafall, suffice it to say I was part of a pride once, the largest Black Lion pride there is in the world, I had been part of it since I was born into it and I followed our traditions and saw the rise and fall of seven alphas in my time, when I came of age as Kenta has I approached my alpha and asked for permission to date my late wife, and my alpha gave permission to do so, and when the time came preformed the ceremony to marry us, it was through the years that more alphas came and then my wife and I had our daughter, sadly my wife passed away during child birth and never knew her daughter Aroura, it was during Aroura's seventeenth year that it happened, we had stopped in a town and were settling in when she met Kenta's father, a human, I didn't know about it at the time, it was at this time that the alpha's changed again the new alpha disliked the constant moving and had us stay for a full sixth months in the town, when the time finally came for us to move, Aroura told me she was pregnant and the human was the father, word reached the alpha and that was when things took a turn for the worse, the alpha declared that either she got rid of the child, begged for his forgiveness and became his, or she would be cast out of the pride, Aroura said she would never abandon her child, it was then that the alpha was enraged and attacked her, I came to their aid and in doing so was banished as well, it was after that Aroura told Kenta's father what we were and what had transpired, but the bastard left her after hearing the truth he wanted nothing to do with us or his child, so we left as well and settled down in another town when time came for Aroura to give birth" He explained as we saw his fists clenching in anger remembering the past.

I felt myself shake as we heard of why Kenta had to hide what he was for years, all because of that man throwing Kenta's mother and grandfather out of the pride because she had him, and then Kenta's own father ran away after finding out what his son would be, that's just disgusting and heartless.

"I never blamed Aroura or Kenta for what happened, how could I they were my family," He continued before sighing, "but it's because of what happened that Kenta has a dislike to the idea of a pride and the concept of harems, he's always had a healthy respect for women and keeps his more intimate thoughts to himself as a result, and anyone who doesn't had better watch their step around him, as he wouldn't be gentle about demonstrating the proper way to treat a woman, he only barely tolerates perverted fools and normally leaves those fools fates in the hands of the women they perv on" he said before getting up and rubbing the back of his head, "Kenta may fight you a bit when over his ideas on harems but I think it would be good for him, he needs more love in his life, so if you do decide to pursue him on this matter you have my full blessings to do so, I would be more than happy to have you both as daughter in laws someday" he said before leaving with a smile.

I giggled, "looks like we've just been given the go-ahead Asia-chan, so what do you say we ask Ken-Tan together if he wants to have a harem with us, oh I can just see it now, him making sweet love to me and then to you and oh maybe the both of us" I started to giggle getting more and more excited as Asia got more red before she jumped on me putting her hands over my mouth.

"Sera-Tan" Koneko said, "remember you have to take it slow with Nii-chan, you rushed it last time, I think it would be better if when you two did talk with him, Asia started and you take things slowly"

"Koneko-chan is right Sera-Tan, please l-let me t-try when we ask Kenta a-about a-a-a-a…" Asia started to say but couldn't finish the sentence cause she was so red, I just giggled under her hand, _'oh just wait Ken-Tan, we'll be lovers yet my big, strong, cute and cuddly queen'._


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok guys, I know it's been a while since my last post, and I have to apologise for that, so many things have been happening that I've only just recently managed to get back into writing, I've had the plans for this chapter and the next two in my "to write" folder for ages but I'm finally getting my writing process back on track and once I got down to it, it only took me two, maybe three, days to get this chapter written out from my plans. It's a little shorter than usual but that's due to it being a chapter meant to tie up some loose ends. The next couple of chapters will be longer I assure you of that. When I get around to writing them anyway. Four months of mid-fiction writers block, with A.S, and other problems can lead to a very large pile up of fiction ideas and chapter plans that need seeing to, I'll try and get the next chapter up hopefully in a months' time maybe before that, I've really put myself in a bind here, too much to do and only one of me.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Walking out the back door of the house I head for the Dojo shaking my head trying to clear my mind, _'Just what the hell was Sera-Tan thinking back there doing that'_

 ** _'Wasn't it obvious, she was thinking she wanted you'_** Adara sounded from in my mind.

I mentally sighed, _'Well that was obvious but, it was just so…'_

 ** _'So sudden, well yes, I guess she was a little bit pushy and it came out of nowhere, but can you honestly say that there's a part of you that wanted to stay there and let it happen, because I can tell you right now that there is'_** Adara reasoned making me frown.

I reach the doorway into the Dojo shaking my head again, _'Of course, there is. I'm a guy, and we all have our urges but it's just…'_

 ** _'Too soon? True, but then again you are part devil now. Lust and desire are two things devils are known for, you may as well get used to it. The sooner you man up and face the reality of it, the sooner you can ask them to be with you and all this will become irrelevant, it's simple. The only thing complicating it is you.'_** She stated plainly as if it was common knowledge.

I sighed, _'Sometimes it really sucks having you in my mind reading my emotions'_

I felt Adara smirk, **_'Yes but be honest, without me, you'd be lost and clueless about all that goes around you. Plus your head would be an even bigger mess than it already was.'_**

 _'True, thanks for that Adara.'_ I thought before opening the door and walking into the dojo to find both Raynare and Dohnaseek waiting for me both in a pair of black tracksuits.

"Alright let's do some warm up sparing before we get down to the real stuff." I said as I closed the door coming in, "Both of you on me. Ten minutes before I change to my larger form and we continue at a faster pace."

Both Raynare and Dohnaseek nodded as they moved to the far side of the Dojo as I went to the other before they rushed me, I smirked. _'This will be one way to clear my mind.'_ I thought before moving myself to intercept their strikes.

Raynare came from the right at me with a rising kick while Dohnaseek went to swing wide at me with a left cross, I pushed out with my right arm and intercepted Raynares kick blocking it before I gripped her shin just as Dohnaseeks swing came, as I leaned back letting it pass by my face before I grabbed his wrist and twisted on my left heel and spun around pulling them off balance and throwing them backwards as they barely corrected themselves landing and looked up before I was on them again, driving a knee into Dohnaseek's gut and sending him into the far wall, before I spun around back handing Raynare across the face sending her spinning before she crashed to the ground.

I sighed, "Come on. Is this really all you've got? Step it up." I said before they both rushed me again on their second wind.

I twisted avoiding a left hook from Dohnaseek followed by a series of multiple jabs and crosses as I twisted and swerved letting them all miss before I had to reach out and deflect a spin kick from Raynare that tried to throw me off balance as Dohnaseek took the advantage and rushed me.

I had just enough time to move my head as another swing went past my head, but this time I didn't see the knee that Dohnaseek followed up with that hit my side making my eyes widen as the pain went through me making me grunt, before I balled my fist and with a twist drove my left up and into his gut making him stumble back just as Raynare rushed in with a series of swings.

She was slightly faster than Dohnaseek given her size, I had to resort to deflecting a number of her swings as I backed up to give myself some room to move but she pressed the attack just like I have taught her over the past week, keeping me on my toes giving me less time to think.

I smirked as one of her swings just narrowly missed me, before I leaped back moving out of range faster than she's thought I would, she rushed to close the gap but as she did, I stooped low and with a sweeping kick I took her feet out from under her and she let out a cry before she hit the ground, and found my closed fist, stagnant, in front of her face.

I gave a chuckle as I withdrew my fist, "Nicely done, you're learning fast. I'm a larger opponent and you were staying as close as you could while trying to attack so I couldn't get any power shots in. Good strategy, but your speed needs more work if you want to land a hit on me, and you need more variation in your attacks. Punching is alright but you can only do that so many times before I pick up on your rhythm and start predicting your attacks, once that's done, it's all over. I was able to tell when you had a large enough gap between your swings before I made a move to get out of your range." I recited as Raynare got to her feet and Dohnaseek came over rubbing his gut and I looked to him, "Plus you need to move more, staying still is never wise in a fight unless you're reflexes are up to snuff. That's something I needed to work on myself." I said rubbing my side as I still felt the twinge of pain from his repetitive knees.

Both Dohnaseek and Raynare nodded in response before taking up stances again and I smirked as I started to grow as my ear came out and we began again.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

It was another half an hour before the fighting was starting to slow down, my mind was still focused on what had happened before we started and it was causing me to lose focus. Wincing I rubbed my side, and my ribs were paying for it, Dohnaseek has caught me two more times because I wasn't on my guard enough.

"Alright, that's enough for today, we can make up for this half day tomorrow," I said rubbing my side, "I need to meditate on some thing's I'll see you both back inside," I said dismissing them as they both nodded and walked out of the dojo heading back inside.

Sighing I moved to the bench along the wall and sat down careful of my more than likely bruised ribs. Leaning back to take some pressure off them I leaned my head against the wall as I closed my eyes trying to organize my thoughts about what I was going to do about this mess I was in.

 ** _'Want some help with that?'_** I heard Adara ask out.

I sighed, _'I could say no, but something tells me you wouldn't listen anyway, right?'_

I heard her chuckle, **_'Oh partner, you know me so well and I've barely been with you a month, I knew we would get along well.'_**

I rubbed the bridge of my nose and couldn't help but smirk at her sass, _'Yeah not like I've been given much of a choice seeing as you're in my head twenty-four seven.'_

 ** _'True, so you finally ready to listen to what I have to say and maybe it'll get through that thick skull of yours? I swear you male hosts can be so stubborn at times.'_**

I rolled my eyes inside my eyelid at that, _'Alright say your piece, I'm listening. Can't guarantee I'll follow what you say, but I'll listen.'_

 ** _'Good boy. Now, I'm inside your head so I know everything you've been through and I see things as you see them, that gives me a pretty unique perspective of things seeing them in "Kenta vision" you might call it. any way I can see everything you can but at the same time as knowing how you perceive things I also have my own way of seeing things. So while I can understand your views, I can also see where you're going wrong and what is holding you back, and right now the only thing doing that is you, partner.'_** _she_ stated as I listened, **_'You have a resounding respect for women, where that comes from we both know, and you treat them properly with a healthy dose of respect, more than you offer to most men until they've earned it in your eyes. Now while most would see this as chivalrous, it is exactly this belief that is holding you back, you're seeing this as more complicated than it needs to be, a part of that stems from what you are as well as your views on those with multiple relationships as being pompous, arrogant, bastards who force others into the relationship with no other choice in the matter. What you don't seem to realise, as far as you are concerned, the women who want to be in a relationship with you might be willing to share you. But it's you who is holding yourself back from asking, for reasons that go far deeper, for fear that if they do accept being with you and sharing you, that you would unwillingly hurt them because of what is inside you, because even so many years later that fear that you have in you from that night you lost control is still with you and it scares you, but adding to that, the fear that you could lose control again and feel that again on top of the risk of hurting someone who wants to be with you, that is what you are truly afraid of.'_**

I didn't respond at all as I sat there my fists clenched as I tried to keep myself silent the entire time listening as she laid fears bare, I couldn't think of any way to rebut them, they were all true.

 ** _'But what the fact of the matter is that you don't see is that this isn't only your decision to make, it's theirs as well, while as far as black lion relationships go, while the women normally listen to the males and let them make the decision as their alpha, and so you are doing that as a male black lion your mind instantly defaulting to your Yōkai instincts on the matter, it isn't the case here. It is their decision if they want to be with you, to share you, it's not your place to deny them what they want just because you're afraid you might hurt them later down the line, it is your place, however, to give them the opportunity, to tell them the risks involved, to let them make the decision where or not to be with you, to share or not, regardless of the risks, rather than just to deny them and hurt them in a totally different way. Tis better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.'_**

Taking a breath as I felt myself clench at the mention that I was hurting them anyway, I slowly exhaled, _'and what if I don't want to feel the pain of the loss, to lose others that I care about'_

 ** _'To live like that is to completely shut yourself off from the world, a life like that is hardly worth living, because there cannot be great pain without once there being great happiness, and what is life without happiness, and true happiness comes from the ones you love and who love you, but how can you feel it if you shut them and the rest of the world out, you have to let them in partner, it is a risk that everyone has to take in life.'_**

Taking another breath I exhaled as I felt myself shiver slightly as I realised she was right, _'Thank_ _you, Adara. I've been a complete idiot haven't I?'_

 ** _'Well "idiot" is a strong word, average male, would be more appropriate.'_** I heard her muse.

I rolled my eyes under my eyelids again at the statement, _'Yeah, yeah, so I suppose I should go and find Sera-Tan and Asia, to see if they'd be willing to talk.'_

 ** _'You won't have to look to far partner.'_** Adara stated sounding a little more than amused.

Wondering what she meant by that I opened my eyes blinking as I readjusted to the light only to see both girls I was just thinking about standing in the open doorway.

"Sera-Tan, Asia, what are you?" I asked wondering just how long they had been standing there, I know they weren't there when Raynare and Dohnaseek left, so exactly how long were they there.

"Ken-Tan, can we talk with you please?" Sera-Tan asked looking a little bit more still than usual like she was upset about something.

I gave them both a small smile before nodding, "Of course we can come on in you two." I said as I gestured to the come in with a wave of my hand.

Asia smiled at me and walked in, while Sera-Tan seemed a little bit stiffer like she was watching her own movements and judging them, I frowned a little seeing her do so but said nothing, waiting for her to say what was on her mind first.

When Sera-Tan came to my front she was frowning slightly with her hands clasped behind her back not yet looking me in the eye, Asia was stood to the side her own smile had fallen slightly but I could tell she was waiting for Sera-Tan to speak as well.

Finally swallowing Sera-Tan looked up to my face, "Ken-Tan, I-I wanted to apologise for what happened earlier. I had just gotten back from a busy day and I was just so excited to get back to you, I wasn't thinking. I knew you'd have had a busy day too and I just thought it would be nice for us to just… I was an idiot, I should have talked to you about it first. Please Ken-Tan I'm really sorry for acting so fast." She said looking close to tears, "I've been waiting to get you alone to talk about this for so long now, about my feelings for you, I was planning to do that when I got back this evening but I thought actions would be better than words, ever since we met I've seen who you are. You're kind and sweet with a big heart, and it made me happy to have someone who wasn't just strong but also kind as my queen, and then after you opened up to me, to all of us, about what you are and your past about what happened to you. I realised just how great you are. How you could have gone through all you have and came out of it as you are, I just wanted to make you happy to show you you're loved, that I love you and want to be with you, please Ken-Tan, I'm sorry for acting so fast, please don't push me away, I love you."

My eye's widened hearing Sera-Tan's words, to be told someone loves you by another is one thing, but to hear it from them is something different, and I felt a pain in my chest seeing her like this, was it because I was responsible for making her sad like this because she thinks I'm rejecting her love.

"Ano," Asia speaks, "Kenta, I… I also have… have the same feelings as Sera… as Sera-Tan, we both care for you and just want you to be happy, I… I love you too Kenta, we both do, we don't want to see you sad."

I looked to Asia and I could feel my eyes widen, I had never expected Asia to be so bold as to actually come out and say her feelings like that, she was also so soft spoken and gentle, she must really feel strongly about this to be able to state her feelings like that.

I nodded my head and held out my arms in a come here gesture and both came to me hugging into my chest as I wrapped my arms around both of them, Sera-Tan was starting to cry slightly and I just rubbed her back as she sniffled into my chest.

"It's alright Sera-Tan," I said with a soft voice, "I forgive you, it's alright," taking a breath as I steadied my emotions I continued, "I already guessed as much, or rather I already knew I suppose, about how you two felt, it's just a little off setting to hear it confirmed for the second time," I said shaking my head.

Both of them looked up at me Sera-Tan whipped away one of her tears as she spoke, "Ken-Tan, what do you mean, confirmed the "second time", this is the first time we've ever mentioned this?"

I nodded as moved her to sit on my left knee and Asia on my right, I was so large they fit easily, before holding out my hand letting my sacred gear appear.

"This is what I mean Sera-Tan, my sacred gear told me before," I explained.

"But Ken-Tan you're sacred gear only controls fire, what has it got to do with knowing how we felt?" Sera-Tan asked looking slightly confused.

I nodded, "Yes but," I said turning my palm up, _'Adara create a small replica of yourself in flames I want to introduce you.'_ **'Alright.'** , and in a flicker of blue flames a replica figure of Adara female form appeared, "my sacred gear is sentient, and it can do a lot more than just control flames."

 **"Hello Serafall-sama, Asia-san, my name is Adara I am the spirit sealed inside the sacred gear Ignis Imperium, it is through my secondary ability that Kenta learned of your feelings for him."** the miniature version of Adara spoke from my palm.

"Ano, what second ability is that, Adara-san?" Asia asked looking at the small figure with slight awe.

Adara nodded her head, **"It is with in my power to read the thoughts of anyone who is in physical contact with my host, I have done so on various occasions, though Kenta has asked me to refrain from doing so without his permission, I read both your thought when you were laying with him in bed and informed him of your feelings towards him, I offer my apologies for this but I felt it was necessary at the time to convince Kenta to return your feelings with his own, as you both know he isn't exactly the easiest to get through to when he's convinced he's doing the right thing but in this case I feel it is his fear and past pushing him not to act on how he feels for you both."**

"Adara that's enough," I spoke with a slight edge to my tone, annoyed that she had just blurted all that out all to them.

"Ken-Tan, what does she mean, do you… do you have feelings for us as well?" Sera-Tan said sounding hopeful, Asia also with a look of happiness in her eyes.

I swallowed and nodded, "Of course I do, I'd have to be a cold heartless bastard not to have," I said before swallowing again, "I care deeply for you both, but I've just been so conflicted with my emotions and what to do about them. I didn't know what to do, if I returned the feelings for one of you I'd hurt the other, and to even risk asking about multiple relations I couldn't even begin to think on that, you see the thing is…" I started to explain before Sera-Tan cut me off.

"Ken-Tan, your grandfather already told us your past involving harem, about your mothers pride, how the Alpha forced her to choose, how you likely see harems as something other than they are, because of how the women were forced into being with the Alpha and treated as property by him, but both Asia and I are willing to share you we want to be with you, we already discussed this before coming here, we're not being forced to be with you we want to," Sera-Tan said smiling at me while Asia was blushing from the open conversation.

I felt my heart rise and fall at the same time hearing that, my pride soaring and my heart warming hearing that they both wanted me and that I could be with them, but falling as I felt the same worry that I had about what it would mean if I lost control and lost them both because of it.

I nodded doing my best to keep my emotions in check, "And I couldn't be more happy to hear that, but that was only part of my worries," I said swallowing, "you both know what I am, and what can happen to me if I lose control, if I hurt either of you because of that, or even worse kill one of you because of that, I would never be able to live with myself because it would have been my fault for keeping you close to me and selfishly putting you in danger because I love you both too much to be without you, but at the same time turning you both away knowing your feelings for me would hurt you both in a different way, It wasn't till just now that Adara before you both came in that Adara reminded me that it wasn't just my choice, it was both of yours also, and if you are both willing to be with me despite what I am, despite the risk of what I could do to you, I won't stop you or try to convince you otherwise, I could never hurt you both like that."

I could see tears renewing in Sera-Tan's eyes and Asia's eyes bringing to water but before I could say anything both of them wrapped their arms around me hugging me again.

"You big dummy, of course, we want to be with you, we know you'd never hurt us, you would never willingly do that in a thousand years and still not even then." Sera-Tan said as she buried her head in my chest, "Don't ever even think that we wouldn't Ken-Tan!"

"Please Kenta we know the risks, we don't want you to protect us, we know you'd never hurt us willingly or not, please don't push us away to protect us," Asia said as she hugged the other side of me.

I took in a breath letting my chest rise and fall as I fought the happy tears back as I let Adara's figure fade before I wrapped my arms around both of them hugging them, "Thank you both so much." I said in a low voice lowering my head between theirs as we sat there in the other's arms as I slowly lost my battle and let my tears fall as well.

After a few moments we all leaned back a few tears still on our cheeks as we wiped them away and I cleared my throat taking a breath at the same time as I steadied my voice before speaking, "So I take it you still both want to do this then, as I said I wouldn't try to stop you or convince you otherwise it's your choice, but if we do this we take it slowly," I said before looking to Sera-Tan, "no rushing into things, and we keep the others in the loop about what's happening, no trying to do something the other is uncomfortable with, we take it one step at a time. Okay?"

Both girls nodded happily Asia with a slight blush as well.

I smiled warmly, "Okay then, thank you both for allowing this, I promise to care for you both and not treat either of you both differently than the other, I love you both equally."

Asia smiled, "We know you won't, you have a big heart it's big enough for both of us, and… we love you as well."

"Yay!" Sera-Tan cried jumping off my lap making me wince holding my ribs, "Celebration time, my cute queen forgives me and accepts both our love and we can all be together now. Yay! Oh I know the perfect way to celebrate." She said sounding really happy.

Asia looked at me with some worry as I held my ribs, "Kenta are you alright?" she asked sounding worried.

I nodded, "Yeah, just a bruised rib Asia, Dohnaseek got a few good shots in while my mind was elsewhere," I said.

Asia gasped as she quickly brought out her sacred gear, "Here let me help." she said placing her hands over my ribs as she started to heal my bruising.

Sera-Tan seemed to have stopped being excited and was watching with concern as Asia healed me, "What had you distracted, it wasn't about before…" she started sounding worried.

I sighed, "It was, but that was my fault for over thinking things, Sera-Tan, besides it's nothing that some healing can't fix, it will teach me to keep my head in the fight, don't worry about it." I said giving my best smile already feeling the pain in my ribs recede, "Now what was your idea for celebrating?"

Sera-Tan's expression went from sad to excited in have a second before she cried, "Familiars!" she said giving a twirl, "I was talking with Son-tan the other day, and she said she was planning to take her new pawn to the familiar forest on the next full moon in order to get his familiar, we can tag along and get you yours as well," she said smiling before stopping and putting her finger to her chin, "though I'm not sure when the Rias-chan is taking Asia and Dragon-kun to get theirs, I'll have to ask."

I paused at this as Asia finished healing my ribs and I flexed my arm feeling no pain in the movement from my ribs before responding, "I like the idea but isn't it still a little early for me to be getting one, I mean I haven't even handed out any fliers yet or even started a client base for summons, both Issei and Asia at least have and I'm sure Saji has also, don't I need to do that first?"

Sera-Tan giggled, "No silly you're my queen, your only duties are to me, it's different for Maou servants, you just have to sign paperwork and help me do things, that's all." She smiled, "The only reason the others have to do summons, is that this town is the shared territory of their masters, it's their area to do business in, Maou's don't have that as we're responsible for the underworld, and that keeps us busy enough as it is."

I crossed my arms hearing that as I tried to process the information, before a thought occurred to me, "Then how am I meant to progress in rank and class then? I thought the only ways for lower class devils to rise in status was either through summons or by proving themselves in rating games. I heard from Sona that you don't do those because you're a Maou, how am I meant to progress then?"

Sera-Tan looked at me blinking, "Why the sudden want to rise in status Ken-Tan, you only became a devil a few weeks ago, what's the big rush, you'll have centuries for that?"

I sighed, "It's just that I'm not that comfortable being ladled as a servant and a lower class, if feels like I'm being looked down upon because of what I am, don't get me wrong I'm grateful to you for saving my life, but as I am now I have no say in matters of importance, and I'm restricted in what I can do without my actions reflecting poorly on you as my king, I have to keep myself in check and measure my words before saying them less I say something that could get you in trouble."

Sera-Tan giggles at my explanation before coming back over and sitting on my knee again wrapping her arms around my waist with a smile still on her face, "Ken-Tan, I'm glad you're talking being my queen seriously but she shouldn't worry about what you say and do and how it will affect me, I'm a big girl and I can look out for myself, you don't have to worry," she says before sitting back on my lap, "and as for being looked down on and having no say in important matters, if anyone looks down on my queen they will be hearing from me personally I don't give a damn who it is, you are my queen and your opinion does matter, you carry my authority behind you as long as you've asked beforehand, or it's a matter you feel I would feel the same about, so you don't need to rise up in class to have a say, you already do."

I smile hearing that and nod, "I understand Sera-Tan, and I'm grateful you understand and would allow that, but it's just that I want to have some power of my own that doesn't come from others, I've never liked having to rely on others for things I've always gotten what I've wanted by my own strength and I can't do that now without rising in the classes to have a voice."

I can see Sera-Tan's smile widen with some pride at my words as she hugs my arm this time pressing my arm between her oppai making me stiffen for a second before relaxing as she speaks.

"I understand Ken-Tan and it's fine." Sera-Tan smiles, "There are actually still a couple of methods you can use to rise up in class that differ from summons or rating games. In the underworld there are frequently sanctioned fights and tournaments, they're like rating games in a way where individuals or groups fight each other in order to prove their strength and rise up the rankings, these fight allow individuals to prove their strength and skill to the judges of such fights that they have the skills to be promoted, they're also used to settle disagreements on business, if someone feels their honour has been dealt a blow or held so wagers can be placed in a safe environment as the magics involved will automatically pull a fighter out if they are about to die or become incapacitated so no one ever dies. The fights are very public usually broadcasted so any wagers placed or agreements made on the outcome of the fights are always upheld, not to do so is a large blow to one's honour as a devil and can lead to on being shunned from society for having no honour in keeping to an agreement."

I listened intently hearing this, one on one fights I could do, this was my kind of thing relying on my own strength to push me forward I could easily do that no problem, this was exactly what I wanted to know, "That sounds perfect Sera-Tan, how do I get started?" I asked eagerly.

Sera-Tan smiled at my eagerness, "Well as I mentioned there are rankings, those who content in the fights professionally to win a living via wagers and such usually rank high due to their frequent fighting, and it allows people to know who's stronger and who they have to beat in order to rise and be seen as stronger." She explained, "Those who are just starting come in at the very bottom in order to climb the rankings, but because of the numbers of devils that repeatedly try to get into the rankings they have to hold large scale fights usually with twenty to thirty contenders in a free for all, the winner from that group is given the opportunity to face the lowest ranking devil on the board and attempt to claim his spot should he win, and then proceed to climb the ranks by issuing other challenges. It's normally devils whose masters don't have full peerages or who don't compete in rating games, and on the odd occasions when devils who are ranked face off against in each other in rating games if there is no outside interference then it's the same as if they were facing off in a ranked match, and it's all taken very seriously, that's one of the methods available to you should you want to try it. The other method which is strictly for Maou servants, given most of us don't participate in rating games, is the "by judgement of peers" option where I and another Maou would have to judge you worthy, usually by seeing you win a fight against an opponent who was of a higher class than you, and then we would both put your name forward for early submission to be given the test for the next class advancement, which consists of an exam on devil history, an essay on your ambitions and a fight against an opponent of the class you are trying to achieve. Whereas with the first method in the fights, if you're put forward for promotion the fight that put you forward is usually marked as your third test given that its public they don't see the need for a second one."

I nodded as I thought over the options presented me, either way, I'd have to fight and either way, I'd have to take the exam and write an essay on my ambitions… not really sure as to what those are yet aside from being the best queen- never thought I'd think that- that I can be for Sera-Tan, and even then I'm still trying to figure out what that exactly entails besides all the paperwork in hell, which might actually be accurate, and preparing her meals and baked treats, I'm sure there's lots more to it than what I've been doing… which means there's going to likely be a backlog as soon as I get started, which means I'm going to be stressed and irritated which means I'm going to need to vent regularly… option one it is then.

"I think I'll go with the first option Sera-Tan, when's the earliest I can sign up for one of those free-for-all fights to get myself onto the rankings?" I asked grinning at the prospect of being in a thirty man brawl, should be fun.

Sera-Tan seemed to giggle at my enthusiasm, "Well if I remember correctly they're held once a month to give those who get on the rankings time to advance up them so that the next winner doesn't just claim the spot from the last one, if I recall the last one was the other week so there are another three weeks waiting before the next one is held, and the sign ups only open exactly a week after the last one, which put it in a few days' time, I can have you signed up for it easy-peasy. But why don't you want to go with the second method Ken-Tan, you'd only have to fight once rather than a whole bunch of times before you could be considered for promotion?"

I smirked, "But that's exactly why, this way no one can claim that I only advanced because of my king, you, favouring me. It could call both your, and whoever the other Maou is that backed me next to you, judgement into question, and I want to be seen to have done this on my own with no one doubting I have, plus why should I shy away from a fight, it isn't like I'm not used to fighting, a few fights will be a cake walk for me."

"Kenta, are you sure that's wise?" Asia asked from my other knee, "Throwing yourself into arena fights like this, it's like… it's like those kinds of fights all over again, are you sure you'll be okay in them?"

I smiled warmly at her concern realising where it was coming from, she was remembering when we had met, in the fights in Rome, with me bloody and beaten from my fights against multiple opponents, either one after the other or all at the same time, she was concerned I would become addicted to the feeling again like I had been for so many years.

"I'll be ok Asia, yes there will be fights, but I'm sure they won't be like the ones in Rome when we met, I won't be taking on multiple opponents one after the other, I'm sure there are rules against that right Sera-Tan?" I asked looking to my king.

Sera-Tan nodded, "Yes, there are a few in fact, there are strict processes in setting up fights with judges to oversee and officialise any agreements and wagers made before the fights and see that they are carried out after, as well as setting dates for the fights usually a week to ten days after the meeting has been had to agree on the details. Handicap matches are possible and can be sanctioned as well but there hasn't been one in years I think, on top of which all fighters must agree to it, and even when there was its normally a free for all to try and advance in rank quickly, though it's not done often as most don't want to risk the chance they could also take a large fall in ranking as well as most work hard to obtain their ranking and losing it in one match would be damaging to one's reputation."

I nodded and looked to Asia, "You see, so it'll be fine. I'm hardly going to be signing up for a huge match right off the bat, no matter how fast I want to advance. While it would be beneficial I don't see it worth the hassle, because even if I was to be put forward for promotion I'd still have the exam and essay to do and I know for a fact I don't know enough on Devil history to do the exam and I'm still working on my ambitions and goals here so I know I'm not ready for them yet. This is just to get me on the path towards that as the regular methods aren't open for me, and the only other method could call my achievements into question."

Asia nods slowly as I explain my reasoning, and she smiled brightly "Ok Kenta, as long as you're sure, I'll support you no matter what you choose to do."

I smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Asia. That means a lot." I said as she blushed slightly.

"Okay!" Sera-Tan cheered as she got off my knee again, "I'll make sure you're signed up for the next qualifying round so don't worry about that anymore, leave it to me. Now there are some other things to discuss, like your sacred gears sacred second power, I trust Adara can hear me?"

 **"Yes, I can."** Adara spoke through my rings which were still visible, **"Anything that Kenta hears and sees as can I."**

Sera-Tan nods at that, "Good, now I understand that you read out minds to help Kenta, and while I understand that and am grateful at the outcome please don't make it a habit of doing so without Kenta's instructions to do so, thoughts are private and should remain so." she said in a more serious tone.

 **"Of course Serafall-sama, as you command, I meant no offence."** Adara's voice spoke out from the rings again.

"None was taken," Sera-tan replied with a smile, "now on to other matters. It was mentioned before we came to see you that there may be others who have their eye on my cutest queen in perhaps the same manors as Asia-chan and I do, are you aware of them Ken-Tan?"

I paused for a moment before nodding, "I know of a few of them, Akeno-Chan for one, and Raynare for another."

Sera-Tan blinked before giggling in response as I looked to see a partly shocked expression on Asia's face as well.

"Hehe, well it would seem that my queen is more popular than I thought," Sera-Tan giggled, "I knew about Rias-chan's queen, but the maid too? Ken-Tan is really attracting the ladies, must be his cuddly features, I knew they would be trouble, so much competition for me and Asia-chan, and the others are big busted too, we're going to have to work extra hard to keep your attentions on us, hehe, especially when your harem starts to grow." She laughed.

I couldn't help but chuckle in response seeing her like that, it was amusing watching her in her perverted mindset she was happy and I wasn't about to correct her because of it, we were in a private setting after all, if it was in public that would have been a different story, though I'm a little worried she's going to corrupt Asia with these thoughts.

 **"Actually Serafall-sama, I was the one to inform Kenta on both of their feelings for him, and while they are not as strong as both yours and Asia-san's they are strong, but stem more from respect for what Kenta has been through, his strength of character, his restraint, the over all power he exerts and the respect he commands naturally,"** Adara reported, **"the cuddly features as you put it was just the icing on the cake after the fact."** I sweat dropped hearing that after thought.

Sera-Tan giggled, "Is that so, was there anything else you were able to glean from your brief contact with them?"

I could feel Adara smirking in my mind before I heard her voice once again from the rings, **"Quite a few things actually, Akeno-san has a slightly erotic fantasy involving her, Kenta, strawberries and whipped cream, and eating them off each other's bodies, one of them being restrained, but I'm not saying who…"**

As she explained this I groaned shaking my head slightly regretting telling about her mind reading powers now, I could see Sera-Tan's mind practically over flowing with ideas, while Asia looked about as red as a beetroot as the images of what Adara was partially describing flooded her mind.

Adara waited a moment before continuing, **"The maid, on the other hand, has much more specific thoughts, his reminders and small threats of punishment have been constantly appealing to her more masochistic tendencies, she's been in a constant debate with herself whither she should actually screw up or disobey him to actually get him to carry through on his threats, just so she could experience it once, but worries she'll want more, something I can tell you it appealing to Kenta in the same way, as there are quite a few scenes in his own mind involving not only her but you two as…"**

"Adara!" I called out quickly called out stopping her before she could reveal any more of my private thoughts, but the damage was already done.

Sera-Tan was giggling in a fit of laughter of perverted thoughts, Asia was blushing a new shade of red never before seen by man or devil, and I could hear Adara laughing in my mind, _'You evil little snake, you planned that didn't you?'_ I groaned.

 ** _'What, did you really expect me to be quiet about what I'm seeing in here? I think it's only fair if I tell you there thought they should know yours, it will make for better fun times in the bed room when you get to that stage at least. What's wrong with a little sharing?'_**

I mentally groaned, _'Nothing's wrong with sharing, it's the Over sharing that I'm worried about.'_

Sera-Tan seemed to calm down from her giggling fit as we were having our mental conversation and was now grinning, "Well seems to me like we're going to have to get those two on board sooner than I thought so they can have their fun as well, and we can all live out our little fantasies~."

"Sera-Tan!" Asia said rather loudly from my lap, "We're supposed to be taking it slowly!"

I nodded in agreement, "Yes we are, no rushing things Sera-Tan, I'm not even sure of my feelings for them both yet, aside from just friends I'm not sure if they'd be willing to share or if they'd want to, so no rushing until we're sure, and I'm more aware of my feelings on the matter."

Sera-Tan seemed to pout before nodding, "Okay, Asia-chan, Ken-Tan, we'll go slowly" she said somewhat disappointed.

I smiled, "Thank you Sera-Tan. Now, how about we all go back inside the house, and I'll get started on dinner, I don't know about you two but I'm famished after my sparring session earlier."

"Okay, Kenta," Asia said with a smile as she got off my lap to let me get up.

"Yay, another wonderful Ken-Tan prepared meal, my taste spuds and tummy will be in paradise" Sera-Tan cheered as we started towards the door.

I sweat dropped at her childish antics you'd think I'd be used to them by now, one thing was certain things were going to be even more interesting from now on that was for sure.


End file.
